Young Summer Love
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I have been working on this for a LONG LONG time and I am finally getting it out! This story is basically a Grillows, of course, and it its when they were teens and Gil n Cath meet in the summer, blah blah also hasa great relationship with herdad hope ya like it! PLEASE PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**

Catherine Braun sat back lay on the massage table. She was so glad that it was summer. Time to relax and do nothing. Her summer was going to be different. She and all of her friends were going on a summer trip to Europe. No parents, no rules. But after a long battle with her mom, she lost. She was stuck in Vegas.

So here she was. In the mansions home spa getting a massage. It was what she usually did after a fight with her mom. Ease out they words and the looks. She hated it. Fighting with the only mother she had. But she was so controlling. Wanting Catherine to live the life of a spoiled rich teen.

Catherine got up wrapping the towel around her body and thanked her magical masseuse who helped her forget about everything.

Catherine walked through the house going to her room.

"Hey, Muggs," her dad Sam Braun said stopping her at her door.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"You're sill going with your old man to the casino, right." He asked. Catherine went every now and then, learning more and more about gambling and the casino businesses. And what better way than going to a Sam Braun casino? He was the richest man in Las Vegas.

"You bet. Just give me a minute. I'll be ready."

Sam nodded a walked away letting her dress. She loved going to the casinos. Studying all of the people and meeting new and interesting ones each time. Granted there were a lot of creeps. She loved going with Sam. He was the best dad ever in her eyes. She knew that he favored her over all of the children, but she never said anything. She was just glad to have him in her life.

Half an hour later they pulled up to the casino in a black limo. Sam wore his traditional designer tux escorting Catherine on his arm. She wore a black dress, dipping low showing her cleavage, low in the back and stopping at the back of her knees.

She walked into the casino saying to hi to all of the familiar faces of bodyguards and costumers.

"I'm going to walk around Dad." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok." When she walked off he turned to one of his bodyguards, "Watch out for her. Don't be seen."

The man nodded and went to follow far behind Catherine. Sam knew he had to be careful. There were lots of creeps in Vegas.

Catherine walked to the bar near the poker room. "Hey Tom, can I get a Cosmo?"

"Coming right up."

Minutes passed and Tom handed Catherine a Cosmo. "How's your day been sweetie." He asked.

"How they always are." She said before taking a small sip. He gave her a smile walking off to server others.

Catherine sat looking at all of the people. Some were Vegas natives and some were on trips. She was amazed at how she was so good at reading people. Just the things they did told her things about them.

She jumped slightly as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Sorry." He said chuckling. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok." She said smiling as she looked into the pair of matching blue eyes. "I was gazing off anyways."

They sat in silence for a moment until she finally spoke. "Thirsty?"

"Umm…Yea. Actually I am."

"What can I get ya?" Tom asked right on cue.

"Uh…Can I get a scotch and coke?"

"Sure thing." Tom said without asking for an ID. He wasn't really in spoiling anyone's fun so he never asked for one unless they looked absolutely too young to drink.

"Tom. Put it on my tab." Catherine said before he walked away and nodded.

"Thanks." He said turning back to her.

"No problem. How old are you by the way. You don't look twenty- one."

"Nineteen. Don't tell."

"Secret's safe with me."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Seventeen. Don't tell." She said mimicking him.

"Secret's safe with me." He said mimicking her.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Gil Grissom. Yours?"

"Catherine Braun. And yes my father is Sam Braun." She said rolling her eyes.

"Glad to hear it." He said making her laugh.

"Yea. I come here with him sometimes. Just to check out the people and relax." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Tom handed Gil his drink.

"Thanks." He said in his direction then returning back to Catherine's. "I come here to play poker. I use to money for my ant farm."

"Ant farm…well I guess it goes to a great cause."

Catherine took the last sip of her drink.

"Would you like another?" Gil asked.

"No thanks. I have to get going actually." She got up and looked back at him.

"See you round?"

"See ya." He said sipping his drink and watching as she walked away.

Catherine went up to her fathers office to find him in some paper work.

"Have a good time." He asked as she walked in and sat on the couch.

"Like always. I'm going to get a ride home early tonight. Tired."

"Ok. Good night Muggs." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Dad. Love you."

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue this? Please R&R and let me know! And sorry I have no beta so all mistakes are my fault. D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: YAY! All of our Grillows shippers are out of hiding…well some! Where have you guys been? Well here's another chapter…I know I had to update!

* * *

**

Gil woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He reached over and turned it off. Glancing at the time- 7:30 am. He had to be at work in an hour and a half. He rolled over and groaned as he got out of bed getting ready for work.

After he showered and ate he walked around his small apartment. He lived alone, which was great for him. He loved his personal space…and his bugs. They were everywhere- dead or alive- all in cases. He had collections of butterflies, spiders, roaches ants and lots of others.

After he fed them he headed out the door, off to work.

Catherine woke up to the sun suddenly being plastered on her face. She groaned as she realized it was her mother.

"Catherine, wake up! A lady never sleeps past nine." She said. Cathrine buried herself deeper into the soft pink comforter and sheets.

"Catherine! Get up!" Lily yelled as she noticed Catherine moving.

Catherine forcefully pulling the cover off her face and sat up. "Mom it's seven in the morning! Its summer! Leave me alone!"

"Catherine, you will not use that tone with me." She said planting her hands on her hips.

'_Fuck my tone.'_ She though. "Well get out and you won't have to hear it!" she shouted." She was sure that half of the house heard her and her masseuse was getting ready.

Lily stormed off closing the door behind her, being sure to be lady like and not to slam it behind her.

After a few minutes Catherine just laid there, in her bed. Again her mother won, she couldn't go back to sleep and now it was time for her to have her massage. She got in the shower and went down wrapped in her towel.

After her massage she put on her bathing suit and took a dip in the pool. She couldn't believe how difficult it was to have tons of money and a great dad.

"Mind if I join you?" she heard her sister say from the side of the pool. She wore a similar one-piece halter with the sides cut out. The only difference was that Catherine's was white and Nancy's was black.

"Sure copy cat." She said splashing water at her.

"I couldn't help it. I was cute." They both laughed as she slipped into the water. The Nevada sun was beaming. The water sparkled and made their tanned skin glow. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Mom being the usual bitch that she is. She woke me up at seven in the morning saying, 'Ladies don't sleep past nice.'" She said mimicking her mother.

Nancy laughed. "Well I got back in at five, so I stayed up."

"Where were you?" Catherine asked. She and her younger sister were close but they both had their boundaries to the amount of information that they shared with each other.

"I went out with a whole bunch of people and crashed at Jordan's. Do you know how hot he is?"

"Nothing happened, right?" Catherine asked. She, like her brothers, was protective.

"No, Cath. Jeez you're just as bad as Tom and Walt." Nancy said swimming on her back with her eyes closed

"Well, your only 15. I mean, you're way too young to have sex and its better that I ask than either of them or mom. You'd at least think about telling me the truth."

"Okay, you have a point there. But what about you? Meet any cute guys lately?"

"I'm still a virgin Missy, and no." What was she talking about? She met one of the hottest guys in Vegas last night.

"Really? There are tons at the clubs and stuff. You should come along or something."

"Sorry I don't really want to hang out with sophomores." She said getting out the pool.

"Bitch." Nancy yelled playfully.

"Yeah…yeah…you know you love me." Catherine said walking to her room.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil opened his door to his apartment exhausted. No poker tonight for him. After feeding his bugs he kicked off his shoes and plopped on his couch, turning on Discovery Channel. Soon he was asleep.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine went to her computer and signed onto messenger. She sighed as she saw most of her friend's screen names said something about being in Europe.

She smiled as the familiar sound came on and she saw her best friend had signed on. She hadn't talked to her in weeks and missed her. Stephanie Watson had been her friend since she could remember. Then, she moved to California when they both fourteen.

_Steph2006: Hey Cath!!_

_CasinoPrincess: Hey Steph, whats up in Cali?_

_Steph2006: Nothing really, just got back from Grams house up in Montana. What about Viva Las Vegas?_

_CasinoPrincess: Absolutely nothing…I'm stuck here because my mom wouldn't let me go to Europe with everyone. _

_Steph2006: That sucks (sad face)  
_

Catherine sighed to her own misery.

_CasinoPrincess: Tell me about it… I have no friends here_

_Steph2006: Well I would have came but the Step-Monster wouldn't let me…I can't believe my dad married her_

_CasinoPrincess: LOL…well I missed you this summer!_

_Steph2006: Missed you too! Its been…_

Catherine waited for her to continue and laughed when she didn't.

_CasinoPrincess: 4 yrs Dumbass.  
_

_Steph2006: Still working on that math…lol_

Catherine yawned and looked at her clock noticing the time. One thirty am. If she wanted to wake up before nine then she had to hit the sacks.

_CasinoPrincess: I have to go to sleep…my mom wakes me up a nine in the fucking morning!_

_Steph2006: Shes on that shit too? A lady never sleeps past nine in the morning?_

_CasinoPrincess: Yes…the same exact bull…LOL_

_Steph2006: I better get to sleep too then…love ya…ttyl…bye_

_CasinoPrincess: love ya…ttyl…bye._

_Steph2006 is now offline._

Catherine yawned and turned off her computer. Tomorrow she would be going back to the casino. All that day she had not really thought about that Gil guy she had met until now…and she was excited and hoped that she would run into him.

'_Let something good happen this summer' _she prayed before she fell into a light slumber.

* * *

**There…I have been soooo busy this week. For the whole week I wanted to update and I ended up doing something else…so here's this chapter! Hope that you guys like it so far! Please R&R! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter...more to come soon because summer is almost over!

* * *

**

Catherine looked at the newspaper. The fair was coming in town. She always read and heard about the fair but she never went because her mother wouldn't let her. She had said that Las Vegas was already a fair. But Catherine wanted to get on the rides and eat cotton candy and run around being careless, being a Braun…she never could.

Sighing she just threw the newspaper in the trash on her way to the living room. She sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. She went over her schedule mentally; go get a manicure; shopping; car shopping; and then the casino with her father. She wanted to go early- to get as much time to talk to the Gil Grissom she had met.

"What are you doing loser?" Tony, her younger brother, asked walking into the living room and plopping on the couch across from her. Even though Tony was younger, he looked and acted older sometimes.

"Nothing." She said grabbing the remote before he could. She flipped the channel until she found something on: Scare Tactics.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You want a beer?" Gil asked his best friend Jim Brass who sat on his couch.

"No man, I'm cool. So what are you doing tonight?"

"Going to fund my ant farm." He said taking a sip of he beer.

Jim rolled his eyes. "As interesting as that sounds…. Meet any girls? You know the female race?"

"What is his high school?" he asked eying his friend.

"That means no…" Jim mumbled.

"I met a girl, but I doubt if its anything."

Jim's face lit up. "Gil met a girl. "Who?"

"Catherine Braun." He said talking another swing.

"Catherine Braun?" Jim sat up with a look of disbelief. "_The_ Catherine Braun? Daughter of _Sam Braun_."

Gil shrugged, "Is there more than one?"

"Hell no. She just graduated high school and she's hot man. I mean hot. Did you see her?"

"She did look amazing at the bar," he said licking his lips unconsciously, "Well, I'm a guy that plays poker to support his ant farm. I'm sure Casino Princess isn't going to want to date an older college buy nerd like me."

"What are you talking about, girls dig college guys. Especially when they're fresh from high school. Man, you're eighteen and a you've successfully finished one year of college. Plus you're more than just bugs. Dead bodies too."

"That makes me feel so much better." he said setting his beer down.

"Its true." He said laughing at his dear friend. "So you going to the fair?"

"I don't think so…"

Jim raised and eyebrow "What, no roller coaster?"

"I'm not up to it this year." Gil said shrugging.

"Or maybe because you don't have a date to go with." Jim said giving his a look.

"Being third wheel isn't exactly fun. You and Jacqui can have a good time alone."

"Hmmm…fare enough." Jim looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I'll see ya later, Buddy."

"Later." He said. Then he was alone, thinking about the fair and wanting to go, but he wanted to go with Catherine Braun.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Dad, what do you do when you find someone... cheating?" Catherine asked her father who sat behind his dark wood desk.

"Business is buisiness." He said not looking away from the papers in front of him. Catherine had no idea what all the papers were for. Money perhaps?

"What kind of business?" Sam glanced at Catherine who was wearing a black jersey dress with fluttered sleeves. It was nothing too formal, but it fit the mood perfectly.

"Why don't you go down stairs? I have lots of papers to sign."

"Hmmm…Sure. See ya later." She said kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Catherine walked down to her usual spot, ordering a Cosmo from Tom.

She looked around finding nothing of her interest. Then beside her sat someone familiar. "Gil?"

Gil turned and met her blue eyes. "Catherine. Hi."

"Hi." She said. A sudden smile appearing on her face and for some reason. They sat in awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"So…what have you been up to?" Gil said finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing…wondering what I would be doing in Europe right now. You?"

"Working, waiting for school to start so that I have something to look forward to."

"Sounds nice…no friends, girlfriends?"

"I have a friend, Jim. He's not exactly girlfriend material," he said offering his charming smile. Catherine laughed. He thought that he was going to die. She had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. "What about you, no friends or boyfriends that stayed back." He took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving her.

He studied her knowing that the images of her would be in his brain when he went to sleep and when he woke up. He watched as her soft red curls moved when she laughed or took a sip of her drink, her blue eyes sparkle when she laughed, her lips curve up when she smiled.

"Uhh…all of my friends left me, and no, no boyfriends."

"Sounds fairly stupid to me. Are you going to the fair?" He was desperately hoping that she would say no so he could take her.

"No. My mom never lets me go." She sighed and took the last sip of her drink, motioning for Tom to get her another.

"Its on me. Why not?" The least he could do was buy her a drink.

"She takes being a Braun way to seriously." She gave a half smile. "I barley get to do anything. I'm surprised that I even get to come here.

"Hmm…well it seems like I'll have to take you anyways."

Catherine looked in his eyes, "I'm not sure that I know you very well. No offense, but you could be an abductor or something."

"Well, I'll have to take you to lunch tomorrow…then you decided."

She sat and thought a minute. She knew that he wasn't dangerous. She could fell it. She felt as if she had known him all of her life.

"Sure, but remember, if I go missing…." She said not finishing her sentence. The threat was clear.

* * *

**A/N: So how did I do? Good I hope...cutness and fluff coming soon:D...for some reason the 'add ruler' button isnt working for me so...sorry about that. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Okay… I finally updated! So here's another chapter. School has just started and its really getting in the way of my beloved fan fiction… LOL I haven't forgotten about Lecture either…I'll update that soon too. Until next time…PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**

Catherine rolled over in her bed. It was eight. She wouldn't have to hear her mother, or even better see her at all. Catherine opened her window and instantly thought of the lunch date that she had planned. If it went great, which she hoped, she would go to her first fair.

"Catherine its-" Lily said barging into her room, but stopped when she saw her in front of the window.

Catherine stared at her mother. _'Well forget not seeing her today,'_ she thought.

"What are you doing up?" Catherine rolled her eyes. "Well your usually asleep looking like an drunken idiot."

"First you complain about me not waking up, then you complain when I do wake up..." she said walking to her closet and choosing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It annoyed her mother how she would wear jeans instead of skirts.

Lily eyed her suspiciously. "You met someone last night didn't you?"

"Get out." Catherine said going into her bathroom to shower.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, get out. As in get out of _my_ room."

"We'll talk about your attitude later at lunch." She said closing the door before giving her a chance to say anything.

Catherine brought up her hands and stuck up her middle fingers.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Don't you have to work today?" Jim asked his friend through the cracked door

"No…I'm off today." Gil replied.

"Jim…who is it?" yelled a female voice from inside the apartment.

"Jacqui's home?" he asked with a smirk watching, as Jim turned red.

"Yea. It's Gil." He yelled back.

"Hi Gil!" She yelled.

"Hi Jacqui." He replied.

"Were uh…kinda busy at the moment. Stop by later?"

"Yea. Sure. I'll stop by after lunch. I have a lunch date."

"Really? Have fun."

"You too." He said chuckling and walking away.

With no work…he had hours to wait until his lunch date with Catherine…and he couldn't wait.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Catherine, where are you going?"

"Out.," she mumbled to her mother who was standing in her doorway as finished getting ready.

"I know that much; I'm not dumb. _Where_ are you going?"

"Why do you care." Catherine pulled out various pairs of shoes out of her closet looking for the right ones.

"Because I'm your mother."

"Or because you want to spy on me to see who I'm with."

"Is it a boy?"

Catherine groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone, okay! You never ask Nancy where she's going only god knows. And you never bug Tony, Walt or Dad. So why me?" She pushed past her Lily and left the room.

She was right. Her mom always asked where she was going. Yet Nancy, her _fifteen-year-old_ sister, was going out to clubs and spending the night at random guys houses. She should have been asking her or her father, who did who knows what to keep his casinos running.

Catherine angrily climbed into her black SUV and turned the radio on and Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake seeped through the speakers. It wasn't a sad or depressing song… the perfect song to get her hyper while she danced and sang in the car. Sometimes people needed fun to relax.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil sat at the booth in the back of the small diner. It wasn't the finest for the Casino Princess, but it was a great place. Open 24/7 and a selection of good food.

Gil looked up and saw a smiling Catherine walking towards the booth. He smiled and stood up holding his hand out as if he were a waiter showing her to her seat.

"Thank you." Catherine said with the same smile, making his heart flutter.

"Hi. Glad you made it." Gil said.

"Well there was a promise of a trip to the fair if I felt comfortable and safe. How could I ever give up that great offer?" she said picking up her menu but still looking at him.

"True. So how is it so far?"

"Good…but anything could happen." She said winking at him. Then he knew that he was in, that she had already felt comfortable with him.

--

"So you have seriously never been to a fair before?"

"Nope. My mom…" Catherine said picking at her food before taking a bite of it "I'm not completly unaware of what goes on or anything. How is it?" She said knowing that he was staring.

"Well," he began looking down at his plate and back at her, "It's a pretty cool place. I always went with my friend Jim, but he has been talking his girlfriend for two years so I go alone."

"Awww…" she said making a sad smile. "Well this year, your not going alone." Leaning across the table she placed her hand over his and their eyes locked, smiling.

Catherine pulled her hand back, smiling, and looked at her watch, pretending to be distracted.

"Yea. You can meet Jim and Jacqui then… or now." He said as he saw Jim and Jacqui entering the diner hand in hand. Jacqui laughed.

Catherine turned and guessed that the young couple were Jim and Jacqui.

"Gil!" Jim yelled out spotting him in the back.

Gil waved and smiled at Catherine apologetically. She smiled back assuring that it was okay…that she wanted to meet his friends- because her were gone.

Catherine studied the tall teenage boy, 18 or 19 she guessed. He looked built, not scrawny and not buff…dirty blond hair that was a cut short and brown eyes His long sleeve shirt that was pulled up on his arms and jeans. Next to him was the girl who was shorter that than him. Her brunette hair was in loose curls, falling to her shoulders. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner making her hazel eyes stand out; she was wearing a quarter sleeved pink shirt and skirt.

"Catherine Braun, Jim Brass and Jacqui Franco." Gil said introducing the three.

"Hello Catherine. Did he pay you or something?" Jim asked holding out his free hand.

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "Nice too meet you." She took his hand a smiled at his firm, but soft, shake.

"Hi." Jacqui said holing out her hand.

"Franco…that sounds familiar." Catherine said shaking her hand.

"Yea…. Franco. My dad sells private jets and my mom is in real estate." Jacqui rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea…my dad a plane from the company. They're nice."

"Thanks."

"You guys wanna join us?" Catherine said shrugging and looking over at Gil who shrug back in approval. Catherine's eyebrows creased as he got up.

"They love to be near each other." He whispered in her ear as he saw down.

Catherine let out a small chuckle and turned to see then sitting close together, like Gil said.

This lunch with her new friends was going be great…. this summer was going to be great!

* * *

**So what ya think? R&R to let me know…;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**Ok…I finally updated! So here's another chapter…school has just started and its really getting in the way of my beloved fan fiction…lol but yea….I haven't forgotten about Lecture either…I'll update that soon too. Until next time…PLEASE R&R!

* * *

**

Catherine sat in her living room. She had some time before her 'date' to the fair. That's what she called it, a date. She was so excited she was ready hours ago…and now she sat in the living room watching TRL.

Glancing at her watch she saw it was time for her departure if she wanted to meet him on time. She walked toward the door searching in her purse for her keys, running into her brother.

"Tony, move." She said jumping slightly

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ummm…none of your business." She said eyeing him suspiciously. His black hair was ruffled; he was wearing jeans and a wife beater.

"Please Tony no jokes. I really have to go." She said almost pleading that they wouldn't pull one of their pranks that made her have to get ready again or their stupid jokes that wasted moments of her life.

"Then tell me where you're going?"

"Out." She said trying step aside and escape only having him block her way once again.

"But out where?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Catherine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you and Walt go get a life because your wasting mine." She walked past him and paused at the door. "Get a girl friend or something…try to get some like the other guys around here." With that she shut the door and slipped on her shades walking her car.

--

"So this is the fair?" Catherine asked as they exited the other side of the tent that led them in. She looked up at the rides that we going and around to the families and the busy people working.

"Yup this is the fair. Were suppose to meet Jim and Jacqui…over there."

"Ok." She followed him as he walked to a large metal sculpted tipped teacup. They said on the small brick wall surrounding it.

They both sat in silence, Gil giving Catherine time to look around at her surroundings.

"Hey guys!" the both stood up to see Jacqui walking hand in hand with Jim, toward them.

"Hey. You guys remember Catherine."

"Yea. Hey." Jim said nodding her way.

She gave a small wave. "So where you guys wanna go first?"

"Petting zoo sound good?" Gil asked.

"Yeah. Gil and I'll go get tickets. You girls stay here and…be pretty."

"Oh we will." Jacqui said winking.

They both watched as they walked off. Each watching one man secretly…Jacqui not so much. She turned to Catherine watching her stare.

"Its nice isn't it?"

"Uhh?" she asked innocently tearing her eyes away from the beautiful view.

"I know I have a boyfriend…he is nice too, but Gil isn't so bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the act. You were staring at his ass."

Catherine sighed and shrugged. "I think that he likes you."

"Me? Yea right!" she said laughing.

"Yea, you. Hon he bought you to the fair."

"So."

"Gil hasn't bought anyone to the fair…at that a girl, other than his mom."

"Wow. Really?" Catherine sat in shock. Some guy that barley knew her bought her to the fair. She was the first girl her had ever bought to the fair. Boy did she feel special.

"Yea. I'd say that you liked him too."

"But I-"

"Hey, we got the tickets. Off to the petting zoo we go." Jim said grabbing onto his girlfriends hand. It was like there was a magnetic field glued into them. They would always together.

And Catherine wanted that. Gil did too.

**Here is yet another chapter...I am already working on the next one. I auctually had this one done, but my computer didnt save it cuz the power kept goin out. So...here is the little bit that I have. I'll make up for it! And Elena...join LOL D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 6. I tried to make it as cute as possible. Hopefully I succeded. Oh my lord. I cannot wait till the new season starts. I saw this video for it...it was amazing. I would tell you about it but I don't know if you want spoilers or not. Or do you? LOL **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Its so cute!" Catherine said petting the small baby koala bear that clung to Gils arm.

"Why thank you." He said smiling.

Catherine laughed, "Not you. The bear. I want to give him a name."

"A name? Catherine you'll probably never see this thing again."

"You never know. Besides I want to name him Gil Jr. He reminds me of another cute someone." She said smirking. They had been at the zoo for an hour and already Gil and Catherine had gotten closer. Now it was as if they had known each other longer than they have.

Gil's eye's twinkled. "Really?"

"Really, really." She said softly.

"There you guys are!" Jacqui yelled. "Oh its soo cute!" she said reaching to pet the little bear.

"His name is Gil Jr. thank you very much." Gil said smugly.

She looked over to Catherine and winked. "Well I'm hungry. Grab something to eat?"

"Sure. You ladies lead the way." Jim said shrugging.

Jacqui linked her arm through Catherine's. "Hey friend." She said once they were ahead of the boys.

"Hey back to you too, friend." Catherine said. She had become comfortable with Jacqui and Gil, if she tried Jim too. They were friends that she never had. They seemed to care.

"So how is your time at the zoo so far?"

"Its great. You guys are really nice to show me everything and all that good stuff."

"Well…were your friends. Were supposed to do that. That's the thing about being who we are, Catherine. It's hard to find friend, friends. And not people you call friends because they have the same things. That's what Jim and Gil are to me, Jim a bit more."

"I know exactly what you mean. All my friends left me and went to Europe for graduation celebration and they left me. Not one could stay for me."

"Yea that's screwed up!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"So how she likin the zoo so far?"

"I think she likes it."

"That's not all she likes." Jim said watching the two walk ahead of them.

"What do you mean?"

"She likes you man, and I think that you like hr too. But hey, that's my opinion."

Gil opened his mouth but he had nothing to say. His friend was right. He did like Catherine, but he was some poor kid to her and she would never like him. She stayed with the ones with money, who played sports or who were just rich. He was not one of them. He was hard working, geeky, and clean. That was Gil Grissom.

"But man just go slow ok. Cause something tells me that you guys will be friends for some time. Together or no."

"Ya think so." Gil looked at Catherine who turned and gave him a small smile. He stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled his own little tune.

-----------------------------------------

"Ooo. I wanna play this first!" Jacqui yelled pointing to one of the booth games.

"What is it?" Catherine asked interested.

"It's a shooting game. You have to shoot the moving ducks and then you get a prize! Wanna play?"

"I don't know how to shoot a gun." Catherine said shrugging.

"So…neither do I. We play then the guys play."

"Ok. Then can we go eat?" Jim asked raising his hand.

"Two games." Gil said passing four dollars to the teenage boy who handed him a play gun in return.

"Not paying for me and mine?" Jim asked.

"Uhhh…no."

Jim reached in his wallet and paid for two games. Both men watched as the girls shoot, trying not to laugh. In other words they sucked. Catherine by luck shoot one down.

"Ok. Our turn!" Jim exclaimed as there game ended.

Catherine and Jacqui took the positions that the guys had. Watching as they shoot duck after duck down.

"That's how you shoot girls!" Jim said pointing to the bear of Jacqui's favorite color, purple.

"Which one would you like Catherine?" Gil asked.

"Me? You don't have to Gil…" She nervously pulled some hair behind her ear.

"No. Pick one any one." He said smiling.

She smiled back. "I'll take the white one."

He grabbed the white stuffed bear and handed it to her. "Ok! Lets go eat!" he yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

"What is this?" Catherine asked. She looked down and eyed the sausage in a bun and the fried dough covered with white powder.

"Well, this is a bratwurst, very common in Germany and cookouts. There sooo good with ketchup. And that," Jacqui pointed to the dough, "is a elephant ear, basically fried dough in powdered sugar."

"What you got on yours Gil?" Catherine asked pointing to his.

"Blueberries." He replied. "Want some?"

"Sure." She shrugged. To her surprise he directed a piece to her mouth. Then she felt the warm goo on her noise.

"Ooops. Sorry." He said innocently.

Catherine smiled and glanced at Jacqui. "Gil. You know you look great in white."

"Uh?" before he knew it she had thrown some of the powder at his face. He shook his head sending some flying towards Jim.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Jacqui said dipping her fingers into the strawberry syrup and smearing some on his face.

Catherine and Jacqui giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Gil asked picking up Jim's elephant ear that had peaches on it.

"Oh no!" she yelled wide-eyed as he grabbed some and rubbed it in her face and hair.

Opening one eye and reaching for to berries she threw them at him. In no time they were all t throwing their food.

Jacqui and Catherine got up and ran onto the small bridge that went over the man made river. "Ok! Ok! Truce!" they yelled.

Both men looked at each other then the water. "Oh no! Don't you dare." Catherine said laughing.

"Don't I dare do what?" Gil asked inching towards her.

"James Brass! You better not!" Jacqui asked backing up towards the railing.

"Better not what?"

Both men grabbed the girls who screamed, and jumped into the three-foot deep water on each side of the bridge. They all came up dripping wet, the girls shivering.

"Now I look a mess!" Jacqui yelled at Jim who grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately.

"Your so sexy when your mad."

--

"Looks like they got something out of it." Catherine said looking at Jim and Jacqui with chattering teeth.

"Yea. I would say lets get on the fairs wheel, but I wouldn't want you to get namonia.

"That wouldn't be great." Catherine wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe the sometime this week we can go on the fairs wheel.

"Are you saying that you want to come again?"

"Yea. As long as you come along." Catherine gave one of her sweets smile.

"Sure. When?" Gil asked sliding his hands into his wet pockets.

"We'll discuss that over lunch tomorrow?"

Gil smirked, "We will. Lets get you out of this water." He said escorting onto the grass.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened to you?" Nancy asked as she watched her sister shiver and walk up towards her room.

"Long story. Mom sleep?"

"Yea. Can you make the story short?" she asked.

"I had fun. The end." She walked into her room and began to strip. "Shouldn't you be out somewhere?"

"I was waiting for you to come home so you could tell me about your date."

"It wasn't a date!" she said wrapping a towel around herself before slipping off her bra and panties.

"Seems like it to me."

"He just took me to show me what it was like."

"Yea…whatever. Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yea." Catherine said smiling. "Lunch."

"Ooo. Sounds serious." She said standing in the doorway. "I'm going to go watch some TV. Join me if your not dreaming about what's his name.

Catherine laughed and jumped into the shower.

Cute huh? That was a fast update...well I'm really wanted to update. LOL Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I finally updated. Sorry for not sooner but I have been busy so I just write some here and there. This chapters not all that intense, but that will be coming up. LOL but I will start the next chaper ASAP because I must update before I ready other newly updated stories… which are the good ones that I have been dying to read. So Enjoy! Please R&R**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So how long have you lived in Vegas?"

"I moved here last year for school. I grew up in Marina Del Rey, California. Worked in LA then two years ago I moved here with Jim. You?"

"I was born in Montana, then we moved down here. Been here since I was four or five." Catherine said sighing.

"Nice. You like Montana? Gil asked eating some of his food.

"Yea. It was quiet and peaceful and different from Vegas. I use to ride horses all the time, but then that stopped when we got here."

"There are ranches out here."

"Yea I know. But I have been way to busy and my mom probably wouldn't let me."

"Well I guess we'll have to go against her wished and sneak off." He said making Catherine smile.

"Sounds like an excellent idea Gil."

"Glad you do." He said. They quickly finished there lunch because Gil had to work.

"So when do you want to got to the fair again? I'm free the rest of the week.

"How about Friday?" Catherine asked leaning on her car.

"Friday at 1 o'clock. That way it'll be nice and sunny."

"Great." Catherine said walking to the driver's side of the car and opened the door as Gil walked away. "Gil." She said suddenly stopping

He turned hoping that she wouldn't change her mind about there date. _'It's not a date Gil. Just friends going to the fair together.'_ He told himself. "Yea."

"This counts as our first date right?" she asked.

"Yea. Of course." He said trying to keep his cool, but inside his head he was having a party "Its our first date." He said matching her brilliant smile.

"I'll see you later." She said getting in her are.

-------------------------------------------------

Catherine lay on her bed surrounded by the fluffy pillows and comforter. She was going on a date after tomorrow. With Gil. She had been this exciting when he was just taking her to the fair so doesn't that count as a second date? Either way she was going with him.

She got up out of her bed and stretched and yawned. She glanced at her clock. It was eight am. _'Ha up before ten.'_ She said to herself. Today her plans were to relax and get ready for tomorrow.

She turned to her computer and turned it on. _'God I wish I would have gotten his email or number.'_

She decided to jump in the shower before getting online.

-------------------------------------------------

"So you goin to the fair again?" Jacqui asked Gil tauntingly.

"Yea. With Catherine…on a date. You and Jim goin?"

"Nope. Were going to catch a movie." Jacqui said taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"What one?" Gil asked as he turned over and omelet.

"I dunno. We probably won't watch it anyway." She said grinning.

"While your doing nothing, could you go tell him not to use all of the hot water?"

"Yea, yea, yea." She said putting her mug on the table and going into the bathroom.

Gil stood cooking and thinking. Friday was going to be fun. It was there first date. _'Wouldn't it be our second?'_ he asked himself. _'Don't get over your self. Its your first date.'_

He looked around his kitchen. Jim and Jacqui were definitely using all of his hot water. He sighed and took a seat with his omelet in front of him.

Today was going to be long and boring. But tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a fin day.

------------------------------------------------

_**JimmyzGurl06** has signed on_

Popped up onto Catherine's computer. Last night she and Jacqui had exchanged email. She looked on the list; no one was on, before she click on Jacqui's screen name.

_**CasinoPrincess: Hey Jacqui **_

**_JimmyzGurl06: Hey gurlie. What ya up to? _**

_**CasinoPrincess: Nothing. Listenin to some music. You?**_

_**JimmyzGurl06: Nothing really. Trying to figure out what I want to do today.**_

_**CasinoPrincess: What's Jim doing?**_

_**JimmyzGurl06: Dunno…something with Gil I guess.**_

_**CasinoPrincess: Hmm. Sounds nice.**_

Catherine shifted in her seat. She decided she wanted Gil's email and the best way was to ask one of his friends.

**_CasinoPrincess: Hey, do you have Gil's screen name?_**

_**JimmyzGurl06: Yea its GGrissom. He's very terse. I gotta make him another one that's not so boring. What do you suggest?**_

_**CasinoPrincess: How about BlueEyes, BlueEyedBoi or something like that. I only know a little about him.**_

_**JimmyzGurl06: Well hopefully you learn more ;)**_

Catherine laughed and thought over her words. She did want to learn more about this guy that she met in her fathers casino. For starters his favorite color of food was ok, but then she wanted to go deeper. She wanted to know his fears. She and look at him and know what he was thinking.

Catherine's grumbling stomach interrupted her thoughts.

**_CasinoPrincess: Im starving so ill ttyl. byez_**

_**JimmyzGurl06: ttyl, bye**_

Catherine signed off of her computer and went downstairs for breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's the end of that chaper. Numero eight comin up soon! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Heres another chapter. I'll update soon!

* * *

**

"I met this handsome young man yesterday-"

"No Mom!"

"No what?" Lily asked with her fork in her hand.

"No set ups. I'm not going out with some rich loser."

"He's rich, but certainly not a loser. He would be perfect for you and he is the heir of his fathers fortune."

"What are you stalking him? Why don't you date him?" Catherine said rolling her eyes. _'Oh, I forgot you're married and old.'_ Her mother could be like this; setting her up on dates with rich guys that had only shown her bad times. Okay maybe once or twice they were good, but the rest sucked.

"Catherine." Sam said opposite Lily in a warning tone. He hated it when his eldest and his wife fought. He hated the fact that they didn't get along at all.

"What?" Catherine looked up.

Sam gave her a look and she sighed. She listened to her father at all times. He was one parent she did get along with. He let her actually live her life and make her own decisions.

"Would you consider having brunch with him?" Lily asked.

"No thank you. I am fine. Ask this kid to go, I'm sure she'll be delighted." Catherine said nudging Nancy.

"No thanks. He's probably too old or something."

"Well, Catherine I think that you should go. Get out of this house some."

"Well too bad cause I'm not going." She said stabbing her fruit.

"It'll be Friday after noon. All of your friends left; what else is there for you to do?" Lily asked shrugging.

As soon as she said Friday she thought of Gil and her lunch date.

"Not _all_ of my friends are gone."

"Hmm. They won't mind missing you for a few hours. Its brunch and then a game of tennis, perhaps."

Catherine looked at her mother who was taking a few bites of her food. Catherine knew that she was being forced to go, but ditching was always an option.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. Usually, would be at work but he had the day off. Today he and Jim were going to hang out and of course Jim felt bad for leaving Jacqui but he'd get over it.

"Hey man!" he heard Jacqui yell banging on his door. "Were starving out here!"

Gil got up and opened his door. He stared down at Jacqui's sleep…and other activities…rustled hair. She was wearing a pair of Jim's flannel pajama pants. He ran his hand through his own hair and yawned.

"Brush you teeth too." Jacqui made a sour face and proceeded down the hallway.

"You guys could learn how to cook you know."

"Why?" She asked shrugging.

Gil turned and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jim sat at the dining room table across from Jacqui, both were looking at different sections of the newspaper. Gil laughed, they looked like a young married couple.

"What so funny?" Jim asked not looking up from his newspaper and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing. Is coffee the only thing that you know how to make?"

"Yup." Jim said after his oh so refreshing gulp. "It's the best."

"Haha, funny." Gil said sarcastically. "Why don't you guys just move in. You live here enough."

"Really?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. What's the use wasting money on a apartment you barley go to. Pay rent once a month." He said shrugging.

"Yes. That sounds cool. I just gotta do all that damn paperwork though."

"That's the fun part." Gil said continuing to cook.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Dad you cant let her do this. Making dates for me? Next she'll be signing me up to get pregnant." Catharine practically yelled in her fathers office. It was filled with books about anything and everything. In the middle sat a dark oak wood desk with tons of office like things on it.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked shrugging.

"Stop sleeping around with theses whores and pay attention to her so that she's not on me!"

Sam looked at his daughter angrily. "I have never cheated on your mother. I never will."

"Dad! Stop with the lies! I know about the girls that you have slept with while you and mom were married. I'm not using it as black mail though. I'm just saying you need to do something about your wife."

At that Catherine turned and left the office closing the door with a slam. There was no way she was missing her date with Gil.

Catherine lay in her bed. She felt relaxed. She had gone and gotten a French manicure, massage, gone swimming and gotten facial. Everything that a girl wanted in her day. Now she lay in her bed thinking about Gil. She wanted this first date to be perfect like any other normal girl dreamed of.

* * *

**A/N: Howd I do? I coulda done better. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff  
**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: I think this is one of my fastest updates. LOL But here is chapter nine...cute stuff

* * *

**

Catherine sat at the table in the small restaurant. She glanced at her watch. Her date with Gil was in twenty minutes. She looked around searching for her set up date. Not seeing him she got up and turned bumping into a young man.

"Sorry." He said then cocking his head to the side in realization. "Are you Catherine?"

"Uh, yeah. Look I'm not staying, but I wanted to come and apologize for wasting your time. I'm really sorry." Catherine turned and walked away, leaving the young man speechless.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil sat by the same teacup sculpture he had sat on a couple of days ago…with Catherine. He sipped on some coffee. He had a long night checking in the dead bodies at the Las Vegas morgue.

Taking another sip he looked up and saw Catherine. She was wearing an expensive looking sundress, heels and a bag slung over he shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey Cath." He said getting up and giving her a light hug.

"Do you mind if I change into something... more comfortable?"

"Yeah. I'll get you something to drink?" he asked shrugging.

"Coffee." She said walking away "With some of that fake stuff." She added.

Gil gave her thumbs up and went to fetch her coffee.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

After twenty minutes Catherine came from the restroom wearing two-layered t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers.

"Does every woman have to take that long?" he asked. "I think your coffee is freezing."

Catherine carefully snatched the cup out of his had and punched him in the arm. "Well if you want me to look this fabulous," she said making a little pose, "then I have to take a long time, and its not just women!"

"What man has taken more than five minutes getting ready?"

"Michael Jackson." She said thoughtfully.

"That's a woman, not a man!" he said making Catherine burst into laughter. Gil went quickly and put her bag in his car, then took her back inside the fair.

"So where shall we go first?" he asked.

"I'm kinda hungry. I was suppose to go on this set up brunch but I ditched it."

"For this?"

"For this." Catherine said as they slowly walked towards the stand that they were the other night.

"Bratwurst?"

"Sure?" she said shrugging her shoulders. She watched as Gil ordered. _'God he is so cute.'_ She thought to herself. She took a slight step back, _'his ass is so… I want to touch it!'_

"Catherine. You okay?" she heard Gil beckoning her.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm fine." She said shaking her head.

Wondering what she was staring at, Gil looked down behind him, at the ground.

"I'm fine!" she said waving her hand in his view. "Can I get my food?" she asked. Like a light switch she noticed how comfortable she was with him.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"That was great!" Catherine said sitting back. She pushed her empty plate to the side.

"Yeah. If only you didn't get ketchup on me."

Catherine giggled. "It was a spot. You can't even see it," she said rolling her eyes.

Gil laughed and looked at his watch. "I say we play a game, roller coaster ride, then the fairs wheel. You up for it?"

"I'm up." She said mimicking him.

They both got up and went looking for a game.

"How about this one?" he said pointing to a throwing game. Catherine glanced that the three bottles.

"I can't throw a ball." Gil laughed.

"Try."

"I can't do it!"

"Try. Then I'll show you." He said offering.

"Okay. But you owe me cause I'm going to look like an ass."

"We'll see." He said paying to kid behind in the booth.

Catherine picked up a ball and threw it almost hitting the worker and nowhere close to the bottles.

"Told you." She said smirking.

"Here." He said moving towards her and grabbing a ball. He stood behind her his body close. "Put your body this way." He said softly directing her. "Pull your arm and let it go." He could smell her mango fruit shampoo. He loved how her body felt.

Catherine sighed, as he talked softly with his body pressed close to hers. He smelled like the Tag body spray; a cute, sexy on-the-go-guy. Oh, how she loved it.

She let go of the ball successfully hitting the top bottle.

"Yay!" she yelled turning and hugging Gil. She held until she realized what she was doing. "You wanna…uh… throw the last one?"

Gil took the offer and threw the ball hitting them all and collecting the free ride prize.

"Now the roller coaster." He said pointing.

"Here we go." She said. She hadn't mentioned her fear of roller coasters, but she was with Gil. She was safe.

After the roller coaster they raced to the fairs wheel their adrenalin high.

"One ride."

"I can't believe I have never actually been to a real fair." Catherine climbed into the two person seats followed behind Gil.

"Me neither, its always fun."

"Fun not bringing a girl?"

"Ha-ha. I bought my mom." He said smiling.

Catherine laughed. "How did she like it?"

"She thought it was great." Gil looked down then up. They were almost at the top. He was enjoying the time with Catherine, with no interruptions at all. He saw her shiver.

"Cold?"

"Just a little chilly." She said rubbing her arms. He took his arm and put it around her pulling her closer.

"Better?"

She nodded and leaned into the warmth coming from his body.

"Yup." She giggled. "I can see the hotel." She said pointing. "This is beautiful. I've seen Vegas in a plane but this is better."

"Really?" The ride came to a stop as more people got on, "Well I think that this girl sitting next to me is even more beautiful?"

Catherine turned to Gil who was also shocked at what he said but was good hiding it.

"Really?" she asked with a small smile.

"Would I lie?" he asked shrugging.

"I don't know. Lots of guys have said I was beautiful, but not like you."

"Well you are." He said before leaning closer and touching her lips. Catherine's eyes slowly closed as she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Catherine suddenly felt warm.

'_Oh. My. God._' That was all that Catherine was thinking.

* * *

**A/N: Awww...cute! lol Yupperz that chapter nine for you guys! Please R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Chapter 10 is here and of course, please R&R!**

* * *

Catherine walked into her house with the dreamiest look in her face. She stopped when she saw her mother sitting in the living room with her arms crossed and obviously angry.

"Mom?"

"Catherine. Where were you today and what are you wearing?" Catherine glanced down at her outfit; she had forgotten to change her clothes.

Catherine sighed annoyed and shrug her shoulders, "Told you I didn't want to go to that stupid brunch."

"So you skipped it and went to the fair."

"What? Are you spying on me or something?"

Lily got up and stood face to face with Catherine, "You are what they called grounded and you will not see that pathetic boy again."

"What? I know what grounding is. You can't ground me and you don't even know Gil," she said yelling.

"I am your mother, you will not tell me what I will and will not do." She stared into Catherine's eyes and she stared right back.

"You are pathetic you know. Nothing but a gold digging bitch," Catherine said coldly.

Lily raised her hand and Catherine felt the sting across her face. Catherine just turned and quickly walked to her room making it in time for the tears to spill as she slid down the door.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"What's with that look?" Jacqui asked as she poked Gil's face with a pencil.

Gil swatted her hand away and changed his expression, "What look?" he asked.

"That weird dopey love look." She's said grinning. "I take it the date went well?"

"Yes it did."

"Oh. What happened?"

Gil gave his 'I know something you don't know' smirk, "Sorry Jack, I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh so you guys kissed!" she asked jumping up and down.

Gil once again smirked and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He went into his room to and went to the computer. He sat down and glanced at his pet tarantula. Reaching in his pocket he stared at Jacqui's girlie bubbly handwriting _'Catherine CasinoPrincess add her'_

Sighing he turned on his computer and signed onto the forced screen name from Jacqui- BlueEyezCuteTush.

_JimmyzGurl06: How you liking your screen name?_

_BlueEyezCuteTush: Thanks Jack, you're the best… (sarcasm) _

_JimmyzGurl06: LOL. Well I think that Cath will like it ;)_

_BlueEyezCuteTush: Your weird. _

_JimmyzGurl06: Yeah… that's why I'm the one with a significant other. Where's yours?  
_

_BlueEyezCuteTush: …._

_CasinoPrincess has logged on _

Gil went and double clicked her name.

_BlueEyezCuteTush: Hey Catherine. _

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine sighed as she saw Gil open a conversation window and Jacqui's screen name did the same.

_JimmyzGurl06: Hey Cath._

_CasinoPrincess: Hey._

_JimmyzGurl06: How was the date?_

**GCGCGCGCG**

Gil sat waiting for Catherine to reply, but she didn't

_BlueEyezCuteTush: Is Catherine on?_

_JimmyzGurl06: Yea, I'm talking to her why?_

_BlueEyezCuteTush: She's not talking to me_

_JimmyzGurl06: hmmmm…hold on_

_BlueEyezCuteTush: I feel like I'm in middle school...**  
**_

--------------------------------------------

_CasinoPrincess: It was fine. _

Jacqui began to type but was interrupted by Catherine.

_CasinoPrincess: No… it was perfect. just perfect and I wish that I could do it again._

_JimmyzGurl06: So why aren't you talking to him?_

Catherine's eyes began to tear.

_CasinoPrincess: Because I can't. _

_CasinoPrincess has logged out_

Jacqui sat confused. Why couldn't she talk to him? What was going on? What did he do? Questions ran through her mind.

Getting up she stormed into Gil's room, startling him.

"What the hell happened?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

Jacqui sighed and fell back on the bed. "This is crazy. Its been one date and already- drama!"

"What in the hell are you talking about? What did she say?"

"You just need to talk to her," she said standing up and holding out her hand, "Give me your keys."

"What? What's wrong with Jim's ride?" he asked making a face.

"He's working tonight. He has his car."

"Where are you going?" he asked giving up his keys.

"To fix something, or the beginning of fixing something."

* * *

**A/N: How ya like it? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

The door to the Braun residence opened. Jacqui stood before Lily.

"Hi. My name is Jacqui Franco. I'm Catherine's friend. Is she home?"

"Oh, Catherine isn't available right now. I'm sorry."

"I really need to see her, its important." She said. Lily looked her up and down and noted her clothes and the label.

"You can see her for a bit, not too long." She said opening the door wider. Lily went through and stopped at the stairs.

"Which room is it?"

"The third one on the right."

"Thanks." She said before continuing her way up. She walked through the hallway until she came to the third door on the right. Cracking it open she heard crying, opening it wider she spotted Catherine laying on her bed, facing the opposite way her body shaking with each sob.

Walking in she softly closed the door and put her keys on the table near the door, walking over she sat on the bed.

"Its Jacqui, honey," she said soothingly as Catherine continued to sob, "Talk to me."

"About…what?" she heard her say.

"What is going on?"

"I…I…jus…just can…can't, okay

"No, not okay."

"Why ar…are you here?"

"Because you weren't talking to Gil and you just signed off. I'm a girl too you know. I know when there's something wrong."

Catherine took a few deep breaths and turned on her back. The hiccuping continued. "My mom is…is being a bitch. She said I couldn't see Gil any more, and I don't even…even know why I'm crying." She said as new tears and more sobs came. The tears rolled down the side of her face.

"Maybe because you really, really like him."

"Why are you here? I just meet you and I ju…st met Gil."

"Well, we got to know each other a lot at the fair and it's just the way it is with you and Gil. I wish I could explain it. Hell, I wish you could explain it."

"But I can't. The…the date went so we…well. Then I came home…and… It was perfect before _she_ opened her mouth."

"You know what. Tomorrow you are going to talk to Gil."

"But, I'm grounded."

"Catherine, your last name is Braun…you don't get grounded. You get one of your laptops or credit cards taken away."

Catherine chuckled and let out a shaky sigh, "Okay, Ill go. Ill just convince my mom that I wont see him again."

"Okay. I'll pick you up early, eight-ish."

"Alright." Jacqui got up, got her keys and opened the door, "And Jacqui… thanks."

"It's what friends do, sweetie." She said shrugging.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"What happened?" Gil said jumping as Jacqui walked into the apartment.

"I talked to her and you guys are gonna talk tomorrow morning."

"Well, what did she say?"

"Gil, I don't want to tell you what's going on in her mind, I want her to tell you. Sorry but you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Okay, what time?" she turned in the doorway.

"Eight-ish."

"Okay, good night."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Are you sure he's coming?"

"For the five ninety ninth trillion seventy second time Cath, Yes!" Jacqui said not making sense.

"Okay, sorry. Just if my mom finds out I'm here she'll brutally murder me. Rich and Bitchy style." Jacqui laughed then gasped as she saw Gil walk through the door and look around until he spotted them and came over.

"Hey Jack…Catherine."

"Hey Gil," Jacqui said standing up.

"Hey Gil," Catherine said quietly.

"I'm gonna go across the street and pick up some donuts. Give me a ring when you done."

"Thanks Jacqui."

"No prob." She said winking.

"So how have you been?" Catherine smiled nervously and nodded.

"Fine. Thanks for the date last night. It was great."

"It was my pleasure." They sat in an awkward silence. Both of them knew why they were there: Catherine. She was the source of the questioning and confusion for everyone.

Forcefully she shook her head and decided to be terse, "Look, we both know why we're here. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you last night and that I set all this confusion."

"What's going on?" Catherine's eyes filled with tears. "I thought we had a good time yesterday."

"It was perfect," she said, "Everything fell apart when I got home... I can't see you anymore."

"Why not?" he asked searching for signs in her sad eyes.

"My mom. God I hate her. She said that I can't see you anymore and the I got online and you started talking to me and I- I don't know."

"Catherine look at me." He reached out his hand lifted her chin. "I like you a lot. I honestly don't care what your mother or anyone else says; I want to be with you. I'm not asking you to break any rules, I just wanted to let you know."

"Gil, I want to be with you too." She whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply cupping her face and giving all of his emotions. Catherine closed her eyes as silent tears rolled down her face. She had never cried like this for any boy before.

"Are you sure you want to break the rules?"

"With you, yeah," she said giving him a quick kiss.

…summer loves

* * *

**How'd I do people? Let me know by hitting that button go by the words, '_Submit Review'_. LOL Well, anyways please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!**

**Presenting chapter 12! Enjoy!  


* * *

**

"So you guys are…together?"

"Kind of. We want to keep it quiet. You, Jacqui, Catherine and I, are the only ones who know."

"Why? It''s not like all your imaginary friends are going to find out." Jim sat confused because he had not been updated on what had taken place the previous day.

"Well, you know how some rich people are…stuck up and messed up. Catherine's mother is like that and I don't reach her 'boyfriend qualifications'. But I like Catherine…a lot and I don't want to give up on something like that so easily."

"Do you love her?"

Gil paused thinking, "Not yet, but I'm sure I will be soon. She's so beautiful and smart. I don't see how I could not fall in love with her. Funny how it all started with me gambling for my body farm."

"You met her gambling?" Jim asked sitting up in his seat.

"Well not gambling. I went to the bar next to the room, you know, and I saw here there. She bought me a drink and we talked for a minute."

"So all of this escaladed into…this."

"Yea." Gil said dreamily.

"Wow. So what happens if you two get caught or something?"

"We just take it one step at a time I guess." Jim narrowed his eyes.

"Did Jack have anything to do with this?"

"Uh, kind of. She went to find out what was wrong with Cath and then she made us see each other, but it's nothing she should be in trouble for. What she did was great."

Jim sighed getting up. "Ok then, but Gil," he said standing, "Be careful buddy. Something might happen and the way your talking about that girl, its gonna hurt."

"Nothings going to happen Jim."

Jim smiled and disappeared down the hallway leaving Gil in his own thoughts. Was he in love already?

**GCGCGCGCG**

"I get it. This is some young summer romance movie about teen love."

Catherine laughed tossing a pillow at Jacqui. "Only this is going to hopefully last longer than the summer."

"That would be so sweet. Kind of like Jim and I."

"How'd you guys meet?"

Jacqui lay back and looked at the ceiling as if it were written in heavy black ink, waiting for her to read.

"We were at the fair and I was with my old friends. They didn't want to be there of course, afraid to get their new Steve Maddens dirty. I was enjoying it though. So we were hanging out and this guy bumped into Karen, my friend, and spilled red soda all over her shirt and pants. I thought it was funny so I laughed."

"Ok…where does your boyfriend come into the picture?"

"Right here…so this guy in the cutest jeans ever turned around to apologies, but instead he made the mistake of looking into my gorgeous eyes."

"Really? I would have thought it would have been mushier than that the way you guys are all over each other."

"Jim and I have lots of unusual things that we categorize as romantic, hun."

Catherine laughed as she glanced at her watch. "Movie time," she said getting up, grabbing her purse and keys.

"What are we seeing again?" Jacqui asked following close behind her.

"I think the guys picked _Accepted_."

"Cool. Let's roll," she said slipping on her black Dior shades, which matched Catherine's.

* * *

**So how'd I do? Hope good! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!**

**A/N:I just wanted to say, I love _CSI_. LOL and _GRiLLOWS_ of course! Here's chapter 13! Meant to add it with ch 12 but the computer was being stupid and I have been so busy. But here goes!

* * *

**

"Yea Dad, I'm staying the night at Jacqui's tonight. Yea… Okay… Love you too. Bye."

Catherine closed her cell phone and walked back to her SUV and climbed into the back seat sitting close to Gil.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked whispering in her ear, taking a whiff of her sweet strawberry shampoo.

She smiled and nodded. "Hey guys, were gonna walk. Jim don't scratch my baby and no hanky panky in my truck guys," she said in a warning tone and climbed out.

They both began to walk and watched as the truck drove off in the same direction that they were walking.

"So, how'd you like the movie?"

"It was funny. You?"

"Okay. I'm more into silent movies, black and whites."

"Silent movies?"

"Yea. My mother is deaf so it was always easy to watch silent movies, black and with oldies is just my style I guess."

"Oh. You know sign language?"

"Of course, she was deaf," he said with a bit of 'duh'. He glanced over at her. Her hair and eyes glistened from the cities night-lights. He watched as she laughed, recording the sound of her laugh to his ears.

"I know. I just thought that one day you could teach me," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Definitely. Could never pass up an offer like that." They continued to walk talking about the stores they passed and there past in Vegas. Somehow their hands found each other and were now laced together.

"I think its gonna…" Gil said as he felt a raindrop hit his face before it began to pour, "rain."

Catherine squealed. "Gil, I'm getting wet."

"That's what water does," he said pulling her of the hotel's balconies.

Catherine groaned and looked down at her clothes, which were dripping wet. She laughed and Gil looked at her strangely.

"This reminds me of the first time we went to the fair and you threw me in that disgusting water and Jim threw Jacqui in on the other side."

"Well there's one thing that we didn't do."

"What's that?"

Gil stepped forward cupping her face with both hands and brushing his lips across hers before she pushed her lips forward and met his before pulling him into a full kiss. She sighed and her hands wound around her neck and his around her waist. They kissed longer until they both needed air.

"Oh yeah…we forgot to do that," she said giggling a smile spreading over her kiss swollen lips. Catherine gasped as she looked over his shoulder and saw her mom and dad stepping out of a limo with and umbrella over their heads. "Shit. Run!" she yelled grabbing his hand and running out into the pouring rain.

Gil looked behind him and saw the one and only Sam Braun and his wife. They both ran all the way to his apartment and laughed as they made there way up to the fourth floor.

"Oh my god. Standing in front of the Rampart, real smart," Catherine said. She looked down at her clothes that were heavy. "Oh god. I'm getting water everywhere."

"Don't worry about it. This place isn't exactly in tip toe shape since those two moved in."

Jacqui walked from the direction of the kitchen wearing one of Jim's shirts and holding a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Jacquiiii," he said drawing out her name, "what are you doing with my chocolate syrup?"

"What happened to you two?" she asked quickly.

"We kinda got caught in the rain then we sighted the parents so we had to run," Catherine said.

"Nice. I'm just going to go back to bed now. We'll talk some more later."

"Wait, hand over the syrup." Gil said holding his hand out.

Jacqui groaned and threw it at him instead of handing it to him.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine sat on one end of Gil's king size bed. She was sporting one of his large button up t-shirts with the sleeves rolled up to fit. Her wet hair was swept over, sitting on her right shoulder. She looked to the left and gave a disgusted look at his many bugs in cases.

"You sleep with those in your room?"

"Yes. You get pretty use to them, but you can lay on this side so your farther away," he suggested.

"Okay." She said climbing farther onto the bed and under the covers.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asked grabbing the remote.

"What about _When A Stranger Calls_?"

"Sure, is it any good?"

"I don't know. You'll have to watch and see."

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine opened her eyes slowly, stiffening at the unknown surrounding. She suddenly relaxed as she saw Gil. She smiled as she felt they were both tangled together. Glancing over her shoulder and looking at the clock she saw that it was two thirty in the morning and she was hungry.

Carefully getting up she found her way to the kitchen and opened the door. Scanning she reached for the pie marked 'GILS PIE!' smiling she put it on the counter and managed to find a knife, fork and plate.

"You know, he gets really angry when people eat his pie."

Catherine jumped and looked up seeing Jim standing in the doorway in a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

"Oh sorry. I got really hungry."

"Yea its okay. Your probably one of the people in this house that he does like." Catherine laughed and took another bite of the pie.

"So you guys…" he asked looking down at her attire making her cheeks heat up.

"No. My clothes got wet… we got caught in the rain and I needed some clothes."

"Oh. I didn't scratch your baby either."

"Thanks. So... how long have you known Gil?"

"Since high school." He said getting a glass of water.

"Anything I should know?"

"Um… not that I can tell you. Your going to have to ask him," he said shrugging.

"Well your no help."

"Well, I'm going to head back to bed because Jacqui will get all cranky and stuff."

Catherine raised her eye browns and nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

Catherine finished up her pie and went back to bed slipping into Gil's arms once again.

* * *

**Long chapter or what? Just felt like writing for this story, ideas came to mind over the last couple of days. Due to boring ass classes… Lets just hope that I can come up with more story ideas! Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

Gil woke up taking a deep breath and glanced over his side and saw Catherine's face covered with her hair. He pushed it back and lent in to kiss her lips.

"Wake up sleepy head," he whispered. Catherine sighed and her eyes fluttered open and a small smile crept across her face.

"Hey," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning. Bed any good."

"Well there was this huge log taking up all the room!" she said. Gil tickled her making her giggle.

"Stop!" she shrieked and she squirmed.

"Okay, but only if I get a morning kiss." She said stopping.

"I think I can do that." She said leaning in to kiss him and climbing on top of him in the process. He ran his hands down her side, making her shiver. She continued to kiss him as she felt his hands creep under her shirt and rest on her bare hips.

They both suddenly jumped at the loud knock on the door.

"Gil were starving out here!" Jim yelled.

Gil let his head fall back on the pillows with he eyes closed.

"You cook?" Catherine asked looking down at him.

"Every morning."

"Really? Well there go two things that you have to teach me: sign language and how to cook."

Gil laughed as they got up and went to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Jacqui said. She was sitting at the table reading one half of the newspaper with Jim read the other.

"Morning," Catherine said running her hand through her hair and sitting in the chair next to Jacqui.

"Sleep well?" Jacqui asked not even looking up from the newspaper.

"Yea. Its easy in that humongous bed."

"But it only takes one spot to- Ouch!" she yelled as Jim kicked her under the table.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Jacqui, shut up."

Gil turned around just as Catherine had and they both smiled and shook their heads at the two and they kept arguing.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Catherine asked interrupting.

"I don't know, shopping, the fair or something. Jim doesn't have to work today."

"I am not going to the mall!" Gil said by the stove.

"And why is that?" Catherine asked turning around.

"I don't do malls."

"Oh, well _were_ going to the mall today."

Jim groaned. "Why, God. Why?" he asked looking to the ceiling.

"Just to annoy you guys," Jacqui said winking at Catherine.

Hours later everyone was ready, Catherine had gone home to shower and change.

"So what store first?" Catherine asked her fingers laced with Gil's.

"None."

"Mariposa. I love it there. Lets go," she said tugging on his hand. Jim and Jacqui following behind them.

"What about these?" Catherine asked holding up a pair of jeans.

"Okay."

"Gil," she said hitting him. "Come on. Do you like them or not?"

"Cath, they look like every other pair of jeans in here!"

"Yes… or no!" she said stomping her foot.

"Yes. I like them."

"Good." She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek. Gil rolled his eyes and followed her through the store. Catherine had picked out five pairs of jeans and six shirts.

"Now its your turn." They went to pay for the clothes and met Jacqui and Jim at the front of the store.

"Where shall we go for these guys?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Jim shops at Wal-Mart," Jacqui said rolling her eyes.

"How about that store we passed on the way in?"

"Okay." They all went into the men's clothing store. Catherine had picked out four pairs of jeans and six shirts for Gil to try on and each on he looked great in.

Jim stretched and yawned. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Lets head to the food court," Gil said. Now the guys were dragging the girls along with them.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Let me know! Please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"So what should we do tonight?"

"Oh, there's a party at the Rampart." Jim said taking a bite of his food.

Gil looked over to Catherine, who was looking at him.

"Is there anywhere else we can go?"

"Movies, the fair again, some clubs?" Jim suggested.

"You know what guys, lets go to the Rampart. I can't ruin everyone's fun like that."

"You sure?" Jacqui asked.

"Yea. It'll be okay. You guys just meet me there and I'll put you on the guest list.

"Okay. Thanks," Jim said nodding his head.

"No problem."

"You okay?" Gil whispered in Catherine's ear pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said giving him a smile, giving him a peck on the lips, "You guys done?"

"Yeah," Jacqui said stretching, "Where to now?"

Catherine glanced at her watch and yawned, "I think that I need a nap."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and got up to head home.

"God I hate shopping!" Jim said falling face forward on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on up…to the room we go," Jacqui said pulling him up.

"Come on," Gil said pulling Catherine's hand and leading her into his room.

"I'm so tired," Catherine said falling on the bed.

"Same here. A little nap should do everyone some good after shopping."

Catherine laughed, "Yea I guess so. What am I going to sleep in?" she asked yawning.

"Here," Gil said throwing a pair of boxers at her face…clean boxers.

"Thanks." Catherine got up and took off her jacket and letting it fall to the floor beside her purse. Slipping off her jeans she let it follow her other clothing and pulled the boxers over her underwear. She stripped off her shirt leaving her in a wife-beater and Gil's blue plaid boxers.

Looking up she noticed that he was staring, "What?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Nothing. You're just gorgeous," he said making her blush grow deeper.

"Don't blush baby," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her in the bed, "You are beautiful and I just don't know how _I_ get to be with you."

Catherine kissed him deeply, "Because you're you," she whispered on his lips.

He kissed her again slipping his tongue in her mouth. Catherine moaned at the actions and once again she was straddling and kissing him. His hands slid under her shirt and his fingers grazed the skin on her back.

They both were so into each other so the knock on the door startled them.

"What?" Gil asked frustrated.

"You gotta a call. The lab needs a corner for a while. Didn't you hear the phone ring?"

Catherine rolled off of Gil and laid on her side watching as Gil changed into some slacks and a polo shirt.

"Thanks!"

"How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know. Ill go as fast as I can though."

"No, just take your time. I'm not going anywhere," Catherine said smiling.

"Hopefully not," he said kissing her before they said there goodbyes and he left.

Catherine rolled on her back and yawned. _'Tonight should be fun.'_ She thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Just another chapter. Been thinkin bout other stories too. I don't think this one will be over soon! Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"She's beautiful isn't she, Waldo?"

"Do you always talk to those things?" Catherine asked sleepily. Gil watched her eyes flutter open and focus on him.

"Sometimes, but I had to tell him how beautiful you were," he said placing one of his spiders back in its case.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked making his way to the bed and kissing her.

"Could have been better if I had you here."

"Yea, sorry. I had a 419. Corners get some action too."

"So I guess a 419 is a dead body?" Catherine watched as Gil took off his shirt and pants getting in the bed in only a t-shirt and boxers.

"Yeah. But lets talk about something else." Catherine slid next to his body laying on his chest and his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.

"So what are you wearing to the party?"

"Tux. I got one stashed in my closet somewhere."

"I hope it still fits."

"Me too. I haven't had any place nice to wear it to."

"No hot dates?" Catherine asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nope. I never dated a lot," he admitted. Gil was never a 'dater'. No one ever saw the real sweet guy that was so shy.

"Really? Why not?" Catherine asked shifting so that she lay on her stomach and she was facing Gil, resting her on top of his chest. She studied him; the way he talked and looked.

"Never was the dating type. I was surprised you even talked to me."

"Why would I ignore and extremely hot guy sitting a few feet away from me? You know how may girls would kill me for that?"

"No."

"Lots," she said before kissing him. Her hands ran up his chest and rested on his shoulders, "And you're an great kisser," she whispered on his lips.

Gil pulled her closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. As their kisses got deeper hands started to roam. He groaned as he felt Catherine's lips connect with his neck.

"Sensitive spot?" she asked as she continued to kiss him.

"Yeah…you could say that." She sucked on his skin until she knew that it would leave a mark. She kissed him again wondering if he had lost his virginity yet. _'Of course…look at him.'_ She thought to herself, _'I'll just have to ask him then.' _

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but what interrupted by the alarm clock next to the bed. "Sorry. I set it because I have to go and get ready. Jacqui and I."

"You have like four hours till the thing."

"Yea, I should have left an hour ago, but my dream was too good," she said getting out of the bed.

"Oh what was it about?" Gil asked as he was now watching her get ready to leave.

"You stripping to _I'm To Sexy_," she said laughing.

"Was I good?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get up. So yeah, you were good," she said before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you there," she said before closing the door.

"I love you," he said quietly. He wanted her to still be there to hear it. He sighed and lay back on the bed. Over the past couple of days he's wanted to tell her that. Well, half of those days he was debating if her loved her of if it was just a summer crush, but he concluded that he loved her. Soon he would tell her.

Catherine lay back on her bed, smiling as she reviewed what had happened. Her smile suddenly dropped as her mother stormed into the room.

"Catherine Braun! Where in the hell have you been?"

"Didn't Dad tell you I was staying the night at Jacqui's?"

"No! You could have told me. Stop using your father as a messenger."

"I wasn't! I just called and he happened to pick up the phone," she said going to her closet to search for a dress.

"There are some evening dresses downstairs. You can look through those." Catherine took a deep breath before she went downstairs to look for a dress.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chappie. No school today (or tomorrow) and I'm bored so why not update my stories! LOL Going to Anchorage on Friday so I won't be able to update this weekend. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

Catherine looked into the mirror straightening her green scoop neck dress. She turned slightly, enough to see part of her back. She had her hair in an elegant sideways ponytail, curls resting on her shoulder. A gold diamond crusted butterfly clip held the ponytail.

She placed a gold diamond butterfly necklace around her neck that had a matching set of dangly earrings with butterflies on the end, and a ring. She looked over her makeup once again and put on clear lip-gloss. _'Perfect!'_ she thought smiling.

Grabbing her purse off of the bed she left her room, he gold ankle strap heels clicking on the floor.

"Wow Cath! You look great!" Nancy said exciting her room in a black strapless babydoll dress. Here eyes were covered with black makeup giving her the smoky eye effect.

"Not too bad yourself," she replied.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in ages," Nancy said as they walked down the stairs together.

"Yeah. I was with some friends and I came back just to get ready for the party."

"Oh. I see. So you were with him?" she said almost whispering. Catherine turned looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I know all about it Cath. You think I'm dumb? Don't answer that."

Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Believe whatever you want," she said continuing down the stairs. Nancy decided to let it go and followed her.

"Why can't I drive there?" Catherine asked as she got into the limo.

"Because you don't need to. Why drive? Save the environment," Her mother said sitting next to Sam who was sipping on some dark alcohol.

"Like you care about the damn environment," she said crossing her arms.

"Daddy can I have a sip?" Nancy asked eying the cup in Sam's hand. Sam handed her the cup when she turned on her sad eyes.

Catherine watched as her sister was handed the cup. She was going to be toast before the night was over.

"Catherine, where did you go on Friday? Leo said that you missed your date."

"I left."

"Why? He was a great young man; handsome and smart."

"Aren't you forgetting one? Rich." She wanted so badly to just yell that she had a boyfriend that she might be in love with.

"Well that too, but I think that you should apologize to him."

"Um, no thanks. He'll be okay. I'm pretty sure there's some slut who is giving him what he really wants," she said giving an angelic smile.

"Lily, I don't think that you should set her up on dates. Let her find her own love. Its easier that way."

"What if she picks the wrong one?"

"You can never pick the wrong person to love," Sam said while looking at Catherine who was looking back. She silently thanked him, glad that someone understood her.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Hey…oh my God Jacqui, you look gorgeous!"

"Why thank you," she said running her hands over her brown V-neck dress that fell to her knees. "You look amazing too!"

"Cath…" Gil said staring at her.

"Speechless?" she asked grinning.

"Yeah…Uh, kind of. You look amazingly, stunningly gorgeous!"

Catherine laughed and blushed a little. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself, where's your tie?" she asked noticing that it wasn't there.

"In my pocket."

"Can Jim get a compliment!" Jim asked after standing there.

"Oh yeah Jim, you look great. Very nice clean up," Catherine said nodding.

"Thanks, you look great."

"Okay! Now that we have exchanged the 'the you look great, you look amazings' lets go. I've got a room upstairs for us. Like a mini party."

"Cool."

"Over there we have a bar and we have music," she said clicking a remote and soft music played through out the room.

"Great. You want something to drink Jim?" Jacqui asked.

"A rum and coke," he said.

"Good. Make it two," she said smiling and sitting on the couch.

"You want anything Gil?"

"Anything's fine."

"You sure? Because I can get you pretty wasted," she said grinning.

"Yeah, just as long as I can get wasted with you," Catherine smiled and went to get them a drink.

She came back handing him a cup with dark liquid. "Taste it and guess."

Gil did as he was told and squeezed his eyes shut and it touched his tongue.

"Hennessy and coke, but a lot of Hen."

"Good. I just got a martini," she said taking a sip of her drink and sitting next to him.

"You know, I haven't kissed you at all tonight."

"Well I think you should," she said softly as their eyes met. He leaned into her brushing his lips with hers before they fused together. Catherine's hand rested on his neck and her finger traced her trademark, as they pulled apart.

"I love how you branded me too."

"Yeah, me too. Tells those bitches to stay away from my man!"

Gil laughed about to kiss her again but stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone's heads turned to the door and Catherine got up to go answer it.

* * *

**So another chapter. I'm bored again. LOL! Please R&R!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one coming up soon! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"Dad! Uh, hi."

"Hey Muggs. Saw that you checked out the room. Wanted to make sure that you were okay," sam said standing outside the open door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just have a couple of friends in," Catherine replied.

"Well you have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves a lot of things that I can do," Sam kissed her on her forehead and laughed, saying goodbye before he left.

"Who was it?" Jim asked as Catherine re-entered the living room area and taking her place on the couch, next to Gil.

"My Dad. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Oh. Are we okay being in here?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, of course. Being a dad is all. So what do you guys want to do?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

Jacqui shrugged her shoulders, "Truth or Dare?"

"Drinking style," Jim added in.

"Okay. I'll get the drinks," Catherine got up and picked up a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and four shot glasses. "Okay. Lets get this game started," she said putting all of the materials on the coffee table.

Catherine and Gil sat on one side of the table with Jacqui and Jim on the other. Jacqui had already filled the four glasses with the alcohol.

"Okay, so I'll go first," Jim said, "Gil, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said simply.

"Okay. How many girlfriends have you had in your life?"

Catherine's head turned to Gil. "Uh, five or six."

"Take a shot, just for having only that many girlfriends," Jim said.

"How many have you had?" Jacqui asked hitting him on the arm.

"Well you know there's always that one in second grade, your ten in middle school and one or two in high school and the one when you're living on your own," he said, "Drink up."

Gil threw his head back and swallowed the shot and wincing as the liquid touched his tongue and burned his throat. "My turn. Okay, so Jacqui…truth or dare?"

"Hm, I pick dare!" she said jumping up.

"I dare you to lick the wall…and then kiss Jim."

"What? Hotel walls are gross. People have sex on the walls. Ew. Another," she said scrunching her face.

"Okay, go ding-dong-ditch three doors."

"Three? Okay," she said getting up and taking off her heels. Jim, Gil and Catherine all had their heads stuck out the door as they watched Jacqui approach her first door.

"How do I ding-dong-ditch a door without a doorbell?" she asked.

"Knock," Jim said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay," She said taking a deep breath. Quickly she knocked on a door and ran to the nearest corner. A man in a towel opened the door.

"Who is it?" asked a man's voice from inside the room.

"No one," the man from in the room came to view only to be seen wearing a lime green thong. "Oh come here you." The towel covered man said running back into the room and closing the door.

All four of them tried to hold in their laughs. Jacqui quickly went to the next one and knocked loudly and went back to her hiding place. A smiling blond opened the door. "Anyone here?" she asked. With no answer she slammed the door.

Continuing her ritual on the last door an older looking woman opened the door. "Damn kids," she said before slamming the door also.

Jacqui ran back to their room. As soon as the door was closed they all burst out laughing.

"Did you see the first guy?" Jacqui asked laughing.

"Yeah. Lets get back to the game," Catherine chocked out. Everyone was now sitting at the table again. "Its your turn Jacqui, plus you get to take a shot."

"Why? I did it," she whined.

"Were making this fun right?" Jacqui groaned and downed the glass.

"Okay. My turn. Cath, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said shifting in the seat.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Catherine's cheeks blushed as she looked at Gil and back to Jacqui. "Yes."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not. I'm a virgin," she said taking a shot.

"Okay, Gil," she said quickly taking the subject off of her, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" she asked.

"Yes," he said watching as her face slightly fell, "In second grade though. I actually proposed to her too."

"No way!" she squealed.

"Way," Jim said, "It was his grandmothers ring."

"Wow," Jacqui and Catherine said at the same time. The phone had just rung and Catherine went to answer it laughing her way there.

"Hello?"

"Muggs, you guys come down. Were about to have a toast."

"Okay. Bye."

"Guys there about to do a toast and were going downstairs," she said slipping on her shoes and fixing her hair in the mirror.

Soon everyone was heading down the elevator.

* * *

**A/N: Have a feeling that this chapter kinda sucked. I guess I'll make up in the next chapter! D! Please R&R!**

**YAY! It'll let me update!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff Song isn't mine either! **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I've been trying to get more space on my computer and I just figured out how so now I get to update! Song is: The Closer I Get To You by Beyonce and Luther Vandros there is also and older version of it too. :D**

**A/N2: This chapter is dedicated to the fabulous Mrs. Brittany! D she asked

* * *

**

"I'd like to dedicate this toast to my eldest daughter, Catherine. She, like my wife, has been there, but I think we understand each other most. I hope she takes part in the family business someday too." The crowds let out a small laugh, Catherine smiling at her father, "I'd also like to invite you all too her 18th birthday party in a few weeks." Sam raised his glass and took a sip, and everyone followed.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that." Catherine said hugging him.

"Why not? Even though you don't need my help, your intelligence and beauty ought to be recognized."

"Well thank you. I'm going to go find my friends though. If I don't catch a ride back home, I'm staying the night at Jacqui's."

"Ok. Have a fun night and be safe." He said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Dad."

-----

Catherine walked down to the VIP bar that held mostly snobby teenagers who had decided to come to the party, just to get wasted and wake up to some stranger. She spotted her friends over in the corner booth, sitting comfortably.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, star of Daddy's party!" Gil said jokingly as Catherine slid in the booth next to him. She pushed his shoulder before she scooted closer to him.

"Joke." He said rising his hands.

"I ordered you a Cosmo already." Jacqui said taking a sip of hers.

"Thanks. How's the party so far?" she asked.

"Good." The all nodded and said together.

"Glad to hear it." The waiter arrived a bit later with Catherine's pink drink. They all sat and chatted. Telling stories of the past and sharing interesting facts. A while later Jim and Jacqui had wandered off, leaving Catherine and Gil alone.

Gil wrapped his arm tighter around Catherine, bringing her closer and kissing her nose. They sat in silence for a while; enjoying each other's company until Catherine spoke. "You're coming to my 18th birthday party right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the day you become an adult for the world."

"Good. I can't wait. No more school, no more parents. It can be just me and you." She sat up and looked into his eyes. "Me and you right?" she asked.

"And maybe, those two. If you don't mind." Catherine kissed him.

"As long as you're all mine!" she said kissing him again.

"I will always be yours." They were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

'_This is it Gil. Just do it.'_ He thought. Just as he was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by Catherine.

"I love this song. Let's dance." She squealed and jumped up as _Closer I Get To You_ came through the speakers.

"Cath, I don't dance." He said tugging her back down.

"Ohhh, come on Gil. Please? She said resting her head on his shoulder, giving him puppy dog eyes and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Ok, but only this ONE time." She jumped up once again and grabbed onto his hand.

They walked to the middle of the floor and Gil pulled her close. She wrapped her hands around his neck, as his went around her waist. Resting her head on his shoulder they swayed to the music. Gil rested his head softly on hers an they both closed there eyes, enjoying each other.

_The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got (tell me more)  
Your love has captured me_

_Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside, I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel_

Gil thought about the way Catherine made him feel, alive, real…loved. She was beautiful, the best thing that had ever happened in his life. He had never loved, like this, before. Everything else was desire to want and need someone, besides school, bugs and work.

_Lyin' here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more (more and more)  
Let's give love a try_

_Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts of love will find  
True love in a special way_

He loved lying down in his bed with her. Watching their favorite black and white films on TCM or just talking about their lives non-stop. Each day that went by, he loved her more and more; her laughs, her smile, her giddiness, her love, simply her. God he couldn't wait until those three words left his lips and her sweet ears her them.

He smiled as he could fell her low soft hum on his chest and neck.

_Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cuz I wanna tell you something  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving_

Catherine lifted her head and looked into his eyes. He loved how they sparkled in the low lights. 'This is it!' he thought to himself. He bought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Pulling back he saw her smiling. "I love you too." She said after giving him a long kiss. He kissed her again and they swayed as the song ended.

They were in love!

* * *

**Chapter complete. They said it…finally! LOL So tell me how it was. You know the drill, please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff Song isn't mine either! **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: No fear! Chapter 20 is here! LMAO! (hyper off Starburst && LifeSavers)

* * *

**

"So did you enjoy the party?" Catherine asked Gil as they slowly walked down the long, deserted hallway towards an exit of the hotel. Gil had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Of course. I got to dance and kiss the most beautiful girl there." Catherine giggled and blushed slightly still not use to all the comments.

"I got to dance with the most handsome man there and I got to kiss him."

"And watch all the other girls be jealous." They both laughed and she hit him playfully.

"Seriously I was jealous at all those guys that were looking at you, but I knew that I got to hold, hug and kiss you." They came to a stop at the door and faced each other, Catherine still wrapped in his arms and her hands resting on his chest.

"And I got to say something I really wanted to say." Her heart skipped as her face drew closer and his lips were centimeters

"Say it again." His lips barley brushed against hers.

"I love you." She said slowly his lips.

Gil leaned in and kissed her, deepening it. Their tongues dueled, caressing each other softly. She softly moaned as his hands slid up her back and hers slid around his neck.

---

Down the hallway Lily Fraun watched her daughter. She shook her head in disapprovement and disgust. She never heard anything they were saying; she could only see them, Catherine with _him_.

**---**

They both drew back in need of air.

"I have to go baby. The other two are waiting on me and I have to work tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll call you. I think I get my new cell phone too." She said, her kiss swollen lips curving up into a smile.

"Ok, well I love you. I'll see you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before slowly releasing her and walking away.

Catherine watched as he left and turned down the hallway with a huge smile on her face.

'_God that man is amazing!'_

---

"So did you girls enjoy the party last night?"

"It was ok. I just danced all night." Nancy said, drinking her orange juice, "Where are they guys?"

"They didn't come home last night." Sam said shrugging. "Muggs how was your night?"

"Oh. It was great. Jacqui came and I hung with her. Oh and thanks for the toast."

"Your welcome. You deserve it. You're the first in line for everything I own." Catherine smiled and looked down at her plate.

Lily glared at her.

"So, I'm going to go and get my cell phone today." Catherine said.

"You mean, you went all this time without one?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Well, no one was going to call me from Europe." Catherine smirked and quickly glanced at her mother.

"When do they get back?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know. I've never been to a graduation party. Not even mine."

"Catherine." Sam said warning her, knowing she was instigating.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Well I'm getting my phone and then going shopping. She rose from the table grabbing her plate.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm picking up my plate." Catherine said with a 'duh' accent.

"That's what we pay the people called maids for."

"Well I want to take it to the kitchen. I hear it's nice in there." She said smiling and picking up her plate and walking to the kitchen.

---

Standing in front of her mirror turned to the side, Catherine examined her body. She ran her hands on her hips that were hugged by her V-Gloss jeans. She faced forward and decided to change out of her plain yellow shirt and into a baggy strapless and a green blazer. She added some gold accessories and cute tennis shoes and she was set to go shopping.

---

"Pink Sidekick." The salesman behind the counter said handing Catherine the phone.

"Thank you. And it's already set?"

"Yes mam it is."

"Ok thanks." Catherine signed the receipt for her credit card, picked up her phone and left. Walking to the car she dialed Jacqui's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jac. It's me, put this number in your phone."

"Is it yours?"

"Duh." Catherine unlocked her car door.

"So what's up with you today?"

"Shopping. Missing my baby. You?"

"Nothing, being lazy. Watching movies."

"Sounds good to me. I'll talk to you later, Jac."

"Bye." Jacqui said hanging up the phone.

Catherine hung up her phone, started the car and was off to go shopping.

* * *

**A/N: I'm bored so I wrote some. Can't come up with any mini/short boredom fics. So leave some feedback! R&R!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Rating: PG-13, teen stuff Song isn't mine either! **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: My writing muse is back! I was so scared she flew away forever. But here's another chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"Crime Lab, how may I help you?" A small female voice said over the phone.

"Hi, is Gil Grissom there?"

"He's out in the field would you like to leave a massage?"

"Uhh, yeah. Tell him that Catherine called and the number is, 555-3456."

"Ok. I'll be sure to give it to him."

"Thank you. Bye." Catherine said hanging up the phone. She placed her home on the table beside her and ate some of her chili cheese fries. She sat in the middle of the mall's food court with at least five bags around her. She picked up her phone again and dialed Jacqui's number.

"Hey it's Jacqui. I'm not here so do your thing after the beep."

"Hey Jac its me. Just calling to see what you were up to. I'll talk to ya later. Bye." She hung up the phone and threw it in her Louis Vuitton purse and picked up all her shopping bags to head home.

---

"Hey Cath, you got twenty bucks?" Tony asked her.

"No." she relpied.

"Come on. I know you got some money on you."

"I don't have any that you can run around to deal with. Besides I carry credit cards."

"What a sister you are."

"Yeah. I should win best sister award. Move." She said shoving him aside with all of her bags.

Throwing her shopping bags on the floor, her cell phone rang.

"This is Catherine."

"Hey, its me."

"Hey!" she said with a wide smile.

"What did you do already today?"

"Got my phone, went shopping, thought about you. How was work?" Catherine asked jumping on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Fine I guess. Long day, five DB's."

"Wow. Lots of crime going on in Vegas."

"Yup. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

"It's a surprise. Wear something comfortable and meet me at the fair grounds."

"For what?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise. Just meet me there at seven."

"Ok."

"I've gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Catherine hung up the phone and glanced at the clock. Two pm.

'_I could use some spa time.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its short. The surprise is up next chapter. Please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: My writing muse is back! I was so scared she flew away forever. But here's another chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

**

Catherine sat in her car at the fairground. The radio softly played as she waited for Gil. She glanced at the clock that read, 8:59, and found herself day dreaming about what her surprise could be.

She jumped as she heard a knock on her window and smiled when she saw that it was Gil. She pressed a button on the deck and rolled down the window.

"Hey, you scared me."

"Sorry. Come on. I hope you wore some walking shoes." He said looking around the deserted area.

With a confused face, Catherine rolled up the window and got of the car.

"What is it?" she asked before he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Shhh. Just follow me." He said lacing there fingers together and softly pulling her along. Catherine merely sighed and followed behind him."

"Are we there yet?" Catherine asked fifteen minutes into their walk.

"Almost. Close your eyes." He watched as she did as he commanded. "Now stand here." He said moving her body to where it was in front of his, her back pressing against his body.

"Ta-da!" he whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Catherine opened her eyes and gasped. A small blanked was set on the ground, with two candles and two plates. On the other side of the blanket were a basket and two roses.

"Oh my god Gil! This is so beautiful." She said her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I'm glad you like it." He said wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Catherine turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "No, I love it. And I love you." She said before kissing him.

"I love you too. Lets go enjoy our evening." He said smiling down at her.

"Kay." She said kissing him once more before they sat on the blankets and began their wonderful evening.

---

"I am so full. Baby, I love it when you cook." Catherine said while she lay between Gil's legs with her head lying against his chest and they faced the sunset.

"Well I love cooking for you. One of us has to know how."

"Hey! I think I'd do pretty good if I tried." She said laughing.

"Or burn water." Gil said laughing with her.

"So what's the rest of the plan? You drive me home or go to your place and watch some movies?

"Whatever you want. I'd rather spend the night with you though." Catherine smiled when she felt Gil kiss her on her forehead.

"Then I'll spend the night with you and tell my dad once again that I'll be with Jacqui."

"Catherine, if you don't like lying then you don't have to…"

"No. Its fine. I'm only lying because of my mom. God knows what she'll do if she ever finds out that were together."

"Is there much she _can_ do?" he asked emphasizing the can.

"Yes. My mother, the wife of Sam Braun, mother of four, is a crazy bitch."

"Mhhm. What do you think she would do?"

"I have no idea and that's what scares me." They both sat in silence watching the sun set.

"I think we should get going." Catherine said yawning.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing."

"What?" she asked turning around and sitting in front of him.

"This is for you." Gil handed her a black velvet box. Catherine looked up at Gil before she opened it, then back up at him when she saw the star necklace with diamonds on each line.

"Gil this is beautiful."

"Can I put it on?" he asked.

"Of course." She said carefully taking it out of the box and handing it to him.

Catherine turned around and pulled her hair out of the way as he clasped it together around her neck. Catherine turned back around.

"Perfect." Gil whispered.

"I love it. I love you." Catherine quickly hugged him and he hugged her back, they held each other tight.

"Come on. Let's go." Gil said gathering up all of the equipment.

Soon they were walking hand in hand back to their vehicles.

'_I'm so lucky.' _They each thought to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: So cute! Please R&R!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I'm backkk! Okay, I'm back from my month long trip. Driving form Alaska to Maryland takes a while. But I'm so happy that I can get back to writing! Hope you guys are too!

* * *

**

"Come on Gil. You've never seen that movie?" Gil sighed and unlocked his apartment door.

"Isn't it some kind of chick flick?" Catherine followed him.

"Guys can watch it too."

"You tell name one guy who had watched _The Notebook_ and I **_might_** watch it." Catherine put her purse and DVD on the counter and went to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Jim. I bet you Jim has seen it." Gil rolled his eyes and watched his girlfriend who gave him challenging eyes over the rim of her glass. "Come on Gil. Just watch it and if you don't like it, then I owe you." She shrugged her shoulders and put her empty glass in the sink.

"Fine. If the first fifteen minutes suck, then it's going off." Catherine smiled and picked up the movie. Grabbing Gil's hand she dragged him to his room.

Soon they were both in their pajamas and lying in each other's arms, watching the movie. Gil pressed play on the remote.

"Cath, are you ok?" Catherine sniffled.

"Yeah, the end is just really sad. They just died together…"

"Classical chick flick."

"Oh, whatever. You liked the movie. No! You loved it!"

"It was ok. I'd rather watch something silent, or something blowing up." Catherine reached over Gil and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

"Why are silent movies so interesting?" They lay in the dark, talking.

"Well you know how my mom is deaf. She only watched silent movies because they didn't require her to know what anyone was saying or anything."

"But didn't that drive you crazy? I'd need sound or something."

"I lived around silence. I was kind of use to it."

"Where did the bugs come in?" she said yawning.

"A boy thing I guess. I just liked bugs way more. Tired?"

"Just a little. Keep talking." Gil smiled.

"Fine. When I was little I use to find dead birds, animals, whatever. And I guess I was curious and I'd perform an autopsy with sticks and rocks and the occasional silverware I'd sneak from my mom."

"I hope you didn't bring it back to the house." She mumbled.

"No I kept them for a while, then I'd get new ones. But she kind of noticed there were less and less."

Catherine giggled, "Any girlfriends?"

"Well there was this one girl. We were about six or seven. Hot chick. I had the usual six-year-old crush on her whatever. So to be nice, show my affection, I showed her one of my birds and some of my bugs."

"Was she into bugs too?"

"No. She called me, The Nasty Freak Gil. I called her Barbie Bully because she'd carry around her Barbie everywhere, like Angelica on The Rugrats."

"I'd laugh but I'm too tired." She mumbled on his chest.

"Well go to sleep, honey."

"Mmmk." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Catherine woke up from her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" she mumbled still halfway asleep.

"Catherine Braun, where in the world are you?" Catherine winced and held the phone away from her ear as her mother shrieked.

"I'm at Jackie's. Why?" she turned around and glanced at Gil's sleeping form.

"You didn't call me or your father and you just missed your party planner. I bet Kari is going to tell all of her party planner collogues about us and no one will ever book us again." Catherine rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sorry mom. I forgot."

"Excuse you. You do know it is rude to yawn in front of others without saying excuse me."

"Whatever. Look, just make another appointment. Just tell them your last name, and they'll come running."

"Why do you make this so difficult?"

"I'm not. I'm sorry that I was asleep and I didn't wake up!"

"Catherine, you have one hour to get home, or I will have you escorted back."

Catherine hung up her phone without saying anything. She took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands and yawned.

"Who was that?" Gil asked.

"The wicked witch. Who else?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, I have to go though. I missed the party planner and now she's mad and whatever."

"Please don't leave." He said playfully grabbing her hand and pulling her in his arms.

"I have to. Let me go Romeo."

"Never." Catherine laughed.

"Yes. I will award you with a call later my love."

"Fine."

She got up and quickly put on her clothes. He watched her every move. The images of the way she moved glued into his head, apart of his collection.

"Bye, I love you." She said blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too."

He watched her tush as she walked out the door.

"Hey, I see you haven't shaved your mustache in a couple of days."

"And I can see you still don't have balls Walt." Catherine said as she walked past her brother.

"Love you too, sis."

"Catherine!" She jumped as she was walking past the living room, "There you are."

"Mom. How delighted I am to see you." She said sarcastically.

"Catherine, you look like hell. Haven't you taken a shower yet?"

"No. I was bum-rushed home."

"Your sarcasm is ridiculous is horrible Catherine. In two hours, the party planner will be here and you need to be ready."

"Mom. You know what, cancel the party planner. I already know what I want for the party."

"What?"

"Just…Where's dad?"

"In his study. What do you mean cancel the party planner?" Catherine groaned in frustration. She didn't understand why her mother just didn't listen.

"Could you just cancel it please? This is my party anyways!"

Lily watched as Catherine walked off to find her dad. She got up and followed her.

Catherine knocked on the door to her father's study.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Dad."

"Come in." Catherine opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Hi Muggs."

"Hi Dad. Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Anything for you sweetheart." She sat down in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about my birthday party."

"What about it?"

"I was wondering if I could have it at the Rampart."

"Sure you can."

"And I need a hotel room." She added shyly. "A suite."

"For what?"

"Some friends." Sam gave her a look that a father gave a daughter.

"Daddd. Please." She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on he hands.

"Ok. But here's the deal. You need to spend more time around the house. Your mother is driving me crazy about how you're always at Jacqui's for days."

"What? So she can complain about me while I'm home?"

"Look, your mother's crazy, but she's your mother and she's my wife. She is the queen of this kingdom and I kind of agree with her. You haven't been to the casino with me in a while."

"I agree she's crazy. But it is the summer and I didn't get to got to Europe for graduation, so sorry I was having my fun."

"Just do it for me and I'll have your party waiting on you." Catherine looked down. That meant limited Gil. She looked back up at her father who had pleading eyes.

"Fine." She whined, "But you better watch her." She said wagging her finger at him.

"Will do."

Catherine laughed. "Thanks Dad."

Her 18th birthday plans were going as planned.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter, but its to make up to you guys. Hope you guys like it. (it's always nerve racking when I submit something and I don't know why…)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Looking back at other chapters, I think my writing has changed. My writing is something I want to improve!

* * *

**

Catherine pulled her wet hair up into a messy bun. She sighed, glanced at herself in the mirror and switched off the light to her bathroom. As she walked to her bed, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?" Catherine lay back on her pillows.

"Oh, hey Jacqui. I'm at home. What's up?"

"Nothing, just seeing what you were up to today."

"Not much, chillin' at home. You should come over, I'm so bored."

"I thought you'd be asleep in Gil's room, but he said you had left." Catherine held out her hand examining her nails.

"No. My mom called about the appointment with the party planner that I missed. Ugh. She's so annoying. But I have to call Gil. Call me if you're coming or whatever."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." Catherine hit the end button, hanging up the phone. Seconds later she was punching in Gil's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Hey. What's up? How did the party planner go?"

"Didn't. I'm having my party at my dad's casino. Lot easier than the ball room."

"Oh. Are you coming back over here?" he asked.

"I can't; part of the deal with my dad. I chill at home for a while and I can get the casino."

"Oh. That sucks." Catherine closed her eyes.

"Yeah I know. But Jacqui might come over later."

"Well maybe I can make up the hours I missed at work." She heard him sigh over the phone.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'll do, besides go crazy." Gil laughed at little.

"Please don't go crazy. What will I have left of you after that?" Catherine grinned at his flirting. She couldn't help but grin. He was so cute when he flirted, blushed or anything.

"Good point."

They talked on the phone a while longer until Catherine's named was yelled.

"I have to go Gil. My mom is calling me."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too." He said before hanging up.

--------------------------

"Yes?" Catherine asked. She stood with her hands in the sweatshirt of her PINK Victoria's Secret sweatshirt.

"Your father told me about your plans for you party."

"Yeah." Lily sat at her desk in her study. "I told you I didn't want a party planner or anything."

"Who's going to decorate the place, Catherine? Who's going to cater? You don't know do you?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I will. I'll do it." She said.

"You? What do you know about planning a party?"

"Nothing. I'll just do it."

"You don't know what to do."

"You're right mom. I don't! I'm really frustrated right now, and you really not helping."

"Well, honey, you're ruining your party…"

"Whatever. If I screw up, oh well!"

Catherine turned down the hallway. Instead of going back to her room she went to the spa. She rung the bell on the table and seconds later the familiar masseuse appeared.

"What can I do for you Ms. Catherine?"

"Hey. It's been a while and I need to be relaxed."

"Sure thing."

Catherine went into the bathroom that was downstairs for outside use. She striped of her clothing and wrapped herself in a white cotton towel. She went out and lay down on the table. The sun beamed down on her, the wind slightly blowing.

She sighed as the masseuses began to work his fingers. Massaging out her frustrations, pain and tension. Turning eighteen was harder than she had thought.

* * *

**A/N: Here ya'll go, another chapter. Hope you like! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's Inconsolable**

**A/N: I would have updated this during the week, but I got sooo busy! Here's the chapter. Sorry if it's short.

* * *

**

"Could you pass me the bread Walt?" Catherine asked her brother at dinner. Sam sat on one end of the table and Lily the other. On one side Tony and Walt and on the other sat the daughters, Nancy and Catherine.

"Thanks."

"What are everyone's plans for the weekend?" Nancy asked, sitting straight up in her chair.

"What is today?" Catherine asked. She hadn't know the days of the week or dates recently, due to all of her time spent with Gil making loving memories.

"Its Friday, dear, June 30th. You should know this, your birthday is in couple of weeks." Lily said.

"Well," she replied, "I haven't really been paying much attention to a calendar."

"I am going to stay the weekend at Erin's. She and I are going shopping." Nancy said.

"Walt and I are going to California." Tony said announcing he and his brothers plans.

"What for?" Catherine asked.

"Because we can. Do we need permission for you or something?" Walt asked.

"No. I was wondering. Stop being a jackass." Catherine said before taking a bite of her food.

"What about you guys?" Nancy asked their parents. Everyone's attention went to them, though their eyes were on their plates.

"Were taking a trip to New Your. Your father had some business to take care of, then the rest of the weekend we will spend some time together. Like a little vacation."

Catherine's head shot up. "So everyone is leaving except me?" she asked.

"Looks that way Muggs." Sam said putting down his fork and taking a sip of his drink.

"But, we had a deal. I hang out here for a couple of days and I get my party the way I want." Catherine said.

"Well, your going to get it the way you want, regardless of anything. You know you will." Lily said so casually. Catherine rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Mom's right. It doesn't matter what you do. You're so spoiled. Plus you'll have this whole house to yourself." Tony said, breaking his silence.

"What? Dose everyone think I'm spoiled?"

"No one said that." Lily said looking around as if she knew nothing.

"Yeah. You said it, not directly, but you said it and Tony said it. Does everyone think the same thing?" Catherine looked around for an answer. Nancy kept her head down, staring at her plate. Walt was looking to his father, who sat back in his chair, shaking his head at the tension that arose from the table like a hot fire.

"Fine. I see how everyone feels about me." Catherine shoved her chair back and got up. Tears burned under her eyelids. Is this what her whole family though of her? The spoiled on who got everything she wanted? Surely she wasn't because there were so many things she wanted but couldn't have. Like an open relationship with Gil, but her mother wouldn't have it, a regular life.

Instead of going to the stairs that led up to her room, she made a turn in the hallway on her way out to the pool, but she walked out into the darkness of the backyard. Plopping down she lay on the grass, gazing up at the stars. It was something she and Gil did sometimes. He told her about the stars and everything he loved about them. They held hands and just stared as if the stars were telling a story.

Now she was alone. She closed her eyes took a deep breath. If anyone thought being her was fun. They were dead wrong.

After a moment she heard footsteps on the grass, but didn't move. She continued to stare at the stars, searching for an answer, reading her story.

She felt the body lay down beside her. She didn't move to see who was lying beside her.

"What's up there?" the voice of her father said, breaking the silence.

"A story with a happy beginning, middle and end." She replied.

"Do you see it?" he asked.

"No." Catherine said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Muggs?"

"I don't know." She shook her head slightly. "Everyone wants me to be someone I'm not. They want me to want things that I don't want." She said as in one breath, venting everything. "Mom wants me to want be who she is, and trust me that's never going to happen."

"Well what do you want?"

"To be happy." She said simply, though a small smile came across her face as images of Gil crossed her mind. He made her happy, feel what she thought as normal.

"What makes you happy then?" he asked.

Catherine bit down on her bottom lip. Not knowing if she should dare to say anything about Gil. What id he didn't accept like her mother, or told her about him. She took a deep breath and sat up.

"I don't exactly know. No one is giving me time to figure it out. Dad I'm tired. I'm just going to go up to bed." She said.

Sam slowly sat up and they helped each other stand.

"Thanks Dad. Sometimes I think you're the only person who understands me." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you Muggs. I love you." Sam pulled his daughter into and embrace.

"Love you too Dad." She said hugging him back. Catherine walked towards the house leaving her father staring up at the stars with his hands in his pockets.

'_Dear old Dad is the only one who understands.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Hey guys. Here's an update. Finally got a break on SPRING BREAK. Enjoyyyy! Remember to R&R!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's Inconsolable**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a longgg time. Softball season is almost over so now I can go home and write, like I want to. Hope you guys like this chapter. I think its cute! Please R&R!

* * *

**

"Try it, its really good." Catherine said licking her tropical punch flavored ice cream cone.

"Not with you licking all over it." Gil replied eating his own cookies and cream ice cream.

"Hey, I thought you like my tongue." Gil made a face, as if he had just smelled something foul. Catherine broke their laced fingers and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I love your tongue." Gil said, "But I don't like that kind.

"Why not?" she asked grasping his hand again.

"My last girlfriend…" He said before taking off running, Catherine running after him. He ran around the corner and hid on the brick wall.

Catherine clung onto her ice cream, smiling, her hair flowing behind her as she chased Gil. She screamed suddenly when she felt someone grab her. Gil laughed and spun her around so they were face-to-face, chest touching. Before she could say anything he quickly kissed her.

"Now you must try it!" she said, "I'm going to make this ice cream rape you."

"Catherine please I-" Catherine shoved the ice cream onto his lips, just enough for him to taste it. He made a face as If he had the most disgusting thing in the world. "Catherine…" he growled, making Catherine know she was in trouble.

Catherine turned and ran, dropping her ice cream, Gil not too far behind her dropping his too.

Catherine ran all the way to the park, falling on the grass and quickly flipping on her back. Gil fell behind her, trying his hardest not to squish her. They both laughed, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"I hate that flavor." He said. Catherine replied, sticking her bottom lip out offering some sympathy.

Gil couldn't resist and captured her bottom lip with his own. Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck. He balanced himself on his elbows on both sides of her head. They kissed, not caring that people were watching and toddlers were "ewwing" at them.

"I think we better go. We have a crowd." He said. Catherine ran her hand through his hair and kissed him softly once more. "Lets go."

---

"Gil come on. I told you, everyone left yesterday and early this morning." Catherine said tugging on Gil's arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said finally getting him to walk through the door on his own. His eyes roamed the house.

"This is way bigger than my apartment." He said.

"Well, I'll give you a tour." She looped her arm around his, escorting him. "This is the living room, no one rarely goes in here, only to watch TV once and a while. On the other side, is the sitting room. Only important guest and business associates of Dad's goes in here." She said moving on. "The dinning room, where everyone eats at random times."

"What's that door?" Gil pointed behind her head chair on the far side of the room.

"That's to the kitchen. I have never seen in there really." She replied.

"Why not?"

"My mother only permits employee's of her house to go in there."

"Well maybe I'll have to teach you how to cook something."

"Just like you have to teach me sign language." She said smiling. He nodded, and she continued her tour.

"And this, is my bedroom." She said opening the door.

"Nice. I have to say you decorate well, you'll be in charge of decorating our house." Gil said.

"Your apartment doesn't look so bad." She said tilting her head.

"I like your room better." Gil said pulling her towards him and kissing her hungrily. Catherine moaned and walked them to her bed and fell backwards, brining him and his lips with her.

"Your bed is comfortable also." He said against her lips. Catherine's hands rested on his cheeks. One of Gil's hands traveled down her side and slipping up her shirt to rest on her stomach. His lips moved to her neck, hers to his shoulders. Gil sucked on her pulse.

The doorbell rang and Gil's head shot up.

"Calm down, baby." Catherine said, "Its only the "J's".

"You invited them?" he asked.

"Yup. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"No."

"Did I scare Gil?" Catherine asked in her best baby voice."

"No." Gil said moving from top of her when the bell rang again. "Go get the door." He said smacking her butt, making her yelp as she walked out the door.

"Hey." Catherine said opening the door.

"Took you long enough." Jacqui said walking in with Jim not far behind.

"Hey Jim." She greeted him.

"Hey."

"Gil still getting dressed?" Jacqui asked with an evil grin.

"Ha-ha, we didn't do anything." Catherine closed the door.

"Looks like ya did." Jim pointed at her neck. Catherine slapped his hand.

"Gil's upstairs. We can go to the game room to chill. It's down the hallway, second door on the left. We'll be down in a minute." Catherine said rushing upstairs.

Catherine stopped in her doorway when she saw Gil sitting in her computer chair, his back to the door and his head looking down, concentrating on something. She quietly walked over placing her hands on his shoulders and glancing over.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked softly, seeing he was reading filled pages of her notebook.

"Reading this, I found it on the desk." He replied.

"My journal?"

"Hmmh. 'I love him and I don't even think he knows. I know I just met him, but I can't help it. Its like Romeo and Juliet, love at first site.'" He said quoting her written words.

Catherine felt her cheeks flush. She knew that if he had read any other parts of her journal, her face would turn into a plum. There were many things that she dreamt about; finding love, her first time…the list could go on and on.

Gil tilted his head back so they were looking at each other upside down. "Catherine, I loved you the same moment I met you too. I think that I want to live thought. I never want to end us."

"Me neither." She said inching their lips closer until they touched. They shared their 'Spiderman Kiss'. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on," Catherine said spinning the chair around and grabbing his hand, "Jacqui and Jim are downstairs." Gil pulled on Catherine's arm, before she could walk away.

"One more kiss." He said pulling her down and placing his hand on her cheek. Catherine gave a small smile and kissed him, letting him take over. The kiss was slow, passionate and breath taking. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Gil." She said. Gil smiled and picked Catherine up and over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked her legs and arms.

"Calm down." Gil said hitting her on her butt. "Where are we going." He asked tickling her.

"To the game room." She said between breaths. "Gil stop!"

"That's the second door on the left right?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said hitting his butt hard.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon! R&R!! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Yay. I updated sooner than last time. Next chapter coming soon!

* * *

**

"So what do you guys want to do?" Catherine had her back rested on the arm of the couch and her feet in Gil's lap. Across from them Jim sat in a blue recliner and Jacqui lay sprawled on the floor.

"I'm starving!" Jacqui moaned.

"Ohh. Let's order some Chinese. Who wants in? Its on me!" Catherine said jumping up to find the phonebook.

"And then tonight we can go swimming. Your pool has lights, right Cath?" Jacqui asked sitting up.

"Yeah. That's cool. Here it is!" Catherine held out a thick yellow and black phonebook. "Gil, could you look up a place. I'm going to get my phone." Catherine turned and hurried down the hall.

"Jim, do this." Gil threw the phonebook at Jim, who caught the immediately throw.

"Oookay." Jim replied.

Gil quickly and quietly followed the route to Catherine's room. He peeked in her room to see where she was. Catherine stood beside her bed with her back to the door, rumbling through her purse. He smirked before he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her jump.

"Oh my god." She gasped, turning around. "You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing?"

Without answering, Gil kissed her. "I wanted to be alone with you." Catherine tilted her head, looking as sweet as possible, and resting her hands on his forearms.

"Getting attached are we Mr. Gil Grissom." She teased.

"I've been attached." He kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She kissed him, softly and sweetly, but the kiss soon became rough with passion. Catherine's hands slid around his neck. She moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip. The atmosphere became electrified; heat flooded their bodies that were mused together. Gil's hands slid down to her perfect bottom.

"Gil…" Catherine panted, out of breath. "Jim and Jacqui are downstairs."

"I know." He ran his hand through her hair, which touched her shoulders.

"Is something going to happen to you?" she asked with her breath back.

"No why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Nothing. Forget about it. I love you. That's all that matters." She rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too." He said kissing her lightly.

"You too going to continue to make out or get the phone so we can eat?" Jacqui stuck her head in to doorway.

"Sorry. Here." Catherine grabbed her phone off the bed and tossed it to her.

"You guys coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a minute. I just need to go to my brother's room to get some trunks for Gil."

"I forgot I didn't have a suit."

"Eww. Use your brothers?" Jacqui cringed up her face.

"No retardo. He has like twenty pair he has never worn. Come on." She tugged on Gil's hand.

"Hey. What do you guys want? Guyssss!" Jacqui groaned and stumped down the stairs.

---

"Suddenly I think I loss my appetite." Catherine said walking into her game room. Jim and Jacqui lay twisted on the couch. Jacqui's shirt was twisted up, exposing up to her bra.

They both quickly got up and straightened their clothes. Blood flushed Jim's face, but none on Jacqui's.

"Sorry. We were kind or bored." Jacqui swept some of her tussled dark hair behind her ear.

"Where's Gil?" Jim asked desperate to change the subject.

"Up stairs trying on swimming trunks. Don't worry my brother never wore them." She threw up her hands before Jim could comments. "Can we order some food now?" Catherine tossed her cell phone to Jacqui and plopped in the chair.

"What about Gil?" Jacqui caught the cell phone and flipped it open. Jim held up the number so that she could see it easily.

"He said he's going to steal my food; sesame chicken and some chicken lo mien noodles." She replied.

"What are you getting, honey?" Jacqui asked Jim running her thumb over his top lip to rid it of her cherry Chapstick that she accidentally shared with him.

"Uh. Chicken Wings, egg rolls anddd sweet and sour chicken." He answered.

"Slow down big guy. That's a lot saying you're going to eat off my plate too."

"You created this big appetite." He said before kissing her.

"I can't help it. I say half of its you're fault too. You make me what it."

"OKAY! Could we please order the food now." Catherine pleaded.

"How come when you and Gil do this, its all cute, but when Jim and I do it you get so disgusted?" Jackie asked jokingly.

"Because Gil and I are cuter than you and Jim." Catherine added a sweet smile.

"Ha! You wish."

"Order the food." Jim said hitting the 'talk' button on the phone.

"Yes sir."

While Jacqui was ordering the food, Gil entered the room.

"You got a pair?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. She still ordering?" Catherine got out of the chair so Gil could sit. When he did she sat on his lap.

"Yeah. None of us understands what the lady is saying." Catherine replied.

"Food will be here in forty minutes. Or that's what I think she said." Jacqui replied flipping the cell phone close and setting it on the end table near the couch.

Catherine grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

"Oh. _Hot Chick_ is on."

"Not another chick flick!" Gil groaned.

"Another Jacqui?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, another Catherine." Catherine shrugged and pressed okay on the remote. Catherine snuggled up to Gil while she watched the movie. Jacqui had her head rested in Jim's lap.

Thirty minutes later the food arrived.

"So sesame chicken and lo mien noodles are…ours?" Gil asked.

"Yup." Catherine grabbed the white Styrofoam container from him.

"Damn. The rest of this is Jacqui and Jim's?"

"Jim's." Jacqui replied. The beef and broccoli is mine."

An hour later they had Chinese food boxes scattered on the coffee table.

"I am sooo full." Catherine said.

"Me too." Jacqui replied. "This big idiot is still eating." She said referring to Jim.

"Men need their food." Gil said defending his friend.

"You didn't eat for five Mr. Man." Jacqui said. Gil threw the balled up paper towel at her, hitting her right in the face.

Everyone bust out laughing. "Is it dark out yet? I want to go swimming." Jacqui said jumping up and down.

"It's not dark out yet, but we still have to wait thirty minutest to get in." Jim said, putting down on of the boxes. Jacqui pouted.

"What are we going to do till then?" Jacqui asked.

"I don't know. Entertain us Jacqui." Catherine suggested.

"Does making out with Jim count?" she asked.

"Gross. No. No porn making." Catherine replied.

"Well then don't look under our bed in that box with the blank tapes." Jacqui joked.

"What do you have to drink?"

"Alcoholic or non- alcoholic?"

"Alcoholic." Jim and Jacqui said at the same time.

"Is swimming and drinking safe?" she asked.

"No." Gil said.

"Shut up party pooper." Jacqui said throwing a pillow at him.

"We have…just about everything."

"Grey goose and O.J for me." Jacqui said.

"Yuck. Hennessey and coke." Jim said.

"Gil?" Catherine asked.

"The same thing I had the first day I met you." Catherine smiled remembering when they first met in the car at her father's Casino.

"Coming right up." She said.

---

"Hey. Need some help?" Jacqui asked Catherine who was pulling out the alcohol.

"Sure." She said handing Jacqui a bottle of Hennessey.

"So. You and Gil seem to be doing well." Jacqui complemented.

"Yeah. I love him so much."

"I remember the first time when you guys were at the dinner and you were crying."

"I was so over dramatic." Catherine said pouring.

"No. You were in love already." Jacqui replied. Catherine laughed. "So have you two…"

"What?" Jacqui gave her a look and she knew what she was talking about.

"Oh. No we haven't." Catherine felt heat in her cheeks.

"Why not? You two are perfect for each other."

"We haven't really talked about it. I thought about it, but I guess were not ready yet." Catherine handed Jacqui a glass of dark liquid.

"Some big sisterly advice; talk to him about it before one of you is confused. Make sure you do it when your ready or it won't fell right."

"Sounds like you learned form experience." Catherine said leaning on the counter.

"I did. I slept with a guy in my junior year in high school. Then a year and a half later, I met Jim and when we made love for the first time I wished that I had waited for him." She said shrugging sadly.

"I'm sorry." Catherine replied.

"It's okay. Just promise me you'll wait. Gil's like a brother to me and I know you're the best for him."

Catherine smiled. "I promise." She loved him too much to lose him.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 27. Almost to number 30, but I'm not ending this! Please R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Chaptero 28! (Holy shiza. I typed nine pages!)

* * *

**

"We should get our belly button's pierced." Jacqui said examining her body in her in her cream colored two-piece bathing suit. She turned made faces in the full-length mirror, then turned around to check out her bottom.

"Really?" Catherine came emerging from her bathroom. "Tie this please." She turned her back to Jacqui and held up two strings to her one-piece halter-top. "I wanted to. I think we should."

"There ya go."

"Thanks. Cute bathing suit." Catherine complimented.

"Thank you. Not too bad yourself. Where'd you get it?"

"A friend named Victoria and she has a secret." Catherine replied.

"Ohh. I like it, but your boyfriend is going to love it." Jacqui said. Catherine looked at her body in the mirror, next to Jacqui. Her bathing suit was a two-piece. On the left side of the top was decorated a cute rhinestone scull. On the back of the bottoms was also a miniature rhinestone skull.

"Come on." Catherine said once she was done looking at herself. She grabbed her black towel, Jacqui following close behind her.

"Hey guys." Jacqui said coming out of the backdoor. Jim's eyes fell on her and followed her until she sat down beside him on the edge of the pool.

Gil's eyes did the same. Catherine felt the hear rise in her cheeks. She took a seat on the beach chair next to him. Her blush deepened when she realized she was almost naked with Gil looking at her. It felt different from sleeping in the same bed as him with a bra and a tank top.

"You look…amazing." Gil managed to choke out.

"Thank you." Catherine glanced at his bare chest. She had seen it many times before when she had slept over Gil's but the lights from the pool gleamed on his chest, making it look muscular.

Both Catherine and Gil jumped when they heard a scream, followed by a splash. Their eyes went to Jacqui and Jim who were now in the pool. Catherine laughed when Jacqui screamed again.

"Their having fun." Gil said.

"They always do. Why aren't they married yet?" Catherine asked.

"I'm not sure. They've been together since senior year in high school. Jacqui already lived here. Then I came from California, then Jim from L.A." Gil replied. "They met after the first semester and started dating. They've done a year of college together too."

"What do they major in?" Catherine asked.

"Jim: law. He wants to be a detective and Jacqui is going for a biology degree."

"Wow. I wonder what I should major for?"

"You don't know yet?" Gil asked.

"No. My mom put in my mind that it didn't matter because I don't have to do anything for the rest of my life. But it sounds boring."

"Hm. Well what was your favorite subject?" Gil asked.

"Science. All of them, but only because they were easy. I'm terrible at math." She replied. It was true she. Math was her only class that screwed up her 4.0 GPA.

"We'll maybe I can be your tutor." Gil suggested.

"That's three things you have to teach me then." Catherine said holding up three hands.

"Rally? What are the other two?" Gil stood up and bent over so his face was hovering over Catherine's.

"Sign language, cooking and now math." She said between the kisses he showered her lips with.

"Well what are you going to teach me Miss. Braun?" he asked kissing her again.

"You know every thing Mr. Brainy." She replied.

"I don't know how to dance well and I know you love to."

"Well I'll have to teach you then." She said before he kissed her again.

"Hey! Stop smooching and come get in!" Jacqui yelled from the edge, her hair drenched. Gil and Catherine both looked at Jacqui who suddenly disappeared, then Jim appeared.

"Come on guys. You got plenty of time for that later when we leave." Jim teased.

"Hey just because you're sex addicts, doesn't mean that we are!" Catherine yelled back.

"Come on." Gil said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the seat. Gil let go of her hand and ran to jump in. Catherine walked to the edge and waited for him to come up to the surface. "Come on babe!" he said.

"Is it cold?" she asked pulling her hair behind both of her ears.

"Freezing." Gil pretended to shiver. Catherine stuck her toe in the water and Gil rolled his eyes and swam over to her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her so that she fell toward the water and not the cement that surrounded the pool.

She screamed and held her breath. "I am going to kill you Gil!" she said when she surfaced. Catherine swam over to him and put all her weight on his shoulders and head until it went underwater. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and a force pull her under. She felt a pressure on her lips as she held her breath.

When she surfaced she discovered the pressure on her lips were Gil's lips.

"See and they call us sex maniacs." Jacqui said.

"They're just jealous baby." Jim replied.

"No fair!" Catherine yelled breaking from Gil.

"What?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You can't kiss me! That's cheating."

"It's not cheating. It's called strategy." He said kissing her chin.

"Cheater." Catherine mumbled.

"Let's chicken fight." Jacqui suggested.

"Can the guys be on the shoulders?" Jim asked.

"Ha ha. Not after you ate for twenty." Catherine said. "Traditional ways: girls on shoulders, first on under water loses, best two out of three."

"Bring it on." Jim said helping Jacqui onto his shoulders.

"Do you know how to chicken fight Catherine?" Gil asked.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

"Jim and Jacqui are the champions of chicken fighting. In the water and on the monkey bars."

"Well then. Were about to have new champions. Help me up." Gil obeyed and helped Catherine onto his shoulders. Gil gracefully waked over the middle of the pool where Jim and Jacqui were waiting.

"Ready, Casino Princess?" Jacqui asked.

"Ready, Sex Devil." Catherine replied. Jim and Gil gave the count off and they began their battle. Catherine grabbed Jacqui's arm. She pushed pulled and twisted, but Jacqui wouldn't come off. Jacqui was doing the same. Gil felt something against his ankle. He tried to ignore it for the sake of the chicken fight but he couldn't.

His legs collapsed under him, taking Catherine down with him.

"Gil! What the fuck? You're supposed to stay up!" Catherine yelled.

"Sorry. Something was…" Gil caught the smile on Jim's face. "Wait. You-. He-." Catherine looked as if he were crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"He was touching my leg!"

"Are you trying to say my boyfriend is gay Mr. Grissom?" Jacqui asked folding her arms, still on Jim's shoulders.

"Yes and you're really a dude." Gil said sarcastically.

"Look Gil. You better keep me up or I'll have to hurt you." Catherine said. Gil stood shocked. Where did this competitive Catherine come from?

"Ok. You should tell your beau that you're very competitive before his life is in danger." Gil said putting her up.

"I love you too." Catherine said. "Let's goo!" Catherine yelled.

"A little competitive Cath?" Jacqui asked. In reply Catherine gave her and evil eye.

Jim and Gil gave another count off. Instead of grabbing Jacqui she waited. Then she grasped her wrist with on hand and her shoulder with the other.

Jim couldn't help but laugh at the thought of four near adults playing chicken fight in a pool.

"Jim. Stop laughing and focus!" Jacqui said gritting her teeth.

"Jac your top!" Catherine yelled.

Jacqui gasped and let go. Catherine pushed her off Jim's shoulders.

"Yes!" Catherine said pumping her arm in the air. "Losers!"

"No way! She cheated!" Jacqui said trying to climb on Jim's shoulders.

"No I didn't. You're top was…looses." Catherine said.

"Whatever. We got this one. Best two out of three." Jacqui smoothed her hair back, out of her face.

Jim and Gil looked at each other surprised by the competitiveness by the two ladies. They silently communicated and Jim nodded, understanding Gil's plan. Jim began the count off.

"One, two, three!" At three Jim and Gil flipped the girls off their shoulders unexpectedly. They gave high fives and swam to the edge of the pool to sit and laugh.

"Oh my god. You guys suck!" Catherine said.

"We know." Jim and Gil said in union.

"True. But Jim and I still won." Jacqui said.

"Nuh-huh. Gil and I won." Catherine argued.

"It was a tie!" Jim said before they broke into a huge argument.

"Shutup!" They both yelled splashing water at Jim. They turned to each other and bust into laughter.

"You guy's wanna get into the hot tub?" Catherine asked.

"Hot tub and drinks!" Jacqui said climbing out of the pool.

"Cool. I'll get the drinks. The hot tub is over there by the sauna." Catherine said pointing.

"You need any help?" Gil asked.

"Nope. I got it." She said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Gil smiled after her when she disappeared into the mansion.

Catherine came back five minutes later with a tray of drinks.

"Same ones as last time." She said putting the tray on next to the hot tub.

"Isn't there something that says no alcohol while operating this thing?" Gil asked.

"I'm sure there is." Jacqui said reaching over Jim and turning the knob for more bubbles.

Gil watched Catherine shed her towel and step into the hot tub. Goosebumps covered her cold skin when it made contact with the warm water. Gil held out his hand to help her, which she took. Once she sat he pulled her closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked hearing her shiver.

"Mmmhmm. It's cold out there and warm in here. Just adjusting." She said.

Gil couldn't help but capture her blue lips to warm them. Jacqui and Jim cleared their throats to get their attention.

"Thank you." Catherine said once they broke up.

"No problem." He replied.

Jacqui cleared her throat again. "It is too you guys always kissing and stuff."

"So kill us." Gil said.

"Give me a couple of days to come up with the plan." Jacqui said. Catherine laughed at Gil and Jacqui's brother-sister relationship.

"Drinks. Everything everyone had from last time. Except for you Jim. Coke." Catherine said handing everyone his or her drink.

"Why do I get the non-alcoholic beverage?" Jim asked.

"Designated driver." Catherine said giving a wink.

"True." Jacqui said. Taking a sip of her drink.

"I can't be a DD with her. Last time I tried to be DD she-"

"Shutup." Jacqui said hitting him.

"What did she do Jim?" Catherine asked, pulling her legs across Gil's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I was just really wasted." Jacqui said obviously wanting to avoid embarrassment.

"Jim?" Catherine said ignoring Jacqui.

"She's just very talented." Jim said nodding his head. Catherine raised her eyebrow, and then burst into laughter when she figured it out.

"I don't get it." Gil said instead of laughing along and not understanding.

"Its okay sweetie." Catherine said kissing Gil on the cheek and ran her hand through his wet curly, brown locks.

"_I'll tell you later."_ Jim mouthed to Gil while no one was watching.

"My fingers look like raisins." Jacqui said holing her hand close to her face, then laughing. "I wonder what my toes look like?" she asked trying to lift her foot out of the water and nearly falling over.

"Woo. Honey, I think it's time for us to go." Jim said catching her.

"Really? But the party hasn't even started yet." Jacqui's speech was severely slurred.

"Wow. You smell like you have been at a party already."

"I'm lookin' for some girls gone wild…Where's Ludacris? He said he was gonna stop by and sing me a song." Catherine tilted her head and raised her eyebrow looking at Jacqui.

"Girls gone wild?" she asked Gil silently.

"When she gets wasted, she gets wasted." Gil whispered.

"I see."

"Come on Jacq." Jim said standing up and pulling her with him.

"Jim. Have I ever told you how strong you were? You're so sexy. You should take these off."

"Nooo. No let's keep these on." Jim pushed her hands away from his swimming trunks.

"Please? I love you. You know I love you." She stumbled with Jim around the pool. Jim grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. "Thank you baby. You're so sweet."

"Yeah. Say bye to Gil and Cath."

"Oh sorry. Bye guys. I love you so much! You guys are the best." Jacqui stumbled almost falling, taking Jim with her.

"You need help?" Gil asked from the hot tub.

"No I got it. We'll see our way out."

"Sure?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Jim waved behind him.

"Bye. Good night guys." Catherine called after them.

"Yeah." Jim mumbled.

Catherine laughed. "Well that was fun."

"Very. I have to agree with the drunken one; I am getting a but prune."

"Aww. But I was just getting comfortable here on your lap." Catherine stuck out her bottom lip.

"I'm pretty sure my lap will be just as comfortable anywhere else." Catherine pretended to think.

"True. I say we go in, get some showers and watch some movies." She said kissing him between each of her suggestions.

"I say, good idea." Gil said kissing her between each syllable. Catherine smiled and reached over him turning off the hot tub and then getting out.

"See ya later." Catherine said flirtatiously leaving Gil sitting in the hot tub that was going to rest.

* * *

**A/N: I was sick all weekend and Sunday I just got my laptop and took it to my room and wrote some fics and did some non-internet homework. So yes, this weekend sucked for me. Who saw the season finale on Thursday? If you did, you are the shizzznit! Love you guys! Please R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"What's all this?" Gil asked looking at the snacks that were scattered across Catherine's white bead spread.

"They're snacks. Swimming makes me a bit hungry," she said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"A bit? You have a Jim sized snack in here."

"Are you getting in the bed or not? The tree house cookie elves can find a home in your spot," she held up a box of chocolate gram cookies, ready to drop them in the spot in her bed that was prepped for him.

"I'm comin'. No way cookies are going got get my spot next to something so gorgeous."

Catherine smiled and lifted the blanket with her other hand. Gil slid under the sheets. He had taken a shower in the guest bathroom and put on some spare pj's. Catherine did the same, in her bathroom and slipped into one of her night T-shirts.

Gil put his arm around Catherine and she put her head on his chest. He rested his hand on her waist.

"What are we watching?" he asked once he was comfortable.

"Pirates of the Caribbean. An action movie so I don't bore you of chick flicks," she replied hitting the play button on the remote.

"Yes." He cheered, "One day I should make you watch silent movies all afternoon. To see you suffer would be fun." Gil said. Catherine hit him on the chest.

"You'd make me suffer like that? And enjoy it? Cruel you are my friend," she responded. Gil shushed her, and then kissed her one the forehead.

---

Catherine sighed as she slowly woke up. She could hear the steady beat in Gil's chest. Her hand rested on his stomach and rose up and down as he breathed. She yawned and opened her eyes. The TV was still on the menu of the DVD from starting over. A full bag of popcorn was near her foot, along side a pack of cookies.

She looked up and Gil's sleeping form. One of his hands was around her and the other was behind his head. He looked adorable, like a baby against her white sheets. She carefully crept from under his arm, careful not to wake him. She watched him when she had got out of the bed. He sighed and rolled to his side.

Catherine bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at how cute he was before heading to the bathroom.

When she came out, Gil was awake on the bed facing the bathroom.

"I thought you stood me up for a one night stand," he said sleepily.

"I was. I just did a terrible job at it," Catherine joked. Gil got up and walked past her to the bathroom. She hit him lightly on the butt with out turning around.

---

"Good morning," Gil said jumping on the bed when he emerged from the bathroom. He gave Catherine a quick kiss.

"Morning," She replied kissing him back. Catherine lay on her back, Gil halfway on top of her.

"What are we doing today?" he asked.

"Anything you want to do," she said shrugging.

"What if I just want to kiss you all day." He asked, tilting his head.

"Then kissing me all day it is," she said smiling before he kissed her again, this time without stopping. His hand rested on her hip. Catherine groaned when he pulled his lips back slightly, making her lift her head off of the pillow. She moaned when their tongues collided and his hands traveled down her thigh, past her mid-thigh long nightshirt, meeting her soft skin. His kisses were hungrier and more demanding, making her head spin.

Catherine whimpered when he broke the kiss, but she moaned again when his lips made contact with her neck. His hand slowly moved up her thigh, bringing the nightshirt up with it.

Catherine felt tingles surge through her body, feelings she had never felt before. Gil's touches were more sensitive and arousing. Was this the moment that she had read in romantic novels when she was fourteen and curious? Was she ready? She panicked when she realized that she wasn't wearing a bra and Gil's hand was inches from her breast.

She quickly removed her hand from his hair and placed it over his, just meters away from her chest.

"Gil. We should stop." She said breathy.

Gil rested his head her shoulder, catching his own breath. Gil kissed her shoulder after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He took a deep breath. He was going too far, but his hormones took control of him.

"It's okay," she assured him, "I have the same feelings too, trust me…but I think we should talk about it first."

"Me too. How about after I treat you to some breakfast." He said with a smile. Gil moved his hand to her stomach and he put his hand around her small waist.

"You want to take me out?" she asked.

"No. Show me where the kitchen is." He replied. Catherine gave a small smile.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said back, kissing her on the forehead, "And don't forget it."

---

Catherine took a bite off her eggs and looked up at Gil. She slowly lay her fork down.

"So…" she began, getting his attention, "You ready to talk about it?"

"About sex?" Gil asked.

"Yeah. About us and sex," Catherine brushed her bangs from her eyes. She sat in the chair next to Gil, her legs crossed.

"Are you ready to have sex," he asked. Catherine picked up her fork and played around with her food.

"I don't know," she replied, "It's a big step in a relationship and it calls for responsibility. Are you ready?"

"Catherine," Gil put down his fork and grabbed her hands and she unfolded her legs and faced him, "I can't be ready until you're ready. Even then, I don't know if I will be. I think that when the right time comes it will happen for us. I want it to be perfect. I don't want to ruin something so important to us both."

Catherine's heart melted to his sincerity and love. She wanted it to be perfect too. Like in the romance novels or movies, but this was real and she was lucky to have Gil to want to give her that kind of perfection.

"I think that the right time will come too. I just panicked a little. I never had anyone really touch me like you do before."

"And how's that?" Gil asked with a smirk.

"With so much love and care. Like I'm on top of the world," she replied.

"And how's the kissing for ya," he asked, boasting himself.

Catherine looked up as if she were trying to remember something. She tapped her chin and pursed her lips.

"I don't think I remember," she said playfully.

"Do you need a reminder?"

"I think I might."

Gil kissed her slowly, cupping her cheek.

"I remember now!" Catherine said holding up her finger.

"And…"

"It's perfect. Like I said the first time, wow."

---

"So was you're first kiss," Catherine asked.

Gil looked down at Catherine. She was lying on the couch, her head on his lap. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"You think I remember?"

"You never forget you're first kiss," she replied, "I remember mine."

"Tell me," he said.

"You first. I asked."

"Okay," he said, "It was with this girl named Tiffany on my front porch."

"Was she hot," Catherine asked.

"Very. I could have sworn I burned my lip kissing her," he replied receiving a smack on the leg. "You asked," he whined.

"You're supposed to say no."

"Now it's you're turn."

"Okay. My first kiss was with Josh Bossman. He was gorgeous. Anyways we were at a swim party and we were playing Spin-the-Bottle, when the game was in, and I had to kiss him," she said, "Did I say he was gorgeous?"

"Yes. What kind of name is Josh Bossman?" Gil asked jealously.

"The name of a gorgeous boy," Catherine responded, teasing him. Gil gave her 'the look' and Catherine took the challenge.

"I think you can still see the scar from where she burned me." Gil rubbed the corner of his bottom lip.

"No, that's some dirt," Catherine said holding his face so that she could see his lips.

Gil smiled and turned his face to bite her hand.

"Cannibal!" she yelled getting up and running. She ran to her room and jumped on her bed. Gil jumped on top of her, pinning her to the bed and he began to tickle her.

She squealed and kicked her legs. "Gil! Stop!" she screamed. Her cell phone began to ring on her nightstand. She pushed Gil off of her and reached for it but he continued to tickle her.

"It's my mom, stop," she said. Gil stopped moving and rested his head on her stomach. "Hello?"

"Hi Catherine. Just calling to check up on things. What are you doing?" her mother asked.

"Nothing."

"Have you done anything productive since your father and I left?" Gil put his hand on her stomach and poked her belly.

"It depends what you call productive," Catherine covered her mouth to keep from giggling out loud.

"Catherine, you need to be out finding yourself a husband. You are almost eighteen…" her mother ranted.

"A husband? I'm still seventeen and eighteen is way too young for me to find a husband," Catherine pushed Gil's hand away, "What is up with you? This is two thousand seven…two, zero, zero, seven."

"Excuse me, you need to learn how to have respect for adults young lady," her mother yelled. Gil could hear her in the quiet room.

"Well stop trying to run my life! I a human being I can run it myself mother."

"You know Catherine, you are so spoiled. I am just trying to do something good for you, but its never right. You are never grateful," Lily said before hanging up the phone.

"Bye to you too bitch," Catherine said into the phone. She hung up the phone and threw it on her nightstand.

"Did you hear her? A husband? What is this, Shakespearian times? I told you my mother is crazy," Catherine took a deep breath.

"What did she say?"

"She said I was spoiled and ungrateful just because I don't want her to run my freakin' life. She wants me to be this rich bitch Barbie and she's the kid playing with me," Catherine felt her throat swell up and heat rise in her face.

"Aww. Don't cry baby," Gil said once he saw tears build up in her eyes. He moved and hovered his face over her, "You were happy just a minute ago. Don't let her upset you like that. You're right for not letting her control you or you would have never fallen in love with me."

"I know," Catherine rubbed the tear coming down her face in frustration. "It's just frustrating because she never stops. She's always doing this; since I was fifteen. I mean it's **always** me. Never Nancy, Tom or Walt. Me."

"Well…maybe you should tell her about us," Gil suggested.

"No. Then she'd ship me off to Venezuela or some island in Fuji," Catherine sat up, "I stand up to her, but I fear her too. She has too much power and I don't know when she's going to go crazy…Gil I want to tell my parents how I met this wonderful guy and I fell in love with him," she smiled, "but I can't. I don't know what my dad would do. If he'd be happy that I'm happy or jump on my mom's 'lets make Catherine's life miserable' train."

Gil gave her a soft smile and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I understand, but I hate that we have to stay a secret from them. You want to control your life then stop hiding under your fears of _their _reactions. All that's really important to me is that I love you and you know it."

"I do and I love you too." Gil leaned and gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips. She took a deep breath and ran her palms over her face.

"You should get in the shower. Well go and check on my apartment and then get some lunch," Gil suggested rubbing her arm.

"You know you are the master of plans. I will meet you downstairs," she kissed him once more.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she had to stop hiding from her parent's fears. She was nearly eighteen, an adult, and it didn't matter what happened or what they thought. They could disown her for all she cared, she would always have Gil and that was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Gahd, chapter twenty-nine already. It was such a long time ago that I started on chapter one. Tear. LMAO. I know my spelling, grammar, etch. Still isn't perfect but I'm workin' on it, ya dig? But remember to ****review**** after you ****read****! Cookies to reviewers! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"It looks fine," Catherine turned off the engine of her car and unbuckled her seat belt. 

"From the outside," Gil replied. They got out of the car and walked up to Gil's apartment. Catherine waited while he got out his keys and opened the door. Every thing was quiet.

"Do you think they're here?" Catherine asked whispering. Gil shrugged his shoulders looking around. Catherine followed him to the kitchen and then to his room.

"They must be sleep. Jacqui had a pretty rough night," Gil replied.

"I bet Jim had it even worse though," Catherine said sitting on his bed. Gil went over to the display cases with his many creatures and fed them.

"Yeah. Catherine I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My friend. His name is Alberto." Catherine closed her eyes and lay back on the bed.

"Alberto. When do you want me to meet Alberto?"

"Now." Catherine opened her eyes and sat up, confused.

"What? OH MY GOD!" Her eyes went wide when she laid eyes on the spider in Gil's hand.

"What? He's friendly," he said stepping towards her. Catherine scooted back on the bed.

"Gil Grissom, do NOT bring that thing any closer."

"It's a tarantula."

"I see a big hairy spider with twenty legs and fifty eyes." Gil rolled his eyes.

"His hairs are standing up, you're scaring him."

"I DO NOT CARE. PUT IT BACK," she yelled.

"Catherine," he groaned.

"GIL!" Catherine pointed to Alberto's empty cage.

"Oh alright, scardey cat." Gil put Alberto back and walked to the bed. Catherine stood on the other side with a disgusting look on her face.

"Go wash your hands before you touch me," she said.

Gil couldn't help but laugh before he disappeared out of the room. Minutes later he came back, wiping his hands on his jeans. Catherine lay across the bed.

"I washed my hands," he said.

"Good, now I can hit you," she said hitting him in the arm, "Don't EVER take that thing out of the…box…thingy."

"It's a tarantula and his name is Alberto," Gil said rubbing his arm.

"Whatever. I'm starving."

"Let's go then."

Catherine and Gil left his apartment as quiet as they came in. They headed to the mall food court.

"What do you want?" Gil asked.

"Burger King chicken fries with honey mustard, a sprite and some cold stone's ice cream sound really good right now," Catherine, said in one breath.

Gil laughed. "Okay."

---

Catherine stuffed her last chicken fry in her mouth. Gil sat across from her and laughed, taking a sip of his soda.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just so adorable," he replied.

Catherine picked up one of the tiny French fries that she did eat and threw it at Gil. He picked it off of his chest and threw it on the table.

"I think I'm ready to shop now." Gil groaned and threw his head back. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Gil. You're the one who bought me to the mall to eat. Did you think that I wasn't going to want to shop?" Gil looked at her with a questioning look, "You're a mad man if your answer was negative. Come on." Catherine slid out of the booth and grabbed Gil's arm dragging him down the halls of the mall.

---

"What about this one?" Catherine stepped out of the dressing room in a cute blue v-neck, halter-top and stood in front of Gil who was sitting on the bench right in front of her, "Periwinkle blue gives off the eye action." She wagged her eyebrows.

Gil pursed his lips. The blue bought out her eyes and her hair. The shirt came just over her hips, almost like a dress if it were longer. It looked perfect.

"Perfect," he replied. Catherine frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"That's what you said about the other tops I tried on."

"Well honey, they're all perfect…on you. Why don't you try on something else."

"I already got some shorts and another bathing suit."

"Some more shorts and bathing suits then?"

"Oh. Let's go shopping for you!" she replied.

"You already shopped for me."

"That was forever ago and you wore the three outfits like once. Were going shopping for you and that's that." Catherine pressed her finger to his lips so he couldn't object.

Catherine quickly went back in to the dressing room and put her clothes back on and paid for the shirts she had tried on. She grabbed Gil's hand and they laced their fingers together. Catherine knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Hollister?" Gil asked when they walked in.

"Don't let the bright colors scare you." Catherine pulled on his hand, directing them to the men's section, "Be my statue person thingy."

"Manikin."

"What?" Catherine pushed through shirts on a round rack.

"It's called a manikin," he replied.

"Right." She picked out a yellow shirt and held it to Gil's chest. He twisted his lips.

"Gil, you can't wear black all your life."

"I don't. I wear navy blue, blue back, dark green, brown, sometimes tan like that plaid shirt I have…"

"Okay! I get it, but you look sexy in…live colors."

"What do I look like in dark colors then?" Gil smirked.

"Just cute. Gil you have the abs of a god and no one knows that besides me, because you hide such beautiful artwork under baggy dark clothes." Gil smirked.

Before he knew it, Gil had one arm full of shirts and the other of jeans, "To the dressing rooms," Catherine commanded.

He had tried on every outfit that Catherine had conjured up for him. He looked different; more like nineteen than twenty-five.

"Leave that one on," Catherine said when he came out in his last outfit, which was a pale yellow shirt with the words 'Hollister Athletics' across the front and light blue jeans that hugged his butt.

Gil shrugged, too exhausted to argue.

"One more thing," Catherine said on their way to the counter, "Shades." She picked up a pair of black police like shades and handed them to Gil.

"You look so hot. I could just kiss you in here all day."

"So these clothes make you like me more?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant Gil. You just look different. I honestly thought that you couldn't get any sexier than you did before," she replied.

"Why do you always have to say the right thing?"

Catherine smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Now I need some shades." She tried on three different pair until she found the right ones and Gil finally agreed on them.

They proceed to check out and stopped by a few more stores that Catherine insisted on.

"I think we may have to take those clothes back," Catherine whispered to him.

"Why?"

"These girls eyes are all over you," she replied. Gil smiled, looking even cuter.

"It's your fault," he replied.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"I have the girl that I want right here anyways."

"If I didn't have so many bags, I'd drop them and hug you."

"The thought counts." Catherine laughed.

---

"Oh they are alive," Gil said to Catherine when they entered his apartment. Jim and Jacqui were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Catherine sighed when the cool air hit her skin. Thank god for AC.

"It is so hot outside," she said dropping the bags on the floor.

"What in the hell are you wearing Gil?" Jim asked him.

"Catherine and I went shopping," he replied turning around for them.

"You got him in a color that's in the rainbow." Jacqui said in disbelief.

"Bye-bye Goth Gil," she replied, smiling with pride.

"How many outfits?" Jim asked.

"About seven, but she's the one who got a new wardrobe." Gil threw his key and his shades on the table and sat in his recliner, Catherine sat in his lap.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Getting over a hangover," Jacqui moaned.

"You know if you drink lots of water before you drink, no hangover," Catherine said.

"Is that a high school thing that no one ever decided to tell college kids?" she teased.

"Kind of. No one ever remembers to drink water or they can't take it before drinking, but hangover's are fun."

Jacqui shrugged and turned to the TV. They were watching Friends, one of Jacqui's favorite shows.

"Speaking of hangover's, there's a party tomorrow night," Gil said.

"When do your parents get back?" Jacqui asked.

"Tomorrow night, like late," Catherine replied.

"I think we should go to a party tomorrow night," Jim said.

"Agreed," Gil said.

"Agreed," Jacqui followed.

"Agreed," Catherine said last.

* * *

**A/N: What's that a party? Party Never Stops, a Lifetime movie, has my mind in this party world. Still doing projects for school…bummer.**

**A/N again: Look out for the sequel to Lecture. Coming to a Fan Fiction site near you! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"I love doing this." 

Gil looked down to his lap, where Catherine's head lay. She was engrossed in the newest _Seventeen Magazine_.

"Doing what?" Gil asked.

"Sitting around and doing nothing with you. It's like we have our own place ya know." Catherine closed the magazine and threw it on the floor.

"I do too. We would have my apartment for ourselves, but…"

"I know," Catherine sat up, "What if we had our own place?" she asked.

"You want to kick Jim and Jacqui out of my place?"

Catherine laughed, "No. Someday well have our own place and Jacqui and Jim could visit." Gil stretched his arm over the back of the couch. Catherine scooted closers and rested her head on his shoulder. Gil kissed her on the forehead.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Gil asked.

"I don't know," Catherine replied, "I haven't really thought about it," she replied.

"That helps."

"You're welcome," Catherine said laughing tiredly.

"You sound sleepy."

"I am." She yawned.

"Come on. Let's go to bed then." Gil scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his next and rested her head on his shoulder.

Catherine woke up, still in her clothes: a blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She yawned and turned over excepting a sleeping Gil, but he wasn't there. She creased her eyebrows in confusion and quickly got up to use the bathroom and brush her teeth.

Catherine went down the marble stairs bare foot. She sniffed when she smelt pancakes and bacon. She began to panicked, _'Oh my gawd. My parents came home early, found Gil in my bed and killed him. Now they're cleaning up the mess and getting ready for breakfast, like nothing even happened,'_ She thought to herself.

Catherine slowly opened the door the kitchen, which she had never really been in. Almost everything was silver, like a kitchen in restaurants. Cooking utensils and silver pots and pans hung from everywhere, a huge silver refrigerator and freezer stood next to the wall and Gil stood, standing out in his new navy blue shirts and dark jeans.

Catherine sighed in relief that he was alive…and her parents weren't home, but he didn't hear her over the popping bacon. She quietly stepped in and closed the door. The floor in here was colder than in any other part of the house. She walked up behind him and put her hands on his hips.

"Morning," she whispered in his ear, standing on the tips of her toes.

"Morning. I made us some breakfast," he replied.

"I smelt and now I see. You are just too cute." Catherine kissed on the cheek and they both jumped back when the bacon popped again.

Gil turned to face her, "You can go jump in the shower. I still have to make some eggs and toast."

"Sending me away so quickly? Do I stink?" Catherine lifted her arm and sniffed.

"A little bit." Gil wrinkled his face and Catherine slapped him on the chest. Gil grabbed her arm before she could pull it away and pulled her to him and kissed her. Catherine smiled and rested her hands on his chest, not wanting to lift her arms.

They both jumped again when the bacon popped. "I'll go get in the shower. You handle that please before you burn down this house."

"Mam, yes mam," he replied.

Catherine went up stars and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Gil placed a pate of toast on the table. He had two seats set with a white plate with gold rims, a fork and a glass of orange juice. A jug of orange juice sat between them, along with a saltshaker and a peppershaker and the food.

"Wow," Catherine replied coming in. She was wearing her favorite mini skirt and a sleeveless hoodie with different colored dots all over and the star necklace Gil had given her. "Smells good."

"Thank you. For you madam." Gil pulled out Catherine's chair. Catherine sat as pulled her long bangs out of her face. She watched as Gil went around the table and sat across from her.

Catherine crossed her legs and reached for the pancakes. "What do you want to do today?" she asked putting a cut piece of pancake in her mouth.

Gil shrugged his shoulders while he chewed his eggs.

"We could-"

"No. We are not going shopping," Gil said cutting her off.

Catherine frowned and thought. She drew a heart in her syrup and wrote a G and a C. "We could go to the movies. I have a list of new movies I want to see."

"Chick flicks?" he asked.

"No. _Disturbia_, _Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End,_ _Spiderman_ three, _Shrek_ three, and _Georgia Rule_. I don't know if _Georgia Rule_ goes in the category of "teenie bopper" or "chick flick"."

"Hmm. How about _Spiderman_ three."

"_Spiderman _three it is." They held up their glasses and took a sip as if they toasted.

After they ate, they cleaned up their mess and headed back to Catherine's room. Gil went to the bed and lay face down on the cool pillows. Catherine went to her computer and wiggled the mouse, making her 'I heart Gil' screen saver disappear. A picture of her and her best friend Stephanie that they had taken so long ago on new years came on her desktop.

She signed into instant messenger and went to check her email. A sound filled the room.

**$teph2007: **_Heyyy!_

**CassinoPrincess: **_Heyyy!_

**CassinoPrincess: **_What's up?_

**$teph2007: **_Nothing much._

Catherine smiled when she changed her screen name.

**IheartGil:** _Nothing. Chyllin' at home._

**$teph2007:** _Who is Gil?_

**IheartGil:** _My boyfriend…duh._

**$teph2007:** _Oh. So you finally got one?_

**IheartGil:** _Shutup._

**$teph2007:** _lol. So guess what?_

**IheartGil:** _What?_

**$teph2007:** _I am coming to Vegas_

**IheartGil:** _OMG! When?_

**$teph2007:**_ For you birthday retard._

**IheartGil:** _OMG! Stephanie I love you so much! I cannot wait. You can meet Gil._

**$teph2007:** _I'll give you the 'no good' signal if he's not good for you_

Catherine remembered when she and Stephanie would check out guys or give hand signals at party's saying yes or no.

**IheartGil:** _Trust me, he is._

**$teph2007:** _What school did he go to?_

**IheartGil:** _Collage_

**$teph2007:** _A college hottie. Nice. _

"Nice screen name. Talking about me, huh?" Gil said making Catherine jump in the seat, almost falling.

"You scared the crap out of me. Yes. I was just telling Stephanie how wonderful you are."

**IheartGil:** _Very hot._

Gil smirked behind her. He not only just got a hot; he got a very hot. Gil kissed the back of Catherine's neck. She closed her eyes, almost forgetting about the computer but the IM sounds reminded her it was there and Gil continued to kiss her.

**$teph2007:** _Can't wait to meet him. Does he have a brother?_

**IheartGil:** _No…I g2g. I ttyl. Love ya._

Catherine signed off before Stephanie could respond.

"You are such a distraction." Catherine climbed on the bed, crawling up Gil's body until she was looking down into his eyes.

"You're just weak," he replied.

"Oh and if I kiss you here…" Catherine kissed him on his pulse. Gil's eye's slipped closed. That was his spot. "…you don't get the least bit distracted?"

"Well, you're spot his here." Gil ran his finger on the below her ear, at the rounding of her jaw.

"And what If I kiss you here?" Catherine kissed and nipped at his collarbone. He let his hands travel to her tank top that over lapped her mini skirt. He lifted it and touched the skin on her back. "Or here…or here." She said finally kissing him on his thin lips.

Gil's hand slid up her back until it reached the hook of her bra. He slid his hands back down her back and over her perfect bottom. They huffed through their noses to get some air. Their tongues danced.

"I love you," Catherine said in a whispered once their lips had broken apart.

"I love you too." Gil gently kissed her swollen lips. Catherine rested her head on his chest, her forehead touching his neck, and listened to his racing heart steady until she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So tired and bored. Used my mom computer all weekend so I didn't update. I need a wireless laptop… This non-wireless thing sucks. Please R&R! Rice Krispie treats and Juicy Juice (sounds so good right now) to reviewers! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

* * *

A/N: OMG. Over 100 reviews! I love you guys! You guys are the best. All of you really made my oh-so-boring-day! How about some Dukin' Donuts, ice cream and Juicy Juice for everyone? hands them over Oh and some Dr. Pepper for Brittany. P

Catherine felt Gil's chest rise as he sighed in his sleep. She fluttered her eyes open and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. They had slept until two in the afternoon.

She jumped slightly when her cell phone rang her Freakum Dress by Beyonce ringtone. She rolled off top of Gil and grabbed quickly, not want to wake Gil.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Did you just wake up?" Jacqui asked on the other line.

"Yeah, just took a nap. What's up?"

"You and Gil still up for that party tonight?" she asked.

"I believe so," she replied.

"Well if ya'll are going, the party starts at ten."

"Ok. Gil and I were going to head to the movies in a bit. He's still asleep."

"Oh. Remember we still have to get our belly button's pierced," she added.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I'll call you later for the address."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

Catherine hung up her phone.

"I'm awake now," Gil said wrapping his arm around her waist from the back. He rested his head on the pillow and kissed her arm.

"He sleepy head," she replied.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"Time for you to buy some Listerine Strips." Gil laughed and covered his mouth. "It's two and that party tonight starts at ten. And," she added, "we are going to see Spiderman."

Gil quickly sat up. "I'll meet you at the car then." He grabbed her face with one hand and squeezed her cheeks together, making her lips smash together and pucker and kissed her.

"Eww," she exclaimed wiping her mouth, "Your breath smells like eggs and orange juice. Not a Febreeze scent I want."

"I love you too sweetheart." Gil patted her on the head, and she rolled her eyes.

Catherine had brushed her hair and smoothed out her blouse and skirt and slipped on some flip flops and her shades. Gil had worn his navy blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans and a pair of Pumas, plus his shades.

---

"Two tickets for Spiderman please," Gil told the teenage girl with pink hair behind the counter. She handed his two ticket's.

"Enjoy the movie," she said, sounding rehearsed.

"Popcorn?" Gil asked. Catherine. They're hands were laced together as they walked to the lobby.

"I think I want some Dots, Skittles and an ice," she replied.

"That it is." Gil ordered Catherine's movie snacks and himself a small popcorn and a Sprite. They got their ticket stub from the man who sat in a chair.

"Third door on the left," he replied, bored.

Catherine and Grissom found seats up in the back. They heard three or four ten year-old boys whispering about their plans to throw popcorn at people. Gil put his arm on the back of Catherine's chair. She lifted the armrest that separated them and scooted closer, tucking her feet under her.

….

"I love Toby Miguire," Catherine whispered to Gil, her eyes glued to the screen, as she popped a Dots in her mouth.

"Ah. You favor him over me now? I see how it is." Gil asked turning to her. Catherine could see his pretend sad face from the screen's lights.

"I meant I love Spiderman."

"So you favor Spiderman over me. What if my spider bit me and I could swing though the air?" he asked playfully.

"Then you would owe me one amazing upside down kiss." Catherine slowly inched her face towards his as she spoke and kissed him after her last word.

"Get a room!" one of the boys shouted behind them. The other threw a piece of popcorn at them. Some people turned at looked their way.

"Go away before we turn on the lights and make you watch up kiss," Gil replied. The boys got up and ran to the other end of the theater.

Catherine giggled and kissed Gil on the cheek. In return, Gil kissed her forehead and they continued the movie.

---

"I am starving! What time is it?" Catherine whined closing her car door.

"You just ate ice cream, skittles and half of my popcorn." Gil started the car.

"Feels like forever ago. It's four thirty." Catherine read off of the car clock.

"It was five minutes ago."

"Come on Giilll," she dragged his name out, "You know you're hungry. You ate like three pieces of popcorn. Don't go anorexic on me." Catherine rested her hand on his shoulder.

"McDonalds?" he asked defeated.

"Quarter Pounder, no onions and a Sprite," she replied preordering.

"Any thing else?" Gil asked.

"No." Gil looked over at Catherine and laughed.

"What?" she asked, "Is there something on my face?" she pulled down the mirror over her head and examined her face.

"No. It's nothing." He waved at her.

"Tell me."

"I'll tell you later," he said when they pulled up to the speaker box.

----

"Jacqui, if this comes out wrong…I am going to kill you."

Jacqui stood in front of Catherine with her hands on her hips. Catherine lay on a black table with her shirt lifted just above her navel.

"It's not going to come out wrong? It might hurt a little, but it won't come out wrong."

"They you go first." Catherine pulled down her shirt and got up, motioning for Jacqui to lie down. Jacqui shrugged and lay on the table, pulling her long dark hair on her left shoulder.

"Are you ready?" the bored, pierced teenage girl asked.

"Yup."

"Kay."

"So how exactly does this work?" Catherine asked nervous, even though she wasn't going.

"I push this stick thing in and it makes a whole," the girls said looking at Catherine. Catherine felt dumb, it was quiet obvious, but she had never gotten or seen anyone getting a belly button piercing.

"Does it hurt…a lot?" Catherine watched over the girls shoulder as she prepared Jacqui.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sticking a stick through your skin." The girl positioned the stick and pushed it in. Jacqui hissed and gripped the air, making her knuckles turn white.

"Ow…ow," she whispered. The stick was pulled out and replaced with a plain belly ring.

"There. You can change it whenever. It doesn't hurt so much after the swelling." The girl explained.

"Swelling?" Catherine asked as Jacqui got up and gave her a small nudge towards the table.

"Just a little. Nothing major…Are you going to do this or not?"

"Yes, she is. Cath…"

"I promise you Jacqui…" Catherine said threatening her.

"Love you too." Jacqui watched over the girls shoulder as she replicated her actions. Jacqui smirked when she saw Catherine nervously laying down, her lips pressed together.

"Ow. Shit!" Catherine said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Done. Same thing I told her."

"Thank you. How much is it?" Jacqui asked.

"Forty-five, fifty." The girl snapped off her latex gloves and walked over to the cash register that was placed in a glass shelf case of different kinds of piercing rings.

Jacqui paid her, Catherine standing by her holding her stomach.

"Oh my gosh. Cath. It didn't hurt that bad." Jacqui slipped on her shades when the sun shone on their tanned skin.

"It feels like there is a little smirf beating it's way out of my belly button," Catherine opened the car door and lay back resting her head on the seat.

"Ok, Mrs. Drama Queen. Gil will love it though," Jacqui replied.

"It hurt." Catherine lifted up her t-shirt and poked her red belly button.

"Yeah, yeah. Next are our tongues." Catherine gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Anyways, we should go and get prepped for the party."

"Alright-y." Jacqui turned volume knob on the radio. Shop Boy's Party Like a Rock Star blasted through the car as they speed down the road.

* * *

**A/N: Who's ready to par-tay? I'd kill to party with Catherine. Ch 33 coming soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"Wow. You look great," Jim said before kissing Jacqui on the cheek. 

"Thank you," she replied.

"You look amazing also Miss Braun."

"Why thank you, Mr. Grissom." Gil scanned Catherine's body once again. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark teal blouse and gold wedge heels. Her hair was down and curled on her shoulders. Her lips were perfectly glossed.

Jacqui had worn a red spring dress and black heels. Her hair was straight and hung to the middle of her back. The guys had worn simple jeans and a polo shirt.

"Come on guys. We're going to miss everything." Jacqui grabbed Catherine's hand and sat in the backseat, the guys in the front.

After getting lost, Jim parked near a curb. They walked about a block when they approached a house that blasted music.

They went inside, Jacqui dancing her way through the people.

"We're going to go dance!" Jacqui yelled over the music. Before Catherine could respond, they were gone.

"Well," Gil sighed, "You want somethin' to drink?"

"Yeah. Anything with alchohal."

"You know it's illegal for you to drink right?" Gil asked.

"You too, Mr. _Nineteen_." Gil laughed and left Catherine while he got them something to drink. He found her in the same spot and handed her a red plastic cup.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Try it." Catherine took a sip and coughed.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"EJ and 7 UP," he replied.

"Tryin' to get me drunk?" she asked teasingly.

"Maybe." He took a sip of his own drink.

…A LOT OF DRINKS LATER

"And I was like… whoa!" Catherine erupted into laughter. "Gil get me some more to drink please." Catherine turned her cup over to show there was nothing left in it.

"I don't think you need anymore," Gil said taking the cup from her.

"Please. Just ONE more." Catherine stumbled and leaned on Gil's chest.

"A _little_ bit. Then were leaving."

"Kay." Catherine ran her hand through her hair and sighed as if she were in a bed of fresh roses. She had a dopey smile on her face.

Gil quickly came back and handed Catherine a cup with only a sip of the mix. Catherine gulped it.

"Now lets go."

"No, no. We have to danceee." Catherine lifted her hands above her head and moved her hips. "Come on Gil." She did the come hither wag of her finger. Gil rolled his eyes. No one here was going to pay attention to him, so he had no way of embarrassing himself.

Gil danced with Catherine who was wild and drunk. When she was done she leaned heavily on Gil's chest again and laughed.

"Now can we go?" he asked, not helping but laughing also.

"Wait. We have to get Jacquiiii and Jiiimmm."

"Right." Catherine followed behind Gil her hands on his shoulders while she wiggled her butt. She smirked and let her hand slip down and squeeze Gil's butt. He jumped and turned to look at Catherine.

"Opps. My hand slipped," She slurred. Gil shook his head and went to find his friends. They found them outside by a big tree that was in front of the house. Jim was leaning up against it while Jacqui was running around in circles, her shoes in her hand.

"That is such a good idea. Jacqui you are a genius!" Catherine clumsily slipped off her shoes and ran over to Jacqui hugging her.

"Catherine. You look so hot tonight. No lie," Jacqui said obviously in the same condition as Catherine. The looked like two little girls playing.

"You too."

"Come on ladies!" Jim yelled, "It's time to go home."

"Aww. You're boyfriend is a party pooper," Catherine pouted.

"Trust me I know." Jacqui looped her arm around Catherine's and they skipped down the sidewalk.

"Cars the other way!" Gil yelled.

Catherine and Jacqui casually turned around and skipped the other way. Catherine tripped almost falling face first on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god. Jacqui! My life almost ended!" Catherine yelled.

"Nuuu-uhhh."

Catherine quickly forgot about it and started singing, "Party like a rock star! Party like a rock – Party like a rock star!" Jacqui joined in. "Ta-ta-totally dude!"

"It's amazing isn't it," Jim asked walking beside Gil as they followed the girls.

"Yes it is. Just wait until the morning." Gil sighed.

"Catherine you going to my place?" Gil asked from the front seat.

Catherine wrapped her arms around the passenger seat, "Yours. I can't face the Wicked Witch of the West with a hangover." Catherine slurred.

Gil smiled. To his apartment the four of them went.

---

Catherine fluttered her eyes open. Her head was under a pillow and was pounding. She could hear Gil lightly snoring beside he. She reached her hand out and found his face. Her hand found his chin and pushed it up to close his mouth, then she found his nose and pinched it.

He groaned and woke up.

"Gil…. Gil," she whispered loudly,

"Hmm?" he asked still half asleep.

"Gil." Catherine groaned.

"What?" he asked, fully awake.

"My head hurts Gil," she whined.

"I bet," he yawned, "You were wasted last night. You and your partner in crime."

Catherine groaned again and pulled her head from under the pillow. "Could you be helpful and get me some aspirin and water?" she asked sharply.

"Oh, feisty." He quickly lifted the pillow and kissed her head before she could blindly swing her arm around to hit him.

Gil came back with a glass of water and two pills that Catherine greedily consumed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"One thirty two," he replied.

"I have to get home."

"You don't have to leave now, do you?"

"Yes." Catherine smiled. Gil laid his head next to hers and nuzzled her cheek, his arm draped across her waist.

"No. You're mine," Gil said into her neck and tightened his arm around her waist and threw his leg over hers, making the sheets tangled.

Catherine didn't object. She loved the felling of his arms around her in a tight embrace that silently said 'I never want to let you go.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Her was still pounding lightly.

"Good afternoon… again," Gil said propped on his elbow.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked yawning.

"Almost four. How's your head?"

"Gone… four?" Catherine sat up. Her eyes were still heavy, and her body ached for more sleep, "I have to go." She threw the sheet off of her, after untangling herself, and picked up her clothes.

"Let me take you home, baby. You look like you haven't slept for days." Catherine shoot him a glare, "…beautifully?" he added.

"What about my car?" she asked, putting her weight on one leg.

"Say that you got sick last night and you still don't feel any better so Jacqui drove you home in your car," Gil replied.

Catherine tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Catherine and Gil were out the door ten minuets later. Catherine had thrown her hair into a messy bun and ran some water over her face. She had changed into a pair of Gil's sweats that were way big on her one of her tee shirts.

---

"Mrs. Braun. She's leaving an apartment building with a young man. Looks to be in his early twenties."

"Follow them. See where they are going." The phone was hung up without any other words.

**A/N: What is Lily up to? You shall wait until the next chapter to see. Remember to always, party like an f-in rock star! R&R please. Loves ya!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

A/N: Status: Partying like a rock star. Enjoy loves!

"Thank you, Gil," Catherine said leaning over and kissing him.

"Mmm. You're welcome," he kissed her back. She leaned over the middle section of the car, kissing him. If they weren't divided, she'd surely be all over him. "It's sad that I fell better _now_, huh?" she smiled on his lips.

"I know bummer." He kissed her, caressing her lips with his own. They both looked up when they heard water falling on the roof of the car. They could see straight up, through the sunroof as it poured rain.

Gil looked down, Catherine still looking up. He took the opportunity and kissed her neck. Catherine eye's slipped closed and she moaned. Her hand found his shoulder and she lightly squeezed it.

"Gil, I have to go, baby," she said. She ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck and she kissed his forehead. Gil ran his hand down the side of her body and rested it in her thigh.

"Party pooper."

Catherine laughed, "I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

Catherine bit her bottom lip, trying her best to block the magnets that attracted their lips, "Bye baby," she said before jumping out of the car and running through the rain. Gil watched her blurry figure run towards her house.

---

Lily closed the curtain to the balcony window. She watched as Gil dove off in her daughters' car with a disapproving look on her face.

---

"Mom. You scared me." Catherine said closing the front door.

"Where were you? You weren't her earlier when we arrived," Lily asked coldly.

"With Jacqui," Catherine replied trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Jacqui. Funny how I've only seen this young lady once. Why doesn't she ever come over here?"

"Does it matter where we hang out?" Catherine stood in front of her door. Her skin was covered in goose bumps from her wet clothing.

"No. I was just wondering. Have you thought about your party any?" she asked.

"I still have to talk to Dad," she let out a frustrating sigh, " Are we done? Am I free to go?" Catherine sounded like a criminal bought in for interrogation.

"It's natural for a mother to be concerned about her daughter; as her questions."

"Hmm... Can I go now?"

"Yes." With that Catherine headed to her bedroom for a warm bubble bath.

---

"When I turn eighteen, I'm out Gil," Catherine said over the phone.

"I wish you could get out now," he replied.

"Sounds like someone wants me all to themselves." Catherine played with her hair as she leaned against her headboard.

"I'm guilty." The shared a laugh, "So what's the plans for your birthday?"

"Good question. I don't know. I have to talk to my dad."

"As long as I'm invited."

"Oh my god. I have to put you on the guest list, I totally forgot," Catherine joked.

"I'm hurt."

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked sitting up.

"Working. Since I've been with you, I haven't maxed out on overtime. I even think I still have some free hours left." Gil sat on his bed, scratching his naked chest. His wet, freshly showered hair hung in front of his eyes.

"Aw. You're a workaholic."

"_Was_ a workaholic. I didn't have anything to look forward to, besides work, until I met you." Catherine couldn't help but laugh into her cell phone. Gil creased his eyebrows, confused. "What's so funny?"

"You say the corniest things… but it sounds so sweet. Gil, do you know how much I love you?"

"Can't be as much as I love you."

"Possibly."

"I love you too Catherine," Gil sighed and they shared a moment of comfortable silence. "I have to go. My shift starts in half an hour."

"Kay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Catherine hung up her phone and threw on her bed. She buried her face into her soft pillow and grinned. She was in love, and it still seemed to amaze her how Gil made her fell.

"I know moms crazy, but don't kill your self." Nancy said pulling her long blonde hair on her left shoulder.

Catherine looked up with a dopey look on her face, "Hey Nancy."

"Are you high and not sharing?" Nancy asked sitting on the bed.

"In a way." Nancy gave her a weird look, "Anyways, how was your sleepover thingy?"

"Fun. We went out a partied all weekend," she replied excitedly.

"Nanc, you have to be careful. You're only fifteen and you're out partying like your twenty one."

"Yeah, yeah. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"No cute boys rode by to 'see what's up?'" Nancy did the finger quotes around her words.

"No. Unlike you, I'm a good girl." Catherine smiled, making herself look like an innocent angel.

"Oh really," Nancy raised her eyebrows, "Then what's that?" she asked pointing to the exposed skin between Catherine's tank top and short shorts. Her silver belly button ring shined.

"Nothing." She pulled the tank top down as far as it would go.

"Nothing? It's a belly button ring." Nancy grabbed her sister's feet and pulled her so that she was lying on the bed. She climbed on her and straddled her waist.

"Nancy! Get off of me!" Catherine kicked her legs trying to push her off.

"Nope. I want to see it!" Nancy pulled the shirt up while Catherine tried to pull it down. Both of them were laughing hysterically. Catherine bucked her hips hard, trying to get Nancy off of her.

"I always knew you two were queer." Tony said standing at Catherine's door.

"Well your penis is still tiny." Nancy said. Catherine laughed until tears came in her eyes. Tony waved them off and continued down the hallway.

"Ok. I got my belly button pierced. Now get off of me fatso," Catherine said wiping her cheeks.

"Let me see." Catherine groaned and lifted up her shirt.

"You have never seen a pierced belly button before?"

"Nope. Did it hurt?" Nancy asked.

"Yes."

"Mom know?"

"No and it will stay that way." Catherine warned her.

"My lips are sealed." Nancy pretend to zip her lips shut. "Speaking of lips, I need to go call Jason." She jumped off of the bed and raced out the door.

Catherine lay back on her bed and thought of Gil's lips. She wanted to touch his lips with hers. She wanted his lips on her neck. All over her. She sighed. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Gil.

She sighed again. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to see her love.

A/N: Chaptero 34. Enjoy!! Please R&R!


	35. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I have some semi bad news. I am going to my grandparent's house for the summer and I have no clue if or when I will be updating. I think they have a computer… but something's wrong with it. So I have to fix it. I will update ASAP! It will kill me if I can't update for three months.

Keep the look out though. Thank you guys so far. I love you!

Love,

Nisha


	36. Chapter 35

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

* * *

A/N: At my grandmothers house and having fun of course. Glad I have internet privileges!

"I want you to find out who this Gil Grissom is. You better work harder than you ever have."

"Yes ma'm."

"You are dismissed Leo" Lily said waving off the tall, bald man. She sat in her office, behind her dark cherry colored desk. She stared at the pictures of Gil Grissom with her daughter.

---

"I don't care! Food. Something people will eat! …. What the hell is that? … Call me back when you come up with a better menu." Catherine angrily shut her cell phone.

Waiting for Gil, she rested her elbows on the table and ran her fingers through her hair so that she was staring at the table.

"Hey." She looked up when she heard his voice.

"Hey," she said stressfully. Gil bent down and gave her a hello kiss before sitting down.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"This party stuff. They're trying to serve… fucking cow…penis." She groaned. "Why can't they just plan a simple party?"

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. How was work?"

"Oh! There was a 419 downtown and the head was-"

"Please. Spare the details." Catherine held up her hand, interrupting him.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Hey how about we do something relaxing?"

"Like what?" Catherine tilted her head.

"It's a surprise," he answered.

"What is it?" she asked knowing what his answer would be.

"That would ruin the surprise." He gave her smile that made her heart melt.

Catherine threw some money plus tip on the table. She grabbed Gil's hand and they headed to her car.

"How'd you get here?" Gil asked.

"Cab."

Catherine gazed at the scenery from the passenger side window. The lights and glamour of Las Vegas turned into beautiful land and trees.

She looked straight ahead when she felt the car drive down a bumpy dirt road. A big sign read, 'Manchester Ranch'. Catherine looked over at Gil who smirked.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied. Gil parked the car and they got out. Catherine followed Gil. They approached a red and white barn. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Catherine glanced at him before following his instructions and closing her eyes. Gil grabbed her hand a guided her. She could smell animals and feel dirt under her feet. When they stopped she felt Gil's body press against her back.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear. Catherine's eyes went wide and she gasped. They stood in front of two horses; one black and one white.

"Gil…"

She slowly approached the white horse, which she determined was female. She held her hand under its nose. She smiled when it sniffed her hand. Then she pet her between the eyes.

"She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Lila. And that's Luke," Gil said pointing at the back horse.

"They're both beautiful." She went and pet the other horse.

"How…?" she asked stepping towards Gil.

"One night you said that missed Montana because of the horses and your old ranch."

Catherine smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a gentle tender kiss.

"Come on." Gil said tugging on her hand. He opened the gates. They each led the horses out of the barn and to open land.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked watching Gil climb on his horse.

Gil waved to a man who was training a horse in a gate, "Follow me."

Before Catherine could respond, Gil had taken off. She quickly climbed on her own horse and smirked. If there was anything that Catherine Willows could do, it was ride a horse. She signaled the horse to run after Gil.

She leaned forward and stood up just a little bit to give the horse some speed. Soon she was next to Gil, her strawberry blonde hair flying behind her. She smiled and ordered the horse to go faster. Gil followed behind her until she stopped under a tree.

He found her looking out at the lake that rested near by. She looked so beautiful; her wind fingered hair and her cheeks flushed.

She turned her head and smiled when she heard him come. "I beat you," she said.

"I let you win." Catherine narrowed her eyes. "I have another surprise."

"Oh really?" Catherine turned Lila and moved next to Gil.

"Yup." Gil took her hand and they moved slowly until they stopped under another huge tree. "Ta-da." Gil said once a small picnic basket came into view.

"A picnic. Aww. Gil."

"Save the praise for later," he joked. They got off the horses and went over to the picnic area. Gil pulled out a white sheet and laid it on the ground before they sat.

They had sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, pasta and wine. They talked and ate, occasionally glancing at each other shyly like they had never meet.

"Have you ever got on a horse before this?" Catherine asked taking a small sip of her wine.

"A couple of times. The first time I got on a horse, I fell off." Catherine giggled, "You can't tell anyone." Gil whispered with a smile.

"I won't," Catherine whispered back.

"Did you have fun?" Gil asked.

"So much. I hope that the fun isn't over just yet."

"No. I wanted to watch the sun set and then count the stars with you," he replied.

Catherine tilted her head, _'How romantic can he get?' _she asked herself.

"I can't say it enough but I love you," she said.

"One time is all I need." Catherine smiled and popped a cherry in her mouth.

After they cleaned up, they sat facing each other and their hands up and moving.

"How… are…you." Catherine said as her hands moved.

"Good. A lot of people will say fine, some will say sad." Gil showed her fine and sad with his hands, also moving his face, showing expressions.

"Your face is so cute," she laughed. Gil joined her.

"Now I bet you know 'I love you'."

"Of course," Catherine replied following up with 'I love you' in sign language. Gil did the same thing, adding a 'too', and kissed her one the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Catherine asked. "I'm a big girl."

Gil pressed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue over her lips, wanting her to open her mouth and grant him access.

She moaned and opened her mouth. She gently pressed her tongue against his. Her hand found his shoulder, wanting his body closer to hers. She pulled him closer until his hands rested on the sides of her hips. He slowly pushed her back.

Their kisses became more passionate and languid. Gil groaned when she bit down on his bottom lip, then sucked on it, soothing it. Catherine felt bolts of pleasure shoot through her. She arched her back up towards him wanting him to touch her.

She whimpered when their lips disconnected and his lips found her neck. She gasped and smiled.

Gil couldn't help himself. She tasted like heaven. Her moans and gasps taking effects to his own body. He sucked on her pulse, then dragging his tongue to her collarbone. He cursed her for wearing a v-neck shirt. He couldn't stop his tongue from dipping his tongue between the V.

In her head she shouted for them to stop and not go any further, but her body said otherwise. She wanted to kiss and touch him forever, but they _were_ out in a horse trail. _Anyone_ could trot by on his or her horse at anytime.

"Gil…" she managed to say in a breath whisper. She took a deep breath and took hold of her body. "Gil… we should stop."

Gil kissed her near her ear. "I know," he whispered.

They looked into each other's eyes, catching their breath. They watched at their eyes changed from the unfamiliar dark cloudy blue to their normal colors. Then they started to laugh.

"I think I need a cold shower," Gil said. Catherine bit on her bottom lip and smiled at the same time.

"Me too," she replied. Gil lay on his side, his body close to hers and his hand resting on her stomach.

"There's a cold lake down there," he suggested.

"No way. That water is so gross."

"Dirt don't hurt."

Catherine laughed, "Well you can go get in. I'm not." Catherine sat up on her elbows.

Gil pouted and Catherine gave him a peck on the lips. "I want to get back on my horse."

"What? So I can beat you?" he asked.

"I don't think so. See my name, Catherine Flynn, is very famous in sweet old Montana." Catherine inched her face close to his. "Winner of many championships and titles. Mr. Grissom, Catherine Flynn knows how to ride a horse."

"I'm not scared," he whispered on to her lips.

"You should be." Catherine pulled away before Gil pushed his face towards hers. She gave him an innocent smile. Her eyes widened when Gil got up. She quickly turned and ran.

She ran in circles screaming until Gil grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder. They both laughed as he spun her around.

---

"I cannot believe you threw me in that lake," Catherine said, her teeth chattering.

"Sorry, you slipped," Gil replied.

"Since I 'slipped', you have to go and run me some bath water. Hot with lots of bubbles." Catherine stood in the middle of his room, not wanting to get anything wet. Gil sat on his bed staring at her, smiling.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so cute like that. Your lips are purple."

"I'd like them to be a normal color. Now could you please?" Catherine gestured to the bathroom. Gil got up and ran her a bath like she wanted.

Catherine got herself a pair of Gil's boxers and a t-shirt.

"How come you never wear your stuff?" he asked.

"I don't want to," she said sticking her tongue out at her and going to warm up.

* * *

**A/N: How sweet can Gil get? Please review! Danke schon! **


	37. Chapter 36

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

PS: Who's watching the Gossip Girl TV series this fall? I am!! It's got S, B, N… and them. Okay, not go on and read.

"Everything is all set," Catherine said walking into her father's office.

"Muggs," he greeted her, "That's great." Catherine sat in one of the leather seats in front of his desk.

"My party is finally planned." Catherine sighed.

"I take the last few days have been stressful."

"Planning a party is not as easy as it looks," she replied.

"How have you been Muggs? Haven't seen your face around her a lot," Sam asked after the short silence.

"I'm fine Dad. I've just been hanging out with some friends. And thinking about how close I am to being an adult. I graduated high school and soon I'm going to be moving out and I don't even know what I want to do with my life."

"I'm sure it'll come to you. You're a smart girl."

"Mom told me that I shouldn't go to college and that I should get married as soon as possible." Catherine and Sam both laughed. Catherine slid down in the chair so that she was more comfortable.

"Your mother's a bit old fashion."

"Very old fashion _and_ crazy. She's going to be real disappointed though." Catherine pressed her glossed lips together. Sam smiled at his daughter. She truly was about to be an adult. She was already one in his eyes.

"What about your present from your dear old dad? What do you want, Muggs?" Sam asked leaning back in his leather computer desk chair. Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. **Nothing** big though, Dad. Maybe… nothing at all. Maybe just love and support in everything that I do," Catherine answered.

"You already have that Muggs." Blue eyes meet blue eyes.

Catherine gave a small warm and sincere smile. "Thank you."

Sam got up and walked around his desk. He grabbed Catherine's hand so that she stood before him. He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Muggs." Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Daddy. Forever and ever." Catherine hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. She remembered when she was a little girl and she use to say that. Sam would hold her at night until she fell asleep in his arms. She was his little princess. She still is his little princess.

She jumped when her ring tone sang. She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her sweatshirt and saw that it was Gil.

"I'll talk to you later." She kissed him on the cheek. Sam simply nodded and watched her walk out of his office.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. My party planning is finally complete," she replied jumping on the living room couch.

"Round of applause to Catherine. What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before I go to work." Catherine turned on the wall mounted flat screen TV.

"I think we could work something out. How does lunch sound?"

"Perfect. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching TV, thinking about how I'd rather be lying in your bed with you, fighting over what to watch." Catherine smiled.

"That does sound better than washing deceased bodies."

"Eww. Make sure you use bleach when you shower before you touch me again." Gil laughed.

"I'm well protected. Hey baby, I have to go. Just got a body in."

"Can you just say, 'I have to go.' with no dirty details?" she asked referring to the dead body.

Gil laughed again, "I have to go."

Catherine sucked her teeth, "Uhh. Why?" she whined.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too." She giggled and hung in her cell phone.

"Ohh. Who was that?" Tony asked jumping next to her on the couch.

"Nunya."

"Nunya?"

"Nun ya damn business."

---

"Oh my god! Stephanie!" Catherine ran and threw her arm around her childhood best friend.

"Catherine!" Stephanie said hugging her back.

"You look amazing." Catherine looked over her. Her long brunette hair was now jet-black and was a cute cut that was shortened to her shoulders. He hazel eyes were blue. She wore Bermuda shorts and a yellow tank top and a pair of yellow Juicy Couture flip-flops.

"So do you. You're growing out your red hair!" Catherine patted her strawberry blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She straightened her strapless blue dress.

"How long are you staying?" Catherine asked.

"For two weeks. I'm staying at the Rampart," she replied, "I just thought I should at least stop by, ya know."

"I'm so glad you did. Come on." Catherine grabbed Stephanie's hand and dragged her to her bedroom.

"I like what you did to your room." Stephanie said flopping on Catherine's bed.

"Thank you. The purple flowery theme was getting old.

"I bet. So what has been up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm so over being ditched for Europe. Meet some new friends and just moving on," Catherine replied leaning back in her computer desk chair.

"Meet any cute boys?"

"Yes I did. I'm in love with one now."

"Tell me about him, girl," Stephanie said sitting up and hugging a pillow.

"I'll do even better. You can meet him."

Stephanie's eyes lit up. "When?" she asked.

"Today. I was just about to leave before you showed up on my doorstep. Gil and I were having lunch today."

"Gil? Catherine and Gil," Stephanie said.

Catherine shushed her hoping her mother was off minding her own business.

"What? It sounds nice. Does he have a brother?"

"No he's an only child," Catherine said pushing her out of her bedroom door.

"Friends?"

"Best friend taken. His other one's you really wouldn't want to date."

"Why not? They ugly or something?"

"You have arachnophobia," Catherine replied silently thanking god she had not ran into anyone she was related to, especially her mother.

---

"Theses are from yesterday?" Lily asked gazing at the pictures in front her.

"No, earlier today." A tall bald man, in black, replied.

Lily flipped through the pictures of Gil on top of Catherine, kissing passionately on a blanket, then some of his tossing her into the lake nearby. She dismissed the look on Catherine's face; happiness.

"Follow them, keep an eye on them. I have to find out a way to get rid of him."

"Yes ma'm."

---

"Where are we?" Stephanie asked.

"Downtown Las Vegas. You've never been here before?"

"No. Were going through here to get to the place you boyfriend is?" Stephanie looked out the window of Catherine's car.

"Nope. The place is right there. This is where we had our first… date I guess you could call it." Catherine parallel parked the car, glancing at Stephanie and seeing the look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I thought maybe that you guys would eat at a five, maybe ever four star restaurant than a zero star place."

"Steph. Please don't play the stuck up rich girl thing. They have the same stuff, just for way less."

"To make up, this guy better be extra cute." Stephanie climbed out of the car after Catherine and followed her into the diner.

"Where is he?" she asked impatiently.

"Righttt… there." Catherine pointed at the curly haired guy, taking a sip of his water; Gil.

"Oh he is cute."

"Wait until you check out his ass. But, hands off Steph. He's mine."

"I'll try and keep my hands to myself. No promises," Stephanie joked as they got closer to the table.

"Hey."

Gil looked up and smiled when he saw Catherine.

"Hi." Gil stood up and kissed on the lips, not noticing Stephanie at all.

"Oh. This is Stephanie. My best friend who use to live here that I told you about." Catherine stepped beside Gil. "This is Gil," she said to Stephanie.

"Hi." Gil held out his hand.

"Hello." Stephanie said studying him.

"Shall we sit?" Gil asked the girls.

"We shall." Catherine said looking at him.

Gil slid into the booth, Catherine close behind him. Stephanie slid into the booth opposite them.

The waitress came by the table and took their orders.

"So how long have you two been together?" Stephanie asked.

"Two and a half months. I don't know. It seems like forever." Gil said looking at Catherine, then back at her best friend.

Stephanie smiled, "You too look so great together."

Catherine laid her head on Gil's shoulder. "Thank you."

"What are you two up to later? I assume something safe, if she's not like Jacqui," Gil asked.

"I don't know. Shopping or something."

"What's with chicks and shopping?" Gil asked.

Stephanie laughed, "What is up with us and shopping Catherine?"

"I don't know. It's just one of our master plans to drive guys crazy," Catherine suggested.

"Yeah, strip clubs cure them though."

"Not all guys," Gil said.

"You mean you don't go to strip clubs?" Stephanie asked leaning on the table.

"Nope."

"That's a first," she replied. "Even Cath and I went to strip clubs."

"Steph." Catherine looked at her friends.

"You went to a strip club without me Cath?" Gil joked.

"We were drunk and just had this huge fight with our other two friends. Harmless fun."

"So she is a duplicate of Jacqui."

"No, not at all. Jacqui's just a little crazier."

"Who's Jacqui?" Stephanie asked hearing her name for the second time.

"His best friends girl friend. She's a wild child," Catherine answered.

Just as Stephanie was about to ask her a question, their food arrived. They ate with some conversation; Gil and Catherine sneaked some glances and light touches.

"Stephanie, I'll meet you at the car." Catherine tossed her keys to Stephanie.

"Kay. Nice meeting you Gil," Stephanie said waving.

Gil smiled and waved back.

"I hope you didn't mind me bringing her. I didn't know she was coming to Vegas today." They stood in front of the dinner on he sidewalk.

"It's okay. As long as I get to kiss you." Gil pulled her body close to his, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You do." Catherine pressed their lips together and parted her lips, granting him access to explore her mouth.

They broke apart when they heard Catherine's car horn blow. Catherine captured his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip before they pulled apart again.

"I'll make sure she's busy next time I see you."

"Okay. I'll call you when I get off work. I love you."

"Kay. I love you too." Gil watched her blue dress move with her body as she walked back to her car. She waved to him before she got in her car, and he waved back.

Catherine got into the drivers side smiling. Gil always made her look like a silly mess, but she loved that.

"Let me guess, your parents have no idea that you're in love with him," Stephanie said when Catherine settled in the drivers seat.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"He looks like he's not…"

"What? Rich? No Gil is not rich. But what does money have to do with it?"

"Almost everything. The money puts you two in two different lifestyles."

Catherine gripped the steering wheel slightly, "I love him. He loves me. What else is there?"

"Does he love you, or your money?"

Catherine took a deep breath; she was frustrated, "He's never seen or touched my money. He works hard making money for himself. And you're sounding like my mother."

"I'm just having my word now instead of later." Stephanie laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your poor mother is going to have a heart attack when she finds out that you're in love with a guy who has a job and eats at a no star restaurant." She laughed again.

"I know. I can't wait to tell her… well yes I can." Catherine laughed as well.

"You have to promise me Steph that my parents, especially my mom dose not know that I am with Gil. I'm not ashamed, but I know my mom will freak out or something and I really don't want to deal with any of her crap before I move out." Catherine glanced at Stephanie, and then put her eyes back on the road.

"Well… since he is really cute… and cool. I guess I could," she replied.

Catherine smiled. "I would hug you and do our old secret hand shake, if I weren't driving."

"Cool. I wasn't planning on dieing tonight anyways." Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and turned on the radio.

Catherine smiled, glad that her BFF, whom she hadn't seen in forever was there. She bobbed her head and sung the song that blasted through the speakers, and the thought of Gil floated in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took me so long to write. I kept on getting stuck, but then I got… unstuck. Other chapters will flow better because I already have most of them on my "mind blueprint fic… stuff". Anyways hit the review button… and hey why don't ya leave a review? Love ya! **


	38. Chapter 37

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Stephanie asked.

"Honestly," Catherine said, "Go and spend time with Gil."

Stephanie groaned, "Come on Cath. I'm only here for two weeks."

"I know… but I miss him."

"So what you'd rather hang out with your loser boyfriend than with your best friend?" Stephanie asked angrily.

"He is not a loser and yes if you're going to play the jealous best friend card," Catherine shifted her weight on her right leg. They stood in the middle of the parking lot outside a mall. Catherine had three bags in her hands while Stephanie had ten on her arm.

"Jealous of what? Your boyfriend? Catherine, he couldn't afford you even if he tried."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Catherine asked frowning.

"He is has nothing Cath."

"You don't even know him so don't say anything about him. When you're done being a slut, and you fall in love, call me." Catherine stormed off to her car, her face red.

"Catherine," Stephanie yelled after her.

"Fine your own ride," Catherine yelled back.

---

Gil scratched his head on his way to answer the door.

"Catherine," he said once he opened.

"You sound surprised to see me," she said stepping in and hugging him.

"I thought you were spending the whole week with what's her face," he said sitting on the couch.

"Stephanie. I was and… friends change." Catherine sat down beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well let's say, I changed. Shopping and stuff use to be fun. It's just not anymore. Plus I missed you a lot and I think she got a little jealous." Catherine tilted her head up so that she was looking at him.

"You missed me?" Gil asked looking down at her.

"Of course. Talking on the phone isn't the same and doing this." Catherine closed the gap between them and kissed him, parting her lips and running her tongue over his.

"Never the same," Gil replied as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Gil slid his hands behind her neck and pulled her lips closer. Catherine ran her hands through his damp hair that told her he had gotten out of the shower not to long ago. She slid her hands to her rest on his shoulders.

Catherine moved so that she was straddling Gil's hips, their lips still connected and moving. Her hair fell to the side of her face. She pulled some hair behind her left ear.

"I think I want to mark my territory," Catherine said smiling onto his lips. When Catherine was done 'marking her territory' she pushed Gil's head to the side so she could get a view of her mark. "Perfect." She said.

"That one kind of hurt." Gil said rubbing it.

"Mu-ha-ha! My work here is done." Catherine rubbed her hands together like an evil scientist.

"I think I'm scared," Gil said.

Catherine grinned before she climbed off of him. "I'm hungry," she said. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen.

"You're not going to cook are you?" Gil asked afraid she'd burn down his only home.

"Maybe," she yelled. Gil rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Stay right there," Gil said as he watched Catherine; her head was stuck in the refrigerator and her but was sticking out the door.

"Stop starring at my ass before I starve to death."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, "Teach me Mr. Grissom."

"I need to know what you want to cook first."

"Grilled cheese sandwich." Catherine smiled.

---

"Cheese?"

"Check."

"Bread?"

"Four slices."

"Pan?"

"Yup."

"And Pam?"

"Got it." Catherine held up a can of Pam cooking spray.

"Okay. Turn on the stove and spray that in there," Gil instructed. Catherine followed his command and sprayed the non-stick spray in the frying pan.

"Put one slice of bread in the pan and one slice of cheese… Now put the other slice of bread on. Now you have to press it down to make it thin." Catherine did what he said, concentrated.

"You didn't need me." Gil kissed her temple and flipped the finished sandwich onto a plate. Catherine smiled at her achievement. She did the same thing to the other sandwich.

"See I can cook. So you don't have to worry about me burning this place down." Catherine said as they watched the sandwich fry on one side. Gil stood next to her.

"You still don't turn on this stove unsupervised. You're only at cooking level… point five," Gil replied.

"Don't I get a certificate or something?" she asked looking at him.

"Better. A kiss."

"I don't know, I think I want my certificate."

"Kiss me you crazy girl."

"Sir, yes sir." Catherine small space between them and kissed Gil as she was ordered. They both had forgotten that they were cooking. They both pulled away when they smelled smoke.

"Gil. Look what you did!" Catherine exclaimed.

"You have the spatula. You're the one cooking," Gil turned on the fan above the stove. Catherine put the sandwich on a plate, turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink. She grabbed the plate with the first and un-burned grill cheese sandwich on it.

"Since you insisted that I take the kiss instead of a certificate, and you kiss amazingly, you can have the burnt one." Catherine turned on the heel of her foot went into the living room.

Gil found Catherine sitting on the couch, her plate on her stomach while she flipped the channels. Gil said down beside her and draped his arm over the couch. Catherine stopped on Disney Channel and Hannah Montana was on.

"Disney Channel? No." Gil grabbed the remote and turned the channel to Discovery.

"No Disney, no Discovery," Catherine said.

"Okay." Gil turned the channel to History.

"Gil," Catherine whined, "You're such a boring TV watcher." Catherine grabbed the remote again and stopped on House. She threw the remote on the other side of her, where Gil couldn't reach it.

"So, where are your roommates?" Catherine asked ripping off a piece of her sandwich and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Jim's at work and I think that Jacqui went to visit her parents," he replied.

"Oh. You had the place all to yourself then."

"Yup. But I think I can share my me time with you." Gil ate the rest of his sandwich and put the plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"Aww. Thanks for making me feel special." Catherine took the last bite of her sandwich and put her plate on top of Gil's. She laid her head in his lap while they watched TV.

---

"Yes, viewing all of Las Vegas and fully furnished… I'm counting on you to help me make Muggs happy."

"Yes Mr. Braun. Thank you."

Sam hung up his office phone. He knew his daughter didn't want anything big, but he though she'd love this gift.

* * *

**A/N: I love grilled cheese sandwiches. They're yummy in my tummy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

"I'll be over tonight. I promise… Okay. I love you too." Catherine hung up her cell phone.

"Gil?" Jacqui asked from the passenger side of Catherine's car.

"Mmm hmm." Catherine mumbled parking her car in the parking lot. They climbed out of the car and entered the large nail place.

The gold theme seemed brighter inside than from outside. There were at least twenty tables and ten women getting their nails done. Against the wall, some women were getting pedicures. On the wall next to the door was a mounted TV that played MTV music videos.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A lady asked at the desk in front of the door.

"We have appointments. Braun and Franco," Catherine replied. The woman looked over an appointment book.

"Yes. Right this way." The girls followed her to two tables.

"What would you like?" a Chinese woman asked Catherine.

"French manicure, short and squared."

"What would you like?" another Chinese woman asked Jacqui. She repeated what Catherine had said and added a flower design on her thumbs.

After their nails were done, they got their feet done and their nails painted. Catherine got hers with white tips, to match her nails and Jacqui got her toes painted a metallic black. When they were completely finished they paid they're bills and headed to the mall.

"What was it like when you turned eighteen?" Catherine asked Jacqui in the car.

"Not as stressful as yours," Jacqui replied, "But pretty fun. That's when I saw Jim dance for the first time."

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yes and I forbid him to dance in public when I am sober." Both girls giggled.

They went into the mall and picked up their dressed, then carefully lay them in the back seat. Catherine checked the time on then clock in her car. It was 9pm. They had been out all day, getting their nails done, picking up their dresses, making plans for hair and makeup and approving the decorations for the casino.

"I am so tired." Catherine yawned. "I'm going to drop you off and then go get my stuff."

"Kay. I'll tell Gil."

"I'll see you in a bit." Catherine stopped in front of the apartment building so that Jacqui could get out and get her dress.

---

"Where are you going?"

Catherine put on a fake smile and turned around. She was halfway to the front door until Lily stopped her.

"Mother."

"Catherine Braun, where are you going?"

"To Jackie's. I'm staying the night," Catherine said with false enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow is your birthday. You don't want to be here with your family?"

"Umm. No not really." At least she was honest. "Since everyone thinks I'm so spoiled, I wouldn't want to make anyone jealous in the morning."

"Would you please drop that foolishness? You're spoiled. What girl isn't?" Lily folded her arms over her blue satin robe.

"Let me go as Jackie if she's spoiled and I'll get back to tomorrow." Catherine turned for the door.

"Catherine. Why are you at this girl's house so much? You were out with her all day. Are you lying to me? Is there some boy you're sneaking off to see?" Lily asked not giving her a chance to answer the first question.

"Well, she is my best friend. What if I was going to see some guy?" Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened to Stephanie?"

"She's gone and I'm about to be gone too. Good bye Mother." Catherine continued out the door.

"Catherine! Do not walk out that door," Lily called out.

"See ya tomorrow… _bitch_," she mumbled under her breath.

---

"Told you I'd be over tonight." Catherine kissed Gil when he opened the front door.

"I wasn't sure if your mom would lock you in your room or not." Gil said wrapping his arms around her. Catherine rested her hands on his chest.

"If she did, I'd have to throw a sheet down my window and climb down, then run away to the love of my life," Catherine said.

"I hope that's me."

Catherine hit in lightly on his chest. "Of course it's you." Catherine yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I bet Jacqui is asleep already. We had a busy day."

"I guess us guys have it easy." Gil held her hand and they went into his room.

"Yeah. All you have to do is shave, shower and throw on a tux," Catherine said.

Gil laughed. "Sorry. They don't understand that some women don't need anything to make them beautiful." Gil closed the door and held Catherine's hands, "Like you."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Stop." She flopped on his king sized bed. "There are tons of girls that are way prettier than I am." Catherine lay on her stomach, hugging a pillow.

Gil got onto the bed, covering her body. "I don't want any of those other girls. I want you." He kissed the back of her neck.

"Why do you want just this one?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Because I love you."

"I really want to turn over and kiss you," Catherine replied sleepily.

"It's okay." Gil kissed her neck again, "I'll run you a bath and you can kiss me when you get out."

"Deal."

"So, you'll be officially legal tomorrow." Gil and Catherine lay in his bed; him wearing a pair of basketball shorts and Catherine in one of his button down shorts. They both smelled like his old spice body wash.

"Yup and soon I'll be moving out of the Braun mansion." Catherine lay beside Gil, her hair fanned out and starring at the ceiling with him.

"You know you can move in with me." Gil looked at Catherine and meet her eyes.

"Thank you, but I don't want you it to be too crowded in here. Besides we said we'd find out own place." Catherine rolled onto her stomach and rested her chin on his chest.

"Where are you going to stay in the meantime? It's like you already live her anyways. You just go home to check in."

"True. But my mom is going to wonder where I'm staying. I don't think she's buying the 'staying over at Jacqui's' act anymore."

"Then maybe is the time to tell her." Catherine rested her forehead on Gil's chest and sighed.

"I know. I know. Maybe I should tell my dad first. I think he'd be more understanding."

"A father is never understanding about his daughter and her boyfriend," Gil said.

Catherine smiled, "Are you afraid of my dad?" she asked.

"He does come off a bit scary with his bodyguards… and stuff," Gil replied.

"You'd be surprise to know that my father is very kind and loving."

"That's what ever daughter says when her dad buys her a everything she has ever wanted. I bet you even got a pony." Gil ran his hand up and down Catherine's back.

"Not every girl wanted a pony in her life," Catherine defended.

"So you didn't get a pony?" Gil raised his eyebrow.

Catherine shrugged, "When we lived in Montana on the ranch, but that's not the point. The point is he's nice and I'd think he'd like you."

Gil poked his lips out a little giving her a 'yeah right' look. "If I love you, he loves you."

"Hmm." Gill pulled Catherine up. "When he finds out that I kiss you here…" he kissed her just below her collarbone, "…Or here…" he kissed her neck, "…Or I touch this." Gil ran his hands down her back then to her back side making her giggle. "…He's going to hate me."

"He doesn't have to know about that stuff." Their lips were centimeters apart. Gil could feel Catherine's breath on his lips. Catherine's eyes traveled down his face and to his lips, then back to his eyes. "Just that I love you and you love me." Gil's eyes followed hers.

Gil leaned his head up and captured her lips. "That's what your mother needs to know too," he whispered.

"I love you," Catherine said.

"I love you too." Gil kissed her forehead. Catherine yawned. "Let's go to sleep. You've had a long day."

They changed positions and Catherine turned on her side, her back facing Gil as he turned off the lamp on his bedside. He pressed his body against hers putting his arm around her and throwing his leg over hers.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered kissing the back on her neck.

"Night," She replied.

'Tomorrow I'll wake up eighteen and the love of my life beside me again. Best summer ever!' she thought as she fell asleep.

---

Sam Braun starred down at the pictures, "Very good." He broke the anxious silence in his casino office. The brunette lady smiled.

"Thank you. Here are the keys and wish your daughter a happy birthday," she said handing him the keys.

"Thank you for your business Mrs. Jones. She's going to love it." Sam stood and shook her hand. His present for his princess was ready to be delivered.

---

"I want him off the guest list. Give his picture to the door guard and do not let him in. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Braun. We do."

Lily hung up the phone and sat starring at the pictures of her daughter and Gil. This had to end.

---

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Catherine's 18th B-Day! Yay! Sam's doing something good… hopefully and of course Lily is doing wrong. Tsk, tsk. Next chapter coming soon. Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

Catherine's eyes fluttered open when she felt Gil's lips softly kiss her on her cheek. He smiled at her with a small saucer holding a single cup cake and a candle. Catherine grinned and squeezed the pillow.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Catherine, happy birthday to you." _Gil sang. "Good morning Birthday Girl."

"Morning." Catherine giggled and smiled.

"Make a wish."

Catherine's smile turned into a grin as she propped herself up with her elbow. She closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" he asked sitting on his knees beside the bed.

"I can't tell you." Gil gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It won't come true."

Catherine glanced at the cup cake and then at Gil.

"Did you make this _single_ cupcake by yourself?" she asked giggling again.

"Yes. I made the icing too." Gil dipped his finger into the white creaming icing. "Try it. It's pretty good."

Catherine took his finger into her mouth and cleaned to frosting off. "Mmm. That is good," she replied.

"Thank you. My mom's recipe." Gil wiped his wet finger on her t-shirt. "You can have your saliva back."

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman."

"My mother taught me my manners towards a lady." He flashed a ' yes I know I'm so handsome' smile. "And now I present to you."

"My present?" Catherine sat up and grinned, tilting her head. Gil smiled back and opened the drawer beside him and pulled out a Tiffany & Co. box. Catherine beamed as he opened it.

She ran her fingers on the silver ring. A butterfly was designed in it and a small diamond shined in the wing.

"Oh Gil, it's beautiful. You didn't have to…"

"I did."

"But how?"

"Don't worry about that. It's not a promise ring, but I want to make a promise to you with it," Gil said as he slipped into onto her left ring finger.

Catherine's warm smile remained on her face. She watched his movements then meet his eyes.

"I am going to love you forever," he looked into her eyes. "I don't care about what anyone says about young love and not knowing what love is so young. I still don't know how I landed with a beautiful butterfly like you. I love you Catherine."

The tears that were threatening to spill out of Catherine's eyes quickly ran down her cheeks. "Awe. I love you too." She smiled. She pulled Gil up and hugged him.

They pulled apart and their lips meet for a sweet, soft kiss. They rested their foreheads together.

"It really is beautiful." Catherine said starring at the ring as her hands rested on Gil's chest.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied.

Catherine's eyes landed on his lips. Her lips ached to fell the soft heaven.

"Gil, kiss me," she demanded in a barley audible tone.

With no arguments or questions Gil captured her lips with his. Her hands cupped his face as she parted her lips. She moaned when she left his tongue slip past her lips and duel with hers. She pulled him closer. Gil slipped his arm around her waist and slowly laid her down. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses became languid and deeper and their hands explored each other.

"Knock, knock." They heard Jacqui knock on the other side of the door.

Both of them looked at the door. Gil rolled his eyes and rested his head on Catherine's rising chest.

"I told you they were asleep," Jim said.

Catherine quickly caught her breath and kissed Gil on the top of his head and pushed him off of her.

"Were not asleep, come in," Catherine called.

"Happy Birthday Catherine!" Jacqui jumped up in pajama pants that were obviously Jim's; because they were for someone at least two times her size, and one of her own t-shirt.

"Were not interrupting anything are we?" Jim asked. Gil looked at him and raised his eyebrow using male communication.

"No." Catherine kicked Gil. "You're not."

"No guys. You're fine. Come. Sit," Gil said sarcastically.

Jacqui quickly took the offer and jumped on the bed, her hair flying behind her.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

Catherine shrugged, "I've only been aware for the half an hour I've been awake. But pretty good so far."

"Well now you are apart of the eighteen and over club with us. Were just waiting for the twenty one and over club now." They all laughed.

"Ok now, we didn't know what exactly to get the Casino Princess so we thought that this would be perfect." Jacqui handed her a brightly orange wrapped present, then moved to the edge of the bed and rested against her boyfriend's chest. "I think both of you will enjoy this."

Catherine smiled and opened it. She began to laugh when she did. "Babe, look at what they got me… well us."

"What?" Gil asked.

"Assorted colored and flavored condoms, KY Touch Massage Gel… and some standard condoms too." Catherine held up one of each condom. Gil raised his eyebrows and looked at the dynamic duo.

"I hope they're the right size." Jacqui whispered and winked.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure my father wouldn't put flavored, rainbow colored condoms on my birthday list, or some stimulation gel."

"My favorites are banana and strawberries," Jacqui said.

"My favorites are whatever ones she likes to taste," Jim replied before Catherine or Gil could say anything.

"Wow. TMI Jim, TMI." Gil said.

"Yeah. Just a little," Catherine agreed. "But thank you guys. Helping us being… aware and protected."

"You are very welcome. Last year we got Gil a blow up doll."

"Where is Cindy Blowsallday?" Jim asked looking around the room.

"I burned her."

Catherine covered her mouth to hold in her giggles, but it didn't work. Gil glared at her.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were that lonely baby."

"I wasn't lonely. They were just… crazy. Still are." Gil replied.

"We are going to go and make some breakfast. You guys want anything?"

"Two omelets please." Catherine replied.

"Cindy Blowsallday?" Catherine asked when Jim closed the door behind him.

"Oh, you should have seen what they got me the year before."

"What was that?" Catherine asked fingering her necklace around her neck.

"I'm not telling you." Gil got on the bed next to her.

"Please?" Catherine poked out her bottom lip.

"Nope." Gil stood up, "Would you like me to draw you a bath, your highness?" Gil said with an English accent and a bow.

"Yes sir. A shower would be grand," Catherine replied with an English accent also.

"Your wish is my command." Gil turned with a twirl and disappeared into the bathroom.

---

Catherine sat on Gil's lap after breakfast. He sat against the headboard and she straddled his hips.

"You know I have to go in a minute," Catherine said as Gil kissed her neck.

"For what?" he asked.

"Jacqui and I have to go and prepare for the evening." Catherine rolled her eyes.

Gil kissed her chin, "Why? The party doesn't start till eight thirty. That's in eight hours and forty minutes."

"I know." Catherine grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. "Were girls, slash, women. It takes time for us to look better than you guys."

"What do you guys have to do?"

"First we have to go to the salon, then to my house and we get ready from there," she answered.

Gil kissed her neck again. Catherine closed her eyes and sighed, "Gil…" she whined. "Why are you so… horny?" she asked.

"I dunno." Gil said resting his hands on her butt. "Possibly because there is a hot and gorgeous girl sitting on my lap." Catherine raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm only human."

"The male species." Catherine sighed, "Here. You Thumbelina and her four friends can meet up with KY and have yourselves a little party." Catherine said holding the small bottle of the KY Massage Gel she had just gotten against Gil's chest.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and climbed off of him. "Love you." She turned around at the door, "Just close your eyes and imagine I'm there with you 100." Catherine kissed her hand and wiggled her fingers at him, saying bye.

Gil watched as Catherine walked out and then he looked at the bottle in his hands. He threw it somewhere on the bed and walked over to his spiders.

----

After hours in the salon, both women came out with their hair done. They stopped by Catherine's favorite restaurant for a break.

When they were back to preparing, they had four hours and thirty minutes left. They decided to get ready at the Braun Mansion, where Catherine's limo would pick her up and Jacqui's would take her back to the apartment to fetch the guys.

"Hey Cath. Happy Birthday," Nancy said when she saw them entering.

"Thanks Nancy." Catherine hugged her sister. "Jacqui this is my little sister Nancy."

They exchanged hellos.

"What are you guys up to?" Nancy asked.

"Nothing. We'll probably go chill for a while." Catherine shrugged. "Then get ready and stuff."

"Glam squad coming by?"

"Yup."

"Ya'll have dates?"

"Yeah," Jacqui replied. "Handsome dates. What about you?"

"Oh my god. Jake, he is a freaking god. He is super hot."

"How old is he?" Catherine asked sisterly.

"Sixteen. He'll be seventeen next month."

"How old are you?" Jacqui asked her.

"Fifteen. I'll be celebrating my sweet sixteen in November."

"Hm. Sounds good… I guess," Jacqui replied.

"Catherine, the bestest sister in the world…"

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Shut-up… I need an extra VIP pass for Jake for the party and the after party."

"Nancy I gave you five already!"

"And I gave them away already. Please?" Nancy laced her hands together and rested them under her chin, repeating 'please'.

"Fine. Come and get it later, but it's the last one Nancy."

"I love you. I'll come and get it and nice meeting you Jacqui. I'll see you at the party." Nancy said as her cell phone rang.

"Same here," Jacqui replied. "You're sister is… something."

"Tell me about it. She's fifteen and she loves to drink, party and guys."

"Reminds me of my fifteen year old days," she said following Catherine up the stairs.

---

"I can't believe this party is tonight," Catherine said lying on her bed. Jacqui lay beside her; her feet lay near Catherine's head and her lay beside Catherine's feet.

"It is." Jacqui sighed, "Tonight you get to enjoy those days of stress from having the wrong food… or balloons or whatever."

"Yeah. I'll officially be eighteen."

"I thought you were officially eighteen when you woke up this morning."

"I was, but to make it "official" we came up with this tradition when I was little. The first dance at the party has to be with my dad. My brothers have to dance with my mother. It's a fun and innocent tradition."

"What if one of your parents isn't there? What do you do?"

Catherine shrugged, "I don't know. Go on with the party I guess."

"As you know, I was always a wild child, but in the presents of my mom and dad's guest and friends I can be quiet elegant and spoiled rich.

"Ha! You?" she laughed

"Yes me. But after those parties, that's when I had real fun."

"You sound like Nancy. Except when something's boring… she says it is and pulls out her cell phone, texting," Catherine replied.

"Use to do that, before it was so popular," Jacqui said. "Moving to another subject… When are you and Gil going to use our gifts?"

Catherine laughed, "The thirty thousand condoms?" she exaggerated.

"It's good to be safe. Don't use al thirty thousand at one time though."

"Duh," Catherine giggled. "I don't know… I was thinking… tonight."

Jacqui sat up, Catherine following her actions, and they were facing each other. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it while you and Jim are like ten feet away and besides I can't anyways."

"Not trying to pressure you or anything but, why?"

"Auntie Mae came to visit." Catherine said.

"Auntie Mae?" Jacqui creased her eyebrows.

"Auntie Mae." Catherine widened her eyes trying to get the message to her.

"Oh. OH. Auntie Mae. I'm sorry. Maybe it's a sign… or something."

"Of what? That I'm going to be a virgin loser for the rest of my life?"

"You're not the only eighteen year old girl who's a virgin. Just because everyone else is doing it doesn't mean that you have to."

"Oh shut-up. You sound like one of those ridiculous movies from health class." Catherine threw her self back on the bed.

"I was trying to help. If you're not ready, don't rush it. Wait. The right time will come."

"I think I'm just scared," Catherine said.

"Scared enough to make your period come on and creating an excuse? Cath, Gil loves you and you love him. All you have is each other when you finally do it. What could you possibly be scared of?" Jacqui asked.

"I don't know. Does it hurt?"

"Try sticking a pencil in your pierced ear hole and you tell me."

"You're not helping."

"I'm only telling you the truth. It hurts at first, but it gets better. As quick as the pain comes, it goes. Like I said before, you and Gil love each other and that's all that's going to matter," Jacqui said.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life. I could never, ever talk about any of this with my mother. I'd have to strangle my self and fall unconscious on the floor in front of her."

Jacqui gave her a small smile, "I'm glad that I can keep you from ruining your life with Gil."

"Hey, I think I'd do pretty good without you. You're just… confirmation I'm doing to right thing."

"I confirm that you are." Catherine hugged her best friend.

"I love ya Jac."

"Love ya Cath."

"Let's go get ready for a party."

"Ditto."

* * *

**A/N: Some of the conversations or something in the conversations come from stuff from my friends; like Cindy Blowsallday or the pencil thing because my BFF is retarded. (just kidding) Anyways, the party is coming, I promise. Going home soon! Woot, woot!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

Catherine stood in front of her full-length mirror. Her hair was pinned up, her newly cut bangs hung above her eyes and her make up was perfect. Diamond studded earrings glistened in her ears. Around her neck was the necklace that Gil had given her. She also wore the ring she had gotten that morning. 

She wore a strapless baby blue dress that showed off her curves. On the left side of the dress was a diamond butterfly pendant that gathered some of the material, making a beautiful effect on the dress. It stopped loosely, just above her knees. Her feet were slipped into silver Steve Madden stilettos.

"You look beautiful Muggs." Her father's voice made her jump.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, but you do look amazing sweetheart. I like your hair." He said kissing her on the cheek and looking at her hair. She had gotten it dyed to her natural red hair color.

"Thank you Dad. What's that?" she asked noticing a white box in his hands.

"Oh. This is your first gift from me."

"First?" Catherine asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yes. Open it," he ordered. Catherine sat it next to her computer and opened it. She gasped when she saw the diamond crusted tiara.

"Oh my god. Dad," She said pulling it out and holding it. "It's beautiful."

"I want you to wear it tonight at the party."

"How much did this cost?" she asked knowing that her father wouldn't buy her fake diamonds, or anything at all.

"A lot," he replied, "And I'd be disappointed if you didn't wear it."

"Of course I'll wear it. Are you getting Mom's syndrome?" Sam chuckled.

Catherine disappeared into her bathroom and carefully put the tiara on, making sure it was on securely.

"Do I really look beautiful Dad?" she asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yes you do. I can't believe you're eighteen already Muggs. Yesterday I was teaching you how to ride a horse, today you're an adult before my eyes… Happy Birthday Muggs."

"Thank you Dad." Catherine wrapped her arms around Sam feeling warm. She took a deep breath and thought about Gil. "Dad, there's someone that I want you to meet tonight."

"Who?"

"You'll have to wait until the party." Catherine smiled.

"Okay."

"Catherine! Come on!" Nancy yelled from downstairs, "The limo is here!"

"Nancy doesn't yell through the house."

"Think of the house being so big, my whisper echo's."

"I think we better go down." Catherine said.

"We shall." Sam held his arm out for Catherine to loop hers. They slowly walked down stairs in front of their family.

"Happy Birthday Cath," Tony and Walt said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. I didn't know you guys could look… normal," she said. Tony wore a black suit with white pin stripes and a white silk tie over a gray button down shirt underneath. Walt wore a white suit with only a button down shirt looking more relaxed.

"Me neither. By the way, you look amazing Sister." Nancy hugged her sister. She wore a red halter dress that stopped at her knees. Around her wrist was a tennis bracelet that matched her heart necklace.

"Catherine. Happy Birthday dear."

"Thanks Mom." Catherine hugged her forgetting that she was a physco control freak.

"To the awaiting limos everyone." Sam said. The Braun family filed out to the limos that waited on them. Catherine felt a bit nervous knowing that everyone was there because of her. It wasn't just any party either, there were going to be lots of people there, many of whom she didn't even know existed. And Gil.

---

"Come on guys!" Jacqui yelled through the apartment. "The limo is outside. Were going to be late!"

"Hold your horses, will ya," Jim said. His eyes were looking down as he tried to tie his tie.

"You don't have your tie on yet?" Jacqui asked.

"You know I don't…" Jim looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"You look… amazing," he replied. Jacqui had picked out a daring white dress. The material went over one of her shoulders, leaving the other bare. It hugged her petite body and stopped below her knees. Her hair was half up and half down; her long bangs framing her face. She wore dangly diamond earrings, no necklace and a ring with a flower on it that Jim had given her for their second anniversary.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she flirted. "Well, until you get your tie on." She quickly helped him with his tie. She had always helped him with it because he never learned how. He was wearing a simple black and white tuxedo and a red silk handkerchief hanging out of his breast pocket. "Where's Gil?"

"Probably trying to put on his bow tie or deciding weather he wants to smell like Calvin Klein or P. Diddy."

"Gil! Come on. It doesn't matter what you smell like!" she yelled.

Gil came out of his room with his shirt unbuttoned at the top and no tie.

"Where's your bow tie?" Jim asked.

"I burned it. They are a pain in the ass," Gil replied.

"Go get it and I'll put it on in the limo," Jacqui instructed. Gil went to retrieve it. "What would you boys do without me?" she mumbled.

---

"It looks amazing." Catherine looked around the casino's party room. Streams of multi-colored satin hung from the ceiling. Groups of colored balloons were everywhere.

The room was already crowded and buzzing with guest. The lights were slightly dimmed giving the ballroom a more sophisticated look. Waiters walked around with trays; appetizers and champagne pilled on them

"It does and you did all this," Sam complimented.

"I did." Catherine glanced around once more. Tables with the usual casino games were set up. The bar lit up, making a cool effect.

"Oh my gawd! Catherine!" she heard a familiar annoying voice behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then turned around with the fakest smile on her face.

"Brenda! Bianca!" she said mocking the girl's tone. Two bleach blonde twins stood smiling at her.

"Oh my gawd!" one said. "You look so good."

"So do you guys. Have you guys lost weight?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah," Brenda said brushing hair out of her face. Her huge diamond ring helped identify the two. "We got on this new diet. We don't eat anything and then when we feel like we're going to pass out, we eat a tomato. It's totally safe though."

"And the pounds shed like that." Bianca snapped. Catherine looked at them as if they were, no they were, the stupidest people ever.

"We got our noses done too," Brenda whispered.

"Oh," Catherine replied.

"What have you been doing this summer?"

"Kind of getting over everyone going to Europe without me." Bianca and Brenda were two girls who always wanted to hand out with Catherine, the wanna-bees.

"Oh my gawd. It was so much fun. We partied with these really hot European guys," Bianca said.

"They didn't really speak English, but we had great conversation," Brenda followed.

"I'm glad you guys had fun. I ended up having fun here too."

"Really. Wow, I'd be super lonely, but I'd have Bianca."

Catherine sighed trying to find a way to escape the twins.

---

"Name please?"

"Jacqui Franco, Jim Brass and Gil Grissom," Jacqui said to the man. He stood with an earpiece in his ear and a clipboard in his hand. He flipped the paper searching for their names.

"I've got a Jacqui Franco and a Jim Brass. No Gil Grissom," he said. His voice was deep and he had a New Jersey accent.

"What?" Jim said. "He's VIP with us."

"I only got you two for Mr. Braun's daughters VIP. This kid ain't on, so he ain't comin' in."

"He's on the list! Check again!" Jacqui demanded.

"You guys wanna join your friend, outside the party?"

"It's okay guys," Gil said.

"You wait out here and we'll go tell Cath," Jacqui said.

"Okay," he replied. Gil moved out of the line so that the line could keep moving.

---

"…Then he asked me if I ever rode a bike before and I said no…" Bianca talked.

"Catherine," Jacqui said setting Catherine free.

"Oh Jacqui," Catherine threw her arms around her, "You are a life saver." Catherine turned to the twins, "I'm sorry Bianca and Brenda, but my VIP are here. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay. Bye," They said at the same time. Catherine rolled her eyes as they walked away.

"The annoying wanna-bees?"

"Annoying, dumb… annoying. Hi Jim."

"Hey. You look great tonight Catherine. Happy Birthday again."

"Thank you, but you should be careful. Some guys might want your girlfriends digits. You look amazing Jacqui," Catherine said.

"So do you. That dress looks better on you than the hanger."

"Danke Schon," Catherine said thank you in German. "Where's Gil?" he asked.

"He's outside. The bald guy said his name wasn't on the list so we told him to wait out side for you," Jacqui answered.

"Yeah. No way was baldy letting him in," Jim replied.

"What? His name was the first one that I wrote down for that stupid list. I'll be right back, guys. The VIP area is over there."

"Okay."

---

"I heard that you weren't letting someone in," Catherine said to the Jersey man.

"Yeah, 'cuz he ain't on the list. It's my job not to let anyone in that ain't on this list Miss Braun," he replied.

"But he's one of my VIP and I'm here to verify that. Come on Gil." Catherine grabbed Gil's hand and pulled in to the doors.

"Whoa. I can't let him in."

"Why not? I verified him. I'm here, I said that he is apart of my VIP and he's on that list."

"He's not here."

"Let me see that." Catherine snatched the list from his hands and searched for Gil's name but it wasn't there. Gil stood by her and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Catherine. It's okay if I'm not on there, I can go do some work at the lab."

"No Gil. I want you here. It's my birthday." Catherine tossed the guy his list.

"I need the boss' permission to let him in."

"Do you take a piss without the 'boss'?" Catherine asked. "I'll be right back Gil."

"Where are you going?" Gil asked.

"To get you in," she replied.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Who's going to help them? Chapter ****41**** coming soon!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Sam Braun casually stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Dad. He won't let one of my VIP in and I told him they were allowed in," Catherine replied.

"It's okay Catherine. If…" Gil whispered to her.

"Shut-up. You _have_ to come in."

"Are they not on the guest list?" Sam asked.

"No sir. No body by the name of… What's his name?"

"Gil Grissom and yes he should be on the list, with the VIP's," Catherine said.

"Are you sure he's not on the list?" Sam asked the man again.

"Yes sir, I am. I checked it a million times."

"First off," Sam stepped closer to the New Jersey man and lowered his voice sounding more threatening, "watch your tone. You know who Catherine is right? Catherine Braun?"

"Yes sir." Catherine crossed her arms looking at them.

"It's her birthday and nothing or no one needs to upset her. Is this the guest list that was given to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Catherine is this the list that you made?" Sam handed Catherine the clipboard and she looked over it.

"No. Gil's name isn't even in the VIP box with everyone else." Catherine handed the board back. "Do you have your pass?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Gil pulled out the white laminated postcard.

"See he has one and for some reason he's not on the list. Someone isn't doing their job right," Catherine said. Sometimes she liked being 'daddy's spoiled princess'. When people got in her way, they got in Sam's too.

"I didn't type it up. I just get it and let people who are on the list in. If they ain't on the list, I don't let 'em in," he said.

"What's your name?" Sam asked him.

"Joe Green."

"Joe Green. We're going to have a conversation when you're done here. Catherine your VIP is more than welcome. Isn't that right Joe?"

"Yes sir."

Catherine smiled sweetly at Joe. "Thank you." She grabbed Gil's hand and took him inside.

"You didn't have to do that Catherine," Gil said. They stood in a quiet hallway, away from all the noise of the party.

"Yes I did. I wasn't about to have my birthday party without you here," she replied.

"I would have sat on the steps all night if I couldn't come."

Catherine smiled. "I would have sat with you."

Gil took a deep breath and looked Catherine up and down. "I haven't said it yet, but I've been thinking it. You look amazingly beautiful."

Catherine giggled shyly and she felt her cheeks heat. "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself, sir." Catherine ran her hand up his chest.

Sam cleared his throat as he joined the two. Catherine pulled her hand away from Gil.

"I'm going to guess that this is the person that you wanted me to meet tonight," he said.

"Yes. Dad this is…"

"Gil Grissom," Gil spoke up and held out his hand surprising them all.

"Sam Braun."

"I know who you are sir." Catherine smiled.

"Dad, Gil and I are… dating," Catherine said. She held her breath for his response… they both did.

"Dating? I guess you're a lucky guy," he said. They both exhaled.

"Yes, sir. I know." Gil and Catherine quickly glanced at each other and Gil slipped his arm around her waist.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a coroner at the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"The youngest and he's studying entomology. Bugs."

"Impressive. You must be at least twenty three, twenty five."

"Nineteen," Gil and Catherine said at the same time.

"Nineteen?"

"Yup. He's really smart and sweet."

"Well Mr. Grissom, what about some drinks and a round of poker."

"Yes sir, but I'm nineteen. I'm not legal to drink."

"Son, I was drinking since I was potty trained. It's on me."

"Okay."

"I'll give you two a minute," Sam said.

"I need a minute with you first Dad." Gil excused himself.

"What do you think of Gil?"

"I don't know him yet Muggs, but he seems like a decent young man."

"He is Dad and I love him so much," she replied.

"Love? You better be sure Muggs. I don't think I can stand you getting hurt. I'd have to kill someone," Sam joked… kind of.

"I'm sure and he tells me he loves me everyday and he doesn't pressure me into anything that I don't want to do and he loves me for me," Catherine replied. "The perfect candidate for dad's pick everywhere."

"I understand. If he makes you happy Muggs, then he must be pretty special."

"He is. Go easy on him."

"I will."

"Thank you. Oh and Mom… I want to tell her about Gil."

"I won't make any promises that she won't find out about him, but I'll let you tell her. Send Gil when you're done with him."

"Okay." Catherine kissed her father on the cheek and watched as he walked away.

"Hi beautiful." Gil whispered in her ear.

Catherine spun around and stood face to face.

"Hi," she smiled back. " I'm sorry my father is shipping you off so soon, but we have all night."

"I really wanted to hold you and kiss you. And this dress… looks amazing and sexy on you."

"Thank you." Catherine bit her lip and blushed again under his eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "See ya later kiss?"

"Certainly." They pressed their lips together and Catherine slowly opened her mouth. They kissed, not caring if anyone was watching.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Catherine."

"Make the poker game quick okay."

"I will. Quick question though; do I win the game or loose it?"

"Win it, with skill. It'll impress him." Catherine gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "The sooner you go, the sooner you come back."

"Kay. Don't get any other guy's number's while I'm away." The walked away from each other their hands still touching.

"I'll try not to." Their bodies finally separated and they walked their separate ways.

---

"Where's Gil?" Jacqui asked sitting at a table next to Jim.

"He's playing poker with my dad." Catherine slid in the booth seat across from them.

"What?" Jim asked.

"He's playing poker with my dad," Catherine said slowly.

"He's playing poker with _Sam Braun_?" he asked.

"And having some drinks."

"I think I'm jealous," Jim replied.

"So he knows about you two?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes and hopefully he's not getting him drunk so he can reveal his deepest darkest secrets or putting him in an intense interrogation," Catherine replied.

---

"How did you and Catherine meet?"

"At the fair a couple of moths ago. I was with my friends." Gil laid a card on the table and took a sip of his rum and coke.

"You two have been together for a couple of months and love is in the air?"

"Yes sir. I know it seems soon, but Catherine is amazing," he replied.

"She is. She's my little girl. Except she's not so little anymore."

They continued their game, throwing card after card on the table.

"A coroner, huh?" Sam said.

"Yes sir."

"Must be hell of a job."

"Sometimes, but you get use to the smell, and the reason's to why the person is deceased. Occasionally you get the 'died of natural causes' case."

"What do you have planned after being a coroner?" Sam asked.

"I don't know; possibly a CSI or further my entomology career. There are only a few entomologists in the country, but status isn't important to me. It's the work, the art of it."

"You seem like a decent young man. Smart also and I hear that you make my Muggs very happy."

"If she's happy, I'm happy, sir."

"A toast to making Catherine happy." Sam held up his cup and clinked it against Gil's, and then they both took a sip.

"But I must warn you, Gil. If you do anything to hurt her, I will make your life miserable from the second you open your eyes in the morning to the second you fall asleep. You understand?"

"Yes sir." Gil said swallowing a nervous lump in his throat, "But I have no intentions what so ever to hurt Catherine."

"Good. I'm glad were on the same page."

----

"Oh my god! How long does it take to play poker?" Catherine laid her head on the table.

"Could take an hour, half a day… all day," Jim said.

Catherine groaned, "I'm going to fetch my boyfriend. I'll be right back… again."

---

"Hi guys." Catherine stood between their chairs.

"Hi Muggs."

"Hi Catherine."

"Are you guys almost done?"

"No," both Sam and Gil replied, studying their cards.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm going to have to end the game for you guys," Catherine said. They both continued to play. Catherine grabbed Gil's cards and laid them on the table.

"Opps," she replied.

"Mr. Braun I guess its time for me to go. Thanks for the drink and the game."

"Call me Sam, Gil. Great game."

"Bye Dad." Catherine pulled Gil away from the poker table.

"So what'd you talk about?" she asked him.

"Mostly you," Gil answered.

"He's not as scary as he looks is he?"

"Not really, but he's still kind of scary. If I step out of line, he could erase my existence from the world like that." Gil snapped his fingers.

"Puh-lease." Catherine rolled her eyes.

---

"Who was that?" Lily asked her husband after her daughter had left the poker table.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Sam Braun. That young man who just left with your daughter."

"One of her friends I guess."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"I forgot." Lily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well the dance is soon, so be ready and available."

Sam nodded and took a gulp out of his cup, emptying it. Lily walked away to mingle.

---

"So how was it?" Jim asked.

"How was what?" Gil asked. He and Catherine sat across from Jim and Jacqui.

"Poker with Sam Braun?"

"It was… fine."

"Who won?"

"We didn't get to finish. The birthday girl was getting a little jealous," Gil replied.

"My boyfriend is suppose to be spending time with me. Not my dad."

"Your father is Sam Braun. To pass on a round of poker with him is one of the mistakes you may make in your life.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with him?' Catherine asked.

"Cath, he's the richest guy in Vegas and he has so much power it's crazy," Jacqui answered. "People are obsessed with you too."

"Like me. I'm your number one fan," Gil said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh god. Here come two more Catherine Braun obsesses," Catherine mumbled when she saw the twins approaching the VIP area.

"Catherine we were looking over at your buffet and we were wondering if you had anything with no calories, no carbs and no sugar?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. All of that stuff is banned from our diet," Brenda followed.

"Um I think so. Water or air," Catherine replied.

"What do you want Bianca?"

"Water sounds good right now."

"Oh my gawd. I was thinking the same thing." The twins giggled and walked off.

"Wow. Dumb Asses times two," Jacqui said.

"Tell me about it. I went to high school with them. Total wanna-bees," Catherine said.

"Mrs. Braun." Someone said approaching the table. He had an ear peace in his ear so they knew he was apart of the party crew. "It's time for the dance with your father."

"Okay. I'll be there in a second," she replied.

"Is this a wedding or a birthday party?" Gil asked.

"I'll explain," Jacqui said.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Catherine gave Gil another quick kiss before she disappeared through the crowds of people.

* * *

**A/N: Sam Braun to the rescue! So today's really boring… like yesterday so I'll probably be writing a lot.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: On with the par-tay!**

* * *

"Hello everyone," Catherine's voice filled the room, "Thank you for coming to my eighteenth birthday party." 

Gil, Jacqui and Jim turned and saw Catherine standing in front of the live band with a mike in her hand and the spotlight on her. They followed everyone and clapped. The spotlight on her made her diamonds and eyes sparkle, making her look untouchable.

"I hope everyone is having fun and the food is good. I tried my best to get regular food. They were trying to serve things I didn't even know how to pronounce." The audience lightly laughed. "As most of you know at a Braun birthday it is tradition for a parent to dance with the birthday child. After the first chorus, everyone can join in on the dance floor."

Everyone clapped one last time and Catherine handed the microphone to one of the band members. She carefully stepped off the stage, Sam waiting for her. She looped her arm through his and they walked to the dance floor and the music began. Lily stood on the side watching them and smiling.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. __Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. __I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. __You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Sam put one hand on her waist and held the other. Catherine put one of her hands on his shoulder and held his hand with her free one.

She remembered when she was little and they use to go to the father-daughter dances. When she was really little, he'd let her step on his Steve Madden custom made loafers while he guided her to dance. When she got older, she would rest her head on his chest and listen to her dad's heartbeat.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in. __Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. __Go on, take on this whole world. __But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

"Did I convince half of them that I knew who they were?" she asked with trying not to move her lips as everyone watched in awe.

"I think you did pretty good Muggs. You want to know a secret? I don't even know who they are. I make my assistant know," he replied.

Catherine giggled and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heart beating. It sounded the same as when she was younger. Loving and kind though a lot of people were scared of Sam Braun. She always laughed at the thought of her dad being a big bad guy.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. __Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. __Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

"Dad, I'm really glad that you like Gil," she said still listening to his heart.

"He makes you really happy and that makes me even happier. I can see it in your eyes and your smile," he replied.

'Then why do you like my mother?' she wanted to say.

"I love you Dad," she said instead.

"I love you too Muggs." Sam kissed her forehead.

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in. __Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. __Go on, take on this whole world. __But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Everyone let the father and daughter dance the whole song through. Admiring the sight of the most powerful man in Las Vegas is soft and sincere.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand. __But I won't say, "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half __That makes you whole; he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

"Excuse me. I was wondering if I could take Mr. Braun's place," Gil said.

Sam looked and Catherine. "Can he?"

"He can. Thank you for the dance."

_You're beautiful baby from the outside in. __Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. __Go on, take on this whole world. __But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

"Come and get me before you the party's over. I have something for you," Sam whispered into her ear.

"Okay."

Gil took Sam's spot, but put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. The song changed to a old jazzy love song that neither of them knew, but each other's company was enough.

---

"Who is that boy?" Lily asked.

"I don't know dear," Sam replied.

"I think you know a lot more than you are letting on Sam Braun."

"Can you stop trying to make trouble and dance with me Mrs. Braun?"

"I am not trying to make trouble, I just want to know who's dancing with my daughter."

"Lily, don't do anything to ruin Catherine's night."

Without replying, Lily walked away from him. Sam slipped his hands into his pockets and looked after her.

---

"I'm so glad that my dad settled everything. Tonight would have been torture without you… I think I would've cried."

"I wouldn't be fine without you either. I would have killed myself for not being able to see you in this dress." Catherine laughed.

"You really like this dress, huh?"

"No, I really like the person wearing it."

Catherine sighed as if she were lying on her massage table, "Mmmm. I love you too."

Gil replied by kissing her on the tip of her nose. Catherine saw Jim and Jacqui dancing together.

"They are so perfect together aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I found someone perfect for me too. I don't think I could have taken anymore of them taunting their love all day long. Now I have one of my own."

"And she's not going anywhere," Catherine replied.

---

"What happened? I thought I said to keep him out. He's not on the guest list so why is he here?" Lily asked the same doorman that hadn't let Gil in.

"Catherine came out and I told her I couldn't let him in and then she bought out the boss. I had to," he replied.

"I don't pay you to be afraid of Sam, I pay you to do what I say and what I'm doing is protecting my daughter," Lily said trying not to loose her cool.

"Is there anything else you want me to do ma'am?"

"No. Just keep an eye on them and report back to me," she replied.

"Yes ma'am."

---

"Come on, let's go," Catherine said once the song was over.

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I have to go see my dad first."

"Okay. I'll go let Jim know were leaving."

"Kay." Catherine went off to find her father who was sitting at a large table surrounded by other wealth men. Sam excused himself. "I'm leaving."

"Before your after party?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of tired," she replied.

"Oh. I wanted to give you this," he handed her a single key out of his pocket. "This is the address."

"What's it to?" Catherine took the key and the piece of paper from him.

"Go find out. Happy birthday Muggs."

Catherine smiled, a bit confused. "Okay. I'll see you later."

She meet Gil outside the casino, where he was waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Where we going? My place, the movies?" he asked.

"My dad gave me this and directions to whatever the key goes to I guess. I have a feeling it's a present."

"Then we shall go hunting for the unknown," he said.

Gil flagged down a taxi and gave him the directions. The two sat close to each other in the back silently. Catherine laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes wandering over the bright lights of Vegas strip. Soon the cab came to its final destination and Gil paid.

They had stopped in front of a tall apartment complex. On the side of the building read 'Luxury Condo's of Vegas' on a gray metal plate in gold letters.

"I don't get it," Catherine said.

Gil rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "You'll see in a minute."

Gil buzzed a random condo and opened the thick metal door. He took the key and read it. '1202' it read. Catherine was still lost and followed him to the elevator. Gil pressed twelve.

When they reached the sixth floor, which was pretty high up, Gil searched for the number 1202.

"Now put that key in this door," he ordered.

Catherine did so and pushed opened the door. It was dark. The large window let in all the light from the moon and the city. She could see that it was furnished. She heard Gil flip on the light and she saw the living room better.

Gil closed the door behind him. "Do you get it now?" he asked. Catherine saw a red bow sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"Happy Birthday Muggs. I thought that this would be the perfect present for you. Love Dad," she read out loud.

"Oh my god," she said. "He got me a condo?"

"Now I guess you don't have to worry about finding a place. It's pretty nice."

"It's amazing and the view." She said walking in to the kitchen and looking out the large window. She was afraid that if she touched it, the glass would break and she'd fall down twelve stories. A wide smiled spread across her face.

It was an amazing apartment, saying it was her first. When you walked in, you walked into the living room. There was a long couch, a love seat and a recliner surrounding a small wooden coffee table. In front of the coffee table was a big fifty-two inch TV. The couches were a mint green and under all of the furniture was a red carpet that seemed to match. Behind the couch, against the wall was a long table with candles. On the walls were empty picture frames that she was suppose to fill.

On the other left side of the apartment was the kitchen with the big window, and the perfect picture of the city. Big long mint green drapes, that matched the living room furniture, sat still on opposite sides of the window. A marble toped island sat in the middle of the kitchen with two stools on each side. A silver refrigerator sat next to marble topped counters that turned the corner, lining against the wall, separating the kitchen and the living room.

Catherine was amazed and she hadn't even seen the rest of the two bedrooms, and two-bathroom condo.

"I told him nothing big," Catherine said smiling even bigger.

"I think a mansion would have been big to Sam Braun," Gil replied.

"How come father's know best?" Catherine asked.

Gil laughed, "I want to see the rest."

"Come on then." Gil followed her as she walked down the hallway.

She stopped at the first door and opened it. It was a white room: white walls, white carpet, white bedspread, white everything. In the corner was a small vanity table. Next to it was a tall dresser. Across from the bed was what looked like a long dresser, but it wasn't. A flat screen TV sat on top of it.

Catherine moved to the next door, which was the bathroom, decorated in earthly colors. It had a separate shower and tub, and two sinks.

She moved to the next room, which was hers, the master bedroom. There was a king sized bed with four tall post on ever corner. The top was covered with a black canopy that stopped short at the top. A mounted flat screen TV was on the wall in front of the bed. It had similar things as the first; a vanity and dresser. The bathroom was also similar to the one in the hallway; a separated tub and shower, and two his and her sinks.

"This place is a great," Catherine exclaimed once more, still in shock.

"My first apartment was one room and I had a snake to chase off the mice."

"Gross."

"So, do you want to stay here tonight or what?"

"I want to go to your place. We don't have any clothes here. Gosh I wish we could stay. I love it here already."

"Okay."

"This sounds totally cheesy, but I am the luckiest girl in the world." Catherine wrapped her arms around Gil and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes when she felt his arms hold her tight, "I have a great father and an amazing boyfriend."

"It's not cheesy," Gil rested his cheek on the top of her forehead. They held each other a while longer, enjoying each other.

"I'll go call us a cab."

"No, let's walk down the strip."

"Can you manage in those shoes?" he asked.

"Yes. It's second nature to walk in heels for women," she replied. (I wish.)

"If you say so. I'm not going to carry you either when you do start complaining."

"I will not." Catherine hit him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah and I'll give away all my spiders," he said in his 'as if' tone. There's no way he'd give away his spiders anyways.

"Ok then lets make a bet. If I win then you have to give me a thousand kisses anywhere I want."

"And if I win, you will have ten hickies anywhere I want."

"You're on. Seal it with a kiss?" Gil kissed her, sealing their deal.

"Don't loose your key either. I don't want to use my beautiful muscles to knock this door over," Gil joked, flexing his muscles through his tux jacket.

"Oh please. This door weights like fifty pounds more than you do." Catherine safely put the key in her clutch purse.

---

The couple walked with their fingers laced, slowly down the sidewalk of the strip. Catherine laid her head on Gil's shoulder for a moment before something else caught her eye. Of course they were the cutest couple on the street. They both where dressed up and looking glamorous.

"You're feet hurt yet?" Gil asked.

"Nope," Catherine lied. She wasn't exactly wearing walking shoes. "Have you liked Vegas since you moved here?" she asked him.

"Yeah. It was always an interesting place. Lot's of different kinds people."

"What's California like?" she asked. She had never been anywhere else, except Montana where she was born and lived for ten years before her dad bought a casino in Las Vegas.

"Where my mom lives is nice. It's peaceful and away from all the tourist, near the beach."

"Are you ever going back there?"

"I was. I actually made a transfer request back to the university in California for this year."

"What?" Catherine asked panicked. Him leaving was all that was going through her mind.

"Don't worry. I'm not going," he replied. "I'm making a transfer back to NLVU, if they don't get tired of me transferring."

"How come you transferred here?" she asked.

"Complicated high school thing that bough me here, by myself, and to NLVU."

"Oh, so that's how you know Jim."

"Yeah. He moved here the same year I did," he replied.

"Way more interesting than my high school years. I went to the same _private_ school for four years," Catherine said boringly.

"It was hard actually. Making new friends, but I hardly had any in California either."

"You had no friends? No girls drooling all over you?"

Gil laughed as if it were the silliest thing he had ever heard. "No. California girls are a bit different. They like the pretty blonde boy with blue eyes."

"Shame on them," Catherine said. "To pass up a stud like you."

"I'm kinda glad they did though."

"Why?"

"Eh… I wouldn't be with you," he said. "You are very slow tonight. Are you okay?"

Catherine laughed, "Nope, I am completely in love."

"Well beautiful, slow girl in love, would you like to dance?" Gil asked as music played from the outside speakers along the strip. They were protected from the rain and hung over the sidewalk to protect pedestrians from the rain, but it wasn't raining. They always played oldies that everyone guilty knew and loved.

_Oh, my love __My darling __I've hungered for your touch __A long lonely time __And time goes by so slowly __And time can do so much __Are you still mine? __I need your love __I need your love __Godspeed your love to me_

"Right here?" Catherine asked.

"Right now," Gil replied.

Catherine looked around at the cars passing by and the people walking up and down the sidewalks, most of them tourist.

"Yes," she said with a smile. Gil put one arm around her and the other held her hand out beside them. Catherine put hers over his shoulders, holding her pure and held his hand with her free hand.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, __To the sea __To the open arms of the sea __Lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me' _I'll be coming home wait for me

People stared at them as they swayed to the music together. They both closed their eyes, forgetting that they weren't the last people on earth.

_Oh, my love __My darling __I've hungered for your touch __A long lonely time __And time goes by so slowly __And time can do so much __Are you still mine? __I need your love __I need your love __Godspeed your love to me_

They danced the whole song through. Catherine placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Gil, my feet hurt. Carry me," she said softly.

Gil smiled and carefully swept her off her feet and cradled her. Catherine put one arm around him and held her hand, holding him. She gave him a soft kiss on his neck and closed her eyes.

"Does this mean that I loose the bet," she asked.

"Yup." Gil chuckled and carried her the rest of the way.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet chapter. The first song is _My Little Girl_ by Tim McGraw and the second is _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brother. (yawns) I'm tired. It's 3:25… am. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I have no beta and I know I need one.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N:Here goes chapter 43! I am sooo bored, but I still love summer. (lol) Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Catherine took the last bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sucked some jelly off her finger. She sat the plate on the nightstand beside Gil's bed where her tiara also sat. She picked up the remote and changed from TCM to AMC, deciding on TMC, which was playing on of her favorite movies, _My Fair Lady_.

Gil emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam came out with him. He wearing only a pair of boxers with red lip prints all over them that Catherine had bought him. He went to his drawer and pulled on a pair of long basketball shorts. Catherine had on a pair of her sleep shorts from Old Navy and one if his button down shirts, rolled up on her arms.

"What 'cha watching?" he asked lounging next to her.

"_My Fair Lady_," she replied.

"Sorry to interrupt your movie time, but we made a deal," he said.

"Gillll," she groaned remembering their bet.

"Sealed with a kiss, remember?"

"I do, but you made me dance."

"Fine," Gil said. "You can get part of your deal. Five kisses, on me though."

"What?"

"You're right… too many. Four." Catherine gave him a 'that's not what I meant' look. "So do you want to go first?"

"Saying how your part might take some time, yes. Lay down." Gil did as ordered and lay on his back. Catherine straddled his hips. "You are such a sore winner." She put her hands on each side of his head, her slightly we hair fell around her face.

"Get on with it woman," Gil said gripping her hips.

"Fine…" Catherine's lips meet the left side of Gil's neck on his pulse. "One…" She kissed the same spot on the right side. "Two." She ran her head down his torso, her lips close to her hand. She head Gil groan and she smiled. Stopping at the top of his shorts she kissed below his belly button, sliding her tongue over his skin. "Three."

She made her way up his body, "Four," she whispered before she pressed her lips against his and slowly kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth, dueling with his. She whimpered when his fingertips drew designs on her thighs.

"Want anymore?" she asked biting her swollen lip.

"No. As much as I enjoyed that," Gil flipped them over so that he was on top. "…it's my turn." Gil captured her lips and tasted the peanut butter in her mouth again. He pulled his lips away and kissed her along her jaw line.

Catherine tilted her head up wanting his lips to touch her neck and he did so. She felt him stopping knowing that was the destination of his first mark. She ran her fingers through his wet hair. "One," she heard him say.

He moved to her shirt and unbuttoned a few. He kissed the area and marked her three times making that four. Skipping over a few he unbuttoned some more, leaving the shirt to cover her braless breast. She moaned when he dipped his tongue into her belly button. She felt her body tingle, wanting to laugh and moan at the same time.

He made his fifth, sixth and seventh marks on her stomach. He went even further down, to her hips. Her sleep shorts stopped below her hipbones. He marked her twice then moved up her body. He kissed her before moving his lips next to her ear. Catherine felt his breath on her. Kissing her chin he decided to make his last mark,

"Ten," he said. Catherine lifted her head a caught his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips off the bed, pushing towards his. Gil pushed back and she felt the bulge between her legs.

She felt Gil's hands unbuttoning the skipped over buttons. Her body ached her to keep going, but she pushed him off.

"We can't do this Gil," she said.

"I'm sorry. I should've…"

"No, it's not you. Shit. It's me." She felt like explaining to him why she had just shoved him off of her. Gil touched her hair, moving it behind her ear. "I'm sorry," she said in low voice.

"It's okay Cath."

"Well…" Catherine said after a moment of silence.

"Well what?"

"Don't you want to know why I threw an invite at you and then pushed you off of me like that?"

"Not really. If you're not ready your not ready," he replied.

"How do we know when we are? I'm sick of hearing that."

"Cath, when we find the right time, the right place, the right moment it will happen and neither of us will be as scared as I just was."

"You were scared?" she asked smiling a little.

"A little." Catherine giggled at his cuteness. She chewed on the inside of her cheeks.

"I'm on my cycle…" she said slightly embarrassed.

"What?" he asked.

"That's kinda why we can't do it," she replied. "I mean after I got you all hot and bothered, I thought I could at least give you and explanation."

"_Me_ all hot and bothered? No sweetheart, that was all on you. Besides, you don't have to explain to me. If you say no, then it's a no." he said. Catherine's heart melted. Unlike other guys with the, "Awe, baby, how come. Come on, you know you want to." Gil respected her as a woman, not a girl. Of course Gil was different.

Catherine leaned over and gave him a sweet, soft kiss. "I love you," she said for what seemed like the millionth time that night, but it never seemed to be enough.

"I love you too," he replied.

---

Catherine woke up with a pillow in her arms that she had replaced with Gil. She smelt the breakfast coming through the slightly cracked door. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and joined them.

"Morning," Gil said greeting her with a egg covered spatula in his hand.

"Morning." She gave him a kiss. Jacqui sat at the small table with a magazine in front of her.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning. Surprised to see you're not still in bed dieing from a hangover."

"I'm not the one who got plastered this time," she replied. Jim came from out of the hallway. Catherine almost jumped when she saw his purple bruised eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

"He decided to pick a fight with some guy who was at least two thousand pounds heavier than him."

"Must have been some hell of an after party," Gil replied.

"He had good reason to though. He was trying to get my number and he kept begging me to dance all night," Jacqui said. Jim sat down next to her and she looked at his eye.

"Don't touch it Jacq. It hurts."

"You are such a baby, Jim," she rolled her eyes. Catherine laughed and sat across from them, propping her feet on an empty chair. "Why'd you guys dip out last night and what's on your neck?"

"I wasn't in the party mood."

"And she lost a bet," Gil answered the second question for her. He held up Catherine's feet and sat them in his lap when he sat down.

"What kind of bet?" Jim asked.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I got an apartment too. Gift from my dad."

"It's nice," Gil added. "Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a great view of the city." Everyone had loaded their plates with food.

"So moving in with you."

"I have to move in first. It's going to take me forever to move all my stuff. Unless." Catherine said looking at them all. "You guys be such angels and help me… please." She put on her best smile, aka, the one that got her everything.

---

"Knock, knock." Catherine stuck her head into her father's office.

"Yeah, John. I'll have to get back to you on that." Catherine stood silently at the door, looking around the office while Sam departed with whomever he was speaking to. She had done as best as she could to cover her hickies. She wore a graphic tee shirt that went all the way up to her neck and used makeup to touch-up her neck.

"Muggs. For what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I wanted to come and thank you."

"So you saw the apartment?"

"Yeah. Gil and I went by there after we left."

"So, do you like it?"

"Like it? Dad, I love it. It's beautiful and the view is amazing. How did you find it?"

"Connections. I'm glad you like it."

"I do," Catherine sat in the leather chair for guest. "Gil and I were going to go hunting for a place, but now that it's all taken care of. No offence, but I might have to redo the living room and the kitchen colors."

"None taken. I didn't pick the stuff out," he chuckled. "You and Gil are going to live together?"

"Well… kinda. Since we were going to look together, we were, but now I think that he thinks that we can't or something," she replied. "I'm going to ask him to move in with me though once all my stuff is in and everything."

Sam nodded, "It's a big step in a relationship though. If you get mad at each other you can't run to your separate homes anymore."

"I can make his ass sleep on the couch," Catherine replied making them both laugh. Yeah, she was everything like her dad.

"That could work too. You enjoy your party?"

"Yeah. I was just tired," and Gil withdrawn, "so we left. We walked down the strip after we saw the apartment."

"Do you need any help moving anything?" Sam sat back in his chair.

"No. I have help already. I just need a day when mom is not home. I don't think I can handle one of her annoying interrogations."

"I'll see if I can get her out of here tomorrow," he replied.

"Thank you!" Catherine sighed. "I just came by to thank you and get some clothes."

"Okay. Be safe out there."

"I will," Catherine groaned at his fatherly ways. "Make sure you call me before I come over. Confirm the Devil wearing Prada is gone."

"Yes ma'am." Sam kissed her on her forehead.

"Bye Dad."

"Hey Miss I-Got-My-Own-Place," Nancy said standing in her sister's doorway, her hair pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Hey. How was the party?"

"Fun, but I guess the wild, crazy sex you had with you boyfriend was sooo much better." She jumped on her sister's bed.

"We did not have sex, if it's any of your business." Catherine threw some clothes into her white Coach tote bag with rainbow colored C's on it.

"Hm. Well, then whatever you guys did was boring compared to the party. Some dude got smashed and tried to fight this guy who was big as Hulk Hogan. It was hilarious. Of course everything after that was a blur for me."

"If you get drunk like every night, how do you function the next day?"

"Water, dink lots and lots of water. If you paid attention in school you'd know that alcohol makes you dehydrated. So how's the new place?"

"It's great and no you are not moving in with me." Catherine zipped up the bag.

"Awe why not?"

"I don't want my home to be a base to bring your man whores," Catherine said. Nancy's mouth dropped.

"They are not man whores. They like the term 'Nancy's Man Sluts' better," she replied. "I don't know what I should do to your room."

Catherine rolled her eyes. There were like twenty other rooms in the house and Nancy was thinking about this one. "Maybe you can visit once I have everything settled. I do feel a little guilty about leaving you here with Mom."

"Gosh your bitch status goes up for that."

"But you still love me."

Nancy jumped when her phone began to vibrate in the pockets of her sweat pants. She began to text a mile a minute. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"If you're even listening, I'm leaving," she said.

"Uh. Oh bye. See you later." Nancy went back to her phone, her eyes glued on it as she walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I know, so kill me. Please review, next chapter coming soon.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

* * *

By the end of the week Catherine had all of her stuff moved into her new condo, with the help of her best friends. She had moved almost everything from her dad's house, leaving only the furniture. And doing what she said she would, she changed the color scheme of the living room and kitchen.

She put two frozen waffles in the toaster and poured her self a glass of orange juice for a late breakfast. Gil had worked the past three nights while she organized her home.

The red light blinked on her telephone, telling her that there was a message waiting. She pushed the button and heard Gil's voice.

"_Hey Cath. I guess you're probably asleep right now. It __is__ 3 in the morning and I'm really bored. Not that many people felt like killing anyone tonight." _

Catherine smiled at his cuteness.

"_I'll probably stop by your place later after I get a shower and everything. Love you. Bye."_

She saved the message and sat at the small dining room table. She cut the waffles in small pieces and smothered them in syrup. Finishing her breakfast she got into the shower.

Catherine danced in her living room as the music from MTV Jams blasted through her apartment.

SOULJA BOY LYRICS

She danced like the people in the videos and was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She turned it down and danced to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw it was Gil. She smiled and opened he door.

"Hello there," she said flirtatiously.

"Hi." Gil stepped in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Catherine wrapped hers around his neck.

"So you missed me last night?"

"Yeah. I think that was one of the first times I was actually bored at work."

"Awe. Well now you're with me so it's all better." Catherine kissed him again. "You want anything?"

"No actually, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them."

"Gilll," she whined.

"Catherine," he mocked her.

"Okay." She closed her eyes.

"Promise you'll keep them closed until I say so."

"Scouts honor." Catherine held up three fingers. Gil smirked. She heard the door open and close. Then she felt something lick her face. She almost opened her eyes, but didn't.

"Gil if the surprise is you licking all over my face, no thank you."

"I'm hurt, but that's not it. Open," he replied.

Catherine opened her eyes and was face to face with a small black puppy with big blue eyes. She gasped and reached out to pet it.

"She is my surprise. My house-warming gift for you."

"She's mine?" Catherine looked at the adorable puppy that sniffed her hand.

"Yeah. She doesn't have a name yet, so you have to name her."

"Oh my god, Gil." Catherine's eyes wandered to Gil's. "You bought me a dog. I love you." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, not squishing the puppy.

"You're welcome and I love you too. I thought that you might want a roommate."

"Actually, I wanted to change that."

Gil pursed his lips, "Meaning?"

"I want you to move in with me, but only if you want to…" Catherine sounded nervous, like she was asking one of her crushes for a date to the Spring Formal.

Gil laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"Because one of your answers could be no and it's one of those big steps in relationships." Catherine looked at the puppy, which she had yet to name.

"Catherine," Gil gently lifted her chin, "I would love to move in with you honey." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Looks like it's you, me and Valentine." Catherine said naming the dog mentally.

"Valentine, I like that." Catherine kissed the dog.

---

Two hours later Jacqui had called her as promised.

"Do you have to go," Gil asked with his head in Catherine's lap on the couch.

"Yes. Now get off of me," Catherine said playfully.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me. You would if you loved me at all."

"You are so adorable when you do that, but I'm going. Make sure Valentine doesn't go potty on the floor." Catherine kissed him, "I love you."

"No you don't," Gil teased.

Catherine pretend to be hurt, "Take that back Gil Grissom."

"Okay, okay. I take it back. I love you too. One more kiss." Catherine rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye."

---

"Um, why are you buying dog stuff?" Jacqui asked as Catherine picked up a plaid designed dog collar in Old Navy.

"Oh, Gil got me a puppy," Catherine beamed, "He is so sweet. I named her Valentine." Jacqui rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smiling. She had to admit from time to time that Gil and Catherine were the cutest couple she had ever known. "And then I asked him to move in with me."

"He stole my roommate slot? I am going to kill Gil." Jacqui joked. "I'm guessing he said yes."

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"What are you yes-ing about over there?"

"Jim and I get the apartment to ourselves. Now we don't have to worry about… never mind."

"Eww," Catherine laughed. "Now maybe Gil and I can… you know."

"Ooooo," Jacqui ooo-ed as if Catherine had gotten in trouble.

"You know what. I should have house-warming party this weekend, if the guys aren't working."

"That would be fun. We all dress up and drink expensive wine like when our parents have guest."

"Oh yes darling. I'm wearing Chanel, from head to toe." Catherine strut down the aisles, mocking the women who would come over for dinner.

"Well I'm wearing Doulche and Gabban and this 3.2 million dollar ring that my husband spoiled me with," Jacqui followed after her. The burst into laughter and continued their shopping.

---

"Honey I'm home." Catherine said opening the door with bags on her arms. She dropped the bags and got her key out the door. "Awww," She said when she saw Gil lying on the couch asleep with Valentine in his arms.

She quietly ran to the back to get her camera. She snapped a couple of shots. Catherine kissed him on the forehead and put her camera back and took her bags to her room, not waking him. He had, had a long shift at work.

An hour later, after Catherine had set up and put away all of Valentine's things she began to put away some of the new clothes she had bought. She had her the radio on low and she bobbed her head to the music.

She jumped when she felt Gil's arms wrap around her waist, from behind.

"Oh my god."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Why didn't you wake me?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Because you were asleep and you looked so cute." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I got you some new shirts too." Gil kissed her neck again and groaned. "And on Friday we are having a house warming party with our special guest, Jim and Jacqui."

Gil picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to work on Friday, "Catherine poked out her bottom lip," But I'll ask Jerry if he can cover shift and keep me on call."

"He better say yes or your girlfriend won't be very happy."

"I'll let him know." Gil leaned down and kissed Catherine.

"Where's Valentine?

"Ummm," Gil replied.

At that moment they heard a low growl come from the living room. They went to see what was going on and found Valentine shaking his head from side to side with part of the couch in his mouth and white fluff everywhere.

"Nice job Gil."

"It's _your_ dog."

"_Our_ dog. And this is _your_ fault, so have fun cleaning up." Catherine smirked and turned, going back to her room.

Gil sighed, "Valentine."

* * *

**A/N: Short but whatever. I want a dog, Newfoundland and name it Valentine. It's just seems cute plus I like big dogs. They get pretty big. Look 'em up. Updating soon.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Short chapter, but I'll make it up.**

* * *

"They're living together? You idiot why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have stopped this." 

"I'm sorry ma'am. You told me not to come to you until today." The man stood in front of Lily's desk. She had pictures of Catherine's apartment and Gil and Catherine inside spread across her desk.

"Well is there anything else you should tell me that I can stop?" she asked with some sarcasm. "Like if they're getting married or deciding to adopt ten children from Japan?"

"I think they are going somewhere. I saw the guy buying luggage."

"Going where?"

"I don't know ma'am." He shrugged.

"Well you follow them and call me everyday, especially when there is vital information."

"Yes ma'am."

"You do your job right and I can double the pay my husband gives you."

---

"Honey, why do you have all of those bags?" Gil asked. Catherine had four designer luggage bags on the bed lying on the bed open.

"I'm packing, duh." She folded a piece of clothing and noticed his plain black luggage that were obviously new. "Why did you buy new bags?"

"I'm not taking that," he pointed, "and you probably left only one bag for me."

"Well, do you need a lot? You're a guy."

"No and neither do you. What do you have anyways?" Gil stepped beside her.

"Clothes, shoes, makeup."

"Okay first, were going to a beach. The most that you'll need are a pair of flip-flops and a bathing suit. You do not need all twenty thousand pairs of these shoes." Gil picked up a separate bag with shoes and dumped them on the floor.

"I have to take these." Catherine picked up a pair of gold high heel sandals. "These are my new Jimmy Choos'. What if she invites us out to dinner or something."

"Jimmy can stay here." Gil shook his head, "She won't. She likes to cook for people and the only place fancy that we might go to is her art gallery. One bag Cath." He held up his finger.

"One? But…"

"One," he repeated. Catherine smirked and turned to the closet pulling out the biggest one, which was almost equivalent to two of the bags on the bed. "Cath…"

"It's one." She smiled. Gil couldn't argue with her, it's what he said. "Who's going to watch my baby?" she referred to Valentine.

"Your best friend and hopefully when we get back, she'll be alive."

"Jacqui will take care of Val."

"Neither one of them is good at taking care of pets."

"Well Val doesn't have eight legs and she has two eyes."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Gil tripped over one of her shoes walking to the drawer. Catherine shook her head a rolled her eyes. "Do you mind picking up your shoes missy."

"I'm not the one who dumped them on the floor. I have to take Val out for a walk." Catherine kissed him on the cheek and then whistled for the dog that came running to her.

"Come on, let's go for a walk with Mommy." She kissed her on the nose.

---

"Please take care of her." Catherine said the next day. She stood in Jim and Jacqui's apartment with Valentine by her side.

"I will." Jacqui said. "I'm not taking care of that." She pointed to the case in Gil's hands with his spider, Alberto, in side.

"Jim will you do the honors?"

"Sure," he replied. "I don't have to take it out and hold it or anything, do I?"

"No. You'll probably scare him. Just feed him three times a day." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"She'll start to bark when she has to go out sometimes, but most of the time she won't so you have to watch her. Every two hours."

"Okie dokie. You know I charge a five dollars an hour fee for babysitting," she joked. Catherine laughed and kneeled down to say goodbye to her puppy.

After their departures with their pets, Catherine gave Jacqui a hug.

"You guys be careful driving okay. We love you."

"Love you too. Bye. See ya later." They left Gil's old apartment and went to the car.

---

"Okay, do you have everything?" Gil asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure, Cath?"

"Yes Gil, I'm sure," she replied.

"Okay." Gil started the engine and moved down the street.

"Wait! I forgot my cell phone." Gil threw his hands up. They were already a good distance from home and were almost at the highway.

"I asked you if you had everything."

"I know, and I forgot," she said apologetically.

"You won't even need it anyways," he replied.

"Unless you're physic, you don't know that. Go back home so I can get it." Gil sighed and turned down a street that would take them home.

---

"They're leaving Mrs. Braun."

"Are you following them?" Lily asked holding the phone to her ear.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Today was back to school and kinda boring. It was nice to see people instead of the four walls in my room though. **


	47. Chapter 46

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: (sighs) School was boring today, what else is new? Bored and did my homework so I typed this up.**

* * *

"I'll stop as soon as we get to an exit." 

"You said that two exit's ago!" Gil quickly looked at her, putting his eyes back on the road.

"I wasn't paying attention," he said.

"So how do you know when we get there?" Catherine asked stomping on his lame excuse.

"Cath, if I stop, I won't want to drive anymore."

"I can drive. I do have a drivers license remember?"

"Were almost there," he lied.

"We've only been driving for an hour and according to MapQuest, it takes exactly four hours and two minutes."

"_We've_ been driving?" Catherine raised her eyebrow at him.

"I asked you if you wanted me to drive."

"Sorry, I was just correcting your pronoun usage."

"I still have pee," she said after a while. Ten minutes later Gil took the next exit and stopped at 7Eleven.

Catherine reached for the door, but she heard the clicking sound of the door locking. She unlocked it and it clicked again when she reached for the handle. She stopped and turned to Gil who had a smirk on his face.

"Gil…"

"What?" he asked acting clueless.

"Open the door."

"I have to tell you something," he replied turning serious.

"Can't it wait until after I use to bathroom?"

"No. I love you." Catherine smiled. "And I love waterfalls. The way the water just pours and the sound it makes." Her smile quickly faded as she felt her bladder. She hit him when he smirked.

"Open the damn door Gil."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said laughing. He unlocked the door.

"I'm going to get you Gil Grissom… after I use the bathroom." She closed the door and he watched through the window as she ran into the store.

Five minutes later she came out and saw Gil in the line. She grabbed a box of Milk Duds and placed them on the counter before the cashier rang up the last thing he had. He gave her a sideways glance and raised his eyebrow. She simply smiled back.

"What'd you buy?" she asked.

"Food and a souvenir."

"For what?"

"To eat. Duh."

"The souvenir," she replied as he paid.

"My mom."

"Oooo. You didn't get her anything?"

"No." Gil thanked the man behind the counter and they walked out of the store.

"I could have gotten her something for you."

"She likes little Las Vegas things," he replied. Catherine shrugged, not feeling like debating with him.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom again do you?" Gil asked jokingly.

"No and I am going to get you for that. I almost pissed my pants." Gil laughed again at the memory, Catherine glared at him.

"It's not that funny."

"The look on your face was kind of funny." He laughed, "Gil open the door," he mimicked her. Catherine punched him hard in the arm. He rubbed it and started to car.

---

"Oh my god. I'm bored." Catherine sat slumped in the front seat, her feet up on the dashboard. The radio was on low and the AC blasted keeping the car cool. They were only two hours into their travel, leaving two more hours.

Gil spit some sunflower seeds into a empty Propel bottle and poured some more directly from the bag and into his mouth.

"That's disgusting," Catherine said staring at him.

"You have nothing else to do besides watch me eat sunflower seeds?" He asked mumbling his words because the seeds were in the way.

"What if I just like watching you?" Catherine shrugged.

"I'd see why," he replied before spitting, "I'm so sexy."

"Self confidence is over rated these days." She sighed, and then looked out the window.

"You don't think I'm sexy?" Gil pouted.

"Yeah. In your own Gil Grissom kind of way." He gave her a hurt look, "It's a good way," she added.

"Good. You already know what I think." Gil smiled. Catherine shook her head and pressed the button on the radio to change the station. It was in and out, mostly playing static. Catherine stopped when she got some reception.

"I love this song." She said.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
  
_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

She sung a long with it and smiled at Gil when the chorus came on. She groaned when the static returned.

"Damn it. Piece of garbage."

"We're out in the middle of nowhere bab, it's probably not going to work until we get near the city," he informed her."

"Sucks and I didn't bring the all mighty iPod because someone," She looked at Gil, "wouldn't let me."

"You don't need an iPod. We're going to enjoy some peaceful, California beaches," he said sounding like an advertisement commercial for scams.

"And listen to your Mozart crap."

"Mozart is not crap, Catherine Braun. Mozart is art."

"And I'm really bored." It was a rather boring ride. Catherine was never the type of person to sit around and do nothing. Being stuck in side of a metal box with wheels for four hours wasn't exactly her thing. She enjoyed the Braun's family jet that took them anywhere as soon as possible.

"Well my dear. Prepare for bordrem for another… two hours." Catherine replied with a sigh. They sat in silence for a while, and then Catherine spoke.

"Gil, I have to go potty again." She sounded like a little kid telling their mother or father that they had too go to the bathroom.

"Cath, you just went. We just stopped."

"I know, but I drank two Propels." Gil glanced at her quickly, "Milk Duds make me thirsty."

Gil groaned, "I don't know when the next exit is."

"There's one right there." Catherine sat up and pointed at the exit on their right.

"Where Gil," Gil asked pretending not to see the big sign with the exit number on it.

"Right-" Catherine stopped when he drove right past it.

"Where was it Cath?"

"I'd punch you, but creating a huge accident on the highway is not in my plan book today. If I pee on myself, I will kill you," she warned.

"I'd die knowing you kinda loved me." Catherine gave him a sarcastic smirk. After another twenty-five minutes and Catherine's reminders that she had to use the bathroom, Gil took the next exit and stopped at Royal Farms.

Gil bought some more food since Catherine had eaten most of it and avoided the beverage isle. His princess had a weak bladder. Catherine came out of the bathroom and grabbed the familiar yellow and brown box of chocolate caramels. Gil pushed them away and reminded her that they would make her thirsty and no more stops were scheduled.

Of course she pouted and pretended to be mad at Gil for a while, but couldn't. Soon they crossed the border and were closer to Gil's home in California.

* * *

**A/N: I am super tired from field hockey practice. Well, I didn't practice… I watched because I have to get a physical. But the sun is tiring. Sit in the sun for four hours, with humidity and no wind and tell me it doesn't make you tired. Anyways, ditched easy English homework to write this. This'll be my English homework for tonight. (smiles) Review please!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry, last chapters. They were the same chapter. I forgot to mention who they song was by; Taylor Swift- I'd Lie. It reminded me of Grillows and his birthday was on the seventeenth. Anyways, here's the next chapter. No school tomorrow! **

* * *

Gil pulled into the driveway of 300 Ocean Bay Drive. He killed the engine and looked at his beautiful passenger. Catherine had fallen asleep a while ago, promising him that she wouldn't go to sleep. 

"Catherine," he said softly. When she didn't respond, he nudged her. Some times she was the hardest person in the world to wake up. "Cath, were here."

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, the bright California sun shining through the front of the car.

"Were here?" she asked sleepily. Gil smiled at the seatbelt imprint on her face.

"Yeah. You said you weren't going to fall asleep."

"I lied, get over it." She rubbed her cheeks and looked for her shoes on the floor in font of her under her blanket and pillow. "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah." Catherine's shoulder immediately slouched.

"You're lying." She flipped down the mirror over her head. "I have a freaking imprint on my face."

"You look fine. The queen isn't in there."

"Say's the guy who's known his mother for nineteen years."

"Catherine for the last time, you look fine. Come on or I'll leave you in the car."

"Okay, okay. Can I least put on some Chapstick?"

Gil sighed, "Yes." Gil got out of the car and stretched. He walked around to Catherine's side. When she finished moistening her lips, she opened the door. Her eyes were covered with her dark sunglasses.

She looked at the house in front of them. It was big with a clean stone design that blended in with the beach theme. A tall tree made shade for the big yard, a wooden swing hung from it. There was a path that led to the porch. Six windows were visible from the front. A 2007 Nissan Altima sat in front of the two-door garage.

Her heart pounded and her palms got sweaty; she was nervous.

"You okay?" Gil asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm a little scared," she replied. Gil gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be fine. She's going to like you." Gil bought her hand to his lips before he replaced it with her lips. Catherine smiled at him, still scared but okay. What was she nervous about? She was Catherine Braun, the princess of Las Vegas.

They walked to the door hand in hand, looking at the well penitence lawn and garden in along the house. One the porch was a swinging chair for at least three people and a rocking chair on the other side with a footstool not far from it.

Gil rang the doorbell and waited for a reply. They heard footsteps coming to the door. A young girl, about fifteen of so, answered the door.

"Gil," she said a smile spreading across her face showing a beautiful smile.

"Kara," Gil replied as she ran into his arms. She stood at about five three and had bleach blonde hair with dark highlights in the back. Her piercing blue green eyes sparkled with her smile. She wore a bathing bikini bathing suit top and a pair of shorts that read 'Juicy' on the back. She was definitely a California girl.

"I haven't seen you in forever," she said.

"I haven't see you since you grew some teeth," he replied making her blush. Catherine smiled at his interaction with the girl.

"Long time, huh?"

"Yeah. This is Catherine…"

"I was wondering when you'd introduce the girl," she cut him off. "Catherine? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. I like Kara way better though. Not so traditional."

"You're too pretty to be one of Gil's science friends who's attending the conventions of whatever."

"She's my girlfriend Kara."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. That's me." Catherine waved her hand.

"You mean as in… you guys are in a relationship where you kiss and stuff. Not like friends with benefits or best friends who think it's comfortable to kiss or…"

"Yes Kara." Gil said stopping the talkative young girl. "My girlfriend, girlfriend."

"So you got him to stop starring at those bugs all day? Ewww, they're gross."

"I know, especially the big hairy spider that stares at you." Catherine's face cringed at the reminder of their hairy roommate that lived in the laundry room.

"Oh my god, I know. Alfonso or whatever he calls it."

"Can you two please stop insulting _Alfredo_ and could you invite us in. It's kind of hot," Gil said making them giggle.

"Sure. I guess have to or Aunt L will hurt me or something."

"Where is my mother?" Gil asked in a by the way tone.

The house amazed Catherine. It looked just as beautiful inside as it did inside. They stood in the large coatroom. On each side was a little bench and above it was a place to hang coats of umbrellas. Under were two or three pairs of shoes.

"I think she's in the kitchen. She stays in there… Not that I'm complaining."

Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and led her through the house only letting her get a glimpse of the house: the living room, dining room and the sitting room.

Entering the kitchen they saw a woman bending over the oven, back facing them. Catherine watched as the brown haired woman stood up and stopped her humming.

"Is that you Kara?" she asked surprising Catherine with her well-spoken voice. She thought all deaf people might have the 'deaf accent'. The woman had a full figure and wore a pair of Capri's and a blouse. Her hair was pulled back messily, as if she had been working all day.

Kara tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at the girl, catching sight of the two other people in the room from the corner of her eye. With instinct, she turned to see who it was.

They both watched as her face and familiar blue eyes lit up when she saw her only son.

"Hi Mom," he signed.

"Gil!" She quickly moved to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had someone who wanted to come to California and someone I wanted you to meet. Perfect match," he replied.

Catherine watched her as she watched his lips closely. He talked normally, like he was talking to anyone. Some times he made facial expressions to support his words. She couldn't help comparing the two. Gil carried his mother's ears and her blue eyes she loved so much.

"It wouldn't happen to be the beautiful girl standing next to you, would it?"

"Actually, it is." Catherine's heart raced as the woman's eyes moved to her and scanned her face, then turn back to Gil's as he began to talk again. "This is Catherine Braun, my girlfriend."

"Say that last word one more time," she ordered.

"Girlfriend?"

"Once more." Gil rolled his eyes and repeated it. "Girlfriend? So you finally got him away from those dead animals and bugs?"

"Not exactly."

"I bet Catherine is most of his attention anyways," Kara said from the table. Gil shoot her a look.

His mother laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry honey. My name is Leslie Grissom, but you can call me Leslie or L if you want to. I'd never know though."

"Okay," Catherine replied. Gil smiled with pride at her, glad that he didn't have to explain that she could read lips and since she went deaf at eight, she had her vocabulary down. The words came out as any normal person's would. His girlfriend was pretty and smart.

"I bet you guys had a long trip from Vegas. How long?"

"Four hours. I'm starving for my mother's delicious meat loaf though."

"We're having chicken tonight, Gil. Meat loaf tomorrow. I'm making cookies right now, they should be done any minute."

"What kind?" Catherine couldn't help but smile at Gil. He was like a little kid.

"Chocolate chip," she replied. "How long are you staying?"

"A week."

"Then you'll need somewhere to sleep."

"The beach house is open and there are two bedrooms, one upstairs and one downstairs," Kara told them.

"Who has the third?"

"Cameron."

"Cameron?" Gil asked, not having heard of or meet this person before.

"My brother," Kara replied. "He'd be down here causing trouble, but he's asleep."

"You have a brother? How old is he?" Obviously Gil had been out of the loop with other family members beside his mother for some time.

"Almost two. I'm surprised Aunt L hasn't told you yet. But yeah those rooms are taken."

"Where would you like to sleep?" Gil asked Catherine. Her eyes shifted as everyone waited for her reply.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Why don't you give her a tour, Gil, and then you can decide. Ronnie just visited so the beach house in the back is still set up," Leslie told them.

"Okay. Ready?"

"Ready," Catherine replied.

* * *

**A/N: After school is always boring to me, whenever I go straight home. School is okay, I guess. I have another easy year ahead of me.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: My chapter numbers are all screwed up so I have no idea what number this is. All I know is it's close to 50! Thanks for all the reviews. I had tons for all my fics.**

* * *

Gil had given Catherine a tour of his mother's house. He explained how she had bought it after he left a few years ago with money from her gallery. 

"Can we go someday?" she asked.

"Defiantly. Last time I was there, there was some amazing stuff there. So have you decided where you want to sleep?"

"Silly boy, we haven't seen the beach house yet," she reminded him.

"Oh. I forgot." He smirked, "Let's go."

----

"Where are they?"

"Three hundred, Ocean Bay Drive. A blonde girl answered the door."

"Find out who they are visiting and take pictures. Send them tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am."

---

"I'll warn you Cath; it's really small. Like a house in a room."

They followed the path down through the back yard and past the pool outside and down the small hill. The beach house was a good distance from the house, resting on the sandy beach. It looked like a shack with glassless windows that were now open, letting in the cool breeze.

Gil was right. Once they stepped in, they had seen the whole place. There were two doors on each side. They stood next to the small bathroom that contained a toilet, sink and stand in shower. Across from it were a chair and a table with magazines on it. The bed was pushed against the wall next to the other door. It was a small twin size.

The kitchen was a cross from it. A counter, stove and fridge occupied it. A door was next to the fridge that was the closet. The beach house had everything necessary to live and nothing more.

But Catherine loved it, plus it was close to the ocean and you could hear the waves crashing together.

"My cousin Ronnie always stays here whenever he's in town," Gil informed her.

"I want to stay here. I love it." She smiled.

"Really? The bed is tiny. There's no way we'd both fit on it."

"I wasn't exactly thinking about sleeping side by side," she replied teasingly. She glanced back at him quickly.

"Oh really?" Gil wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back oh her neck. "How did you expect to sleep?"

"Closer than beside you. We don't have to sleep either." She giggled when he nibbled on her ear. "Plus, it's beautiful. The beach is right there and the fresh air..." She turned around his arms and took a deep breath taking in the clean ocean air.

"So you want to say in here?"

"Please, please, please?" she asked putting her hands together like she was praying and poked out her bottom lip.

"I'm anywhere you are."

"Yay." She kissed him. "I think that my new obsession might be the beach."

"You've never been to one?"

"Only the gross ones where tourist's always go. Never the ocean in someone's back yard."

"I wish my mom would have gotten this place when I was younger. There'd be a lot more insects and things to digest…"

Catherine rolled her eyes and walked out of the opposite door towards the house.

---

"Have you decided where you're staying?" Leslie asked when she saw Catherine and Gil walking back up the hill hand in hand. Lily stood with her garden gloves on and her big farm hat on to block the sun.

Waiting until he got closer Gil answered, "Yeah. She wants to stay in the beach house because it's closer to the ocean."

"It's beautiful. It's like your own private resort," Catherine said.

"It is. Do you need help moving you're bags in? I can call John, he lives right down the street."

"No. We didn't bring much Mom… Are the cookies done?"

"Yes Gil." Gil smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Gil," Leslie called after them, "I like you're shirt." She winked at Catherine knowing she somehow possessed him to put on a shirt with color, blue.

"Thanks." He smiled as if he were five and was complemented on his great work.

---

Everyone sat around the dinner table; Gil and Catherine sat next to each other, Kara and Cameron opposite them and Leslie on the end closest to Catherine.

"How do you like it so far Catherine?" Kara asked.

"I love it," she replied. "The beach is great. Gil was lucky to live here. I don't know why you moved from here to Vegas."

"How is Las Vegas?" Lily asked.

"Busy, noisy and violent," Gil replied.

"You still have that job with the dead people?" Kara asked scrunching her nose.

"Yeah, he comes home smelling like dead people. Showers are a must before he does anything."

"You guys live together?" Catherine glanced at Leslie from the corner of her eye seeing that she was focused on her plate.

"Yeah. I got an apartment for my birthday and Gil moved in with me," she said smiling. She always loved to hear the story over again.

"Does your mother know Gil?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No and please don't tell her. She'll bug me all the time I'm here."

"Like I'm going to."

"You better not or I'll dye your blonde locks brown."

"Leave my California blonde hair alone," she grabbed her hair as if she were protecting it. Catherine laughed.

"How old is Cameron again?" Catherine asked looking at the small boy playing with his food in his high chair.

"One," she replied. Cameron had brown curly hair, blue eyes and caramel skin, indicating he was mixed with something. "Mom adopted him when he was born. His parents were way too young to take care of him."

"Who were they?" Catherine watched as she wiped the young boys face.

"Couple of teenagers," she shrugged and smiled at the baby.

"I hope the food was okay." Leslie said once everyone was done.

"It was great Mom."

"You'll have to give your mom a break one day and make dinner for us."

"That would be wonderful," she replied before he could protest.

"Can he cook?"

Catherine nodded, "Yeah. I think he got the techniques from his mom."

"Had to teach the boy something. All women like a man who can cook for her sometimes."

"More like all the time," Gil mumbled. Leslie got up from the table.

"I'll take your plates if you're done."

"No, I'll do it Leslie," Catherine offered.

"You're a guest sweetheart."

"I insist. Gil and I will do the dishes."

Hesitantly Leslie gave in, "Well… if you insist… I'll put Cameron to bed, do some reading and lie down myself."

Catherine smiled and took the dishes from her; Gil stood up and gathered some also.

"Good night," she said to everyone.

"Good night," they replied back.

"Well… you guys have fun doing the dishes. I'm going to go and watch Lilo and Stitch. Peace."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Catherine asked making her way through the swinging door with dirty plates.

"Giving my mom the night off and volunteering us."

"You're welcome. This won't be the only night she has off.

A little while later Catherine watched her boyfriend wash the final dish.

"Don't miss that spot."

"Didn't you sign up for this?"

"Yet, I'm watching you," she replied; "Besides you look kind of sexy when you clean."

Gil rinsed off the dish and his hands. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm. Your ass kinda wiggles when you're concentrated." Gil dried off his hands and stood a couple of feet in front of her, slowly approaching her until his hands were completely dried.

"Let me guess; you like my tush."

"I love it," she said before he lifted her on to the counter she was leaning against and kissed her. Catherine wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Yours isn't too bad either," he said when they split for air.

"Glad to hear it." She flirtatiously looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you and your tush too." He kissed her once more with a sweet and simple peck on the lips.

Gil looked around the spotless white and black kitchen, "I guess we did our job."

"Hell yeah we did. This place is spot less." Gil yawned making Catherine's heart melt. There he was doing the littlest things that were incredibly cute. "You look tired."

"I am," he rubbed his face with one hand and Catherine's thigh with the other.

"You drove, hauled our bags in and cleaned the kitchen. I'd be tired too.

"But it's only seven," he looked at his watch, "Don't you want to see more?"

"We have all week. How about you take a nice long hot shower, then I give you a massage, some of these," she kissed his neck, "and sing you a lullaby."

"Sounds okay to me," he smiled, "Are you walking or am I carrying you to the beach house?"

"Carrying." She gave him her sweet smile. Gil groaned and turned around and she got onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on the updates and this is short. Between school and bordrem… To make it up, I updated the next chapter with this one! Love you guys. Keep on reviewing.**


	50. Chapter 49

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Chapter 49 is here like I promised! Chapter 50 coming soon!**

* * *

He turned around with two mugs in his hands, steam rising from them.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning. Is that for me?" she asked sitting up.

"Yeah." He gave her a kiss as he handed her to hot mug. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You're my favorite pillow." Catherine has slept on Gil's chest most of the night because the bed was made for one person or two really small people. "You?" she asked taking a sip of the black liquid.

"Good," he replied.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know. We'd have to talk to Leslie Grissom," Gil said after taking a sip of the white mug, "See if she has anything planned. If not, then I'm pretty sure I'll come up with something."

"Hmm." They sat in silence for a moment and Catherine's stomach growled.

"Hungry much?" Gil asked. Catherine's cheeks turned a pale pink. "I bet Mom made breakfast. Come on."

"I need to take a shower." She sat the cup on the table by the bed.

"You can shower when we get back."

"Are you sure," she asked. She was wearing Gil's button down shirt and panties.

"Yeah, just put on some sweats or something. You'll be fine." Gil grabbed his white t-shirt off of the back of the chair and slipped it over his head with his plaid flannel pajama pants.

Gil poured the cups down the sink and left with Catherine's hand in his. They entered the house through the glass sliding doors.

"Good morning!" Gil called through the house as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Morning," Kara said from the table. The smell of bacon hit both of their noses.

Leslie turned around feeling their entrance, "Morning!" she exclaimed.

"Morning Mom," Gil signed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning," Catherine said behind him.

"How was your sleep dear?"

"Great. Very different sounds," Catherine replied sitting next to Kara who was holding Cameron.

"What are you making over here?" Gil looked over hi s mom's shoulders to see the frying bacon and bubbling pancake batter in the pan. She nudged him back making him crack a smile.

"Hey," Catherine said as Cameron held her finger. "He reminds me of Valentine. I miss her."

"How can you compare a baby to a dog Catherine?" Gil asked sitting across from them.

"Who's Valentine?"

"My baby, well… she's a dog, but she's my baby. Gil gave her to me."

"Aww. That's too cute. I wish a boyfriend game me a dog… or an older cousin…" She looked at Gil.

"So I can walk it and clean up after it?"

"I do walk Val and try to keep her from attacking your spider."

"She touches Alfredo, he doggy days are over."

"You're so evil," Kara said. "He'll kill a dog, but not the bee that stung me." Catherine laughed.

"Sounds like Gil."

"Breakfast is done." Leslie turned around with a serving plate of pancakes and bacon. She turned back for the eggs.

"I'll get the orange juice and coffee," Gil said getting up.

Everyone had his or her plates; Cameron had his little bowl of baby food. As expected, it was great. Catherine had gotten the chocolate chip pancakes instead of the regular ones and loved them.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Gil said also signing to his mother.

"I have a doctor's appointment today. While I was out I thought that you and Catherine could go and look at some sights."

"Doctor?" Gil asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. That's why I go every year Gil, so that I am okay."

"Oh. What time are you going?"

"Around one. Are you going Kara?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Cam will probably be asleep by then." Leslie nodded.

"Looks like it's just us two."

"Fine with me," Catherine replied. "You still know your way around?" she teased.

"If we get lost and die, well do it Romeo and Juliet style."

---

"Leslie Grissom," Lily's reporter reported, "Gil's mother. His father died when he was nice. Right now her niece, Kara, and adopted nephew, Cameron, are staying with her. Catherine and Gil are staying in the house in the back. I sent the pictures a half hour ago, they should be there soon."

"Thank you. Keep the reports coming. You're doing a great job."

"Yes ma'am."

---

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Catherine asked looking around at the scenery though her Nine West shades.

"Uh, yeah. Were… on a… a street." Gil looked around for a street sign.

"Where the hell is the car? We have to pick up your mom at two thirty. It's… two."

"I know that Catherine. The car is this way… I think."

"Oh god. Were lost in California." Gil pulled her hand.

"Come on Drama Queen. I remember passing this thing." He pointed at a pole.

They had dropped Leslie off at her doctor's appointment leaving them about forty-five minutes of free time. The two took a walk down the 'California strip' as Catherine called it because it reminded her of the strip in Vegas.

"Is there a Coldstones' anywhere around here?" Catherine asked, "Oh never mind. I forgot… you're lost."

"No hun, _were_ lost," he laughed.

"Were lost because _you_ got us lost Mr. I-Know-Where-I'm-Going."

"I do because the car is right there," he said smiling and pointed at the Altima.

"Next time Kara will be our map," she replied, "Coldstones?"

"If you don't want to get lost again I suggest we go pick up my mom," Gil said unlocking the doors.

"Fine," Catherine sighed buckling her seat belt.

Catherine moved to the back seat so Leslie could sit in the front.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked turning around to read Catherine's lips.

"Your some got us lost for a while."

Leslie laughed, "Lost your way around here already, huh?" Gil shrugged in reply.

"How was the appointment? Everything okay?" he asked concerned when they reached a stoplight.

"Yes Gil, I'm fine."

"You should think about getting a hearing aide or something. There are all kinds of technology now. If they can make the blind man see they can make the deaf man hear."

"First of all I'm a woman Gil and why would I need a hearing aide? I can read lips just fine." Gil glanced in the rearview mirror at Catherine and rolled his eyes. Catherine smirked loving how challenging Leslie was.

"What would you like for dinner Catherine, dear?"

Gil tapped Leslie on the shoulder. "What about my meat loaf?"

"Your meat loaf can wait. Catherine."

"She chooses the girl she's only know for a half a day over her son of nineteen years," he mumbled.

"Can you make lasagna?" she asked.

She smiled, "I love lasagna. Of course I can make it. Were having lasagna tonight."

"Hear that Gil?" Catherine put her head next to the drivers seat headrest, "Were having lasagna tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

---

"How is it?"

"Its great Jacqui. I want to stay here, but I know you're going to be selfish and want me back."

"Of course."

"How is Vegas without it's princess?"

"Boring. Your dog, by the way, is a bitch."

"Oh my god. Why would you say that?"

"She ate the couch and the legs to the dining room table."

"I guess that's kinda bitchy. I'll buy you a new couch and new table… and forgive you for calling Val a bitch," Catherine replied.

"Thank you, your heiress," Jacqui said, "How's Gil's mothers?"

"She's great. Total opposite of my mom. I kinda wish she were my mother."

"So I guess she's sane… Jim."

"My god, are you two at it again?"

"I was trying to talk to my best friend. Someone here is lonely," she said sounding more like she was talking to Jim.

"Ok, I'll catch you later then."

"Okay." Catherine pulled the phone from her ear when she heard Jacqui shriek. "Bye."

"Bye."

Just as she hung up, Gil entered the beach house with baby Cameron in his arms.

"Hi," she said. She sat in the chair next to the door, her feet tucked under her.

"Hi. Who were you on the phone with?"

"My other boyfriend." Gil gave her a kiss. "Jacqui. What are you two up to?"

"Having some male bonding," he replied.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure, I have to go to the bathroom anyways."

"Ewe. Wash your hands." Gil handed her Cameron and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Who do you think his parents are?" she asked running her finger down his nose the poking it lightly and widening her eyes.

"I don't know. I know as much as Kara told us," he said leaving with wet hands. Going to he kitchen he dried them off with some napkins.

"Where are all the women?"

"Inside. You should join them. You're kinda interrupting our male bonding time," he said.

"He's only one and too cute." She kissed him on the cheek. Gil pretended to be hurt.

"What about me?"

"You're cute too I guess." She stood up with Cameron on her hip.

"You guess?" he asked. Catherine smiled and kissed him, just pressing her lips against his.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"You guys have your 'bonding' time. I'll go check on the ladies."

"Have fun," he called after her.

"You too." He watched her disappear out the door.

"What are we going to do?" he asked the baby who starred at him with big blue eyes. "I know. Entomology 101."

* * *

**A/N: It's super hard writing this and trying to watch the season finale of The Closer! But I promised you guys the next chapter by tonight. Next chapter is chapter 50!! I already have 159 reviews!!**


	51. Chapter 50

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the hold on the updates. Been busy with school, field hockey, homework and life. So I demanded myself to write, besides my muse was nagging me. (smiles) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi ladies," Catherine said. She found Leslie and Kara in the living room giggling. 

"Hello dear."

"Where's Gil?" Kara asked.

Catherine shrugged, "He kicked me out for interrupting he and Cameron's male bonding time."

The two laughed.

"How's your day been?" Leslie asked.

"Fine. I don't know how many time's I've said it, but, it's beautiful. I don't know how or why Gil left it," she replied.

"If he didn't leave though… you and him…"

"Yeah, I know. It's just awesome here. What are you guys up to for today?"

"I'm going to try a new recipe today and the girls and I are going out for dinner."

"I can help if I can. Maybe you can just teach me to boil some water." They all laughed again.

"I'm going to a 'gathering' around the block."

"Gathering," Leslie mimicked Kara.

"It' sounds better than party," the young girl shrugged. "Catherine, do you think you and Gil could watch Cam? Aunt L would do it, but you know."

"Oh, yeah. Of course we would, I don't think that Gil had anything for us to do today. If he did, he'll get over it like a big boy.

"Cool." Kara got up as the phone rang threw the house, "I got it."

"Phone?" Leslie asked sitting quietly. Kara nodded. When she left, Catherine looked around trying to avoid Leslie's glare.

"So, Catherine," Leslie said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes?" Catherine asked making sure she could read her lips.

"We haven't yet to have mother, girlfriend talk." Catherine felt some butterflies flutter in her stomach and her heart beat a little quicker.

"Oh… I never had one of those."

"Well, it usually only happens when someone is getting married. You two aren't getting married are you?"

"No," Catherine shook her head.

"I mean, it would be great, but I think you two are a little too young."

"Yeah, but we do love each other very much."

"Of course you do. He wouldn't bring a girl home to his mother unless it was serious. Then again, Gil rarely has someone to bring home besides his spiders."

"You know, I don't really understand that."

"What sweetheart?"

"That Gil hasn't had that many girlfriends. He's an amazing guy, basically every girls fantasy."

"I do have a great son, huh?" They laughed.

"I want to thank your for raising him to be a gentleman and a good cook," Catherine thanked her.

"Sorry I couldn't keep him away from the bugs."

Catherine smiled, "It's okay. I finally got use to them, especially when they are starring at me when I'm doing laundry."

Leslie creased her eyebrows making sure she read right, "You live together?"

Catherine nodded, "Gil moved in with me a couple of weeks ago. It was gift from my father for my birthday. He didn't tell you?"

"No. I'm not upset… I just didn't know. Gil has just always been the quiet person. I was always worried about his social life. I know he has his friend Jim Brass who he mentioned once or twice. Gil was always the ghost child; there but not really there because he observed more. But I see he's different when he's around you."

Catherine smiled at the thought. She made Gil happier and different when he was when he was in the world and when he was with her. Every girl likes to have that effect on a guy and she had it.

"He truly loves you Catherine. You even got him to wear a color in the rainbow. You've got him wrapped around your finger."

"I truly love him too," she replied. They sat a moment in a comfortable silence.

Leslie sighed, "I need to start on my recipe. Are you still up for the how to boil water cooking class."

"Yes ma'am"

---

"Smells good in here," Gil said making Catherine jump. Leslie caught her jump and turned around to see what had startled her.

"Scare you?"

"Yeah. I didn't hear you come in," she replied.

"Sorry. Looks like you were into the cooking."

"Where's Cameron?" she asked.

"He fell asleep so I left him on the beach."

"What!?" Leslie looked at him with wide eyes.

"I put him upstairs in his room. I know what I'm doing," Catherine threw a small-diced tomato at him.

"Mooomm," he whinnied, "You saw that right?"

"I blinked," she shrugged and winked at Catherine.

"We're babysitting tonight too," she informed him.

"Cameron?"

"No, Cameron."

"Where's everyone going?"

"Kara's going to a "gathering" and your mother is going out with her friends for dinner."

"Did anyone think that we had plans?"

"Do we have plans?" Catherine asked him.

"No, but…"

"Okay. We're babysitting."

"Catherine told me that you're the cook in the house. Using your skills your brilliant mother gave you I see."

"Yeah, that woman is a great cook." Leslie dumped everything that Catherine had chopped and dumped them in a big pot.

"I'll go check on Cameron." She wiped her hands on a towel and left the two alone.

"You haven't burned anything I hope," Gil said walking closer to her.

"Nope, not yet."

"Did you tell her that we live together? She said 'you're the cook in the house'."

"Yeah. I didn't know if you told her or not."

"Oh. Can you, uh, put the knife down?" He gestured to the big knife in her hand and she put it on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she was unarmed.

"We have this whole place to ourselves then?" Gil asked.

"Looks like it. What'd you have planed?"

"Some more bonding and this time, you're invited."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that," Catherine said before she kissed him.

----

Kara had told them where everything was, sounding more than just his big sister.

"Bottles, pampers, food."

"Kara, we got it. We have a dog," Catherine said.

"Right." she took a deep breath, "Okay. Um, I'll call you when I'm on my way home," she told Gil.

"No boys and no alcohol."

Kara smiled, "Yeah, okay. Bye guys."

"Have fun," Catherine said.

"Don't make me come down there," Gil called after her. "Don't you think she's too young for parties?"

Catherine shrugged, "Nancy parties."

Gil looked at her, "She's not a good example. She'll be fine. I'm hungry."

"Let's eat then," he said sighing.

Leslie had left a while ago leaving them instructions to finish off dinner. Cameron was already asleep so their main job was to assist him if he awoke.

After they ate and cleaned up after themselves they sat on the couch snuggled together watching _Dirty Dancing_ on AMC. Gil tapped Catherine's side.

"I want to show you something," he whispered before kissing her temple.

"Shh. This is the good part," she shushed him.

"I think you'll like what I show you better."

"Dose it involve being clothes less?" she asked.

"Sadly not. It's outside. Come on. We can leave Cameron for a minute."

"Okay, okay." She slipped on her flip-flops and let him pull her along. He took her down the hill and past the beach house.

"Look at the sunset."

Catherine started at the orange, red and yellow sky. "It's beautiful." Gil stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish Vegas were this beautiful."

"Me too, but I'm debating weather or not the girl in my arms is even more radiant than the sunset."

Catherine turned around in his arms. "I hope the girl in your arms wins."

"I think she does," he replied before he leaned down and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss running her fingers through his hair. The wind blew, sending a few strands on her hair dancing with the wind.

They rested their foreheads together, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "Come on, let' s go back."

"I want to stay here," she pouted.

"You signed us up for babysitting, remember?"

"I know," she said pretending to be sad.

"We'll have all tomorrow afternoon to watch the sunset. I promise."

"Does someone have something planned?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"I beat I can beat you back."

"I doubt it," he shook his head.

"Okay then. Ready, set, go." She took off without warning leaving him behind.

"You cheated!" he shouted before running after her.

------

"I'll go check on him," Gil said when they heard Cameron crying a little while later. Catherine lifted her head out of his lap so he could go up.

Once he had left, she went to the kitchen in search for something to drink. Shifting through the cabinets for cups she found some Brandy. Continuing her search for cups she found two and took the bottle and some ice with her to the living room.

"Is he okay?" she asked when Gil came back the same time she did.

"Yeah. He just woke up. What's that?"

"I found us something to drink."

"Where'd you get this from?" he asked holding up the bottle that was missing a quarter of the dark liquid.

"In the kitchen cabinet."

"We can't drink this."

"Uh, why not?" Catherine sat on the couch and took the bottle from him and poured some in to the cups after putting some ice in them.

"We don't know whose this is."

"We can buy them some more," she held up a cup. "Stop being a poor sport." He sighed, defeated, and sat next to her in his previous spot. He put his arm on the back on the couch and Catherine scooted under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

They both took tiny sips from their cups.

"You could have gotten something to mix with this."

"Come on big boy. Take it like a man. You drank with Sam Braun, you can drink anything," she teased.

"Remember that when I'm trashed." They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking. The TV was off and the sliding door was open, the screen closed keeping the bugs out. The only light was the one on the end table near the couch.

Catherine starred at a picture one the table. It was a man who looked like Gil. The same dimpled chin and thin lips. He looked be in his early forties and very handsome telling her where Gil got his good looks.

"Is that your Dad?" she asked. Gil's eyes went to the picture he knew she was looking at because it was the only one.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"You don't have to talk about it," she replied. "I understand."

"It's not that I don't trust you not to talk about it," he said a bit later, "Even after ten years, I'm not read to."

"It's okay. I just know where you get your good looks from," she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, my old man was pretty good looking." Catherine giggled and sat down her half empty glass.

"And I thank him for passing those traits on." Catherine moved and took his glass putting it beside hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her. She straddled his waist and bought her lips to his. Gil wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his hands up her back, pushing her tank top up some.

She moaned when he pushed his tongue past her lips and caressed hers. Her hands went to the top of hi s head and massaged his scalp. He moved so Catherine lay on the couch and he was between her legs. His lips moved down her neck, making her moan again.

He moved back up her neck and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't stop," she said wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her hips against his.

"We better. I think you had a little too much to drink." Half of him wanted to continue, but the other half stopped him.

"I'm not drunk." Gil gave her a look.

"Maybe I'm a _little_ drunk," she replied. Gil smiled and got up, pulling her with him. He lay down and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your heart is really loud," she said sleepily. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Catherine," he said.

"I love you too," she mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo. End of chapter 50. Hope ya'll like it. Please R&R!!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: The other day I didn't have any homework (what a surprise) so I typed you guy's two lovely chapters. We had a game and lost by 1. It was 1-0. Great game compared to others. (field hockey).**

* * *

Gil woke up on the same couch he fell asleep. The lightweight that Catherine had put on his chest was gone. 

"Morning," he heard Lily say.

"Where's Catherine," he signed.

"I'm fine thank you. She's down the hill."

"Sorry," he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "How was your dinner?"

"It was fine," she signed. "I told the girls you came home and they wanted to see you."

Gil cringed at the thought of the old women kissing him and grabbing his cheeks. The compliments as to how handsome he had become were just fine though. He sat up; his hair ruffled a bit.

"You should go wash up before breakfast," she told him.

"Where's Cam and Kara?" he asked.

"Asleep. I'll wake them up."

He sighed, "Kay."

---

Gil slowly made his way to the beach house, enjoying the air and the time to him self. It wasn't like didn't enjoy the time with Catherine, the love of his life, or his mother and the rest of his family. A little alone time is always good for your health.

"Morning," he said quietly opening the screen door. Catherine turned around.

"Morning," she replied with a smile on her face and a cup with streaming steam coming from it. Her hair was wet and pulled back with a headband that matched her dress.

"Why didn't you wake me up and bring me with you?"

"You looked so cute sleeping. I just couldn't." she stood on the tip of her toes so that their lips could touch softly.

"No hangover?"

"Nope. I'm hydrated," she took a careful sip of her coffee. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"Yeah. I need to shower."

"Well… join us when you're done."

"You're not waiting on me?" he asked.

"No. I'm starving," she replied.

"Ohh. I see how you are. Ditch me when you're hungry."

"Something like that," she smiled. She kissed him again, making it last a little longer. "Hurry up. I don't want to miss you too much."

Catherine took her seat at tine table, her coffee in her hand.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Leslie replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Gil is a great pillow. How was your dinner?"

"It was lovely. The girls are going to come and visit later on. They want to see how much Gil has grown."

They heard Kara's feet padding through the hallway and finally landing in the kitchen. Her blonde hair looked tangled.

"Good morning," Catherine said.

She groaned in response.

"Hangover?" she asked while Leslie wasn't looking.

"Oh my god, yes. Never drink stuff you can't pronounce." She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Catherine laughed.

"You remind me of my sister."

"I take it, she parties too."

"Like a rock star. Hope you feel better."

"Yeah…" she said from down the hallway.

"That girl…" Leslie said.

"She's just like my sister."

"I doubt it," she replied. Catherine titled her head.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl is a ball of a mess. You're standing on the outside of the square. You have to be inside to truly understand what I mean Catherine."

The closing of the screen door made both their eyes move in the direction, though they knew it was.

---

"What have they been doing?" Lily asked her man in black.

"Nothing really. They went out once. I sent you the pictures. I also sent you some pics of the place they're staying."

"I see what the hell is it?"

"A beach house. The house is not far though," he replied.

"What the hell is Catherine doing," she said more to herself. "Just keep working and reporting."

"Yes ma'ma," He said sounding bored.

---

Catherine sat at the dinner table learning sign language with Leslie. Leslie was making dinner, which was almost done. Gil watched discreetly as two of the most important women in hi s life bonded. He knew that they'd love each other, but he also knew that Catherine was nervous while honored.

He cleared his throat, interrupting him.

"Hello," he signed to them.

They signed back.

"I'm sorry to ruin all the fun, but I need to kidnap Catherine for the evening."

"Should I be scared?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope."

"Where are you going?" Leslie signed to him.

"Mom, I can't tell you with Catherine right here," he whined.

She held up her hands, "Sorry. Kidnap the girl. I saw nothing," she replied.

"Bye Leslie," Catherine signed to her showing that she learned something.

"Bye. Have fun."

Gil gave his mother a wave before dragging Catherine out of the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"This is a kidnapping. Kidnappers don't reveal the locations to the kidnapped."

"Some do," she argued

"Not this one. Get in the car," he said.

"Wait. Am I dressed for the occasion?" She stood in front of him with her hands by her sides. She wore a pair of shorts, flip-flops and a tank top that read, 'love at first sight'.

"Yeah. You look fine."

"Okay, last time you said that I had a seatbelt imprint on my face."

Gil unlocked the car with the remote. "Just get in the car." He smacked her butt playfully, but hard, before she went to the other side.

"Ow. Abuse much?"

* * *

**A/N: Was the new ep of CSI good? I still gotta watch it. Thank god for DVR or TiVo, whatever you call it. (cries) My stomach hurts.**


	53. Chapter 52

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: The next chapter as promised. Enjoy loves.**

* * *

Catherine rode comfortable and curious in the passenger side of the car. She glanced at her boyfriend wondering what he had up his sleeve this time. She knew that whatever it was, she'd love it. He always knew the right things to say and surprised her with the best. 

"What?" he asked noticing she was staring.

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" she asked teasing.

"I understand. I'm irresistible."

Catherine smiled, "That you are." She put her hand on his that was resting in between the seats. She drew lazy designed in the palm of his hand before lacing her fingers with his.

"Mr. Irresistible, where are we going?" she asked.

"Yesterday I said that you'd get a chance to watch the sunset.

"Where going somewhere to watch the sunset when we can take a step out of the beach house and watch it? Gas isn't cheap anymore man."

Gil chucked, "There's more and I got it covered with the gas… My mother loves me."

"Gil Grissom, you hustled your mother for gas money?" Catherine asked.

"She gave it to me," he shrugged, "I couldn't say no."

It was Catherine who then laughed and rolled her eyes.

They arrived at an empty parking lot that over looked a public beach. The beach was deserted because it looked closed.

"Isn't it closed?"

"My mom knows some people. We have free access all night.

"You bought me all the way here to… basically your moms backyard," she asked.

"No. Just shut-up."

"Well I'm confused," she pouted and playfully hit her legs as if she were having a three-year-olds fit.

"Don't be. Just relax and follow my lead bab." Gil kissed her cheek and killed the engine, then got out of the car. Catherine got out and watched as he pulled a rolling cooler out of the trunk.

"What-" Gil cut her off with a look.

"Following your lead," she held up her hands in surrender. Gil held his free one out and she took it.

They took a ten-minute stroll until they came to a small cliff, which was far away from public beach. It was already getting darker. The sun was getting closer to setting.

"This is where I wanted to bring you," Gil said breaking the silence. "The sun set is beautiful and I call it my lucky spot."

"Lucky spot?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some great memories I have of this spot, but that's not important."

"You know you're going to tell me about those memories later, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Ok Bug Boy. What's in the cooler?" she asked.

"Food." Gil opened the cooler and laid out a blanket that he packed in there and they sat down.

"I see you like picnics," she said as shifted through the cooler.

"Great observations. Ok," he pulled out the food. Catherine rubbed her hands together.

"First we have lasagna, made by me. Cheesecake made by Piggly Wiggly and strawberries with whipped cream, salad, chips, watermelons, Rice Krispie Treats and red wine."

"I love you. You got my favorites. Is the lasagna warm?"

"Yes. I have hot and cold packs. Keep the warm stuff warm and the cold stuff cold." Catherine watched with an adoring smile as Gil poured her some wine in a mug.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "It's just… I can't believe how lucky I am."

"For me getting all of your favorite food?"

Catherine laughed, "No silly. For having you. For knowing you and being able to love you. To know that you love me. I've never meet anyone like you and I just can't express the feelings I get when you look at me, kiss me, touch me. It's actually scary because now that I've had you in my life, I can't picture you without it."

"You're the only person I could be myself around and not be judged. When you tell me how much you love me Cath, I have to pinch myself to see if this isn't a dream. To see if there isn't this gorgeous girl saying she loves me," he replied.

"Well this isn't a dream Gil. I love you."

"I love you too." Gil grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "You hungry?"

"Yes," she sighed. They got some food, ate and talked about nothing. When they were done Catherine lay on her back. Gil lay beside her, on his side facing her, feeding her strawberries.

"Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?" Catherine asked.

"Many times. Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes," he asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure, but I know now," she smiled.

"You already know that I love your lips though, right?" he said leaning down.

"Of course," she said when his lips were only centimeters away from hers. His lips touched hers and they shared a slow sweet kiss. Catherine's hand moved to the side of his face when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. The kiss became deeper. Passion leaked from their pores.

Catherine's body felt tingly. Her body felt frustrated because she wanted Gil to touch her more. His hand rested on her stomach. Gil felt similar feelings. He wanted to explore her gorgeous neck with his lips, but they did come to see the sun set and it was just about to.

He stopped before his body could react making her whimper at the disconnection.

"The sun is about to set," he said.

"What does that have to do with your lips being here?" she asked pointed to her lips.

"You wanted to see it, so were going to see it. We have all night to make out."

"Can we do more than make out?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"The stuff making out leads to," she replied.

Gil looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

She moved her head to the side as if she was tilting it and she nodded. Gil saw the love and passion in her eyes. The sparkly blue turned to a darker blue. "You have no idea."

"I think I do…" he replied, "Come on. We got a sun to watch.

Gil moved to the edge of the 'cliff' and sat down.

"I'm not going to fall am I?"

"Not until I push you," he replied. Catherine looked at him as if he were crazy. "I'm not going to push you Cath."

Catherine sat down next to Gil. The bottom of the sun was hidden as it began to set. They watched in silence as the waves crashed and the light wind blew.

"I love you," Gil whispered in the wind.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

---

After it was dark and they packed their evening picnic they went home. The ride was peaceful and quiet. They were both in their own thoughts about 'doing something more thank make out', as Catherine had said it. The radio was, Take My Breath Away the Jessica Simpson version was playing.

They arrived at the house still in their mellow moods.

"Did you like tonight?"

"The picnic and the sunset, yes. I really enjoyed with you did this," She leaned over and kissed him. They stood on the porch, in front of the door. Gil had left the cooler in the car, promising to get it later.

"Another memory for Gil Grissom," he said pulling her closer by the waist. Catherine smiled on his lips.

"Hope it's the best one," she whispered. Gil replied with a moan as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

The front door flew open with Kara on the other side. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Excuse me," she mumbled pushing past them. They separated letting her by.

"Kara," Gil called after her, but she kept walking. Gil moved to go after her, but Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Gil just let her go. Let her breathe. I'm sure she'll explain when she comes back," she said knowing how Kara felt; wanting to be away from everyone when she was down.

Gil turned and walked in the house looking for his mom. As soon as he got her attention, he began to sign.

"What happened to Kara?"

"Nothing," she signed back.

"She was crying Mom."

"She'll be okay," she replied. Gil began to move his hands again. Catherine watched catching some of what they were saying, but not much.

"She'll be ok Gil." Leslie ended their conversation. "So where did he take you Catherine?" she asked the girl.

Her eyes went from Gil to Leslie, "Um, out for dinner."

"How sweet. You had fun of course."

"Yes ma'am," Catherine smiled and quickly looked at Gil. She could tell he was slightly tense because his mother wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"You look tired Gil," Leslie said, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yeah. You spent the whole night pampering me," Catherine said. Gil rubbed his face.

"Yeah." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Night."

"Good night," she signed to them both.

Catherine grabbed his hand once they were outside. "You okay?" she asked.

"It's just a little frustrating when I don't know what's going on," he replied.

"I know but all you can do is wait. I'm sure you'll know sooner or later."

"Can you make me feel better?" he asked once they were down the hill.

Catherine smiled, glad that his mood was changing, "What will make you feel better?"

"Various kisses on my body," he replied. Catherine giggled.

"What do I get in return Mr. Irresistible?"

"Depends on how much I enjoy it," he teased.

"With the notes I wrote down from last time, I think you'll enjoy."

"We shall see Ms. Braun, we shall see."

-----

After Catherine had taken her shower it was about 9:30. She choose to wear a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. Her wet hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

She giggled when she saw Gil sitting in the chair beside the door. He was slouched and one of is arms was on the arm of the chair, his hand supporting his head. He looked so cute.

She went to the kitchen area craving for one of Leslie's cookies she had made the day before but there were none.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," she said making in jump. "Did you eat all the cookies?"

"What?" he rubbed his face.

"You ate all the cookies."

"I left you some," he said sleepily. She picked up the serving plate.

"I'm going to get some more. Take a shower and get into bed. You looked so tired," she said.

"I am. Pampering you takes a lot of work," he replied.

She smiled, "That's what my nanny said when I was three." She gave him a kiss.

"I'll be right back."

"K," he said before making himself get up and go towards the bathroom. The sun had killed him. He was so tired; he could just lie on the ground and go to sleep.

Outside Catherine made her way through the darkness, up the hill and to the house. She opened the unlocked sliding door. As soon as she stepped in she heard someone in the kitchen. She knew that Leslie had already gone to bed so it meant that it was Kara.

"Hi," she said. Kara turned around, her eyes still cloudy.

"Hi," she said holding a glass of water up to her lips.

"Are you okay? From earlier and everything?"

"Oh yeah. I'm good. Just a cloudy day, ya know?" she said. Catherine could see that she was lying though.

"Yeah," she replied, "I know what if feels like to have a problem or something and you just want everyone to leave you alone."

Kara snorted, "I doubt it. You know, I'm really fine."

"Okay. If you want to talk though; I'm here."

Kara dumped her cup and nodded, "Okay."

Catherine watched her leave and gathered the cookies she had come to get. When she went back to the beach house, Gil was lying across the bed in only a pair of boxers.

* * *

**A/N: Gil in boxers... Caths lucky. I am hyper if ya can't tell. Please review! I'll update ASAP. I have auditons on Monday for a play. Wish me luck! and please review.**


	54. Chapter 53

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.

* * *

**

The two pair of blue eyes stared at each other challengingly. One eyebrow went up, the other, mimicking, did the same. A soft movement was made on the palm of a hand. The quick turn of a pair of hands made the other pair jerk. A smacking sound echoed into nowhere on the abandoned beach.

"You cheated!" Catherine yelled.

"No I didn't!" Gil yelled back.

The two lovebirds sat in the sand facing each other playing 'the hand game'. (One person has their hands on top the other has their hands on the bottom and the palms are facing each other. The person's hands on the bottom move to slap the person's hand on the bottom.)

"You can't do that," she said.

"Do what?"

"Gil…"

"You say this every time I win."

"Well every time you win, it's because you cheated."

"Ohh. Stop whining. Let's play again."

"No!" Catherine said before she pushed him. She got up quickly when his back hit the stand.

"You're not a very good sport!" Gil propped him self on his hands and leaned back, watching Catherine.

"Aren't you going to come after me?" She yelled.

"No," he replied.

Catherine slipped off her short summer dress and revealed her multi-colored heart, two-piece bathing suit. Gil watched her- taking in the way the wind made her hair blow and her beautiful curves.

"The waters warm," she said playing in the sand with her feet.

Gil got up and took off his shirt, striping himself to his swimming trunks. He ran, full speed and jumped in the water, scaring Catherine. She looked back to where he was just sitting and then to the water.

"Hi," she said after he popped up a few seconds later.

"Hi," he replied. "Come on."

"I'm not jumping in like that."

"Then jump in."

Catherine stepped back and ran into the water. When it reached her ankles she jumped as far as she could and balled herself up. Gil gracefully saw over to her.

"Fun?" he asked.

"Yeah."

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed his wet salt-watered lips.

"Get off of me," he said.

"No. I like it here."

"I'll have to use the force," he replied.

"The force? You nerd."

"The force!" Gil jumped up and turned sideways to fall into the water. Catherine screamed she went under the water.

---

"What time is it?" She asked as they made their way back to the beach house.

"Three, why?"

"I'm starving," she rubbed her empty stomach.

"Me too. Showers and some lunch."

"How about lunch then showers before I pass out." They walked to the screen door of the house and they heard laughing. Gil's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no. We can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"The 'girls' are in there."

"So."

"They pinch, kiss, poke, and… no. I don't want to go in there."

"Stop being a baby. I'm hungry."

"You go in."

"You're coming too or I'll tell them you're hiding from them," Catherine threatened.

"Fine," Gil pouted. "But if one of them grabs my ass, were out of there."

"They better not or I'll have to kick some old lady ass."

"Mmm, I live you," Gil kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

They came in and closed the door.

"I think someone came in Leslie," one of the ladies said.

"Oh. Gil is that you?" Gil sighed and made his way to the living room with Catherine's hand attached to his, behind him.

"Yeah, it's us."

"Gil!" one of them said. She was round with red hair and freckles covering her nose and wrinkly cheeks. Two more ladies were in the living room as well.

"Mrs. Carol," Gil said as she got up and kissed him on the cheek before pinching it. The other two ladies, Mrs. Amy and Mrs. Genie got up as well. They all surrounded him and pinched his cheeks.

"You've grown up so fast," the blonde one with heavy make up said.

The other lady looked to be the youngest with only a streak of gray hair in her long brunette hair. "You're so handsome."

Catherine stood back and tried to hide her laughter. Leslie cleared her throat and moved her head towards Catherine.

"Ladies," Gil somehow wiggled from their grips. He put his hand on the small of Catherine's back. "This is Catherine… my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Amy asked. They all stood back and looked at her. She felt awkward with them examining her.

"I thought you were saving yourself for my little girl."

"Mrs. Genie, she's fifteen"

"And?"

"Never mind about your girl…" Mrs. Carol said. "Catherine sit down." Catherine sat down, felling dizzy from her hunger- Gil sat beside her.

"I'm Genie," the brunette said, "This is Amy," she pointed at the blonde woman "And this is Carol," she pointed at the round woman who had greeted him first.

"So how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen," she answered.

"Do you live here? In California?"

"No. I live in Las Vegas, but I was born in Montana."

"Do you live by yourself?"

"No. I live with Gil… and my… our dog…… and his spider."

"Dogs and spiders?" Mrs. Robinson said. The ladies looked at each other. Gil gave his mother a look that said, 'please help'.

"Ladies, I'm sure that Catherine would love to sit here and go through your interrogation, bit she looks like she hasn't eaten in days," Leslie said. "You two go get some lunch and wash that salt off."

"It was nice meeting you all."

"Nice to meet you too sweetheart and nice to see you Gil."

Gil kissed them all on the cheek and kissed his mother sneaking some signing saying thank you. She gave him a small smiled and nodded.

As they left they heard Mrs. Genie, "I didn't grab his tush!"

They got themselves a sandwich with some snacks.

"Wow. I'm glad my mom's friends aren't like that."

"Lucky you."

"So you were 'saving' yourself huh?"

"No. Her daughter is the same age as Kara. Mrs. Genie is so in love with me. If she can't have me then she wants her daughter to have me."

"My boyfriend is popular with all the older ladies I see."

"Sadly, yes."

"But you're Mr. Irresistible remember?"

"That's why you can't get enough of this Gil lovin'."

A/N: Ahh, I'm bored. No school today. Please review.

* * *

**PS: I wish I could grab Gil's tush…**


	55. Chapter 54

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Chapter 53. You know you love it.

* * *

**

"Could you save some water for the fish?" Gil asked from outside the bathroom door of the beach house.

He heard the water turn off before Catherine opened the door with a towel wrapped around her body. A gust of steam came with her.

"I had to get all of the salt out of my hair."

"Well then… put some clothes on," he said looking at her wet toned legs. The towel stopped mid-thigh. They both knew if she bent over, some body parts would be revealed.

"I'm looking for them."

"Looking for you clothes or mine?" he asked knowing she would probably end up wearing one of his shirts if she didn't pack it in her suitcase.

"I think I packed some of your shirts with mine."

"What do you need?"

"I just need some underwear and one of your big button down shirts."

He tossed her a pair of her underwear and one of his shirts. She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later fully dressed.

"I feel so much better, but I'm still hungry," she said

"There are some cookies on the counter," he said. "When you were depriving the aquatic animals of life, I went and got some."

"Oh so you weren't afraid of running into your mom's friends?"

"Nope. They left and I f I they were there, they wouldn't have heard me."

"Let me guess; your super spy techniques got you in and out," she asked taking a bite from the sugar cookie.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Catherine climbed on the bed and straddled his waist, "Because I'm good like that," she said quietly before kissing him.

"Give me some of that," he said reaching for her cookie.

"No. Get your own." She popped the rest in her mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Why? Got a hot date?"

"No, not tonight. It just feels really late."

"It's four or five. I wish there was a TV in here," she said.

"What do you want to watch?"

"An old TCM movie. Preferably Audrey Hepburn."

"I love how I got you addicted to that channel," Gil said brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"TCM isn't the only thing you've got me addicted to."

"What else is there?"

"Lots of things but right now I can only think of one. This one." Catherine kissed him, opening her mouthing so he could have access. His hands moved to the base of her head. He pulled her closer to him so he could deepen the passionate kiss.

Her hands slipped under the sleeves of his shirt. She massaged his shoulders and gave a little pull towards her. Gil put his arms on her back and lay her on the bed. She moaned with his lips went to her neck. She kissed his head, tasting the salt from his hair. He carefully unbuttoned the buttons, skipping a few to cover her bare breast. He hooked his fingers in her panties, wanting to pull them down, but didn't.

He traveled back up her body and gave her a soft hiss. He looked into her blue eyes, both of their hearts racing a mile a minute. Still looking at him, she reached to on of the buttons and undid it, leaving one more. She grabbed his hand and guided it to the last button. His finger rested on it.

A loud knock on the door startled them both. Gil jumped from off Catherine and she began to re-button the shirt. Gil went to the door and Kara stood on the other side.

"Hi Kara," he said a little shaky. His heart was still beating fast.

"Hey. Is Catherine in there?" she asked. Gil turned to look at Catherine who was still doing the buttons.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kara asked getting a glimpse of her.

"Uh, no. Did you need to talk to her or something?"

"Yeah."

"Hey," Catherine said appearing behind Gil.

"Hey. Um I wanted to talk to you… if it's okay."

"I have to get in the shower anyways," Gil said.

"I just need to put some sweats or something on. I'll be right back."

Catherine disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a pair of jeans on.

"I'll see you when I get back?" Catherine said to Gil making it sound more like a question.

"Of course," he replied. Catherine leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. They looked at each other with shy looks.

----

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Kara asked again.

"No," Catherine insisted with a sweet smile that no one could argue with.

"I guess you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you?" she asked as they walked along the beach. They could barley see anything, but they could hear the waves crashing and the cool wind blowing. Catherine went with bare feet loving how the sand felt between her toes.

"Well I did say that you could talk to me when you wanted or needed to."

"I want to and I think I need to before something bad happens."

"Is it bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it. My mom and Aunt Leslie might think it's classified as bad, but I don't think so."

"Is that why you were arguing with her," Catherine asked.

"Yeah. Why I'm living here too. I use to live in San Diego."

"You want to tell me why you're doing everything?" Catherine asked encouragingly.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know how to say it."

"Don't think about it. Just go."

"Just go." Kara sighed and ran her manicured finger through her blonde hair. "Well… Cameron is my son." Kara looked at Catherine through the darkness to read her face. It read complete shock.

"Cameron?" Kara nodded.

"It's why Aunt L and I were arguing. It's all we ever argue about if we do."

"You're only fifteen right?"

"Mmm hmm. And Cam's almost one." Kara looked at Catherine waiting for her to say what she was bout to say, "I had him when I was fourteen. A couple of weeks before my fifteenth birthday actually."

"Wow."

"You don't think it's a bad thing like my mom and Aunt L do you?"

"No, no. I'm just shocked. I believed your whole adoption story," Catherine said.

"I made it up all by myself." The girls shared a laugh. "I wanted to tell you and Gil, but Aunt L said no and she called her sister so I just blew up. I mean, he's my baby."

"Where is his father?" Kara looked to the ground.

"He… he died. He was killed in Compton in a drive by shooting."

"I'm sorry."

"Unless you were one of those guys or you decided his fate, it's not your fault." Catherine watched her. Her face was changing. She looked like sad, lost little girl.

"You don't have to talk about him."

She shook her head, "I just miss him. He was young, and he wasn't even in a gang or anything. He was simply, walking to the grocery store." Her eyes teared up, the tears threatening to spill over her eyeliner darkened eyes.

"How'd you meet him? San Diego… Compton…"

She blinked away the tears, "He went to school in San Diego. I always told him he didn't belong in Compton, but his family didn't have the money to move them out of there."

"I'm sure that was hard."

"It was. People would look at us like we were crazy. He was black, I was white," she said. "That's why Cam's so pretty. He wouldn't be any less or anything if…"

"I know what you mean. Weren't you guys kind of young to be having sex though?"

"Yeah, but that four letter word; love. I hate the whole; you don't know what love is crap. I did love Cameron and I just wish he were still here."

"I think it was really mature for you to name the baby after him."

"Thanks. I just wish that I didn't have to hide it and tell everyone he's my adopted brother because he's not. He's my son." The tears came again – this time falling. "My mom's ashamed of me, Aunt L is ashamed of me and I feel like a failure to them. They don't even want to say that I have a child. I know I'm young but the could hate me a little less."

"I don't think they hate you. I just think they're adjusting to it. Kara, you're fifteen and you're beautiful. They just want you to have a normal life and not worrying about diapers and potty training before you're old enough to drive. You wish they understood, but you have the love for Cameron that they don't," Catherine told her gently.

"Is it such a bad thing for me to want to take responsibility and be my son's mother?"

Catherine shook her head, "No honey, it's not." Kara's eyes still watered and her bottom lip began to quiver as she thought about everything in her head.

Catherine held out her arms and Kara laid her head on her chest and cried all night.

---

Catherine came back to the beach house a little while later. She had walked Kara back to the house and promised her she wouldn't say anything to Leslie or Gil. The lights were off in the beach house except the night light in the bathroom. She took off her jeans and quietly climbed over Gil and into bed.

"Mmmm, back?" Gil muttered.

"Yeah," she yawned. He draped his arm over her waist and snuggled his face into her neck, and kissed the skin there.

"What'd you guys talk about?"

"Girl stuff," she said.

"I was starting to get worried. You guys were out for a pretty long time."

"We left at, what, five and it's eleven and I see how worried you were with you eyes closed."

"I was looking for you in my dreams," he replied.

"Thank you for searching for me." Catherine looked up into darkness thinking about the night. Kara had trusted her and told her, her biggest secret and used her shoulder to cry on all night.

She listened as Gil's soft sighs turned into adorable snores that she loved. Her eyelids became heavy and they dropped sending her off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Today was boring… I wish that I had gone to school. It would have been a fun day, but I guess you guys get to benefit from it because I got to write some stuff. Enjoy it. Please review.**


	56. Chapter 55

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates. (munches on Butterfinger)**

* * *

Catherine woke up for the last time in the beach house on Ocean Drive. It was her last morning here, the last time she'd get out of bed.

She laughed at herself. She sounded like it was her once and a lifetime trip to Paradise.

"What's so funny?" Gil mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Nothing. I didn't know you were up," she replied.

"So when I'm asleep you laugh?" He knew she was smiling; he opened his eyes to confirm it. Her pearly white teeth - which hadn't been brushed, yet – beamed. Her luscious lips were wide across her face.

Gil leaned over and kissed her - completely breaking the 'morning breath' rule.

"Breath…" she whispered

"Shut-up," he mumbled against her lips. He swung his arm around her and pulled her closer to him on the twin bed before caressing her lips with his.

"It's our last day here," she said sadly.

"We can always come back whenever you like."

"I think I'm going to be home sick when we leave." Gil smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on," he said, "We have to eat our last breakfast," he mimicked her.

---

"Morning," Leslie greeted them.

"Morning," they both said.

"Omelet's or scrambled eggs?"

"Omelet," Catherine said. Gil asked for the same thing as Kara came downstairs with Cameron.

"Hey guys."

"Say Good Morning Cameron," Kara said to the baby.

Catherine watched as she sat him in his high chair.

"What were you guy talking about that had my girlfriend out all night long?" Kara glanced at Catherine who shook her head saying he knew nothing.

"I told you, girl stuff," Catherine said patting his hand.

"Man stuff doesn't take that long."

"How long were all those bug conventions you went to?"

"We didn't talk the entire time Kara."

"Ahh, the five minute you didn't." The girls giggled. Leslie sat all of the food on the dining room table. She said a grace and everyone ate.

Catherine made Cameron his own cereal in his little Spiderman bowl.

"When are you guys leaving," Leslie asked.

"Tonight." Catherine poked out her bottom lip.

"Why can't you guys stay forever?" Kara asked.

"I have to go to school and work. Catherine has to start school, plus Val is alone."

"Excuse, excuse."

"I wish I _could_ stay forever."

"Ooo, let me kidnap you!"

Leslie chuckled.

"We have a party pooper." Catherine moved her head towards Gil.

"Well he won't poop our shopping."

"I won't because I'm not going."

"Good. You weren't invited."

"Ouch," he replied.

"It's just Cath and I, unless Aunt L wants to come."

"No thank you. I can't keep up with you young ladies in the mall. I'll stay her with Gil and your brother."

"Then it's set. Shopping at one."

"Shopping at one," Catherine repeated.

---

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah," Gil replied as they walked back down to the beach house after breakfast.

"You sure. You seem kind of quiet."

"I have a migraine."

"Aww, my poor baby. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just got it."

"You need me to stay with you?"

Gil laughed even though it hurt a little, "No. I just need some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be better before you get back and we can go for a walk." Catherine smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I feel better already," he replied.

---

Catherine and Kara walked through the mall with bags. They had only been in for ten minutes and they already bought stuff. Catherine decided to treat Kara and gave her a shopping spree.

"My dad runs a couple of casino's and business back in Vegas," she explained.

"We have to get Cam something," Catherine said walking into Babies-R-Us. She held up a bib that said, 'I love my mommy.'

"I wish we could get this one," she said disappointed.

"Me too, but I guess we'll just have to go with the 'I love my sissy' one."

They had picked out a couple more bibs, a shirt with a bug on it, some shoes and some toys. They stopped at Bed, Bath and Beyond for Leslie getting her a spa set.

Catherine got some more shirts for Gil that his mom seemed to like on him too – one with some color. She also got him some darker ones, which he favored.

"How did you get Gil to wear white?" Kara asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno. He doesn't understand how cute he looks. I mean what he wears doesn't change how I feel about him, but some color is good in your life and these jeans," she held up a pair of dark blue jeans, "make his ass look so good."

Kara scrunched up her face, "Eww. If we weren't related, I'd agree."

"The down part, all the other bitches look at his ass too."

Kara laughed. "At least you have someone to buy things for."

"You could if you looked around."

"What does that mean."

"Five o'clock has been checking you out since we got here," she said motioning her head in the five o'clock direction.

Kara turned her head making it took like she were looking for something and saw him. "Cute," she replied. He looked tall and had blonde hair.

"Why don't you miscellaneously go slip your number in his bag."

Kara shook her head and her smile faded, "Nobody wants to date a girl with a baby," she said.

"For all he knows, Cameron is your brother. Have you even dated since?"

"Not really… I mean how am I suppose to tell them that I have a kid?"

"You don't. If Leslie and your mom are making you tell the world he's your brother then use it. You have the right to tell whoever and if he cares about you enough, he won't care."

"Are you my guardian angle?" Catherine laughed.

"I will be when you go talk to that guy. I want to know his name and where he's from."

Kara smiled, "Okay."

Catherine watched as she walked away to talk to the guy.

"Spill," Catherine said when she returned.

"Chris, sixteen and he's from LA," she replied.

"Wow. Three facts," Catherine said. "You give him your number?"

"Yes. He said he'd call me sometime."

"Wasn't that easy?"

"No, not really. I was trying hard not to blurt out that I have a kid."

"Well, you did it. How about we celebrate with some Chinese in the food court?" Catherine suggested.

Kara nodded.

---

"Were back!" Kara announced from the front door.

Leslie felt the vibrations against the floor from the door closing. She looked up waiting for the girls to appear.

"How was shopping?" she asked.

"Good," Catherine said making sure her lips were visible. She would have signed if her hands weren't full.

"We got you something Aunt L," Kara said.

"You didn't have to," she replied.

"But we did." Catherine found the Bed, Bath and Beyond bag and handed it to her. She pulled out the spa set. "Do you like it?"

"Of course. You really didn't. Where did you get money for all of this?" she asked Kara.

"Catherine. She bought it for me. She bought you that and Cameron some toys."

"Catherine… sweet heart."

"I had to Leslie. I wasn't going to be a freeloader in your beach house," she smiled.

"Thank you. Did you tell her thank you Kara?"

"Yeah, like a thousand times," she replied.

"Is Gil still in the beach house?" Catherine asked. "He said he had a migraine before we left."

"He's been up once for a snack."

"Okay. I'll be back to help you separate our stuff," Catherine said.

Catherine quietly opened the beach house door seeing that Gil was asleep on the bed. The wind blew through the glassless windows making the curtain material move.

She sat on the bed and put her hand on his cheek. He jumped a little when she made contact. Catherine's eyes were wide and she had a small smile displayed on her face.

"Hi. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. Your hands are cold," he replied.

"Sorry."

"How was shopping?" he asked putting one hand behind his head and the other on her leg.

"Fun. I gave Kara a little shopping spree. I got your mother a spa set, Cameron some stuff and you some clothes," she told him.

"I don't have to try the clothes on do I?" he asked.

"No. I think they're the right size unless you gained or lost some weight since the last time we went shopping." Gil smiled. "Come on," she said.

He groaned, "I don't want to move."

"I don't want to leave either, but what can you do about it." She grabbed his hand and tugged him. After two tugs he finally helped her and got up almost making her fall.

"Are you feeling better?" Leslie asked once they were inside, "Catherine told us you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine now mom."

"Well thank you for telling your mother you were ill."

"I wasn't ill mom. I just had a headache," he replied.

"Anything that requires you to crawl in your bed is ill. Don't argue with me Gilbert Grissom."

Catherine hid her smirk. It was always fun to watch your boyfriend get smashed by his mom.

---

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Sorry. I got caught up, but I took some pictures today of Catherine and Gil's cousin in the mall. I got some info 'bout his mom and sent it to you with the pictures."

"Thank you. Next time, try not to get caught up okay?" she said before hanging up. Joe sat in the car hearing the dial tone.

"Bitch," he mumbled to the phone.

---

Everyone was in the living room lounging. Kara lay on the couch asleep with Cameron close by her. Leslie sat in her rocking recliner knitting a new project and the lovebirds sat on the floor playing cards.

It was the perfect afternoon; everything was quiet and dinner was in the oven slowly cooking.

An unexpected doorbell ring made Catherine and Gil look up. Leslie noticed the gesture and looked up to.

"Expecting anyone?" Gil singed to her.

She shook her head no. He got up and went to answer it. Catherine reorganized the cards in their I Declare War game.

A squeal made Catherine look in the direction of the door.

"Gilbert!"

Gil held his breath as his aunt almost jumped into his arms, holding him tight.

"Aunt Lisa," he replied.

"Leslie told me you were home, so I had to come and see you."

"Oh. I'm glad you came," he said after she finally let go of him. Catherine curiously followed the imaginary path to the front door.

She saw the short older lady hugging him. Once Catherine got a glimpse of her face she noticed she looked a lot like Leslie; same heart shaped face and long nose.

"Elise and Brent are coming out of the van now," she said looking behind her, "I just couldn't wait to see you."

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young lady?" she asked, "I know it isn't Kara." Gil turned around noticing she was there. He held out his hand for her to grab.

"This is Catherine, Catherine this is my aunt, my mom's sister and Kara and Cameron's mom, Lisa," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Catherine said shaking her hand with the free one.

"You too dear. Gil maybe you don't need my help finding you a girl," Lisa said. Gil felt his skin heat as it turned light shade of red, making Catherine giggle.

"Elise, come on!" she shouted out the door. "Goodness that child is slow."

"Sorry Mom. The kids were asleep," the tall brunette said to Elise. She held a young child whose head was on her shoulder as they slept. A taller man stood next to her with a kid in his arms also.

"Wow Elise," Gil said.

"Hi to you too. I'd hug you but…"

"It's okay. Oh, this is Catherine. She's here with me for a little vacation," he explained, "Cath, this is Elise, Kara's sister and her husband Brent. I assume these are your kids."

"Well duh. Ashley and Adam. Twins," Elise sighed and rolled her emerald eyes.

"Come on in guys. You know where everything is."

"Where are my kids?" Lisa asked looking around.

"Asleep on the couch. Cath took Kara out shopping earlier."

"Oh. Well thank you dear."

"It's no problem. We had fun and if I'd known that you were coming I would have gotten you something too," Catherine said trying to break the new wave of nervousness. She didn't know if she could get use to being judged by Gil's family, but so far everything was fine. Within minutes they'd fall in love with her.

But she was Catherine Braun, everyone was in love with her, but most importantly, Gil Grissom was in love with her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow-zer. No school Thursday or Friday for me. Haha! I'll probably be bored, but that beats waking up before everyone. New chapter coming up very soon in the near future. (smiles)**


	57. Chapter 56

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I don't even know what chapter number this is. 55 or 54… anyways enjoy!

* * *

**

Gil and Catherine held each other in a tight embrace, their lips locked together and their tongues dueling. His hands slipped tighter around her waist, his fingers caressing her exposed skin between her tank top and her jeans. Her fingers played with the curls in the back of his head.

"Mmm. Everyone wants our attention," Catherine said. Everyone was asking Catherine and Gil questions. They had snuck off into the kitchen and found enough time to hold each other.

"We can sneak off to the beach house if you want," Gil replied in a low voice.

"As tempting as it sounds, it's not fair." Catherine kissed him again and their lips moved together in a passionate kiss. The paddling of little feet through the hallway broke them apart. Seconds after, Elise's twins came and ran around them giggling.

"Ashley, Adam. No running in the house. Grandma Lisa is…" Elise stopped seeing the two in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. Did they…"

"No, Elise, they didn't do anything. They're just playing," Catherine said releasing Gil whose cheeks were bright red. The twins were still giggling and ran past Elise.

"If you guys need some time alone, I could stall everyone."

"No, were fine. We just needed a minute, you know."

Elise smiled and responded, "Yeah. Well I have to go chase my kids around."

"Have fun," Catherine teased.

She smiled. Someday that would be her. Chasing around her and Gil's kids as they played.

"We should return the 'party'," Catherine said.

"I don't want to," Gil replied snuggling his face into her neck before kissing it.

"I know, but we have to." Catherine pulled away from hi at arms length, still holding his hands. "We have all the time in the world when we go back to Vegas."

Gil sighed, "Fine."

"I don't think your mom would be happy knowing you'd choose me over her."

"She'll get over it."

Catherine laughed as she pulled him towards the living room, where everyone else was.

---

By six, Leslie had forgotten that she had only prepared dinner for the five of them and not her sister and her niece's family.

"I'll just make some more," she said.

"No Leslie, Gil and I will go pick something up. Some fast food."

"It's quiet alright sweetheart. We'll just have to eat a little later."

"I don't want you to over work," Catherine replied giving her a look that she couldn't say no to.

"Ok. I'll put this in the fridge for later."

"Kara can do it."

"Kara can do what?" Kara asked.

"You can put the food away and Leslie can go sit and talk with her sister."

"Then what are we going to eat?" she asked.

"We'll vote."

Everyone vote for Chinese, everyone put in their order over the phone and they said they would pick up.

"You volunteered us again?" Gil asked as they walked to the car.

"Yes. It's for our food. And last time I volunteered us, we had fun." Gil shrugged. He couldn't argue with that. "Besides it was the smartest move," she said once they were in the car.

"Why?" Gil started the car.

She rolled her eyes. "Were alone and we could take some time and have a little make out session in the backseat."

"That sounds… nice." He glanced at her, loving the seductive look in her eyes.

"Aren't you glad that one of use is a genius?"

---

"Were back!" Gil announced to the house.

"About time. That only took you guys forever," Kara said grabbing some bags to help.

"We got caught up in some traffic," Catherine lied.

Brent and Gil cleared off the coffee table in the living room and they began pulling the small boxes out of the bag. Catherine got some plates and forks from the kitchen and passed them out. She got a Cameron his Spiderman bowl with some mashed potatoes.

"When are you guys leaving?" Elise asked.

"Sadly, tomorrow night," Catherine said sitting with her legs crossed next to Gil. She poked out her bottom lip.

"Why don't you stay longer?" Lisa asked, "We just got here to see you."

"Aunt Lisa I do work and I have to get Catherine back safely before her father hunts me down." Catherine playfully hit him, her mouth full of noodles.

"Don't say that. He likes Gil."

"You've met her parents?" Leslie asked.

The two looked at each other, "Well I've met her Dad. Her mom…-"

"Is… ill. She's ill. She's seen him before, but they've never had a conversation… or introduction. But she really likes Gil."

Catherine didn't want to tell Gil's family, especially his mother, about how rude and bitchy Lily was to Gil while they all welcomed her with their arms wide open.

"Catherine doesn't like to talk about her much."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart," Leslie apologized, "I didn't mean anything."

"It's okay. Nobody knew." Catherine gave a small smile.

"I think you should stay longer Gilbert," Lisa said breaking the silence. "Get a chance to meet Ashley and Adam properly and talk with Brent."

"I don't know. I'll think about it," he said.

"We understand."

"Are you still a bug man, Gil?" Brent asked.

"Oh yeah," both Catherine and he answered at once.

"He has this huge spider named Rodriguez or something in the laundry room."

"Alberto, hun, Alberto."

"Whatever. It's disgusting."

"I remember when he tortured me with that thing," Kara said shuddering.

"I was not. I was trying to show you that he's harmless."

"I remember when he use to bring all kinds of things home and my knives and forks went missing for his 'autopsies'," Leslie said.

Gil's cheeks turned red. "Aww, baby, don't be embarrassed." Catherine said her plate down and put her arms around his neck and pulled into a hug, but he didn't move. "It's just cute."

"I thought it was cool," Elise said.

"Because you're a loser Elise," Kara said to her older sister.

"Thank you Elise. You were always my favorite cousin." Elise stuck her tongue out at Kara.

"I still this it's disgusting," Catherine said, "I don't even know how you can work with dead bodies now."

"What they're people, just… lifeless."

"It's weird and they stink," Kara replied.

"Dead people." Catherine shuddered and laid her head on Gil's shoulder.

"I always thought it was a phase, but Gil Grissom stuck to his curiosities," Leslie said.

"I actually have a curiosity right now."

"About what?"

"If you made some cookies Mom."

Leslie laughed, "No Gilbert, but I'll make you and Catherine some for the road."

"Yes," he exclaimed.

Catherine sighed, "I'm going to miss everyone when we leave. I might cry." Gil put his arm around her. Everyone wanted to awe at them, but awed silently.

"We'll see them again, bab."

"I'll have to visit Vegas before the fall," Leslie said. "I've been once, but it was a long time ago."

"Only once?" Catherine asked. "You're merely a Las Vegas virgin." Everyone laughed.

"I want to go to Vegas. Lots of hot guys right?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," Catherine shrugged, "Only one's got my attention." Catherine turned away from Gil and mouthed yes.

---

After dinner Catherine wanted to go on a walk. Gil, Kara, Cameron, Brent, Elise and the kids decided to go with her, leaving the older sisters in the house alone.

Catherine picked up Ashley, who was light, and placed her on her hip.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ashley," the little girl said slightly shy.

"Ashley, that's a pretty name. My name is Catherine."

"Catherine. That's a pretty name too."

"Awe. Thank you. What's his name?" She asked looking at Adam who was running ahead of them.

"That's my brother, Adam. We're twins."

"Really? He must be lucky to look as beautiful as you do."

"She's really nice Gil. Where'd you find her?" Elise asked.

"At the fair."

"You picked _that_ up at a fair?" Brent asked, receiving a slap on the chest from his wife.

"Yeah." Gil looked after Catherine. The setting sun made her legs look like legs that belonged to a goddess. She looked incredibly sexy in one of his sweatshirts she had snuck into her suitcase and pair of her own shorts and no shoes. He picked _that_ up at the fair and _that_ was his.

* * *

**A/N: Short yes, I know. Don't throw anything at me. My muse took a vacation…**


	58. Chapter 57

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Skipping homework… News: I got an understudy role in a play at school and I have a duet (Romeo and Juliet) to do for Drama.

* * *

**

Later that night, everyone was in the living room, lounging in front of the TV. Sleeping arrangements were already made – Brent and Elise would take Kara's room, Lisa would sleep with her sister, the kids would sleep in Cameron's room, Kara got the couch and Gil and Cath stayed where they were – and everyone was in their pjs.

The glow from the TV was the only light as they watched _Shrek_. Cameron had already been put to bed. Kara sat next her sister, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Brent sat with the twins sharing some of their popcorn. Lisa, Leslie, Catherine and Gil were on the couch. Catherine and Gil closer together, giving the other two more room.

Everyone laughed, especially the little ones, when a funny part came up. Catherine snuggled closer to Gil when she felt his hand graze the skin between her shorts and tank top. She inhaled his scent and the scenery while taking a deep breath. She was in California with Gil and his family watching _Shrek _in the relaxing, serene atmosphere. It was perfect.

---

"Do you have anything besides these… stupid pictures?"

"Since you provided me with only a camera, no," Joe replied. For someone who wanted him to 'spy' she was acting real bitchy.

"I don't pay you to be a smart ass."

"Look. You pay me quadruple what Sam pays me, plus bonus from you or I can tell your little princess, I can even show her, what Mommy's been up to. Don't even think about telling Sam anything. I don't think he'd be too happy either."

The other end of the phone was silent.

"You are brave," she replied slowly. "That is a lot of money and you threatened me, if I make no mistake, but fine. I quadruple the pay… with bonus as long as you get me more than pictures and the family history. Understood?"

"You got yourself a deal Mrs. Braun." Joe closed his cell phone.

---

Catherine tilted her head up a little and kissed Gil's neck. They'd been teasing each other in the darkness all night with light touches, glances, and kisses. He snuck a peek down at her, but she had already turned back to the TV pretending to be intrigued.

She'd seen _Shrek_ a thousand times and it was a bore to her now but she did it for the children. They wouldn't understand anything on TCM, plus colors and cartoons mesmerized them.

Catherine's hand rested on his stomach. She found the waistband of his sweats and hooked her finger on, moving it between his soft skin and the material. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath.

He was felling a couple of feelings, but one was about to become evident if Catherine kept up with her games. He tightened his arm around her waist. She sighed casually as if she were snuggling closer.

He cleared his throat and got up grabbing his cup. Catherine waited until he was gone.

"Man. I should have asked him to fill my cup," she said. She got up and followed him with hers. Once she stepped into the kitchen, he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the counter, crashing his lips down on hers.

He lifted her onto the counter and ground his hips into hers. She could fell his growing arousal.

"You shouldn't tease a man in front of his mother," he growled breathlessly.

"The teasing you do has its share of affects also," she tilted her head and linked her fingers behind his neck. "Mine are just better hidden than yours."

"That's not fair Cath."

"We can't stay; that's not fair," she replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do with… this?" he asked motioning between them.

"You can solve the problem your self or…" she gave him an long, teasing peck on the lips, "We could disappear to the beach house."

---

Ten minutes later, they were running to the beach house through the darkness. Once they were in Catherine grabbed his arm, pilling him roughly towards her. He gently collided with her before their lips touched. They moved to the bed, without disconnecting their lips.

Catherine lay back; Gil placed himself between her legs. His hands crept up her leg, grazing the skin under the ends of her shorts. Catherine whimpered when his lips moved from hers, and went to her neck. Her fingers explored the dark curls on his head as he sucked on her collarbone.

'_This is it,'_ she thought, _'It's happening.'_ She felt her body responding to the kisses, the touches. Her hands moved to his t-shirt. She tugged it up, letting him know she wanted it off. Getting her message, he sat up and slipped it over his head. She moved to her shirt next pulling it over her head, revealing her chocolate colored lace bra.

Gil stared at her rising chest. The moonlight made her skin glow. He kissed the tops of her breast, moving down to her stomach, paying special attention to her belly button. He slipped the shorts down her legs and threw them off the side of the bed. He moved back up her body and kissed her hungrily.

Catherine lifted her hips and he pushed back.

"My turn," she whispered moving so that he could lie on his back. Catherine straddled his hips and her hands traveled down his sculpted chest. It wasn't super muscular, but it was something. Her lips explored his bare chest making him gasp at the contact. She slipped his sweat pants down his legs, revealing his plaid boxers and apparent arousal.

She kissed his lips and rocked her hips. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Cath…" She smirked.

Gil looked at her. _'She's_ _radiant, but this can't happen… not now, not like this.'_

"Cath, stop," he said as unclasped her bra. She held it back as it loosely stayed in place. "I can't do this." She hooked it back.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Gil grabbed her waist and sat up against the wall, Catherine still in his lap.

"I can't to it like this. We're in a twin size bed and we snuck out of the house. It just doesn't fell right."

"It feels fine to me Gil. I just want to be with you."

"I know and I want that to be special because you're special. I want to be able to see you… all of you. We have the time right, just not the place," he said.

"It doesn't have to be super special Gil, but I understand.

"Don't think that I don't want to do this because I do… God I do. When I make love to you, I don't want you to ever forget the night."

"Sounds like someone's sailing their own boat," she teased with a smile.

Gil laughed and rested his head on the wall. Catherine kissed his neck, then his lips. "I love you and I love that you want to make our first time special. You are the best." She kissed him again.

"I think I definitely have a reason to ship my own boat now," he joked. A loud knock on the door made them jump.

"Yes?" Gil called out.

"Are you guys okay?" Kara asked. They could see her cupping her hands trying to see through the tinted screen that was the door.

"Yeah. Catherine was tired."

"Kay. Just checking on you."

"Thanks."

"Night."

"Night," Catherine replied before she walked away.

"Blame it all on me," she said hitting his chest.

He laughed before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

"Just hold me," she said. He took his t-shirt and helped her put it on before they lay down. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she snuggled close to his chest, breathing in the scent she loved so much.

'_This is just right. That special night will come,'_ he thought as he relaxed and fell asleep.

---

Gil groaned as Catherine's cell phone buzzed against the table and the ringtone blared on the highest volume level. _'My lip gloss is poppin', my lip gloss is cool.'_

Half asleep she rolled out of Gil's arms and retrieved it, flopping back onto the bed. She had glanced at the time, 8:14 am.

"Hello."

"_Hey."_

"Hey Jacqui."

"_Were you sleeping?" _

"Yes," she replied.

"_Oh I didn't meant to wake you, hun. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay," she yawned. "What's up?"

"_You guys are coming back tonight and you can get your dog." _

"Did anything happen to her?" Catherine lay back and closed her eyes. Gil had fallen back to sleep with the pillow over his head.

"_No. She likes to chew. Other than that's she's fine."_

"Good. Are you bored without me?"

Jacqui sighed heavily into the phone, _"Yes. Jim's no fun. All he wants to do is work. How's Cali treating you?"_

"Great. I don't want to leave."

"_You have to come back to me," she replied. _

Catherine laughed lazily, "I know, I know. I bet my mom is freaking out right now too. She has no clue where I am."

"_Your dad?"_

"I don't think he knows, but he doesn't treat me like I'm two."

"_True. Well I can't wait 'till you get back."_

"Love ya too. Bye Jac."

Catherine disconnected at dropped her phone on the floor next to the bed. Gil groaned again and draped his arm over her waist, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Cheating on me?" he mumbled.

"I guess I should have whispered then," she replied as her eyelid slipped shut. "I'm still sleepy."

"Me too," he said before they both were asleep again.

----

Gil woke up again a few hours later. He yawned and sat up, satisfied with the sleep he got in. He carefully got out of the bed and went into the shower. As soon as he got up, Catherine rolled over, waking up.

"Hmm, you sure do know how to wake a girl," she mumbled starring Gil who had towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and chest wet.

"That bathroom is too small. I might develop claustrophobia or suffocate." Gil leaned over her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Well beauty queen, don't take super long showers." Gil smiled and gave her another peck.

"I need my shirt," he said. Catherine rolled her eyes and sat up taking the shirt off. Her chocolate lace looked even better in the light than it did in the dark. Gil stood a second staring.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Huh?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes again. Tilting her head she said, "You know I was this close to flashing you."

"You can actually do it now, there's light," he teased.

"Get away from me, you perv." She said jokingly pulling the covers over her head.

"I get to be a perv?" Gil asked poking out his bottom lip pretending to look hurt. His hands crept under the covers on the side and he tickled her.

"You better stop before you towel slips and you're the one doing the flashing," she said. Gil halted the tickling and narrowed his eyes looking at her.

"You got me," he replied, "I'll get you later."

"Can't wait," she challenged back.

"Get your cute butt in the shower so we can go eat."

Catherine did as he said and tip toed to the bathroom.

---

"Morning guys," Catherine said as they entered the kitchen, which was full. Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and grits were being passed around. Catherine got them both a plate and they filled them up, find places to sit.

"You guys left early."

"Catherine was _tired_," Kara said putting emphasis on tired.

"Kara," her mother said.

"I _was_ tired, Kara. We just went out early. Plus we have to drive back to Vegas."

"We?" Gil asked, "No hun, I have to drive back to Vegas."

"And I have to stay up to remind you that other people's bladders aren't as good as yours," Catherine replied. "How was the movie?"

"It's the same version, so it ends the same as it did a couple of years ago," Kara replied.

"You're funny," Catherine said, "Not."

"What are your plans before you leave?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know," Gil said.

"I want to take the kids to the park."

"There's one down by the beach," Leslie replied.

"Do you guys want to go to the park with Catherine?" Elise asked her children. They both nodded with their moths full.

"We can take Cameron too. Let everyone relax."

"Sounds like a great idea," Brent said.

"You don't have to sound so happy about getting rid of your kids Brent," Kara said.

"I do when I have great plans for my wife and I," he said lifting his eyebrows at Elise.

"Ew…"

Catherine smiled, "Do you want to Gil?"

"Anything to make you happy," he replied.

Lisa and Leslie smiled at each other, then at Gil, then to Catherine.

"What are you two whispering about?" Gil asked them.

"Gilbert, get out of your mother's hair. We wouldn't be whispering if we wanted to know," Lisa said. Gil held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry."

They did it again, looking at Gil, then Catherine. Gil looked at Catherine and she smiled before looking down at her plate, then back up flirtatiously.

* * *

**A/N: Long enough for ya? Make up for the short stuff in the last chapter. I love everyone's reviews so keep 'em coming!**

**PS:**

**THANK YOU BRITTNAY FOR THE COMMENT AT THE END OF YOUR CHAPTER. LOVE YA!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**EVERYONE GO MAKE BRITTNAY UPDATE: ****DESPICALBLE PAST, COMMENDABLE FUTURE!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Okay. I noticed maybe two chapters ago I said it was they're last day and they're still in Cali. I don't want them to leave either! They haven't left yet though. (If anyone noticed)

* * *

**Catherine and Gil loaded the kids in to her car.

"Don't get peanut butter, jelly or snot on the seats," Gil ordered buckling one of the twins in.

"Gil," Catherine said, buckling the other in. Cameron sat in the middle. Kara had already set him up in the car. "Ok. Everybody ready?" Catherine asked.

"You have to put your seat belt on too," Adam said.

"That's right and so does Gil." Catherine smiled at him and got into the passengers side. Gil got into the drives side and pulled out from the driveway.

They choose to go to a smaller park so they could keep an eye on the kids. As soon as they opened the door, Ashley and Adam ran out. Gil quickly ran after them leaving Catherine to retrieve Cameron.

"So what do you guys want to do first?"

"I wanna swing!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Adam?"

"I wanna swing too."

"You guys better go and get yours," he said pointing to the two empty ones. They got in and tried to push themselves, but their tiny feet didn't reach the ground and the body weight they had wasn't enough. Gil gave them a hand and pushed them.

Catherine joined them and put Cameron in one of the infant swings.

"I can go higher than you," Adam said.

"Nuuuhuuu. Watch." The small girl tried to push harder to go higher. Gil gave her a little extra push.

"See. _I_ can go higher than _you_."

"I bet I can slide faster than you!"

"Yeah right. Girls are better."

"Come on then. Gil we wanna slide," Adam said. Gil stopped the swings and the two jumped off and ran to the slides.

"I didn't get to ask them if they wanted ice cream after this," Catherine said kneeling in front on Cameron.

"I'm sure they won't object. You want to go sit over there? We can watch them."

"Yeah. This kneeling thing isn't working," Catherine laughed. They sat on a bench where they got a perfect view of the park and the twins.

"Cath… how many kids do you want?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Gil shrugged, "I just want to know how many mini Cath's to look forward to after we get married."

"Were getting married?" She asked with a smile.

"Someday. After we graduate maybe."

"You really want to marry me?"

"I can't imagine my life without you, now that I have you," he replied. Catherine's heart melted. He always knew the right thing to say.

"I love you too," she gave him a soft peck on the lips. "So is this like a pre proposal?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he replied.

"Hmmm, let's see. I think I might want two kids, but I don't know. I'm not too great with kids. I don't think I'd be a good mom. I mean look at my mom."

"Hun you're great with Elise's twins and Cameron. We're not having a kid tomorrow. We'll have time."

"I love you," she said.

"You said that already," he said with a smirk.

"I don't care," she kissed him again.

A squeal came from Cameron. A ladybug had landed on his shoe. "Ohh look at the pretty ladybug," Catherine said letting it crawl on her finger. She was afraid of most bugs, but the harmless ones, like ladybugs, were okay with her.

Cameron reached his little finer out to touch it, but it flew away making he and Catherine giggle. "Say bye-bye ladybug." The little boy waved his hand in the air before clapping them and making small sounds.

"Cath, you're going to be a great mom," Gil said after watching them.

---

"I want vanilla!" Adam yelled trying to see over the counter.

"I want chocolate!" Ashley said.

"What do you want bab?" Gil asked.

"Chocolate chip. Cam and I can share."

Gil turned to the young girl working behind the counter and ordered, "One vanilla, one chocolate, one chocolate chip and one mint chocolate chip."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yeah."

"Your total is $10.05." Gil paid and they waited for their ice cream.

"Where's the ice cream?" Adam asked.

"You have to wait for it idiot!" Ashley replied rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no name calling," Catherine said, "It's not nice."

"Ice cream's here!" Gil announced. Everyone grabbed their cones. Cameron stared at the cold treat wondering what it was. Catherine held up to his mouth and he licked it. His eyes went wide – he didn't expect the cold.

Catherine awed.

"Your son is so cute," the girl behind the couther commented. Catherine looked up at her.

"Oh n-," She began to say.

"Thanks," Gil said before she could deny. "Come on kids. Let's go sit down and eat before someone gets messy."

"Have a good day and thank you for coming by," the girl said.

---

"What was that about?" Catherine asked. They sat at a picnic table under a tree. Adam and Ashley sat quietly eating their ice cream; Cameron was still in Catherine's arms.

"What was what about?"

"That back their. 'Your son is so cute.' 'Thanks.'" she quoted.

"So," he shrugged.

"He kind of not our son," she replied.

"We know that, she doesn't. Besides it gives me practice for when everyone comments on our handsome son's who got Daddy's great looks."

Catherine laughed, "No comment," she replied.

"Of course when we have girls I'll have to lock them in the attic."

"You will not lock any of my children in the attic," she said with a warning tone.

"But boys will look and imagine things that will make me want to kill them." Catherine pouted pretending to have sympathy for him.

"No attics and no locks."

"Can I at least put a tracker in them?"

"Unless you want to spend extra hours at the mall?" she said lifting her eyebrows.

"Ok, no GPS's." Gil slouched his shoulders.

"Catherine, I have to go to the bathroom," Ashley said with chocolate ice cream around her mouth. Catherine handed Cameron and her ice cream cone over.

"Take the guys to the bathroom and then we'll head back home," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Gil replied before he received a peck on the lips.

---

Catherine returned a few moments later with a cleaned up Ashley. The guys were already sitting in the car, fascinated by bee that had landed on the window.

"Eww, bees are gross," Ashley said as Catherine loaded her into the car. Catherine mumbled her agreement.

"Now why would you say that?" Gil asked.

"They sting and it's a bug. Bugs are just gross."

"Bugs are cool!" Adam piped up. Cameron clapped.

"I like bugs," Gil said, "They're cool too, but you know Catherine is afraid of bugs too."

"I am not! They're gross," she replied getting into the car.

"Fraidy cat, fraidy cat," Gil quietly chanted as he started the car. Adam joined him.

"Alright, alright." She turned the radio on. Two minutes later she turned around, "So did…" she stopped when she saw that they were all asleep. "They're asleep," she said turning down the radio.

"They must have had fun." He peaked through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah. I had fun too." Gil rested his hand on top of hers.

"Me too. We'll have to make a trip back over soon."

"Yeah… I don't want to hold you up with work and your studies though."

"School doesn't start until another month and a half," he smiled, "We'll come back once more before I start my classes."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

Gil nodded. "I love you," she replied. Gil lifted her hand to his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. I did. Ate a lot. Didn't have school yesterday and no school today. I'll try to update soon! Keep your lovely reviews coming. (smiles)**


	60. Chapter 59

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy playing basketball and dealing with drama rehersals and remembering lines.

* * *

**

"Thank you guys for getting them to sleep. They're always hyper on sugar, we can never get them down," Elise thanked them, making her way downstairs.

"No problem. They were knocked out before we pulled out of the parking lot," Catherine replied.

"I guess the park was pretty fun, huh?"

"Yeah. We took them for ice cream too. Cameron devoured mine. How was your kids-free time?"

Elise sat on the couch, tucking her feet under her self comfortably. "It was great," she replied, "I won't get into any details, but, we went out the beach for a little while and then came back to the house."

Catherine smiled and sighed. "Yeah, the beach has many affects."

"Tired?" Elise asked after she saw Catherine yawn a couple of times.

"Kind of. Chasing those kids around- I ran as much as they did."

"Why don't you go rest and I'll let Gil know that you're down in the beach house," she offered.

"I think I will," she replied getting up. "I'll see you later, after my nap."

"Sleep tight," Elise replied.

Catherine slipped off her hoodie, once in the beach house. She changed from her shorts, to Gil's basketball shorts, which stopped just below her knees.

---

"Excuse me. Sorry man," a tall man said running into Gil in the grocery store. He had to make a quick run for some things for his mother and he and Catherine's ride home the next day.

The man looked familiar, but Gil couldn't put a name on the face or the face in a location.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Single or shopping for the misses?" he asked as they moved up in the long line. Gil glanced in the cart.

"Misses. What did he _Cosmo_ magazine give me away?" They men shared a laugh.

"My girl always tries to get me to get the girly stuff. No way, man." Gil nodded.

"We just came for a visit. Were leaving for Vegas tomorrow morning. Have to keep her busy," he replied.

"I know. They get to talking and rambling," the man said.

Gil nodded, but thought. He liked when Catherine rambled. It was cute how she would say random things about God knows what.

"Well good luck and have a safe trip back," he said holding out his hand for Gil to shake. Gil thanked him and shook his hand watching him disappear into another quicker lane.

As Gil checked out and paid, he tried to think of where he had meet the man before, but it didn't come to him. He dropped it and returned home.

Gil sat the groceries down on the kitchen table and singed to his mother, 'Here are your groceries,' and she thanked him. 'Where's Catherine?' he signed again.

He nodded when she told him she was down at the beach house. When he got there he found her asleep in the bed, tangled in the floral bed sheets. He smiled with a light laugh and carefully lay beside her. He kissed her temple, making her stir, but she didn't wake up.

Gil closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

---

Catherine woke up a couple of hours later shivering. The curtains to the window flew, almost touching the ceiling as the wind blew. The sheets moved slightly as the cool air moved through the tiny beach house. She felt a warm body next to hers and turned her head to run into Gil's.

Carefully, she got out of the bed and stood in front of the door, rubbing her arms. The sky had darkened and the waves were high, crashing louder than usual.

"Hey," a sleepy voice called out making her turn around.

"Hey sleepy head."

"It's cold in here," he said.

"I know. I think there's going to be a storm." She made her way back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Gil put his arm around her waist.

"Probably. Let's go see what's going on up at the house." Gil sat up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

They made their way to the house, through the light wind, the air smelling like rain.

"Hey, you guys look outside lately?" Catherine asked.

"Yup. A storm's coming," Kara, said walking past them with Cameron.

"_This evening we are looking at a strong storm, especially on the shore. A hurricane is on the move, but is not expected to hit land in California, but make a U turn and stray off to the Pacific Ocean. Winds will be extremely heavy all night and tomorrow morning. It is strongly advised to stay inside. Go out before 7pm. Stay tuned for updates and be safe," _the weatherman said from the TV.

"Well I guess we're stuck here for another day?" Catherine said sounding more like a question.

Gil shrugged, "I guess a couple of more days is fine." Catherine squealed and beamed as she hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I heard a squeal," Kara said returning holding a bottle in Cameron's mouth.

"Were staying!" Catherine said still smiling.

"Yay," she said being careful not to make the baby grumpy. "For how long?"

"A couple more days," Gil said interrupting. "One of us has a job."

"You're still working at that morgue?" Linda asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes and he's the youngest corner," Catherine said proudly sitting beside him.

"I think its kind of cool," Elise replied.

"Elise you're weird," Kara said. "Everything is cool to you."

"Um, not you." Kara discreetly stuck her middle finger up at her sister. Catherine laughed when she caught it.

"Oh, your bags are still down at the house," Leslie said reminding everyone.

"We better get them," Gil said.

"Where are we going to stay?" Catherine asked.

"We'll figure it out later," Leslie replied.

The two made their way through the heavier winds.

"How close is this storm supposed to be?" Catherine asked taking a deep breath.

"I don't know. Why?" Gil asked turning around. The look on Catherine's face mixed with her flustered hair made him want to laugh, but he tried to hold it in.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said pulling her in his arms. "You just look really cute right now," he replied. Her cheeks were slightly red and her eyes were big, like she was afraid. He

"I've never been close to a hurricane," she admitted.

"It's not going to be that close. We just get the fun windy and stormy effects."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"That's what Bob the weather man said. Besides I'll take care of you."

Catherine's face relaxed a little. "If you don't, you'll have some serious consequences when we get home."

"Yes ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her lips, which were slightly cold. She smiled against his lips.

"You like my hair like this?" she mumbled against his lips. Her hands played with the curls on the back of his neck.

"Mmmhhh," he mumbled attacking her neck, making her giggle. "Sexy." His lips found hers again. A crack of thunder made her jump.

"Oh my god," she said in a breathy voice as her heart beat rapidly. Her hand slapped Gil's' chest as he laughed. "It's not funny."

"It scared me too. Come on lets get this stuff in before it…."

The sound of heavy rain falling filled their ears.

"Rains." Catherine finished his sentence.

---

"They were going to go back to Vegas tomorrow."

"Were? Why aren't they?"

"There's a storm warning. They're stuck," Joe replied.

"How do you known they're leaving tomorrow. Well were."

"I talked to him," he replied.

"You talked to Gil Grissom?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What?!? You could have been caught. He didn't recognize you, did he?"

"Nope. I just bumped into him in the grocery store and we had a little chat," he replied. Lily sighed through the phone.

"Stay there. Do not blow cover of Sam will have your ass. Do you understand?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He said before hanging up.

Lily sat back in her office chair. She shuffled through the pictures of Catherine and Gil. She starred at Gil in disgust. He was nothing and he could take Catherine nowhere. She snorted.

'_He thinks he's good enough. We'll see about that.'

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's short. Just want you guys to know I'm still alive. Please review!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Even my weekends are busy. Anyone having CSI withdrawls? I am.

* * *

**The night went by slowly. The storm continued as the weatherman said. Catherine lay on the couch with Gil, her head resting on his chest. She listened to the rain fall heavily. She wanted to go out side and run in the rain like she use to when she was little.

"You okay?" Gil quietly asked. The house was dimly lit. Everyone was scattered around the house.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled. "Perfect." He kissed her forehead and turned back to the television.

"Do you think they're too young to be in love?" Leslie asked from across the room. Her sister sat close to her and snuck a peak at the couple.

"Well, you and James were that young when you meet," she replied.

"I know, but I can't see my boy hurt."

"Sis, it's apart of life. Getting hurt. Besides, Catherine is a fine young lady. I don't think she's going anywhere." Laura took a sip of her mixed drink, "Hell, it took me three months to warm up to Brent and two minutes to like Catherine."

Leslie sighed, "I wonder what James would say."

"That Catherine is a fine young lady and Gil better hold on to her." Leslie smiled at her sister's words. It was surely what he would say.

She missed her late husband. They had meet when they were about Catherine and Gil's age – fell in love the moment they meet. Their love was always strong. The only that could and did separate them was death and even then they weren't completely apart. James Grissom was always in her heart.

"Now that we have a few extra days, what do you want to do?" Gil asked in a low voice.

"I don't know. Go skinny dipping maybe," she replied with a wicked grin.

"We could put that on the list."

"Hmmm," she thought aloud, "We could go to your mother's gallery."

"What else?"

She shrugged, listening to his heartbeat, "I don't know."

"I guess that means I have to come up with the game plan?"

"Like always. Your plans are always good."

"I know. I'm good," he said sticking his chest out.

Catherine snuggled up closer to his chest and yawned. "Yes you are."

"Tired? Let's go upstairs."

"No," she said, "Don't move. I like it here."

"You sure?" he asked, "I think someone already claimed the couch."

"They can have wherever we were going to sleep," she said with her eyes closed. Gil smiled at her cuteness.

"Okay."

Soon Gil drifted off to sleep with her as everyone else wondered to his or her beds. The storm held up all night with heavy rain and high wind.

---

Catherine woke up to darkness, Gil's chest rising and falling underneath her as he slept. Out side the storm was still rumbling, the rain falling hard against the roof of the house.

She closed her eyes and tried rid the recent dream from her mind. She hated nightmares, but then again, who didn't? Deciding she needed something cold to drink, she carefully got up and made her way to the kitchen.

When she was done, she sat the cup in the sink quietly and walked back to the couch. On her way there, the sliding window, which lead to the back yard, gave a display of what Mother Nature was conjuring outside.

She leaned against the wall. She wanted to go out and run around in the rain, but minus the lighting, thunder and winds. If those elements weren't present, she'd wake Gil up and drag him outside to forget about her bad dream. But she didn't.

Catherine jumped when a rumble of thunder followed a flash of lighting and someone wrapped their arms around her. "Oh my god," she head breathlessly. Her body relaxed when she felt Gil's lips touch the side of her neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled sleepily. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"You never do," she said quietly.

"What are you doing?"

Leaning against his body she replied, "I just got some water."

"You only wake up for water after you have bad dreams. What's wrong?"

Catherine turned around in his arms and cupped his face to give him a sweet and small kiss on the lips. She shook her head, "Nothing."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"I'm glad we didn't get caught in that," Gil said looking over her shoulder. Turning her head, Catherine looked out at the storm.

"I actually think it's relaxing. It's… cleansing. Come on let's go back to sleep." Gil released her, but kept his hand on her lower back.

"After you, dear," he said. Back on the couch, they resumed their positions. Catherine closed her eyes and listened to the steady sound of Gil's heart. She felt his breathing rhythm change, knowing he had fallen back to sleep. Soon she was asleep as well.

---

"Wake up!" Adam yelled in Gil's ear. Gil jumped from his sleep. "You snore way too loud!" Gil eyed the little boy before getting up and scratching his head.

"I don't even snore," he mumbled.

"Yes you do. You snore like…" he replied imitating him.

"Don't you have numbers to go count or an alphabet to learn?" Gil asked.

"I know how to count to 100 and I know my ABC's," he said proudly.

"Well where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen cooking breakfast. Daddy and Ashley are still asleep."

"I'm going to see if they need my help. Want to come?"

"Yeah," he jumped up.

"I have to go brush my teeth and wash my face first or Catherine will refuse to kiss me."

"Ewww. Just go brush your teeth man," Adam said pushing Gil.

Minutes later Gil returned and lead Adam into the kitchen. Outside the storm had died down. The sky was gray and the waves were still crashing and a light mist was falling.

"Morning," he said to the ladies, plus Cameron.

"Good Morning," they all replied. He kissed Catherine on the forehead.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Good," he replied, "Do I snore?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Gil glared at Adam. "Told you," he replied in his mothers lap.

"It's not that bad. I like your snoring," she said.

Gil stuck his tongue out at the little boy, who replied sticking his tongue out too.

* * *

**A/N: Can you say 'short'? Promise the next chapters will be longer. No school tomorrow so I'll write as much as I can. Please review! **


	62. Chapter 61

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Uhh, Happy Tuesday! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

"Cath, were gonna be late," Gil said through the bathroom door in the guest room. She didn't reply so he knocked again. "Cath!"

The door swung open and a sweet scent hit him. Catherine stood in a strapless floral summer dress and her hair pulled back by a matching yellow headband with loose curls at the ends.

"I'm done."

"Wow. You look great."

"You don't think I over did it do you?"

"No. It's perfect," he replied.

"Thank you. The blue looks perfect on you," she commented his light blue polo he had matched with a pair of black slacks.

"We couldn't match more," he said sarcastically. "Come on. Everybody's already there."

"Let me check my phone first. I haven't looked at it in days."

"Ok. I'll be in the car. Hurry."

Catherine checked her phone, replying to messages from her sister and ignoring messages from her mother. She made it out to the car in less than five minutes and they left for their destination. The storm had cleared up through out the day, the sun peeking through the clouds. The night was slightly cooler than a regular summer night in California, but it was still at a comfortable temperature.

"Welcome to The Gallery," Grissom said as he pulled into a parking space in front of his mothers gallery.

"It's gorgeous," she said in awe.

"Wait until you see inside. There are some amazing pieces."

Gil and Catherine looked around the gallery, amazed by all the art. The floor was covered in a smooth marble that sparkled under the gold chandeliers. The empty spots on the wall were white with gold trimmings in the cracks that connected the wall to the ceiling and the floor.

"Glad you two could make it," Grissom's mother said behind them as they looked up at a painting.

"It's Catherine's fault." He received a playful tap on the arm.

"The place looks amazing Leslie."

"Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. Were going to leave around five thirty for dinner."

"Ok."

"Enjoy yourselves," she said before excusing herself.

"We will."

"Wow. This one is beautiful," Catherine said when they stepped in front of another painting. It was a very colorful painting of the ocean.

"My dad actually did this," he said staring up at it also.

"Really?" She glanced at him.

"Yeah. It's been in this same spot for as long as I can remember."

"Wow."

A small distant smile appeared on his face as we went to the memories in his head. "It was a present for Mom. She was a little hesitant about opening the gallery; she said she didn't have any art. So Dad made her this and said, 'Now open the damn place, you got art.'"

"Did he have any other pieces?"

"Yeah, they're up in the attic along with a lot of other things that belong to him. Mom really doesn't like to go up there though. She still misses him." Catherine took his hand and laced her finger with his.

"I bet he misses her too."

"We all do," he said sadly. She laid her head on his shoulder while they admired the painting a little while longer.

"It's almost five. We better get going."

"Where are we going again?"

"Kobe Japanese Steak House," he replied.

---

The young couples were the last ones to arrive, twenty-three minutes later.

"Hi guys. Nice of you to join us," Elise said.

"We got stuck in traffic. Everyone who was trying to leave last night are leaving now," Gil said.

Around the brightly lit restaurant were large stoves where Japanese chefs were preparing meals in front of the dinner parties.

Catherine took a seat next to Kara who was holding Cameron and Gil sat on the edge. Adam and Ashley were looking at another table amazed by what the chiefs were doing.

"You guys order yet?" he asked picking up a menu.

"Drinks."

"Let me hold him," Catherine said holding out her hands to Cameron who was starring at her with his big blue eyes.

"How'd you enjoy the gallery Catherine?" Lisa, Leslie's sister, asked.

"It was great. I loved it. My favorite piece was the colorful ocean. It was really beautiful."

"James was a great artist. He'd draw us kinds when we were out playing in the back," Elise said.

"Really? I wish more of his art were displayed in the gallery. It'd be a great addition."

Leslie was looking down at her menu trying to decide on something to eat, not paying attention. Gil was doing the same thing; only he could hear them and he decided to pretend he couldn't.

"What do you think Gil?" she asked.

"Huh? What?"

"Putting your fathers art in the gallery? It'd be a nice addition don't you think?"

"Umm, I don't know. I don't think Mom would go for it. She doesn't really like to talk about it a lot," he said. Everyone nodded, understanding. The only time she really talked about James was to her sister. Once in a while she would bring up something about him that made everyone smile, laugh or nod in agreement.

"Would you like to order drinks?" a waitress asked the young couple.

"Yes, I'll have an iced tea sweetened and he'll have a coke."

"Ok."

"Awe. You order for him," Kara asked with an adoring look on her face, "You two are just too cute."

Gil blushed. "Thank you," Catherine replied. "You are just too cute," she said kissing Cameron's cheek.

"What about me? Am I cute too?" Ashley asked once she got bored watching the chiefs.

"Yes you are very cute too," Catherine said to the little girl, "And you, Adam. You are a handsome young man."

"No," Gil said pretending to be jealous, "First he insults me sleeping, then he's trying to take my girlfriend?"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna leave you," she said kissing him on the cheek. He probably already has the girls at school running around like crazy." Little Adam blushed in his seat and sat back. Gil gave him a pretend mean face and he replied sticking his tongue out.

The waitress came back with their drinks. At that time everyone ordered and waiting a little while for the Japanese chief to come out and cook his or her meals in front of them. Traditionally, they popped the shrimp in their mouths and watched the chief do a trick with an egg before cracking it over the stove.

Everyone ate until they were stuffed and packed whatever was left in to-go boxes. Catherine took the tab for everyone, saying it was her gift to them for being a nice and inviting family.

"That was fun," she said with one of her arms around Gil's waist and her head on his chest as they walked back to the car.

"Yes and it was sweet of you to take the tab."

"Everyone has just been so great," she replied, "Like I said; it was my thank you."

"Some normal people say thank you by saying thank you," he said teasingly.

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" she asked teasing back.

"You're a little off the wall," he said, "But you know it doesn't change any of the love stuff."

"Good."

"We're gonna take a detour."

"To?"

"The beach."

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

---

The sky was cloudy, periodically blocking out the moonlight that glistened on the rough ocean. Catherine shrieked as the cold water splashed on her as a wave moved in.

"It's cold," she running up the beach. Gil followed her. His pants legs were rolled up to his knees and his shoes and socks were in his hands. She plopped down on the sand. Gil sat next to her and tossed his shoes off beside him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. The wind blew, making Catherine's hair dance.

"How wonderful it is out here. How wonderful it is to be here… How wonderful you are."

"I'm glad you like it. I would have been damned if I wasted gas," he said following it up with a laugh. Catherine giggled and hit his chest. "I'm really glad you like it though."

Their eyes connected. Gil reached up and brushed some hair out of her face before he brushed his lips against hers. Without hesitation, her hands moved to the back of his neck where she pulled him down with her as she slowly laid on the sand. Her fingers played with the dark locks in his hair.

One of his hands rested on her hip while the other he used to prop himself up. Their lips parted, both of them needing air.

"I definitely couldn't leave you for Adam," she said, "You kiss way too good."

He captured her lips once more, "Glad to know these lips are keeping you around."

"I don't want to leave," she said, her fingers softly caressing his cheek. Gil lay on his back and pulled her to lay on his chest so they both could see the stars.

"Wow," she whispered.

"What?"

"I haven't looked at the stars in a long time. I forgot how many there were."

"There's a lot."

"I love you."

Gil kissed her palm of her hand. "I love you too." He let the comfortable silence sit before he said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oooo. What is it?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's for later."

"Later when?"

"Tomorrow. I can tell you, you need to pack a few things," he replied.

"Can you just tell me? You kill me with the surprises."

"Uhhhhhh uhhh. You know I don't tell the surprises," he said. Catherine gave him her best puppy dog eyes, batting her long elegant eyelashes, "Even when you make cute and persuasive faces."

"Fine," she said pretending to be bummed. "Your surprises are always good, so I guess I still love you."

"You guess?" he asked pinning her to the ground. His hands attacked her stomach sending her into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. I updated. I had writers block for a little bit, bit I'm back and working. Please review! You're reviews are much adored.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**Rating: PG-13, teen stuff **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sadly, a member of my family has passed away this weekend. I'm leaving for the week, so I can't update the next chapter as soon as I wanted to.

* * *

**"Where are you guys going?" Kara asked standing in the doorway of the guest room as Catherine packed a few things. She shrugged and threw some shoes in her bag.

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"He didn't even drop a hint?"

"He never does with surprises." She rolled her eyes.

"At least they're good. So when are you guys leaving?"

"I don't know, but I know Gil has to go back to work soon." Catherine sighed and stood with her hands on her hips as she stood over her small bag.

"Should I take something dressy?"

Kara shrugged, "You can never be too prepared." Catherine held up two dresses she had snuck into her bag. One was a thick spaghetti straps and flowed to the ground. The other was shorter, but looked a bit more formal with a sophisticated yellow tone.

"The blue one," the young girl pointed out.

"Good, because I didn't even bring shoes to match the yellow one," she laughed.

---

"So I guess you're not gonna tell me where were going?" Catherine asked snuggled up to Gil under the white linen sheets of the guest bedroom.

"Nope," he replied kissing her forehead. She sighed.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"You'll like it," was his quick response.

"Oh, yeah, that's helpful."

"I know. I gave it away didn't I?"

"Gil," she mumbled into his chest.

"Just go to sleep."

"Says the guy who knows all the secrets."

---

The next morning, they woke up early, careful not to wake anyone. Gil scribbled a note for his mother saying they left successfully. He had still not said anything about where they were going, so Catherine just sat in the front seat enjoying the scene of the early morning California.

One hour and three minutes later, Catherine felt the car stop and woke up from her light sleep. She looked at Gil who held a smirk on his face and not saying a word. She looked out the window, _Purcell Yachts_.

'_Yacht?'_ she thought. "Gil…"

"Just get your bag and follow me, sweetheart." She silently mimicked him and did as he said, "Now stand here."

"I'm not five," she said. Gil gave her a peck on the lips.

"I know," he replied before approaching the counter. She tapped her foot and looked around. There were pictures of boats all over the walls. The carpet even had tiny boat designs on them.

"Follow me, my dear."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked.

"You'll find out in about two minutes," he said.

"What if I end up hating it or something?"

"I know you too well Cath."

They went out a door that led outside. She smiled at the people who passed by in the hallways.

"Boats?" she said seeing huge boats loaded on the deck.

"Yachts," he corrected her, "And one is ours for 26 hours."

She frowned, going over in her head what she had just heard, "What?"

"We are going on a cruise."

She relaxed her shoulders and the cute awing crept on her face. "You rented us a boat?"

"Yes I did. Aren't I the greatest?" She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes you are. I love you so much," she gave him a tight squeeze and kissed his cheek. "Which one is ours?"

---

After they got on the yachts, Catherine ooo-ed and awed over it. It was beautiful and big. More than two people could have boarded it, but it was just those two.

The boat was named _Belle_, which meant beautiful in French. It was like a studio apartment, but it sailed. There was a small kitchen, a "living room", a bedroom with a queen size bed and a small closet and an extravagant bathroom.

There was an upper floor that has a view of the scenery and direction the boat was heading. Along with the steering and gadgets, were several chairs displayed in font of the windows.

"Gil. How…?"

"When you have a mother with an extraordinary gallery, you start to know people."

"You 'know some people'?"

"Yeah. That painting was actually in Mom's gallery. The artist did a piece on his dreamboat. He sold it to mom and the money helped him build it."

"Who was it?"

"One of my dad's friends. His daughter runs the place now."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "So what's the game plan Capitan?"

"We are going sail out far and stop when the sunsets. We are going to spend a night out on the water and make our way back by the time the sunsets again."

"You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?"

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his, "I wanted to spend sometime with you alone while we were here."

"We have spent time alone."

"It's different now. There are no interruptions and we get a _queen_ size bed."

"Awe, I like sleeping on top of you," she said tilting her head.

"You were getting kinda heavy," he said rubbing the part of his chest that wasn't touching hers. She slapped his arm. "Ow."

"I hope it hurt."

"It did."

"Good," she replied. There was a moment of comfortable silence before Catherine spoke up, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Another surprise. You always make me feel special because if seems like you thought about it and you thought about me."

"I did think about you and how much I hoped you would love it," he said with a chuckle.

"I still don't know how I got so lucky," she said quietly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You lucky? Look at what I have in my arms."

"Hmmm, she is pretty hot isn't she?"

"Beautiful," he said softly before kissing her. She sighed against his mouth, loving the fell of his lips against hers. She tugged her lips into a small frown when he broke the contact. "We have to get moving if we want to get far out by sunset."

"Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course. I passed the sailors test yesterday." Catherine frowned, "I'm kidding! I know how to navigate a boat."

"If we end up like the Titanic, I'm going to kill you myself."

"Fine with me. You put your bags away and I'll go get us moving," he said kissing her cheek and leaving the yacht.

A half an hour later, they were moving calmly though the water. It was still morning and the air was cooler because of the moving floating device.

Catherine leaned against the railing on the side and was looking out. She had never seen a more spectacular view. She inhaled the clean air and closed her eyes. Two arms snaked around her, making her jump.

"I thought you'd be use to that by now," he said softly.

"I am, but you're a little sneaky."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You know you are really spoiling me. The longer I'm here, the more I don't want to leave," she said.

"We'll come back. Next time we'll camp out on the beach."

"That sounds wonderful." She turned around in his arms and trusted him despite how afraid she was and leaned on the rail behind her. "What would really sound good is some breakfast."

"What do you want?"

"Anything," she replied.

Gil had the kitchen fully stocked, as well as the bathrooms, so he had everything. He decided on eggs, toast and bacon. After eating, Catherine took a nap on the comfortable bed. Gil was up on the top floor, with a book in his hands and his feet propped up on the other chairs.

They enjoyed every minute they had together. Making out, laughing at each other, playing around, telling stories, and listening to the radio- they did everything.

"The sun's about to set. You go upstairs and I'll get us something to drink," he said.

"Okay," she replied before giving him a steamy kiss on the lips after their heated make-out secession. He watched her disappear and quickly made his planned arrangements.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I couldn't find the other glass," he lied.

"Well, now that you've got it, pour me some please." He poured them each a glass and checked the monitors on the deck before sitting next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Neither of them said anything as they sipped their champagne and watched the sun disappear.

"I think this is the most beautiful think anyone has ever done for me," she said.

"It can't be," he said in disbelief. How could anyone not treat her like she was a goddess?

"It is. All the other guys either care only about sex, were forced to go out with me, cheated on me or were just plain weird. None of them give me the attention that you give. They just didn't love me like you do."

Well they're idiots. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes I think you're a dream and you're really a Goddess sent to torture me when I woke." Catherine laughed.

"That's a scary thought, but I'm real and my love is real."

"Mine is too," he said. The distance between them was closed when their lips touched. Gil pulled his lips back and brushed some hair behind her ear. "You go get dressed for dinner and follow the trial.

"What trial?" she asked confused.

"Cath, don't ask questions. Questions ruin the surprise."

"So there's another surprise?"

"I'm full of 'em."

"What do I wear?"

"I don't care, as long as you come," he kissed her once more before taking her glass and going down into the kitchen. She pursed her lips and smirked.

---

She stood in the mirror, thanking god that she had decided to pack a dress. It wasn't dressy, but casual, something she could wear to the mall.

When she opened the door to the room there were a trial of yellow flowers on the floor. _'Follow the trail.' _And she did until she came to a foreign part of the boat. In front of the door she stood before a single flower with the same petal lay on the floor. She picked it up.

"Gil…" she pushed the door open. Her heart almost melted at the scene in front of her.

Gil stood with a bouquet of the flowers and a candle lit dinner behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. I will try to update while I'm gone, but I doubt that I will. I really wanted to get the next chapter up too. I think you guys are going to like it when I do. Keep those reviews coming!**


	64. Chapter 63

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: No, I'm not dead… just really busy. No beta. All mistakes are mine. PS: I hate school. Listen to **_**Amazed by Lonestar**_** for the beginning of the chapter or when they 'do it' because it makes the chapter even better.**

* * *

"Gil…"

"Catherine," he said.

"This… it's…"

"Amazing, beautiful, wonderful?"

Catherine nodded with a smile, "All of the above."

"I thought we could have a romantic and proper memory of California," he replied.

"Running around on the beach was good enough," she sighed, "Why are you so… prefect?"

Gil put his hand on her lower back and guided her to the chair. "I wouldn't think of myself as perfect."

"Well you're perfect for me," she replied sweetly. Once she was seated, Gil sat across from her. "It smells great."

Gil had prepared steak, baked potatoes and broccoli and cheese. Red wine was the selected beverage. After dinner there was chocolate cake with creamy icing and a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

They ate their meal and shared small conversations.

"How was it?" Gil asked once Catherine put her spoon on her plate after her last bite of desert.

"Should you have to ask? I feel like a ate two whales."

"That means it was good then?"

"The best meal I've ever had, because one it was just really, really good and it was with you."

"So I guess a really, really good dance with me would be the best dance you've ever had?" he asked. Catherine looked at him puzzled. Gil pressed play on a small radio remote that was in his pocket.

"You don't usually like to dance," she said.

"With you, I love to," he replied. Catherine smiled and stood on her tiptoes giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

_My love,__Theres only you in my life  
__The only thing thats bright_

_  
My first love,__  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

They danced through two songs before Catherine pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go outside," she said.

They stood on the deck. IT was almost dark, but a little bit of the sun peeked up from the horizon. Catherine took a deep breath. The wind was light and blew a few strands of her hair. Gil couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature in front of him.

"What?" she asked when she felt his eyes piercing her.

"You're so beautiful." She blushed. Even though he'd said it a million times before, it always had that affect on her. She turned and put both hands on the railings with her eyes closed. He moved behind her when he saw her shiver slightly.

The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils. She leaned into his body with her eyes still closed.

"It's extremely beautiful out here," she sighed. He kissed the side of her head. After a moment of silence she turned in his arms and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. They explored each other's mouths, sending hormones all over the place.

Pulling away for air the two blue eyes meet- intensity rising. Without a word, Catherine moved around him and walked inside. She stopped at the door when he wasn't following and gave a smiled smile and a 'come on' nod over her shoulder. Gil silently followed her.

Catherine and Gil stood face to face, just looking into each other's eyes. Her hand moved to cup his face and their faces drew closer. Their lips touched each other's softly before Gil pulled her closer and fully captured them. Her hands moved to them hem of his shirt and lifted it up. Gil got the hint and helped her remove it.

Her hands moved up his bare chest as their kisses became more passionate. Gil grabbed her hands and kisses each palm and pulled her in for a tight embrace. She could hear his heart beating fast. She closed her eyes tight, praying that this wasn't a dream. When she felt his hands go to the thin straps of her dress, she knew it wasn't. She moved so that it was easier for him to remove it.

The dress fell loosely off her body and pooled on the floor around her feet, revealing her black strapless bra and panty set. She then reached for the silver buckle on his belt and slowly removed it, then unbuttoning and unzipping the black slacks. The pants fell to the floor, revealing his SpongeBob boxers she had bough him.

She smiled, receiving a smile and a kiss on the forehead back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

"I'll kill you if you stop here," she replied. He pulled her towards the bed. Lying her down, he kisses, touched and explored her body. When it was Catherine's turn, she did the same. They starred at each other again for assurances that they were ready and it was time. When they saw no doubt, they made sure they hate the proper protection. For the first time in both of their lives, they made love.

Catherine woke up the next morning with a sheet covering her naked body and Gil's arms holding her. She smiled softly as the sun shined through the yacht. Memories of the night before flooded into her mind as the room came into view. She moved as gently as she could so she could see Gil. Smiling, she kisses his forehead and ran her hand though the curly locks on the top of his head,

She got out of the bed, trying not to disturb his sleep. She found one of his shirts and a pair of her underwear and slipped it on. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she made herself a pot of coffee and stood out on the dock with her steaming cup. The wind blew lightly sending strands of hair to dance around her face and the stream of steam off into the sky.

She held a smile on her face that nothing in the world could wipe away. She couldn't help thinking how perfect last night had been and she couldn't wait to tell Gil. She took a careful sip of her coffee.

"Good morning," she heard his voice from the doorway. Her smile grew and she turned to meet his bright face. The sun gave his skin a tan tone as he stood in only his boxers.

"Good morning," she replied.

"I smelled your coffee."

"Can you believe I made it all by myself," she joked. Gil made his way over to her and when he did, he cupped her face and captured her lips, catching her by surprise and making her gasp. He pulled her body closer with his other hand.

"Watch the coffee," she managed to let past her lips. He grabbed the cup and sent it overboard. Her eyes followed it watching it hit the water. "You know that's littering?"

"I have more important things on my mind," he replied lifting her shirt. Next he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms hug loosely around his neck.

"You sure it's your mind that's working?" she asked. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked before kissing her. Her carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed when they reached it. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as his lips trailed against her skin. The same feeling from the night before rushed back into her body.

Gil felt the same way. He wanted her to feel everything again. He wanted to hear her soft moans and his name fall from her lips with pleasure. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when she finally let go and held on to him tight. He wanted to make love to her again.

"_Contacting Belle, contacting Belle. Roger,"_ the boat radio blasted through the boat.

Gil lay his head on her stomach and got up to answer.

"This is Belle," he answered.

_Can you tell me your location?"_

Gil glanced at the navigation system, "We are about fifteen minutes away from the dock."

_"Alright. We'll have port eight open for you when you arrive Mr. Grissom."_

"Thanks." Gil returned to the Catherine who had replaced her shirt and was zipping her suitcase after retrieving some clean clothes.

"I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand as she walked past him, "You know I love you, right?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head, "Yeah and last night was… amazing. I love you too." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Right on time, they made it back to the port and unloaded their little bit of luggage and headed back to Gil's mothers.

"How was it?" Leslie signed.

"It was great," Catherine replied, "We had so much fun. Your son has great taste."

"He gets it from living with me for so long."

"How much longer are you guys staying?" Kara asked.

"Just for a little bit. We have to get going soon because we have to pick the dog before it's too late and I have to work."

"So what did you guys do?" Leslie's sister asked.

"We enjoyed each other's presences," Catherine replied quickly.

"A lot." Gil added with a smile. Catherine looked at him with a smile. They held a gaze before they were interrupted with another question.

"Where'd you guys go anyways?" Elise asked moving around.

"Gil got us a yacht."

"I wish my husband would do something like that."

"Yeah, Gil is pretty amazing," Catherine replied with a dreamy tone. They caught each other's gaze again.

"So," Leslie said, "How about some lunch before you get on the road."

"What? Oh yeah, Mom. That'd be good," Gil replied.

"I'll help," Catherine volunteered. Once they were in the kitchen the two women prepared the food.

"Was it your first time?" Leslie asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Gil. Was it your first time?" she asked again. Catherine looked at the older woman.

"How…?"

She laughed, "Catherine I was a young girl who was in love once too. I can just tell- your body language, the gazing. Only an old hen like me would be able to tell."

"Oh." Catherine felt her cheeks heat up. There was a short silence before Catherine answered the question, "Yes it was. It was for both of us actually."

"Catherine I can see the love between you and Gil. I think Gil has had one or two girlfriends before you."

"That I still find hard to believe. Gil's…. everything that a girl dreams of. He's handsome, sweet, romantic, caring and just a beautiful person. I don't see why he's been single for so long."

"Girls here are looking for the upcoming actors type who wear no shirts and have great tans. He's just not their type."

"Well I'm glad he's not because he's my type."

Leslie smiled. "Just make sure you two continue to take everything one day at a time. Even though you already feel that you want to be with him for the rest of your life, don't rush into anything and be careful."

"Okay," she replied.

"Come give me a hug sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Leslie smiled, "Come on lets go serve lunch."

They ate lunch and said goodbye to everyone. Catherine thanked Leslie and everyone for the hospitality and.

"Say bye-bye Catherine," Kara waved Cameron's little hand.

"Bye-bye cutie," Catherine kissed his cheek, "I'll be back." She hugged the young girl. "Call me if you need anything."

"No problem," she replied.

"Thank you again Leslie for everything."

"Thank you for taking care of my son Catherine. I hope to see your beautiful face around soon."

"I plan on it." She hugged Leslie.

"Bye kiddo," Gil said to Cameron. "Call me if you need to get away from these women. Bye 'Kare Bear'."

Kara laughed, "Bye 'Bug Boy'." She replied.

Gil hugged his mother, "Thank you Mom."

"Thank you for coming to see your old mother. I want you to hold on to Catherine. She's special."

"I will."

"Oh, here." She said slipping something into his pocket.

"What?" Gil asked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two condoms. "Mommmm," he groaned and rolled his eyes like a teenage boy.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother," she joked.

"Mom that's not funny," he groaned, "Why do you even have these? Don't answer that."

"I love you son," she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Mom."

They got in the car and drove off back to Las Vegas.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Chapter 62. It's spring break and I'm kinda bored. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. There is definitely more to come. **

**PS: The song featured in this beautiful production is Endless Love by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. Listen to Amazed by Lonestar when they 'do it'. LOL. Remember to review! **


	65. Chapter 64

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Like usual, they really help me to keep on going. Keep those reviews coming. PS: I love you guys.**

* * *

The ride back to Vegas was quiet and content with the occasional conversation about anything they had passed. After their last stop, Catherine fell asleep in the front seat with a light blanket covering her body. Gil glanced over every now and then to make partly to make sure she was okay, but mostly because she was so beautiful and peaceful as she slept.

Hours later he pulled up to his old apartment that was now occupied by his best friends. He lightly nudged Catherine to wake her. She looped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the door.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled with her eyes closed. Gil rang the doorbell; Valentine's barking echoed throughout the stairwell of the building.

"They're back!" they head Jacqui exclaim through the door. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Once the door was open Jacqui and Valentine stood in the doorway. Catherine immediately woke up and bent down to pet her dog. "Hi baby."

Once they were settled inside Jacqui asked, "How was the trip?"

"Great. I didn't want to leave," Catherine replied, "How was she?"

"Val was great. She loves her Aunt Jacqui. Gil's spider however…"

Gil's eyes went wide, "Alberto is okay, isn't he?"

"I guess," Jim replied, "If something hasn't eaten him already."

"What? Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the apartment…" he said. Catherine's feet went on the couch.

"_It's_ loose?" she almost screamed. "How could you stand it? That creepy, little eight legged freak crawling around." She shivered.

"Hey! I don't insult your pet."

"Gil, a spider is not a pet."

"Then why do they sell them as pets?"

"Because there are weirdo's like you who will buy them."

"Enough!" Jim said rolling his eyes, "You sound like an old married couple. Shessh."

"Well when did he disappear?"

"Two days ago," Jim replied.

"He's still alive." Gil pursed his lips, as he was deep in though. "Jim is that vent in my room still unblocked?"

"Umm, I guess so. Why?"

Everyone watched as Gil disappeared into his old room and emerged with his 'pet' in his hands. All of their faces looked as if they tasted something sour.

"Can you put it in its cage now?" Catherine asked.

"Yes please. It was easier when I didn't know where it was," agreed Jacqui.

"It's alright Alberto. I know they didn't feed you." Gil put the creature back into it's home and washed his hands before taking his place next to Catherine.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

Everyone shared his or her plans and Jacqui decided she would go over to Catherine's for lunch. Twenty minutes later, they left and headed home, stopping by the grocery store for some groceries.

Later that night Catherine sat on her bed, petting Valentine. Her hair was still wet from her shower and the sleeves of Gil's shirt were rolled up on her arms.

"She's gotten so big," Catherine, said when Gil stepped out of the shower.

"Are you going to be able to walk her?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll call you when she starts walking me," she smiled. Gil dropped his towel and gave Catherine a peek of his tush before he slipped on a pair of plaid boxers. He then threw the towel back into the bathroom.

"Can you fold that and hang it please?" she asked rolling her eyes. Gil replied rolling his own eyes and went back into the bathroom.

"Okay. Off," Gil said to Valentine.

"Go to bed Val," Catherine commanded to the dog who barked and went out of the room and too her bed that was in the laundry room. Gil closed the door and climbed into the bed next to Catherine. "Do you have anything against my baby?"

"No," he said turning off the lamp on his side, "I thought I was your baby."

"Aww, are you jealous?" Catherine asked turning off her light also.

"No," he grumbled lying on his stomach and facing the other way. Catherine kissed his bare shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are still my baby. Val is just a different baby." When he didn't reply she added, "I love you." Gil turned around with a smirk on his face that she could see in the dark.

"I love you too," he replied. Easily finding her lips he kissed her. "Come on lets go to sleep." She turned around and pulled his arms around her and holding his hands. He kissed her neck and whispered good night.

**_GCGCGCGCGCGCGC_**

Catherine woke felling empty. There were no arms holding her tight and the bed beside her was cold. Fluttering her eyes open she saw a tray on the side of the bed. A vase with a tulip sat next to a note and some breakfast. She reached over and grabbed the note and read it the best she could with foggy eyes.

_You looked too peaceful so I didn't wake you. I hope your breakfast is still warm when you wake up. I love you, Gil. _

She smiled at the noted and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. She opened her bedroom door and let Valentine in to sit on the bed. She sat with the plate in her lap. It wasn't that warm but it was better than what she would have probably made. She fed Valentine her last sausage and decided to take her on a walk.

Valentine tugged the leash, curious about everything she saw. Catherine, of course, smiled and laughed at her curious 'baby' when she'd sniff people. Catherine took a deep breath taking in the scent of the city life. It certainly wasn't the same as the fresh clean ocean air of California that she missed.

She headed back home around eleven thirty; wanting to be back by the time Jacqui came over. She ordered a medium pizza with half cheese and half meat lovers from an Italian restaurant around the corner and just as she hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. Valentine barked and stood behind Catherine.

"It's only me silly dog," Jacqui said to her when she ran over and sniffed her hand.

"Hey. I order us some pizza."

"Meat lovers?"

"Yes ma'am." Setting her purse down and kicking off her shoes Jacqui rummaged through the fridge trying to find something to drink. She pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

"Got any vodka?"

"For…?" Catherine asked.

"Screwdriver."

"Nope. All we have is some champagne that my dad sent us."

"That's fine I guess. Pizza, wine and _Desperate Housewives_."

"The perfect afternoon," Catherine added with a smile. While they waited for their pizza they chatted taking about what had happened between them both while they were apart.

"So did you guys…" Catherine stared at her half empty glass and quickly glanced up at Jacqui from the other side of the couch with a smile.

"You did?!"

"Shhh. You have to pretend like you don't know. Okay? I don't know if Gil's comfortable with every detail in our relationship out."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Sex is sex."

"I know, but it was something we shared together, you know? It was special and romantic."

"I just have to ask one question."

"Oh lord. Should I be scared?"

"Nope."

"Fine, what is it?"

"What size condoms are you _not _using?"

**_GCGCGCGCGCGCGC_**

Once the pizza came Catherine popped in the first disc of season one of Desperate Housewives in the DVD player. Valentine lay in front of the couch with her eyes closed.

They were five episodes in when Valentine barked, making it clear she had to go potty. Jacqui looked at her watch and yawned.

"I better get going," she said. "Jim and I have dinner with my parents tonight."

"Okay. Gil should be home soon." Catherine walked Jacqui to her car and said good-bye before Valentine tugged the leash. By the time she made it back to the apartment, Gil was already there.

"Hi," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi," he replied with a smile.

"How was work?" she went to the fridge and got some water.

"It was fine, but I missed you." Gil wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on the neck.

"I missed you too," she said smiling and turning around and gave him a kiss.

"What'd you do today?" he asked.

"Jacqui came over and we watched _Desperate Housewives_ and ate pizza."

"Sounds like fun," he said.

"What'd you get in the morgue today?" she asked. He smiled and told her about one of the bodies that came in and what had happened according the CSI who briefed him when the case was solved. She listened with great interest and studied him as he told her every detail. When the story was told, Gil took a quick shower and prepared a light dinner for them.

Catherine helped as much as she could, learning tricks as she watched him. While they ate they chatted some more and the phone rang.

"Hello," Catherine answered.

"_Hi Mugs,"_ Sam's voice flowed through the phone.

"Hi Dad. How are you?"

"_Good. How are you and Gil?"_

"We're great. We're eating dinner right now."

"_Do you need me to call back?"_ he asked.

"Oh, no," she replied, "It's fine. What's up?"

"_I wanted to have lunch with you tomorrow. I haven't seen you in a while."_

"Of course I can. You don't have to ask. Where and when?" she asked. He told her where and when they'd meet and they disconnected.

"My Dad and I are having lunch tomorrow. You didn't have plans for us did you?"

"Nope. Is everything okay?"

"Everything sounded fine. He said he just hasn't seen me in a while. You don't think anything is wrong, do you?"

"No. I understand what he's feeling; his guardian angle is missing." Catherine smiled.

**_GCGCGCGCGCGCGC_**

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked the man dressed in all black. He dropped a sealed folder on her desk.

"Thought I'd deliver in person," he said.

"You're stupid. It's too dangerous. You might get caught with these. What do you have anyways?"

"More pictures of Catherine. The kid got them a pretty nice boat. I got close enough at night and got some pictures."

"Thank you Joe."

"No thank you Mrs. Braun." He winked at her before turning and leaving. Lily smirked and opened the folder.

**_GCGCGCGCGCGCGC_**

"Cath! Why do you have so many shoes?" Gil asked standing in the walk in closet.

"What?" she asked coming in and reading a magazine.

"Why do you have so many damn shoes?"

"So many? I don't have that many. Do I?"

"I just bought a new pair for myself and I have no place to put them."

"What about on your side?" she asked.

"You have shoes there," he replied simply.

"Oh. Maybe I get rid of a pair or two."

"Ten."

"Five," she argued.

"Seven or all of them."

"Fine. You're such a baby. 'I don't have anywhere to put my shoes so I'm gonna cry,'" She said in her best baby voice. He gave an evil look she knew too well and she turned to run, but he caught up with her and tackled her to the bed, tickling her. Ruptures of laughter escaped her and Valentine began to bark in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: The little dashes aren't working any more . How'd you like it? (You know you loved it!) Please review.**


	66. Chapter 65

**Young Summer Love**

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Wow. So I wrote this chapter and saved the document, but when I opened it again, what I saved before wasn't there so it was like half a chapter. I had to re-write a little bit. My day was good, so I won't be pissed.**

* * *

Catherine woke up the next morning the same way- greeted with a lily, a note and breakfast. When she was done, she took Valentine for a walk and came back to get ready for her lunch date with Sam.

--

"Braun," Catherine said to the waitress at the doors of the restaurant in her father's hotel.

"Right this way." The young woman directed her to the VIP section where Sam sat patiently waiting. Once he saw his oldest child, he stood up to greet her.

"Muggs, you look great."

"Thanks Dad," she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"How are you Muggs?"

"I'm great. Everything's great. How are you?"

"Good as I can get, I suppose. You went to California with Mr. Grissom, right? How was that?"

"It was amazing. We had the best time and Gil's mother is so sweet." They paused their conversation as a waiter came over to take their orders. "I almost didn't want to leave."

"Well I'm glad you came back."

"Thank Gil. I probably would have made him stay for at least another week," they shared a small laugh before Catherine asked, "How is everyone?"

"Great, I suppose. The boys are off always busy, so is your sister. At dinner your mother always complains that you've abandoned the family now that you've got your own place. I didn't tell her you left."

"Good, because she probably would have followed me or something."

"You might want to come over for dinner, before she appears at your apartment unannounced," Sam said taking a sip of his drink. Catherine thought about what he had said.

"Okay. I'll come on Sunday… not with Gil. Not yet at least."

"At least? So this means that you are going to introduce him to Lily?"

Catherine paused, not answering immediately, "Yes," she signed. "She is my mother and I want her to meet him and… just see how happy he makes me."

"I'm sure when she sees that she'll ease up." Catherine glared at him, "Okay, maybe not, but she'll take it into consideration. She wants what's best for you Muggs."

"What's best for me is to be happy. My happy, not her happy."

"She knows, she knows."

"Let's change the subject, she said. How are the casino's?" She took a sip of her Sprite.

"Lonely without you. Everyone's been asking where you've been."

"Aww. I'll have to tag along to the casino again sometime. Maybe I can bring Gil too. That's how we meet you known?"

Sam watched her. A smile spread across her face that lit up the room. He knew she was thinking about the days she had meet Gil. It made him happy to see her happy.

"You and Gil can stop by anytime. Tell him he should stop by to have some drinks." Catherine starred at him thoughtfully.

"Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"For everything. Being so supportive, loving, caring… Thanks for the apartment, for not scaring Gil."

"Well what are dad's for?" he asked. Catherine hugged him and they finished lunch.

--

Catherine stopped by the mall and did some shopping. She got something for Gil, Valentine and herself. By the time she made it back home, Gil was there also.

"Hi," she said walking in the door.

"Hi. How was lunch with Sam?" he asked after giving her a quick kiss as he made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It was great." She put the bags and her purse on the floor and kicked off her shoes before sitting next to him. "On Sunday I'll be eating dinner at my dad's. I told him that I wouldn't be bringing you along… this time." she ran her fingers through his hair and concentrated on her hands.

"This time? So… I am going to meet the rest of your family relatively soon?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I don't know how soon, but I want you to."

"What about your mom?"

Catherine shook her head and shrugged, "I guess if she loves me like I think she does then she'll love you too." Gil smiled and looked at the bags she dropped by the door and changed the subject.

"What'd you get?" Her face brightened up and she opened the bags.

"I got Val a new collar from Puppy Co. and I got some really cute jeans for me."

"What about me?"

"Well I couldn't find you anything… at first, but I went into Barnes and Nobles and found this book- _Book of Beautiful Poetry_. I didn't know if you'd like it though."

"No I love it," he said. "I don't know if I ever told you this, but poetry is one of those things in the world that I do understand, unlike most people. I love how poets can take simple words and make powerful phrases. Or the word love and create sonnet after sonnet."

"I never thought of it that way."

"A lot of people don't. They just see depressed and sad guys who only have notebooks and pens in their lives. What else you get?" he asked.

"Oh, a surprise for you," she said.

"Surprise?" His blue eyes twinkled like he was a little kid on their birthday. "When do I get it?"

"If you're good, I'll give it to you."

"When am I not good?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I think you'll like it. It's definitely worth the wait."

--

"Sam! Oh, Sam. I've been looking all over for you," Lily said entering her husband's study.

"What can I do for you dear?" he asked.

"Have you spoken or seen our oldest child? I swear she's abandoned us since she's gotten her apartment. It was a dumb idea anyways."

"She's off being an adult Lily."

"She could have done that here. What could she possibly want that isn't here?"

"A life of her own," he said pretending to be thoughtful. She sucked teeth.

"Well I don't see the point in it."

Sam shrugged, "It's not attractive when a woman lives at home with her parents."

"She's still a child, Sam. She still believes in love at first sight and fairy tales of endless happiness."

"That sounds like us. I saw you, you saw me, we fell in love and now we're living our life of endless happiness," he replied.

She snorted, "Sam, I was a dancer. You were in love with all of them."

"Well I didn't marry all of them. I married you." Lily stared into his warm brown eyes that she had fallen in love with many years ago. So much had changed since then. Their 'split' that was actually a cover for Sam's cheating and getting another woman pregnant… twice.

She never bought up the 'split' to use as a defense or a comeback. It was one of those things she let alone. It was more embarrassing on her end than his.

So, she simply smiled, "Yes, you did," she replied, "If you see Catherine, let her know that her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, is worried about her."

"You can tell her on Sunday. She's coming for dinner."

"Alone?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

She sighed, "I would have just thought she met someone. Oh, maybe I should invite that Donald's boy over then. His mother just opened a new store in Rome."

"Lily," he said in a warning tone. "It's just Catherine and her family. No fixed meetings with boys."

She pretended to sound disappointed and checked her watch. "Fine. Dinner will be done at six."

"Thank you dear."

"No, thank you," she said leaving.

"Lily," he called out, "I meant what I said. I do love you despite all that I've done over the years. I do." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile also. It was a smile he hadn't seen for a while. On that made her almost normal.

"I love you too Sam," she said before finally walking out. Lily put her hand over her heart, felling it flutter and her stomach tingled. And for a moment, she felt what she'd felt many years ago when she fell in love with Sam. She knew exactly what Catherine was feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. How about 1 day until a **_**NEW CSI**_**. Then the countdown for House, Desperate Housewives and Gossip Girl begin. Press the button that leads you to review. **


	67. Chapter 66

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Been kinda busy and extra tired. Hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to update sooner than this. Just gotta think of something exciting for them.**

* * *

Catherine woke up feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her securely. _Strange_, she thought as she glanced at the clock. She turned around and glanced at Gil who was sleeping soundly.

"Gil," she whispered afraid he had overslept. "Gil."

He moaned before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw her. "Morning," he said.

"Don't you have to go to work?" she asked.

"No," he said yawning and stretching.

"Oh. I thought you overslept," she yawned also and smiled. "I forgot to say good morning," she replied.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Please," she replied snuggling between the soft white sheets. When he went to start breakfast, he left the door open to let Valentine in. She accepted the invitation and made her way in and easily got into the bed.

"So what are the plans for today?" Gil asked as they sat to eat.

"I don't know. I didn't know you were staying home today," she replied, "You're always the one with the plans and surprises."

"I don't have any tricks up my sleeves today Mrs. Catherine."

"Well then I don't see anything wrong with staying in."

"Fine with me," he replied leaning over the table to kiss her on the cheek. After breakfast, Gil took Valentine out on her morning walk.

"Which one?" Catherine asked holding two movies in front of his face when he walked in. "_Dirty Dancing_ or _The Notebook_?"

"Can we have a bigger variety than romance or romance?"

"But everything you want to watch is about bugs, cowboys or war. And right now I'm in the romantic movie mood," she whined.

"What about… _The Mummy_ or _Pirates of the Caribbean_? Romance and action," he said taking the leash off Valentine's collar.

"So no _Dirty Dancing_ or _The Notebook_?" she poked out her bottom lip.

"Nope," he replied pulling her into his embrace.

"Wait. Look into the irresistible puppy dog eyes," she said giving him her best adorable look. "Is it working?"

"No," he laughed. He was close to saying yes. "I have a better idea than movies. How about I teach you some sign language like I promised and then I make us some lunch and we end the night at whatever restaurant you want." Their bodies swayed as they held each other comfortably.

"See, you're always the one with a good and organized plan." She kissed his lips gently. "Teach me how to sign, 'kiss me," she demanded.

For the next hour Gil taught her some words and she was able to greet, hold a small conversation and say goodbye in sign language. Her stomach grumbled signaling it was time for lunch. Gil made sandwiches with a glass of iced tea.

After lunch they took Valentine out on her afternoon walk and went back to the apartment to watch some TV. Catherine jumped up when she head her cell phone blasting from the bedroom.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi Catherine. It's me, Kara," she heard the shaky voice say. It sounded like she had been crying and Catherine quickly became concerned.

"Kara? What's wrong?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"My mom and Aunt Leslie are trying to take Cam away from me. They keep saying that they think it'd be best if were separated for a while so I can concentrate on school and being a teenager. And that Cameron should be growing up with an adult like Elise…"

"Really?"

"I didn't know who else to call. My sister is agreeing with them," she sniffed.

"Did you try to talk to them?" Catherine asked not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't listen to me. To them I'm just a kid, you know. I can't speak for myself."

"I know what you mean," Catherine said understanding. Not being able to make your own decisions. She experienced it all with her mother until she got older. "Maybe what they're saying is best Kara. You are young…"

"Cameron is all that I have. I don't have that many friends, no father, a perfect sister and a mother who thinks I'm a screw up. I want somebody to love me and Cameron does that because I'm his mother. If I'm old enough to get pregnant, then I think I'm old enough to keep my baby."

Catherine heard her start to cry again, "Gil and I love you. Lisa loves you too. She just wants what's best for you… and even though their best isn't yours, they still love you."

"I just don't want them to take him. I love him so much. He's beautiful."

"Then tell your mother that. Don't yell at her- just tell her."

"Okay. Thanks Cath."

"No problem. Call me back after you talk to her okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Gil asked as she closed her phone.

"Kara. Girl stuff," she replied. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. "You want to start getting ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's beat rush hour. Where do you want to go?"

"The new French restaurant."

"Okay then. Let's get going!" he said giving her a smack on the backside making her squeal and Valentine bark.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"Do you understand what anyone is saying?" Gil asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, I got it," she winked as the server came up.

"Bonjour. Vous desserriez?"

"Vous prenez citron presse, saignant et salade verte, s'il vous plait."

Gil looked at her with creased eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"You never told me you could speak French."

"Well, now you know," she replied with a sweet smile.

"You're going to have to teach me some of that."

"I don't know. Then you would know what I was saying," she said playfully.

"I just think it's… sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but let's not get into that. Here anyways," he winked making her giggle. "What did you order us?"

"Lemonade, steaks and salad."

Gil nodded, "Sounds good."

When they were done with their dinner Catherine ordered them some ice cream before they left. After paying and leaving the server a tip they left.

"Let's go to Circus Circus," Gil said.

"I haven't been to Circus Circus in forever. My mom would never let us go, even when we begged," she said. Gil put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"I'll get you a Circus Circus shirt so you can wear it when you see her." They both laughed.

"She'd have a heart attack."

"And you can tell her you've been on a rollercoaster, you have been on a rollercoaster before?"

"I am not getting on a roller coaster Gil. Unless you'd like my dinner all over your clothes."

"Come on Cath. You're not going to get sick. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared," she replied.

"Aww," he wrapped moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked. "Gil's here. I won't let you fall to your death of anything like that," he teased.

She moved her elbow back and lightly jabbed in the stomach. "I'm not scared… I just don't do rollercoaster's that well. Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"I don't know. Probably, but don't change the fact that you're scared."

"Gil Grissom! I am not scared!" she turned and hit him.

"Violence is never the answer dear," he said grabbing her and lifting her off the ground.

"Gil, put me down," she said looking at the ground, not wanting to hit it.

"I don't want to," he said.

"Gil Grissom, if you ever want to see me naked again, put me down!"

"Baby, were in public," he said in a teasing voice. When they made it to the car he pretended to almost drop her and she screamed again. He laughed; making her laugh and he slowly put her down. "I would never drop you."

"Good," she said moving closer to his face and kissing him.

"So you're not getting on the rollercoaster with me?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine held her Circus Circus t-shirt and a teddy bear in her hands as she watched Gil get in line for the rollercoaster. She watched as he pulled out his cell phone wondering what he was doing. She found out when her cell phone began to ring.

He sent her a txt that said, 'Are you sure?' she txt yes back and smiled at him.

She watched him on the loud and dangerous machine until it stopped and he got off.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as she looped her arm around his.

He watched her yawn. "Tired?"

"A little," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

He glanced down at her. The sun was going down so her skin glowed. The sun bounced off her lightly glossed lips making the look irresistible. Her hair matched the color of the sun set and looked soft and silky.

"Let's go home. I'll take Valentine for a walk and we can go to bed."

"Let's go get some movies first."

"Blockbuster?"

"Yup," she replied. There was a moment of silence. "Gil?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled and replied, "I love you too."

**A/N: Yay or nay? Please review! (Love you guys!)**


	68. Chapter 67

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I added to this story every night for three days trying not the fall asleep on my computer. I had softball games everyday this week and I'm ready to pass out. I'll try to update soon. Love you guys.**

* * *

Catherine sighed. It was Sunday night and she was on her way to the Braun mansion. Gil had the weekend off so they spent some time doing nothing and loving it. Now she was alone in her car missing him already.

She slowly pulled into the long drive way and killed the engine when she was in front of the door. Taking another deep breath she thought of Gil's kiss before she left- full of promises. She knew if she hadn't left when she did, she'd probably still be there.

She knocked on the door and the housekeeper greeted her. "Hello Mrs. Catherine… I mean Catherine."

"Hello Mrs. Anne. How are you?"

"Getting old," she replied, "How about you? You look so beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look old any," Catherine replied. The older woman laughed. "I'm here to have dinner. My dad said my mom was missing me and everything."

"Oh, Charles is finishing up on preparing dinner. Your father is in his office and your mother is in hers. Your brothers and Nancy are running around here somewhere."

"Okay. Can you let my dad know I'm here please?"

"Yes I can."

"Thank you," she replied. She watched Anne disappear in the direction of Sam's office. The woman had been with the Braun's for about twenty years. She was close to the kids, especially when they were younger.

Catherine went up to her old room and opened the door. It was almost the same as she had left it, except it had been cleaned probably due to her mother. On the night stand were candles and pictures of the family to fill the emptiness.

There was a slight knock on the door and Catherine turned to see her younger brother, Tony. "Hey sis," he said.

"Hey," she replied hugging him

"You've gotten uglier," he replied. Catherine laughed. Though her brothers were annoying, she missed them.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for dinner. Dad says mom's been asking about me a lot so I thought I'd drop by for dinner," she shrugged.

"Cool. How's your new crib?"

"Great. No parents," she sighed, "Life is good. What's been going on around here?"

"Nothing really. Walt and I've been working with Dad and the casinos. Nancy's been partying still and Mom's been really annoying."

"So nothing's changed…"

"Nope same old, same old. What have you been up to?"

"You can't tell Mom, but I went to California. That's kind of why I've been MIA."

"Cali? Any honey's there?" Catherine rolled here eyes.

"I wasn't scouting for any 'honeys'. Sorry."

"What were you there for then?"

"None of your business." She punched his shoulder.

"Mr. Tony, Mrs. … I mean, Catherine, dinner is ready," Anne stood in the doorway of the room.

"Thanks Anne," Catherine replied. "Come on, let's go eat."

Catherine and Tony were the first to make it to the dinning room. Walt, Nancy and Sam were a few steps behind them. Catherine smiled. She missed the gourmet dinners in the exaggerated dinning room.

"Where's Mom?" Catherine asked.

"She's coming," Nancy answered. A few moments later Lily came into the dinning room. Catherine smiled at her mother ready to greet her, but her smile faded when Lily gave her a quick glance and said, "Catherine."

Catherine frowned and gave her the what-the-hell look. "Mom," she replied in the same tone. She could already tell this wasn't going to be a good night.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCGC**

Gil stood staring at Valentine who stared back. He moved, but the dog barked and growled, baring its teeth. Gil tried everyway to enter the bedroom, but the dog was standing in the doorway, blocking him. He moved again and she barked again. He rolled his eyes and squat down so they were eye level.

"Do you have a problem with me? Hmm? You always take my spot in the bed, you don't like me touching Catherine and you peed on my shoe twice. What's up with that?"

Valentine responded with a bark.

"I don't have a problem with you. I mean you can stay in my spot for a little while, but not too long because you get your dog hair all over the place and I have to sleep. You… What the hell?" He stood up, "I'm talking to a dog. Look… dog… move out of the way. I have to use the bathroom." Valentine barked. "I give up. I'm going to tell on you," he said.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine studied her mother throughout dinner. She'd glace up at Catherine every once and a while, but she never said anything.

"Cath…"

"Huh? What?" she asked looking around the table.

"I said how's the new place?" Walt asked.

"It's nice. Dad did well picking it out. It has an amazing view too," she replied.

"Parties?" he asked.

"Nope. I've decided to keep it low key this summer."

"You have many friends stay over?" Lily asked looking at Catherine once she finished her question.

"Jacqui was just over the other day," she replied, "We watched _Desperate Housewives_ and at some pizza." Of course she was only half lying, which didn't really count.

"Well I hope you've been working out since you've been eating pizza. All that weight is going to go straight to your thighs," Lily said.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind…"

"Have you thought about school? Thought about it?" Sam asked.

"Well I- " she said before being cut off by Lily.

"School? She just got out of school Sam. She doesn't have to rush." Catherine rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I was going to say basically what Mom said. I don't think I'm ready for school yet. I mean, I don't even know what I want to be," she replied.

"You don't have to know, but I'm not pressuring you. I think school would be good for you though. I at least want my oldest Braun in college before the second."

"My grades weren't as good as Walt's though." Walt smiled receiving a mocking grin from Nancy.

"They were solid. You'd make it somewhere."

"She said she didn't know, so lets move on with another subject," Lily said, "I always the idea of any type of school is boring. Who wants to sit down all day to write, read and listen to nothing?"

"I think you're the first adult that has said that," Nancy said in awe, "You are my idol right now."

"What do you do on _low key,_ anyways?" Lily asked from the end on the table.

Catherine took a bite of her food, "I don't really do anything. I watch TV, go for walks and hang out with Jacqui pretty much."

"No exciting trips this year?" Catherine quickly glanced at Sam who was looking at Lily and studying her. What was Lily doing? Everyone could hear it in her voice; she was up to something.

"Well, I did go to California for about two weeks," she replied.

"Really? That's why you didn't answer your phone or call me back. You didn't go by yourself did you?" Catherine took a deep breath and sat back in her chair and relaxed her body making her slouch.

"Does it matter if I did?"

"Yes. You are only eighteen years old. You _just_ turned eighteen. I don't want you lollygagging around the country all alone and I'm sure Sam wouldn't either. God forbid something happens to you."

"Well it won't okay."

"Catherine, your mother's right," Sam interrupted, "You shouldn't travel too far by yourself. I don't think California is far though."

"Sam there you go again…"

"Lily, it's about two hours down the road. She knows how to drive."

"She's just a child Sam. She's only eighteen not thirty…" Nancy rolled her eyes at Catherine.

"Can you two stop arguing like I'm not here? Why don't you guys ever argue over anyone else? It's always me!"

"You're the oldest. You'll be carrying on the Braun fortune, sweetheart," Lily replied.

"Maybe I don't want to carry on the fortune. I mean… Tony and Walt are working so hard for it. In a few years, they'll be almost as good as Dad." Catherine sent a smile down to her brothers.

"But its tradition," Lily said before Sam could speak, "We can't break tradition, can we?"

"We might have to," Sam said smiling at his boys, "If Catherine isn't ready, she isn't ready."

"Yeah," Nancy said, "They'd keep the dough coming."

"It's sexist," Nancy said, "Catherine could do just as good as Tony or Walt."

"It's not sexist if I don't want to do it," Catherine added.

"Whatever," she mumbled, "Oh. The Donald's oldest son is coming back from college next week. I thought I could introduce him to you Catherine. He's handsome, sweet and intelligent."

"What? Mom, no!"

"You aren't seeing anyone are you?"

Catherine could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She ignored the question, "I hate when you do this. Try to set me up with people."

Lily stared down her daughter. She wanted the truth. She wanted Catherine to tell her and she wasn't giving easily. But at the same time, she didn't need to make anyone suspicious. "You didn't answer my question. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes. Prince William and we're going strong," she said sarcastically.

"He's hot," Nancy said.

"No he's not hot, I'm hot," Tony joked.

"You wish," Catherine said sticking out her tongue.

"Where'd you get your dress Catherine?" Catherine looked at the look on Lily's face, it wasn't a happy one, and down at her dress.

"Why?"

"It looks so… flea market… ish. Is Jacqui leading you to the wrong places to shop? And your hair. You really should have put it down. Probably why you're not seeing anyone."

"You know what?" Everybody watched as Catherine pushed her chair back and stood up, "I'm leaving. Everyone enjoy the rest of your dinner, I'll call you or something."

"Wait, where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"Home and away from her," she said looking at her mother. She left and stormed through the house clutching her purse. Her flip flips made sounds as they hit the shiny marble floor. Her face was red and tears threatened to fall. They were tears of anger.

"Muggs," she heard Sam. "Muggs," he said standing in front of her and stopping her.

"What?" The anger was evident in her voice. He looked into her dark, tear-rimmed eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't take her. She's always trying to control my life and telling me what to do. I hate when she tries to set me up on blind dates."

"Then tell her about Gil."

"Do you think that'll stop her? She'll have so many guys here to try and out do Gil the second I tell her."

"Maybe you just talk to her Muggs."

"I can't," she said looking up and trying to blink the tears away. She failed and the tears quickly slid down her cheeks. "I feel like she's always picking on me. It's never Nancy or Walt or Tony. It's always me. I don't want to keep telling me what I need to do with my life. I can handle it. I just want her to shut up."

"I understand," he said hugging her.

"You always do," she said returning his hug. There was a brief silence.

"Does my dress look flea market-ish?" she asked.

"No. It looks beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Now you go home to Gil and have a great night."

"Okay," she said. "I'll call you later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek good bye.

Catherine sat in her car and opened her cell phone, then dialed Gil's number. "Hi Cath," she heard his voice.

"Hi," she replied.

"Is dinner over already?"

"No. I left. It was horrible."

"Oh, well then you're coming home?" he asked.

"No. I think I just want to be a lone for a little bit."

"Okay. Well Valentine won't let me into the bedroom." Catherine laughed and rest her head on the head rest of the drivers seat.

"Well sit on the couch and watch Discovery Channel. I'll have a little chat with her when I get back."

"Okay," he said.

"I won't be long. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

Catherine sighed and hung up the phone. She glanced at the house and saw a curtain quickly close. She was sure it was her mother. She cranked up the car and slowly drove out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. I'll update ASAP... Going out of town this weekend.  
**


	69. Chapter 68

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. Here's chapter 68. Warning! This chapter does get kind of heated up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Catherine returned home hours later with fresh French manicured nails and toes and layered curls in her hair. Gil was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream and watching TV.

"Hi," he said after shoving a spoonful of the creamy vanilla treat into his mouth.

"Hi," she replied. She closed the door, locked it and threw her purse on the table. She sat beside Gil and took his bowl and spoon to help herself.

"So I'm going to guess it didn't go too well?" he asked putting his arm around her. She signed.

"No, not really." She frowned at the TV. She hated Discovery Channel and right now, it was on the television.

"What happened?"

"My mother and I are just destined to never get along I guess," she shrugged. "I just… I don't know. Lets not talk about it right now."

"That's fine," he kissed her temple. He inhaled the fruity smell of her hair, "Your hair smells good."

"Thanks. My stylist knows what he's doing. Any more ice cream?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go get in the shower first and then I'll make you a big ice cream sunde?" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay. I'll have a talk with Valentine too about being nice to you."

"Good because I was two seconds from tossing her out the window," he said pointing at the large window. Catherine playfully hit him on the chest. "Ouch," he complained.

"Don't say that or I'll throw your eight legged friend out the window."

"Go get in the shower woman!" Catherine rolled her eyes and went to take her shower.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine dipped her finger into her bowl of ice cream and held it against Gil's lips. He took her offer and carefully sucked off the ice cream. He rubbed his thumb over her arm lightly, sending a chill down her spine. She was now snuggled in his arms on the couch with a bowl of strawberry and vanilla ice cream.

"Do we have to watch this?" she asked. Discovery Channel was still on.

"What? Why? It's educational and entertaining."

"There's nothing entertaining about frogs, Gil. They hop, make noises and stay disgusting." She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before settling on one she liked.

"How come we always have to watch what you want?"

"Because you always pick something about animals or bugs."

"What if I pick something else?"

"Do you even know that other channels exist besides Discovery Channel?"

"Oh my goodness! No way," he said sarcastically taking the remote. He skipped through the channels while Catherine quietly ate her ice cream. Gil settled on a boring design show. Before she could object he said, "It's either this or Discovery."

She rolled her eyes and made a silent truce. "So what'd you do without me?"

"I tried getting into our bedroom for a little bit, then I came and watched TV since I was getting no where."

"I don't believe that Val has anything against you, it's just that female dominance."

"Yeah, she's a real bitch." Catherine gave him that look. "Sorry. That was a good one though, right? … No…"

"Maybe you should be a little nicer to her," she said.

"I take for her walks. I buy her food, toys and treats. I could only buy the necessities, food, but I'm a nice guy."

"Don't kick her out of bed when it's bed time."

"She has a perfectly good bed that she will use and besides, she'll get in the way when I try to even touch you."

"She's just looking out her me. It's what we do, us bitches yo."

"Us bitches yo? Baby, do me a favor and don't go gangster." Catherine burst into laughter sending a barking Valentine into the living room. She barked as if she wanted in on the joke.

Once her laughter died down, Gil spoke, "Do you still not want to talk about it?"

"About what? Tonight? No not really, but what harm can it do."

"So what happened?"

"We were eating and then my mom starts nagging me about school, my appearance and my relationship status. I couldn't take it. She was like a nat buzzing in my ear, so I left."

"Just like that? You left?"

"Yup. I used to do it all the time and go to my room, but now I have the perfect apartment with my perfect man waiting for me."

"Me perfect?" he chucked.

"You're perfect for me," she replied. Setting the bowl down on the coffee table. "If I had to pick all of the qualities I really wanted in a guy, they'd all add up to you. You're perfect and beautiful."

"You've got it wrong honey, you're beautiful," he said cupping her face, "No matter what your mother say's, I love you the way you are and I support everything you do."

Catherine caught his lips. He could taste the vanilla ice cream on her lips and gently sucked on each lip before he devoured the sweet taste. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue. He took the offer and caressed hers making her moan. His kisses sent a tingly feeling down her spine.

His hand ran up her arm and rested on her shoulder shooting electricity to the pit of her stomach. She could feel the butterflies moving around her stomach. She whimpered when he pulled his lips away from hers. He found the soft and heated skin against her neck, and sucked on her pulse leaving a pink mark there. He used his tongue and drew patterns to her collarbone.

His hands moved to cup her full breasts that were bare underneath her tank top. She moaned thrusting her chest into his hands. He teased her hard nipples through the thin fabric. He could feel his own arousal grow painfully between his legs.

Gently he moved her so she lay on the couch. He kissed her lips before continuing his journey. Slowly, he moved the shirt up kissing the exposed skin. He lifted the t-shirt above her head and took in the sight of her top less. Her hair was fanned to the side, and her eyes were half closed. Her kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted as she breathed.

Her hands tugged at his shirt, wanting it off. He obliged and lifted it over his head. She wanted to run her hands over his bare chest, but he gently pinned her hands above her head.

She loved the feeling he gave her. She loved that he could make her forget everything and only feel the pleasure he intensified with his touches. His love was everything she could ask for. Thinking about having him to love sent a wave of pleasure through her body and she gasped as his tongue dipped into her belly button. His name rolled off her lips softly.

"Room," she managed to squeak out of her mouth. He carefully lifted her up without objection. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He quickly turned the TV off, before her lips were pressed onto his. His hand roamed on the wall until he found the switch to make sure it was off.

Valentine followed them ready to lie on the foot of the bed. "You stay out," Gil said to Valentine before slamming the door in her face. She replied with a bark.

He laid Catherine on the bed gently. Catherine's hands roamed down his body while he kissed her. Her hands dipped into his pajama bottoms and she caressed his erection. He groaned pressing his hips against her. Gil's breath quickened as she stroked him, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"It'll be over before it begins," he said. She smirked and bit her bottom lip flirtatiously.

"Well you better hurry up and get it started." Gil moved down her body and started where he left off. He slid her striped pajama shorts over her hips exposing her Victoria Secrete underwear. Through the thin material, he touched and teased her.

He watched her expressions. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were close together as if she were frowning. Her breathing was deeper as she moaned and called his name.

"Gil… Please."

"I'll be right back," he whispered into her ear. He came back seconds later with protection. Quickly, his shorts and boxers came off, along with her panties, and he slid onto the bed beside her.

"Ready?" he asked. She kissed him assuring him that she was. "Catherine, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gil."

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine drew imaginary designs across Gil's chest. "What's it like though?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you feel bad for them and their families?"

"My job, as the coroner, is to just find the cause of death, nothing more… But sometimes I do wonder about a lot of things."

"Like why?

"Yeah. Why are we talking about this here?" he asked. He felt her shrug. "Why don't we talk about that amazing thing you do with your tongue?"

She smirked and angled her head so she was looking at him, "Oh, baby, that's not all I can do with it."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm," she said before kissing him. As they kissed, Gil's cell phone vibrated against the nightstand beside them. Catherine groaned as he reached for it.

"Grissom," he answered… "Ok. I'll be there. Thanks."

"What is it?"

"I have to go. They need me."

"Noooo," she whined.

"They probably just want me to look at something or get a second opinion. It won't take long, I promise."

"Okay, but hurry back," she whispered. He ran his fingers through her messy sex hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go, before I hold you hostage." He kissed her one last time before quickly disappearing into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"I'll try…" Gil started to say as he came out of the bathroom. When he saw Catherine sleeping, he smiled. She was lying on her stomach holding his pillow. The sheets outlined her body and stopped at her waist exposing her naked back. He kissed her softly, being careful not to wake her up.

He opened the door to the bedroom and Valentine stood wagging her tail, "Come on in girl," he said petting her head.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine's eyes slowly opened. An annoying vibration was coming for the dresser next to the bed. She glanced at the clock. Gil had left an hour ago. She picked up her cell phone and opened the new txt message.

'_Sorry. This is going to take longer than expected. I'll see you in the morning. I love you.' _

"Hi girl," she said petting the dog. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight."

* * *

**A/N: I cannot wait 'till summer. Please review. Love you guys. **


	70. Chapter 69

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: So I've been thinking of ways to make this more... dramatic. Right now it seems to be running a little without a plot, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. All of your great reviews help me to keep going. Enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

Gil came in early the next morning. Catherine was still asleep with Valentine awake beside her. He gave the dogs head a rub and she moved off the bed.

"Glad we have an understanding," he said to her.

"Me too. I couldn't take anymore of you two bickering at each other," Catherine said sleepily with a lazy smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning. What time is it?"

"Early." Gil ran his hand down her back, sending a chill through her body.

"Well how was your night?"

"Let's talk about that over breakfast," he suggested.

"Out or in?"

"You pick."

"Let's go out to the diner."

"Okay. Hurry up. We don't have all morning."

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"So what went on last night?" Catherine asked taking a bite of her hash brown.

"They did want my advice and…"

"And what?"

"They want me to move to nights."

"You mean work nights?"

"Yeah. They think I'm trained enough..."

"But… That means you won't be home at night," Catherine said slowly.

"Unless I'm on call," he wiggled in his seat. Catherine set her fork on her plate. "But I'll be home during the day and we can do more than sleep before I go."

"You'll sleep during the day."

"Not… all day," he said, "Look, it's better pay. I'm going from intern to assistant coroner."

"A promotion also means more time at work. Right?"

"Yeah… but…"

"You know what. I am sounding so selfish right now. Gil, do it. It's what you want; it's what you've worked for."

"You're not being selfish. I asked your opinion because it's not just my life anymore, it's _ours_."

"I'm honored, but this is what you want, right? I don't think I could forgive myself if you gave your dreams and everything you've worked for because I was too selfish."

"Really?"

"Really," she said placing her hand over his. "I think we should celebrate!"

"Celebrate?"

"Your promotion. Let's invite Jim and Jacqui and have some drinks this weekend."

"Sounds live a celebration," he said holding up his glass of orange juice. Catherine did the same and they clinked glasses before they both took a sip.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"Any updates?"

"They haven't been up to anything." Joe said, "Mr. Grissom got a promotion from intern to assistant corner."

"I don't care if he runs that crime lab, he's not worth it. I need to develop a plan to get rid of him."

"With all do respect, I don't think you can Mrs. Braun," he said watching then through the dinner windows. Even he could see how in love they were.

"They're kids. They don't know what they're doing. I'll have this over before they even know it and they'll both move on like nothing ever happened."

"I guess if a Braun has their mind set to something, it'll happen."

"Good thinking. Keep me posted, I'll deposit your money into the bank this afternoon."

"Thank you, ma'am." He hung up.

Lily sat in her office with pictures scattered over her desk once again. Her hands rest under her chin. She needed to develop a plan: one that wouldn't trace back to her.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"What are you doing?" Gil asked starring at Catherine who as stretching in an awkward position. The sun was going down and she had the big window in the kitchen open. She sat on the living room floor with a perfect view.

"I'm going to start doing yoga."

"That looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, it does. You should join me… Oh never mind you're working," she said noting his work attire; slacks, a loose polo and dress shoes.

"Sorry. I don't think I'd be able to do that anyways. I'd love to watch though…"

Catherine stopped and relaxed. "Yoga is good for you. It's relaxing and balancing."

"Cath, your eighteen. You're idea of fun is suppose to be getting wasted and jumping into pools naked."

She sighed and jokingly said, "I do miss those days." Gil gave her a straight 'that's not funny' look, "You're nineteen. You're not supposed to be working all night and sleeping all day."

"I don't want to hear this whole thing from you too. My mother preached it when I lived with her."

"Whatever," she got up and stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "Go to work and hurry back."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

On the way out the door, Gil turned around, "Oh and I only sleep half the day, thank _you _very much." Catherine smiled and rolled her eyes. God she loved him.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

Catherine groaned when Gil touched her the next morning after he got him from work. He frowned and pursed his lips afraid to ask what was wrong.

"Please, don't touch me."

"I didn't do it," he replied holding his hands up. She smiled sleepily.

"No I'm sore… all over… Fucking yoga." She lay on her stomach with her arms and legs spread out, taking up the whole bed.

"I need somewhere to sleep." She groaned again.

"Can't you sleep on the floor?"

"No," he laughed. "You need a hot bath and a stretch. It'll relax your muscles."

"I hope you're carrying me to the tub because I can't move."

"I do everything else for you, so why not?"

"Is that supposed to be funny? 'Cuz it's not."

"No sweetie, it's a fact of life."

"Shut up and go do the bath thingy," she demanded.

"Will do." Gil disappeared into the bathroom. Catherine could her the water running. Minutes later, he returned to scoop her up. The bath bubbles smelled like strawberries and champagne.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked with her head on his shoulder.

"No, this is called being a slave."

"Oh. I like it," she replied. He carefully took of her clothes and helped her into the tub. She sighed once she was in.

"So I take it the last time you did something athletic, besides walking Valentine was… never?"

"I played sports in high school. Field hockey, softball, tennis, track. I did it all."

"Bab, those days are over."

"I'm not that old. I could play college... I just hadn't stretched or really exercised in a while. Plus in yoga you learn about a billion new muscles in your body you never knew you had," she said.

"Interesting. Is the water working?"

"Yes. Thank goodness," she replied, "I thought I was going to die on that bed." He chuckled and yawned making her feel guilty. "You don't have to stay in here with me Gil. Go and get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think bath is what I really need."

She raised her eyebrow, "You're not getting in here with me Mister."

"Or maybe I am," he said moving over the tub. With his clothes on he lay on top of her. The water was almost level with the top of the tub threatening to spill over. Catherine squealed and broke into fits of giggles.

"Gil! You're making a mess."

"Well stop moving," he said.

"I can't. You're squishing me."

"I'm in water. I'm light."

"We're in a tub, not a pool." Gil moved sending some water over the ledge and spilling onto the floor, "I am not cleaning that up."

"So I assume that the bath helped your muscles?" Catherine took some bubbles and put them on Gil's nose.

"Yup. Thank you." She gave him a careful kiss on the lips, not wanting to disturb his bubble nose. Before she pulled away be made sure his nose made contact with her face and smeared some bubbles on her. She laughed again.

"Since we're so relaxed… How was work?"

"Difficult. Only because it's not my usual shift, but other than that it was okay."

"Nothing exciting or strange today?"

"No, not really. How was your night?"

"Lonely. Well I had Val there, but I was missed you a lot. It's not the same sleeping without you," she said. Gil felt guilty when he saw her eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically and sticking out his bottom lip. "Can I make it up?"

Catherine thought a moment, "Grocery shopping!"

His immediate reply was, "No."

"What? You asked me…"

"I can't go grocery shopping Cath. I hate it and it's not my thing."

"I hate it too, but you asked me how you can make up not being here at night when the bed beside me is so cold and lonely." She used her best sad and guilt face.

"No. Something else."

"No Discovery for a week and every time you want to watch it, you have to kiss me."

"Cath…"

"And you have to go grocery shopping with me." Gil opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before he could complain, "That's my final offer. If you can't do that then you have to get rid of Freaky Eight Legs."

"Fine and his name is Alfonzo."

"I like Freaky Eight Legs better." She said with her sweetest smile. Gil laid his head on her chest and she ran her wet fingers through his hair. After a moment of silence Catherine shifted in the tub sending a little more water over. "The waters cooling down now and I'm starving."

"I guess that's cue for me to get up and go make breakfast."

"No. You've been working all night. Take a shower and get some sleep. I'll make my own breakfast."

"You're going to cook?" he asked getting a little panicky.

Catherine laughed, "No. I'll make some cereal of something that doesn't involve a stove."

"Or toasters."

"I know how to use a toaster. Give me some credit."

"Fine," he said.

"Don't make a mess in here either."

"I'll try not to… _Mom_."

* * *

**A/N: Reviewwwwwwwwwww!  
**


	71. Chapter 70

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm done with softball so that means… more of me!! YAY! We lost our third game of the playoffs. School is out June 12th for me. It was fun but I miss writing for you guys.**

* * *

"How about… Hot Pockets?" Catherine stood, arms crossed and staring at Gil and the box of Hot Pockets he held up.

"Gil, none of this stuff is the same as you cooking dinner for me," she said in a sad hushed tone with her bottom lip sticking out, but just enough to make him feel guilty. Gil sighed.

"I know. You have to pick something though."

"Can't I starve to death? I'd rather do that."

"Then I'd feel guilty," he said throwing the box in the cart and he put his arm around her waist. "And I'd kind of miss you if you died from starvation." She only pouted more. "We can have dinner earlier. How does four sound?"

"Fine," she sighed, "I don't like those kind." She referred to the ham and cheese Hot Pockets he choose. He kissed the side of her head. She moved to maneuver the cart and he put his arms around hers pushing it with her.

"Can you go down there and get me some tampons please?" Gil was looking down the aisle and then turned his head back at her.

"You know what tampons are, right?"

"Yeah… but…"

"Just get a box and put it in the cart," she said. A smile spread on her face when a blush rose in his cheeks.

"Ok…" he said quietly. She watched as he was slowly walking down the aisle. Gil stared at the wall of tampons, pads and other hygiene products for women. There were so many boxes in all different colors.

"Um, which ones?"

"Hmm, get me the heavy Tampax Pearl."

"The blue one right?"

"Yeah." He quickly made his way back and returned with two boxes.

"Thank you. That wasn't bad, was it?"

"I'm not getting your tampons again."

"What's wrong with that? Everyone knows that they're not for you," she replied moving the cart.

"Honey, some people aren't as smart as the two of us combined."

"So, " she shrugged, " Fuck what people think. Do you know how many times I've been in the newspaper for bullshit?"

"It's kind of different. I'm nobody, you're the princess of Las Vegas."

"You aren't a anybody, Gil You are the youngest corner in the country. You are one of the best entomologists. And you're the love of my life. That makes you what? The luckiest guy on the planet?"

"Yes it does," he agreed.

"What's next on the list?"

"We've got everything. What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"You know what," she said with a smile, "I want to cook dinner tonight." Gil responded with a laugh.

"How?"

"I can follow a recipe," she said, "Give me one and I'll just follow the recipe." He simply stared at her, "I'm serious. I want to cook for you. You always cook for me."

He sighed with a smile, "Fine. What do you want to make, dear?"

"Something easy, but different." She watched as he thought for a moment.

"I think I'm in the mood for a good grilled barbeque chicken sandwich."

"I have confidence that I can complete such meal."

"Good. Just try not to burn the apartment down."

"Better make sure the smoke detectors are working."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Ewwww. Do I have to?"

"Yes Catherine. It's apart of cooking the meal."

"You never said anything about dealing with raw meat." A pack of chicken sat on the counter. Gil had cleaned out the sink, preparing it for Catherine to use.

"You wanted to cook."

"You're telling me I have to touch the meat while it's still raw? Why don't you deal with that part and I'll deal with the part with the oven or whatever I'm using?"

"Nooo," he said grabbing her arm. "We are going to do it together. Now come here and stand in front of the sink." Gil opened the pack of raw meet and stood behind her. He grabbed her hands and it made contact with the chicken, making her squeal. Valentine barked in response, wagging her tail.

"Ew. Ew. Ew."

"Open your eyes crazy. The chickens not going to come to life." She opened one of her eyes, then the other. He gave her instructions and followed each until it was time for it to go in the oven.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Catherine asked and she was washing her hands.

"About an hour Chief Catherine."

"Well I am formally announcing that I hate cooking." She turned off the water and dried her hands with the summer time decorated paper towels.

Valentine indicated a need for a potty break with a bark. Catherine quickly volunteered, but Gil stopped her in her tracks.

"You're cooking, so stay here and cook." She groaned and crossed her arms and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Gil returned over half an hour later. Catherine sat on the couch with her laptop on the table in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored."

"Sorry this cooking thing isn't going your way."

"Why can't it be all _Top Chief_ like?"

"They give the guys on _Top Chief_ five minutes minute to make an five hour meal."

"They shouldn't make it look so fun though. Did you call Jim and Jacqui yet?"

"Nope. I thought you were going to do that." He cracked open a can of soda from out of the fridge and joined her on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped to Discovery.

"I'll do it later then." She glanced up at the TV and saw the incest crawling all over the place.

"This is inside a colony of army ants… Aren't they beautiful…"

"Oh my god. That's making me itch," she said grabbing the remote and changing channels. "Why can't you grab a beer and turn on a baseball game?"

"I love baseball, but there are no games on right now."

"Are you kidding? There is always a game on ESPN or something. Watch softball or the Kentucky Derby, NASCAR anything but Discovery."

"You can learn a lot from that channel." He grabbed the remote and turned back. Catherine reached over his body and reached for the remote, but he moved it out of her reach.

"Give me the remote."

"No. I'm watching the ant armies."

"You're about to watch my fist make contact with your eye," she threatened. Gil laughed.

"You're going to abuse me now that I won't change the channel?" Catherine moved over him and wrestled him for the remote.

Suddenly, the smoke detectors began to beep. Valentine barked at the foreign noise.

"Shit," Catherine said jumping off of him and going to the oven. She opened the oven and pulled the pan out. Gil fanned around the smoke detector until it finally stopped. "I thought you said it would take an hour, Gil."

"Well you put the oven on 500 degrees instead of 375. Technically, this is not my fault."

"You know I don't know how to cook."

He ignored her, "How do they look?"

"Crispy," she replied poking the dark meet with a knife. "Get the buns and stuff." Gil did as she requested.

They sat at the table and each took bits of their sandwiches. Catherine made a face and spit hers back onto her plate. Gil's cheeks puffed, but he kept the food in his mouth.

"Guh," he mumbled, sticking up his thumb.

"Gil spit it out before I throw up." He did as she requested. "I am never cooking again."

"You will. You just made a mistake."

"Well what are you going to eat before work?"

"Hot Pockets?"

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine stood on her tiptoes and gave Gil a kiss good-bye. "I love you," she whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." When he was out the door she locked the door behind him. She sunk in to the couch and dialed Jacqui's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacqui. It's me."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Gil and I wanted to invite you guys over this weekend to celebrate his promotion… If you guys aren't busy."

"_Wow! He got promoted. Of course we'll be over. Jim needs a break anyways. He's been working a lot lately." _

"Oh, so has Gil. Tell Jim I said 'hi'."

"_I will. I have to go though. My moms on the other line."_

"Okay. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"_See you." _

Catherine hung up the phone. The fist of jealousy hit her. She wished she cold pick up the phone and talk to her mother. Of course she knew she couldn't do that without wanting to kill herself for at least a second.

She sighed and pat Valentine on the head.

"Lets see if there are any re-runs of _The X-Files_ on."

* * *

**A/N: Re-runs of X-Files are always good. OMG, who saw CSI on Thursday?? Crazy I know.  
**


	72. Chapter 71

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Hello Loves. Another chapter. Kinda short, but whatevs, yo. PS: I hate school.**

* * *

Catherine decided it was time to head back home. She called for Valentine, who was running around the park, and snapped her leash back on. She yawned and glanced at her cell phone. 'Gil should be home or on his way,' she thought.

When she returned to the apartment, he was indeed home. He was in the bedroom, sprawled out on the bed. She pouted and shushed Valentine. Catherine sat on the bed next to him and ran her fingers through his dark curly locks.

She studied his face; his long beautiful eye lashes, his thin and kissable lips, the small cleft in his chin that drove her crazy. She smiled when his eyes fluttered open.

"The perfect sight to see when I wake up," he mumbled.

"Good morning. You must be tired," she said softly.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Go get a shower and lay back down."

"What are you going to do, dear?"

"I have to take Val to the vet and groomer's. Then I'll pick us up some lunch," she said with a small smile.

"I love you," he said after a brief silence.

"I love you too, now get some rest."

"Are there any scheduled activities that need my energy?"

"Maybe," she said with a wink. "I'll be back. Love you."

"Bye. Love you."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine completed her errands hours later, squeezing some shopping in also. She picked up some Chinese food for lunch and headed home.

She opened the door and called out for Gil, who came out of the back with his spider, Alfonzo on his hand.

"Was that ting in our room?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No… yes, but only for a second."

"Oh my god. Put it back wash your hands and help me… Now!" Gil jumped and did as he was told.

"You know Alfonzo is harmless, right?" he said after washing his hands.

"Harmless, but still disgusting Gil. Don't ever take that thing in our room again… or you will never see me naked again," she said pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah and we can't have that happen," he said quickly pressing his body against hers. She turned around in his arms and put her arms around his neck.

"So you be a good boy and keep your big hairy spider in there." Her head pointed towards the laundry room.

"You know, I've been good and I still haven't gotten my surprise you were supposed to give me."

"Oh, that," she said with a smirk. "It's not ready yet."

"When will it be?" he kissed her neck.

"Soon," she replied, "You know, good things come for those who wait."

"Really?" he asked closing the space between their lips. Catherine moaned a yes before his lips touched hers. She smiled against his lips, loving the way he made her feel.

"Go get some plates," she ordered in a whisper.

"I'm not done kissing you yet," he said before he lifted her up onto the counter. He deepened the kiss and Catherine's hands snaked around his neck and played with the curls in his hair.

She whimpered as he nibbled on her bottom lip. The phone rang and she gently pulled away. "Go get it," she whispered.

He pouted and answered the phone. Catherine jumped off the counter and fixed their lunch.

"Who was it?" Catherine asked.

"Telemarketer," he replied as he stepped closer to her. Catherine placed Gil's plate out in front of her. "We're not going to finish what we started?"

Catherine smirked, teasing him, "Later."

"You know it's not easy for guys to just let it go," he said following her.

"It's not easy for women either. We can just hide it."

"And you can't take advantage of it either. It's not nice."

They sat down at the table, "It's mine. I can do whatever I want with 'em Gil."

"Excuse me, when did I hand over _my_ balls to you?"

"It's called a relationship. Women rule," Catherine laughed, "Just wait 'til we get married."

"Speaking of getting married, when are we getting married?" Catherine looked up at Gil.

"I trust you know when the right time is."

"After you settle everything with your mother, I assume," he replied. Catherine didn't respond immediately.

"Yeah, of course."

"When are you going to do that?

"When I'm ready," she replied.

"That should be soon right? You keep saying how you're all grown up and everything. I get it, but I think she's the one you need to be convincing."

"It's not as easy as it sounds…"

"Saying, 'Mom, this is my boyfriend.' is hard to say?" he asked a little irritated.

"Gil, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just get it now. You're afraid of what you're biggest critic, your mother, will say… You're ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you," she said with creased eyebrows.

"Then you having trouble to introduce me to your mother is all because you love me? Catherine, you introduced me to your dad. Samuel Bran!"

"I am doing it because I love you. Our love grows stronger everyday, right? I need our love to be strong enough to go up against my mom."

"Let's just drop the subject and eat, okay?" he said.

"No," she replied, "Gil you know what I have to go through everyday knowing that your mom was so nice to me? I feel like shit knowing that my mom won't do the same thing. My mom is the biggest conflict and obstacle in my life and I never thought it could be this hard to have a relationship with your mom."

Gil didn't reply only because he realized how bad he had made her feel. Of course he didn't mean to… It just slipped out. He was cranky, tired, plus hot and bothered.

"I'm going to go out…"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she shrugged, "I need to think. If I'm not back before you go to work: bye." She slipped on her black flip-flops and slammed the door shut. Valentine's came off of the floor. She looked from the door to Gil.

Catherine rode around in the car with the radio blasting. She had no specific destination. She just had to get out before anything else was said. Her head bobbed to the music as she speed thought the streets of Vegas.

She felt like crap. It was true; her mom was the biggest obstacle in her life. Her _mother_ of all people. Her eyes filled with tears at the echoing of Gil's words in her head, _'You're ashamed of me.' _How could she be ashamed of him? He loved her for who she was. He was everything she had always wanted and no one could take him away from her. Not even Lily Braun.

Catherine made up her mind mentally and drove. Soon she pulled up into the long driveway of the Braun Mansion. It was time to have a talk with her mom.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! What is Catherine doing? So, yeah… their first fight. LOL. Going on a little vacation for the holiday weekend, so I won't be able to update this weekend. Pweeeaassseee reviewwww!! Thanks Loves. **


	73. Chapter 72

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Trip was fun. I love going back home. School is almost over!!**

* * *

Catherine took a deep breath as she walked across the familiar white marble floor of the Braun Mansion. The house was quiet and dimly lit getting sunlight from the large windows that decorated the 'sitting room' and the living room.

The housekeeper had greeted her at the door and told her that Mrs. Braun was in her study. Catherine knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," she heard Lily's voice say. She took another breath and silently prayed before walking in. "Catherine, what a pleasant surprise," she said sarcastically.

"Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied glancing up from the papers in front of her and starring at her daughter over the rim of her reading black glasses. "I'm surprised to see you here. Is Sam not home?"

"I actually came to see you… believe it or not," she mumbled.

Lily took off her glasses and placed them in front of her, "I feel honored that my oldest daughter wants to talk to me."

"Mom," Catherine rolled her eyes, "Could please not be like… you for a minute." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Just listen to me."

"I'm listening," she said with interest.

Catherine took a seat in the cushioned chair in front of Lily's cherry wood desk. She ran her hands over her highs and leaned forward. "I'm an adult. I can make decisions for myself. If I want to go to college, I will. If I want to wake up past ten, I will. For years I let you control me. I let you try to shape me into what you wanted me to be." She stood up and talked around with her hands in tucked into her pockets. "I figured that I was always telling the wrong person, me, when I needed to tell you instead. Dad understands, but you don't and I don't know why, but I'm telling you now."

"Catherine, Sam doesn't know any better. You say jump and he says how high. You have him wrapped around you little finger. I, on the other hand, am your mother and I have more sense than your father. I know what's best for you. I don't want you to go out there and getting hurt."

"It's easier to let me go than to play tug-of-war, isn't it?" she replied.

Lily sighed, "I suppose your right, but I'm not sure you know what's right for you."

"Well, if I don't I'll just learn from my mistakes." She shrugged, " That is the cycle of life."

Lily simply studied her eldest daughter. She was tempted to say okay, but the images of she and Gil filled her mind. He was her one mistake.

"I'll consider it, but in a mothers hear, her children are never ready for the world." Catherine smiled. Getting an, 'I'll consider' from Lily Braun was almost impossible.

"Thank you for at least listening to me." Lily replied with a slight nod. "Oh and I wanted to schedule dinner with you and Dad. I'll be brining a guest." She smiled.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine checked her watch as she unlocked to door to her home. It was five twenty two meaning Gil had already left for work. She opened the door and Valentine greeted her. She gave her a pat on the head and a sweet greeting.

She stopped and slowly closed the door when she saw a huge cute brown teddy bear sitting on the couch holding roses and a heart shaped box. Tucked under the arm of the stuffed bear was a note with Catherine's name written in Gil's handwriting. She opened the note and read it.

_I'm sorry about earlier. I hope Mr. Cuddles, roses and chocolates will help you forgive me. Call me… when you're not mad. I love you._

_Love, _

_Gil_

She smiled at Mr. Cuddles and laughed. She quickly got her cell phone and dialed Gil's number.

"Are you mad?" was the first thing he said when he answered.

"Hello to you too and no I'm not. I'm quite happy actually," she replied sinking into the couch.

"I guess I know what to do after we argue."

"Gil, we're going to have a lot of arguments and I'm sure there'll be one that a teddy bear can't cure. Sometimes our arguments will good. Like today's which I must thank you for."

"What?" he asked confused.

"When you said everything about my mom it made me realize that you were right. So I went to talk to her today."

"Wow. Good. What happened?"

"I talked and she listened for the most part. And… _we're _going to have dinner next Saturday with my mom and dad."

"We are?" he repeated. She hummed the confirmation, "So you told her about us?"

"Not exactly. I told her that I would I have a guest, but I didn't say who," she replied.

"I'm so proud of you," he said sensing her smile over the phone.

"Thank you," she sighed, "God I wish you were home right now. What I'd do if you were here with me."

He heard the lust in her voice, "Cathhhh, don't. I'm at work."

"Do you have your own office there? We could make those office affair fantasies a reality."

"Okay. Bye Catherine. I love you."

"Aww, don't go," she said trying not to laugh, "I'm not done."

"I love you," he said louder.

"Fine. I love you too."

"Bye," he repeated.

"Bye. Can't wait for you to get home sexy. Mmmm," she said before hanging up. She laughed and Valentine laughed, more like barked, with her.

"Let's go for a walk, girl," she said to her 'baby.'

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine jumped up and skipped to the door when the doorbell rang. Valentine was right behind her, wagging her tail furiously. "Coming!" she said before she swung it open.

Jim and Jacqui stood on the other side. Jacqui threw her arms around her best friend; "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. How are you guys?"

"Good, good. We've been busy though," Jim replied.

"Come in. Gil is just getting out of the shower." The couple immediately made themselves at home and jumped on the couch in front of the TV. Jim picked up the remote and turned to a baseball game.

"What have you guys been up to?" Catherine asked with her legs crossed.

"Jim was been working overtime for a while and I was visiting my parents and running a million errands," Jacqui said pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I was so glad when you called."

"Gil needs a break too. The promotion or whatever has way different hours that he used to work. Now he's working nights and that means, lonely nights," she playfully pouted.

"I know what you mean. I went crazy when Jim was away for days."

"Where is the fashionably late?" Jim asked. The girl talk was boring him.

"Right here," they heard Gil say as he entered the living room. His hair was still wet even though he rubbed it dry as best he could with his towel. He took a seat next to Catherine. "The girl talk killing you?"

"Oh yeah."

"We haven't even really stared girl talk," Jacqui said, "When you hear the word vagina or tampons, then we've started the girl talk."

"I agree," Catherine said.

"I vote for the drinks," Gil said raising his hand.

"Good idea." Catherine disappeared into the kitchen and poured everyone a glass of an expensive red wine she had picked up earlier that day. "A toast to Gil for getting his promotion from intern to assistant corner. Soon my baby will be chief corner or whatever." Catherine ended the speech with a smile and glasses clinked.

They guys excused themselves and the real girl talk begin. They chatted about their trips to the nail and hair salon and the normal 'girl talk.'

"Have you and Gil thought about kids?" Jacqui asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait," Catherine said beaming.

"Really?"

"Of course. But not right now. Later, you know, when we have everything perfectly ready… Don't you want to have kids?"

"Cath, look at me. I am not the kids' type. I like to stay out all night, party and have sex with Jim all day. Kids aren't really in my equation of life."

"Then why…"

"Because Jim mentioned it one night. He said he couldn't wait for us to get married and live in a big house with mini-mes running around," she replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. He kissed me and we ended up doing it again and again before I could say anything. I couldn't have anyways. You should see the look he has in his eyes." Jacqui poked out her bottom lip remembering how cut Jim had looked.

"Maybe it's just that you're not ready," Catherine said trying to put a positive outlook on it.

"I'll never be ready because I don't want kids. The last baby I held threw up all over me and wouldn't stop crying."

"You're going to let one traumatic experience with a baby determine whether or not you want to be a mom?"

"I also watched my sister blow up into an elephant when she had my niece. Even the cutest Gucci bathing suit could make her not look like a cow." Jacqui signed and sunk into the couch.

"And I bet it was the most beautiful experience of her life. Jacqui you get to bring a living, human being into the world. It's apart of you and the other person you love more than anything in the world. You get to watch them go from being so tiny to so big."

"See, you are the mommy type, "Jacqui said throwing a pillow at her. Catherine laughed.

"I don't think I ever thought about kids until I met Gil."

"When are you two getting married anyways?"

"I should be asking you that," Catherine said, "Gil and I have to been together for months, but you and Jim have been together for _years_."

"Let's not change the people in the subject," she said.

"No, I'm serious Jacq. You and Jim are perfect together. You're practically married anyways."

"So are you and Gil," she pointed out.

"We have so much to learn about each other and our relationship," she said rolling her eyes. "I can't wait for us to get married though."

"I dream about Jim and I getting married all the time. It's amazing what love can do to me," she sighed.

"I can't believe love can tame a wild thing either."

"Cheers to that."

The night ended hours later with two buzzed girls. Jim carefully escorted Jacqui to the car after they gave their last congratulations and good byes.

"Gil, you want to have babies with me, right?" Catherine asked lying across their bed.

"Of course I do," he replied unbuttoning her jeans and getting her ready for bed.

"Do you think I'd me a good mommy?"

"Yes, I do. I told you that in California. Remember? Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I don't know," she sighed. Gil put the covers of her body and striping down to his plaid blue boxers before slipping in the bed beside her. "Just wondering I guess. We could practice making babies right now," she said with a lazy smile.

Catherine ran her hand down his chest letting it disappear under the blankets until Gil let out a groan.

"Cath, you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk," she said kissing his neck, "I know where this goes," she said making him groan again. Gil grabbed her hand to stop her actions and found her lips.

He let his hand travel down her body slowly as their tongues dueled. He played with the top of her panties leaving a trail of electricity that made her moan. His hand dipped into her hot pink cotton boyshorts and his fingers brushed against her making her gasp against his lips.

Gil moved his head back to watch her reactions. Her eyes were glazed over- half from drinking. Her lips were parted slightly, inviting him to kiss them.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said before she gasped gain when he slipped a finger inside her. Gil felt tightness between his legs.

Catherine gasped and groaned at the same time, but it wasn't due to Gil and his five-digits; she was nauseous. She quickly pushed him off and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Gil lifted the blanket and looked at the bulge in his boxers and frowned. "Sorry," he said. He got up and went to assist her.

Once she was done and cleaned up, Gil went to fetch her water and some aspirin. When he came back she was already asleep, snoring softly. He turned out all the lights and carefully slipped between the sheets.

He kissed her forehead and whispered good night before wondering why deserved something so beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Is Catherine and Lily's conversation really over?? And who's going to be a mommy-to-be first?? Review please!! **


	74. Chapter 73

**Young Summer Love Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers**.

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. The past two weeks have been English papers, packing and cleaning- because I'm moving… again. Yay me… Two more days of school! PS: Thanks for all the reviews. They make me write more. **

* * *

Catherine groaned, "This is why I don't drink with Jacqui."

"You didn't drink too much," Gil said handing her some water, "You just drank it fast."

"Either way, I feel like crap." Gil had forgotten about her grouchy hangover moods. "I don't really remember getting in bed."

"I helped you then you wanted to practice making babies. We kinda started, but then you got sick."

"I remember the practicing a little and the throwing up," she said.

"You were asking about babies and being a mom."

"Oh. Jacqui asked me if I ever wanted kids."

"What did you say?" he asked curiously even though he knew the answer.

"I said yes."

"With me right?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Please do not mention food."

"Sorry." Valentine barked indicating she needed to go out. "I'm going to take her out," he said quickly as Catherine winced.

"Hurry before she barks again."

Gil went to his drawer and grabbed a t-shirt and some sweat pants. Catherine slipped back under the covers when she heard the door slam shut.

**GCGCGCGCG**

The week went by quickly. It was the same routine, Gil would go to work and Catherine would find ways to entertain herself. In her head she would count down the days until the big dinner like a kid would count down their birthday.

It was Saturday and Gil was sleeping off his pervious shift. Catherine decided to make salad and leftover lasagna for lunch.

She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. "Oh my god," she said.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes," she replied. "How did you sleep?" she asked still preparing their food.

"Well although it would have been better if you were there." He kissed the side of her neck. His hips pushed up against hers and she felt the bulge between his legs.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked turning in his arms.

"You and me, naked on a beach," he replied before he captured her lips.

"Must have been some dream," she teased.

"We can make it a reality. The only thing that'll be missing is the beach and I'm pretty okay with that." He lifted her, then she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their room.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine's head lay on Gil's chest. She listened to his heartbeat slowly. She was glad to know he was relaxed and content with her in his arms.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" she asked quietly.

"A little," he answered, "Are you?"

"More like terrified," she gave a little laugh.

"Why?"

"My mom. I want everything to be perfect, but my mom can make stuff not so perfect sometimes."

"How imperfect are we talking?"

"Disastrous," she said. "The perfect family outing can turn into the Braun family returning home in three separate cars."

"Ouch," he said stroking her hair. He loved how soft it was.

"I'm hoping it'll be okay because I talked to her and I'm pretty sure my dad is talking to her." She laughed at the thought of her father's stern voice lecturing Lily.

"It's just going to be the four of us?"

"I think so, unless Nancy's there. I think Tony and Walt went to New York or wherever the hell they go."

"Oh," he replied not wanting to move. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too," she agreed. She tilted her head so she could look at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you." She ran her finger over his lips before she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and moved over her.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Do you remember this?" Lily walked into her office, finding her husband sitting behind her desk with music playing on the laptop.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Trying to bring back some good memories," he replied.

"There is nothing proper about me old life."

"Oh, come on Lily. There's nothing to be ashamed about being a showgirl. One of my girls at that."

"I _was _a showgirl."

"Wasn't it the best experience of your life? Don't you miss the days when we didn't care about how much money we had in the bank or how much we drank in one night?" The corners of Lily's mouth tugged upwards.

"It was one highlight of my life. You were so handsome, Sam. Every girl wanted to be with you, but I was the special one."

"Was?"

"You still are. I always wondered why I was the girl you choose. There were so many girl who were so much prettier that I was." Sam moved around the desk.

"I choose you because you were different. You made me feel like I didn't have to flaunt my money. You made me feel real and human. A wad of cash couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now." Lily smiled. "I just hope Catherine can find someone who makes her fell the same way one day."

"You were always such a charmer with words," she said.

"I was actually pretty bad with words with other women. With you all I have to do is tell the truth like I see it. Do you realize how much I love you Lily?"

"Yes I do, Sam. And I want to thank you for loving me."

"How about we clear our schedules for this afternoon and have lunch?" Lily thought for a moment before she agreed. The song on the laptop changed and both of their faces lit up.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Braun?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Why of course Mr. Braun," she replied taking his hand.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Gil stood over the bed looking at his two outfits. One was a dark gray suit, a dark blue shirt and light gray tie with thin blue stripes. The other was a pair of black pin striped slacks and a nice white pullover to match.

"Are you going to pick one or stare at them all night?" Catherine said from behind him. She tugged the faded blue towel around her body tighter.

"I don't know which one to wear." Catherine glanced over his shoulder and ran her fingers through her wet tangled hair.

"Don't do the suit," she replied. "Wear a mix of casual and formal." He stared at her blankly and she sighed, "Get in the shower and I'll have it ready for you."

"Thank you."

"Well, what are girlfriends, with a really good fashion sense, for?" He kissed her forehead.

"Make it nice, okay?" Catherine sighed and padded over to the closet.

When Gil got out of the shower he was greeted by an impatient Catherine and his out fit; a pair of khakis, a simple black polo and black dress shoes. Catherine zipped past him and shut the door to the bathroom. _'Girl stuff,'_ Gil thought.

He quickly got dressed and waited in the living room. After twenty minutes and no Catherine, he went back into the bedroom. "Cath! Hurry up or we're going to be late," he said.

"I'm going as fast as I can," she replied. Finally the door opened and Catherine stood in black bra and panty set. Her hair was already up in teased ponytail.

"You're not wearing just that are you?" Gil teased.

"No," Catherine replied laughing. "I'm wearing that," she said pointing at the bed where her soft pink and white summer dress lay.

"Could you hurry up and put it on," he said twisting his wrist to check his watch. "I don't want to be late."

"We won't be."

"Then put the damn dress on and lets go." She rolled her eyes and picked up the dress, then stepping into it. Once the straps were on her shoulders, she asked Gil to zip up the zipper that went from her but to the middle of her back, leaving her beautiful lightly freckled exposed.

"Okay, let's go."

"I'm not done," she said.

Gil sighed, "What now? You look fine."

"Gil, please go sit in the living room before you drive me nuts," she said.

"Fine. If you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming, picking you up and dumping you in the car."

"I love you too, Drama Queen."

Catherine finished six minutes later and Gil led them to the car.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update ASAP. Keep those lovely reviews coming.**


	75. Chapter 74

**Young Summer Love Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I moved and now live in a hotel room with two-queen size bed and a pull out bed. And there are five people in my family, including me. So imagine the fun. And I got a job (YAY ME!!) I'll update ASAP. Please, please review!!**

* * *

"Nervous?" Gil asked watching Catherine from the corner of his eye and they walked to the door of the Braun Mansion.

"Is it showing that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"I shouldn't be the one nervous. I'm probably scaring you," she smiled softly.

"No," he said stopping at the door. "You're perfectly fine and every thing is going the be good." Catherine leaned onto his body and he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

The door opened and they turned their heads to see the housekeeper. "I'm sorry. I just heard…"

"It's fine Mrs. Maria. Gil this is the housekeeper Mrs. Maria. Mrs. Maria, this is Gil Grissom."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," Gil said holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the boy who's had Catherine all starry eyed for the past few weeks."

Catherine blushed. "I'm not starry eyed." Gil laughed at her and received a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Well, whatever you young kids call it. Come on in."

"Are my parents ready?"

"Not quiet. Mr. Braun is finishing up a meeting in his office and Mrs. Braun is still upstairs. I can have someone bring you coffee, if you'd like."

"No thank you," Gil said.

"I'm fine. We'll just wait in the dining room."

"Alright. I'll let Mrs. Braun know you're here," she said with a slight nod.

"If my mom gives you a tour of the house, pretend to be surprised as to where my room is."

"Okay. Maybe we can sneak up there after dessert."

"Why when we have a whole apartment," she asked glancing at him.

"Because it's more dangerous and you look super sexy right now."

Catherine smiled, "You're going to get us both into some serious trouble one day.

"It's your fault. You're messing with the male hormones. It's not fair," he said teasingly resting his hand on her lower back, but she swatted his hand away.

"It's not fair," she mimicked him, giving him a girly voice, "I cannot help that I am very attractive, Gil. "

"You could weary baggy clothes, not brush your hair or wear make up. Oh, whom am I kidding? I've got myself a natural beauty."

"Gil shut up and pull out my chair," she said.

"I was getting to that."

They took their seats and Gil looked around the familiar dinning room. A woman dressed in a maid's uniform interrupted the silence and announced that Sam was on his way.

"Thank you," Catherine said politely.

"You've meet my dad before so don't worry. Everything's fine."

"He's the most powerful man in Las Vegas. I'm going to be nervous every time I glance at him," Gil mumbled.

"Muggs!"

"Dad," Catherine got up and hugged her dad.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself old man." Sam smiled.

"Thank you. Gil, nice to see you again," Sam said holding out his hand.

"Nice too see you again too, sir."

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Braun?" the maid returned.

"Coffee, please. Would you like something to drink?" he addressed his company.

"No thank you. We'll wait until dinner."

"Alright then. Where's Lily?"

"Mrs. Braun is on her way down," she replied before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How much do you want to bet she's going to say, 'Every woman has the right to be fashionably late?' Muggs?" Sam asked in a hush tone.

Catherine laughed. Gil watched the father and daughter interact. Then Lily made her grand entrance. She made everyone feel underdressed in her dark blue evening gown.

"Drama queen," Catherine muttered to Gil as they stood up. "Mom, this is Gil, my boyfriend. Gil this is my mother, Lily."

"Boyfriend?" Gil moved around the table and gave her hand a gentle shake before giving a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Braun."

"I would say the same, but I didn't even know you existed," she said sarcastically and offered a fake laughed. Catherine rolled her eyes behind Gil.

"You look lovely, dear." Sam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not overdressed."

"No ma'am. You look great. I can see where Catherine gets her looks from," he complimented. Catherine discreetly hit him on the back.

"Why don't we check on dinner? I'm starving!" Catherine said almost eager for dinner to be over.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"Catherine, dear, please sit up. It's not attractive to slouch."

"Mother," Catherine said with a tight smile, "I'm not slouching."

"Yes you are. Gil, please tell Catherine that it's not attractive to slouch," Lily said. Catherine tilted her head and starred at him. Gil's eyes widened as he looked at both women, then at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat, saving Gil. "So, Catherine, do you two have any summer plans?"

"Um," Catherine looked at Gil, "I don't think so, but Gil's always surprising me with stuff. I'd like do something before fall. Gil's going back to school. With that and work, he's going to be really busy."

"Are you doing anything in the fall?"

"Um, I don't think so Dad."

"I think Catherine should go to school. She's smart and I don't think a beautiful mind like hers should go to waste," Gil replied.

Catherine blushed. "Catherine shouldn't be going to school so early," Lily added. "She just got out of school and believe me she has no idea what she wants to do."

Catherine's smile faded, "Well, Lily maybe she does."

"I doubt it." Gil looked at Catherine who had fallen silent. He put his hand on her leg under the table and gave it a light squeeze. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Anyways," Lily said loudly being sure that everyone heard her, "Where do you live Gil?"

Gil looked at Catherine and Sam looked at the both of them. "Umm, in an apartment."

"Where?"

"In, Las Vegas," he said making it sound more like a question. "I forget where. There are just so many little places and names."

"So you and Catherine don't live together?"

"No," they both shook their heads.

"Of course I've been over… for dinner."

"And I've been over his place… for dinner," Catherine added.

"What's so funny Sam?" Lily asked as he laughed behind his hand.

"Nothing, sweetheart. How about we get started on some dessert?"

"Yes!" Catherine agreed with a sigh, "Dessert sounds good."

The maids came out and cleared the table and bought out their molten chocolate cake with a side of vanilla ice cream – one of Catherine's favorites.

After dessert they the two couples had coffee in the living room.

**GCGCGCGCGCGC**

"I'll have to invite the both of you to the casino one night."

"Yeah, I used to go with my dad all the time."

"So how long have you two been together?" Lily asked studying the couple and she sipped her coffee.

"A couple of months," Catherine said.

"But it feels like it's been forever," Gil said rubbing Catherine's knee. Catherine smiled back getting lost in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, it's only been a few months," she muttered. Catherine glanced at her watch. It had been almost two hours since they arrived.

"You okay?" Gil asked.

Catherine nodded, "Yeah. Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: I have two endings to the night. But I don't know which one to use! Let's just say, they'll both entertain you. Please review!!**


	76. Chapter 75

**Young Summer Love **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Going away for the Forth of July. Too bad I can't drink. Watching the CSI marathon on SPIKE. It's in the beginning and the chemistry between our favorite couple, is great. And I miss the old Grissom. Thanks for the reviews again.  
**

* * *

The night had been going along, surprisingly, quite well. Catherine yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. Her feet were tucked under her with a blanket over her legs. She knew her mother was disapproving of the way she was sitting.

She waited for Sam, Lily and Gil to finish laughing. "Glad that you two are having fun, but it's getting late Gil," she said.

He checked his watch, "It is. I'm ready to go, if you are."

"Leaving already?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little tired."

"I guess we better get going, then." Gil stood up and helped Catherine up. "It was very good to see you again, sir," he said shaking Sam's hand. "Mrs. Braun it was very nice meeting you and I thank you for your hospitality."

"Thank you Gil. It was very nice meeting you too. I can't believe my daughter didn't mention you long before. We'll have to have brunch sometime."

Catherine said her goodbyes to Sam and smiled as she stood in front of her mother. It was a smiled that everyone was used to, but no one was used to her smiling at Lily like that.

"Thank you, mom," she said.

"For what? I was just being a fabulous host," she replied.

"I'll call you later?"

"Call me?" she said sarcastically, "Are you sure you're not asking Sam?"

"No."

"Good night Catherine," Lily said holding out her arms. Catherine hugged her. Sam smiled at the sight he thought he would never see.

"Bye!" Catherine said once more in the driveway. Sam closed the door of the Braun mansion and turned around, suspiciously eyeing his wife.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Sam, what nonsense are you talking about?"

"Lily, I know you. You don't change overnight. What are you up to?" Sam said.

"I'm not up to anything. We just had dinner with our daughter and Gil, who seems very nice," She said innocently.

"Don't do anything to hurt Catherine, okay? She's happy."

"Now why would I go and ruin our child's happiness? I'm not that… bitchy."

"I'm just saying. Let's go to bed," he said holding out his hand and she took it.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"That wasn't as… dreadful, as I thought it would be," Gil said tossing the keys on the coffee table. Valentine ran over to Catherine from attention, which she returned.

"Yeah, me neither. You probably think I'm a psycho path who runs around saying her mother hates her," she Catherine said sinking into the couch beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, but I still love you. Even if you are a freaking psycho." Catherine hit him.

"Good," she took a deep breath and laid her head on his chest.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not anymore. Don't you have work tomorrow night?"

"Yes I do. Do you still want to do something else this summer?" he asked remembering the conversation from earlier with her parents.

"Yeah. I just want to go away, have fun and have you all to myself," she replied with a seductive smile. "Did you have something on mind?"

"Not at the moment. Do you?"

"Nope, but I'm sure I can think of something."

"You do that while I go get in the shower, love."

"Okay. And no peeking," he winked.

"I'll try not to resist," she replied. "Oh, Gil," she said slipping off her shirt and following his path. Catherine pushed open the shower door. Gil looked at her with bubbles covering him from head to toe. He looked down at her naked body.

She stepped in and immediately found his lips. "Thought I'd join you, Bubble Boy," she said. Gil closed the door and pulled her close to kiss her again. Bubbles from his body wash washed off under the water and got on her.

He pushed her against the wall and she gasped when the cold tile made contact with her back. He moved to her neck. She laid her head back on the wall and smiled. He drove her crazy when he kissed her and touched her.

She groaned when his hand reached between her legs. Their lips connected again. Gil lifted her legs off the shower floor.

"No, no, Gil you know the rules. No glove, no love," she said.

"Aren't you on the pill or something?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Nope. Be creative," she said. He smirked and reached between her legs again. He watched her eyes close slowly.

Catherine screamed when she felt the freezing cold water shoot out of the showerhead, replacing the hot water. "Move!" she squealed opening the shower door. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body shivering. Gil did the same and they laughed when they looked at each other.

"Thanks for using all the hot water, babe." Catherine said.

"It was all your fault. You were a beautiful distraction," he said.

"Wow, cold water really does…" Catherine said before Gil completely covered himself with his towel. He gave her a playful pout.

"That's not funny Catherine."

"Sorry. I know. It's just the water."

"You know what? Get out so I can get dressed," he demanded.

"Fine. Don't break down into tears Mr. Insecure."

"Gil threw his towel at her and it landed on her head. "Ew."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Hi. This is Catherine Braun and I'd like to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"Do you have a preferred date?" the nurse asked.

"No, anything is fine," she replied putting new groceries into the fridge.

"Please hold." The classical music filled the phone. Catherine opened a can of dog food and emptied it into Valentine's bow before she sat it on the floor.

"Ok Ms. Braun, Dr. Berg as an opening from tomorrow at twelve, one or three and one for next Thursday at nine."

"Tomorrow at one is fine."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you." When she hung up the phone, it rang again.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi big sister!"

"Hi Nancy. What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Taking a break from partying?"

"Something like that," Nancy said, "I haven't talked to you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. I was in California for a while with Gil."

"Not fair. Any cool parties?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not exactly a party animal like you," she replied.

"Where is your little sex toy, anyways?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gil, you retard," said Nancy.

"He's asleep," Catherine said rolling her eyes at Nancy, "And he's not my 'little sex toy'… exactly." She laughed, "He has to work later tonight."

"Aw. Do you need company or anything?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Because Mom and Dad are driving me crazy. They're acting like they're seventeen or something. They kiss and…" Nancy shivered. "Ew," both girls said.

"Sure. Come on over. I wouldn't want my dear sister to die from senior citizen PDA," Catherine said.

"Thank you, thank you. Pick me up from home?"

"Sure. I'll be there at five."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Gil asked from behind Catherine, startling her.

"Nancy," she replied, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but I'm awake now."

"You hungry?" she asked putting the last box of macaroni and cheese into the cabinet.

"Yeah," he replied.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Sam asked his wife.

"Yes," she replied soaking up the sun from their room balcony.

"Do you really like Gil?" he asked.

"Catherine's beau?"

"It's the only Gil I know."

"I suppose I do," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I know you Lily," he said, "You're mischievous and smart. I don't want you to do anything to them. Catherine is happy with him and I can tell just talking to the boy that he cares about her too."

"Sam, they're young and it's the summer. I don't think they're going to make it out of the summer," she said.

"I think they will. Remember when we were like that and no one would think we could last," he said. She looked at him.

"We almost didn't, Sam. Long before Tom and Walt's mother came along. It's about happiness. How happy can he make her? What will he give her in the future?"

"Who says she's not happy?"

"She may be happy for the moment, but it'll all change."

"Are you not happy with me?" he asked a bit confused.

"Sam, don't turn this whole conversation on us. I am happy with you." He studied his wife. "Don't look at me that way. I would've been gone a long time ago if I weren't happy Sam."

He knew this was true, but he couldn't help but think about her motives, so he decided to let it go, "Just don't do anything to hurt Catherine or Gil."

"I won't. I'm just worried about Gil hurting her," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to go with the less dramatic ending to the night. I know, this one is kinda lame. I'll update this and other stories when I get back! Please Review!! To all the X-Files fans- 22 more days until the movie!! **


	77. Chapter 76

**Young Summer Love Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Hope everyone had a good 4****th**** of July. I took my computer with me and typed some. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hola, Little Sister," Catherine said as Nancy sat her tote bag on the passenger side floor of her car.

"Hola."

"I'm surprised you're on time and waiting," she said speeding off once the door was closed, "They must really be at it."

"I think Dad's taking Viagra or something," she said with a turned up face. Catherine joined her.

"Thanks for those images. Want to stop by McDonalds?"

"No gourmet meals?"

"Unfortunately," Catherine replied, "Gil moved to night shift."

"I guess he can cook because I know you can't."

"Yes, he can. His spaghetti is the best."

"Better than Zelda's?" she said referring to the Russian cook that worked for the Braun family for about twenty years.

"Yes. I gave him a break tonight."

"Can we get ice cream and movies too, please?" Catherine glanced at her sister suspiciously. "Come on. We haven't hung out in a long time since you moved in with your new man candy." Nancy poked out her bottom lip.

Catherine giggled, "Fine."

"Is Gil going to be there?"

Catherine glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard, "He's either leaving, or about to leave," she replied. Catherine drove to McDonalds and picked up their usual orders. Then they stopped by Blockbuster and got a few movies and buckets of popcorn. When they arrived at Catherine's apartment, Nancy looked up at the building in awe.

"Dad really picked this out? He knows how to pick 'em."

"The inside is even better," she bragged. Catherine opened the door to the apartment and Valentine came running up to Nancy, taking in the new and unfamiliar scent.

"Whoa," she said when she jumped on her.

"Val, get down," Catherine ordered over her shoulder. When she didn't obey, she whistled. "Come here, girl."

"When the fuck did you get a dog?"

"She was a present from Gil. Her name is Valentine."

"She's freakin' huge. What kind of dog is she?"

"A Newfoundland. She's still a puppy," Catherine said grabbing the box of new dog treats now that her hands weren't full. "I named her Valentine."

"Why?" Nancy asked with raised eyebrows. She was never one the hold her tongue, one thing she got from Lily.

"I don't know." Nancy thought for a moment before replying.

"Mother wouldn't approve. Now give me a tour of the place."

"This is the kitchen. That's the living room and over there is the laundry room, slash, Val's room. Follow me," Catherine said using a fake British accent, "This is where you will be sleeping. Here is the guest room, which includes its very own bathroom. Down the hall is the master bedroom with the master bathroom."

"Very spacious. I like it," Lily said following Catherine's mimic.

"Thank you. I want to redecorate though. It feels… boring."

"Then go decorating shopping."

They ate and talked about what sisters talk about- nothing really. When Catherine was done, she took the last gulp of her sweet tea and burped.

"Well, make yourself at home. I'm going to get in the shower. Do not use the house phone. I don't want anyone to have this number. If mom call's you, you're not here and… don't break anything."

"Thanks for trusting me, sis," she said plopping on the couch.

"That's how the Braun sister's roll."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Smells good," Catherine said walking into the kitchen. From her room she could smell the chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you," Nancy said.

"We had cookies?"

"Yeah. I found them in the back of the cabinet while I was snooping around. You know there's a spider in the laundry room? It's in a case."

"Yes. It's Gil's. He's a entomologist in training," she said. "You didn't kill it or anything?" she looked worried.

"No. I'm not touching it. It's kinda cool though. Reminds me of that mysterious guy with weird things in his room. It's weird, but hot… ya know?"

"Um, no. Not really. Nancy I want to talk to you- woman to woman."

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," Catherine said with frustration, "I want to talk about you. I don't like you running around and partying all night. And staying over at guys houses you barley even know."

"I'm just having fun, Cath."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing will…"

"You can't say for sure." Catherine sighed. "I know I'm being annoying right now, but you're my little sister and I just worry since Mom and Dad have trouble doing that."

Nancy laughed, "Thanks for worrying. Now, the cookies are done."

"Cookies, ice cream and _Superbad_," she said, "Sounds like a great night."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

After watching all three movies they had rented, the repeating sounds from on of the DVD menus woke Catherine up. She glanced in Nancy's direction and saw her curled up on the couch and snoring lightly. Valentine was asleep beside her. She woke her sister up and told her to go in the guest bedroom and go to sleep. She turned off the TV and went to bed herself.

"Cath," she heard her name being whispered into her ear. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew it was Gil.

"What?" she groaned.

"Do you know there's a snoring blonde girl in the extra room?"

Catherine opened her eye, "Yeah. She's my sister."

"Natalie?" he asked.

"The only one I have," she rolled over on her back, "What time is it?" she asked.

"Seven thirty. I had to stay a little late."

"Thanks for waking me up and alerting me that my sister was here," she said a little grumpy. He knew it was due to him waking her up. Catherine didn't like her sleep disrupted.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing her exposed neck. Since he was on her side of the bed, he moved over her. She smiled and broke into a fit of giggles as he made his puppy dog eyes. "I love you."

"How much?" He showered her face and neck with kisses making her laugh. "Stop! We're going to wake Natalie."

"It's my fault you laugh loud," he said.

"Shut-up and get these clothes out of the bed. It's going to smell like dead corpses."

"Under one condition," he said playing with the collar of her tank top, "You get out of these clothes too."

"I'd be honored, but I can't."

"Oh, that girl thingy," he said.

"Yes that 'girl thingy'." She laughed. Get off. I have a doctor's appointment today.

"When?"

"At one."

"You have plenty of time," he said, "Stay with me."

"Are you going to shower first?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll go walk Val, but I'll be back before you know it."

"Ok." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine took of her sweat pants and, now back in her pajamas, got back into the bed. Gil immediately climbed in the bed and cuddled next to her.

"I missed you all night," he whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too," she replied. "Was work okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was a slow night."

"Sorry about that," she said. She turned on her side and ran her fingers through his wet hair that had already begun to curl. It was one thing she adored about him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he studied her. He looked at her electric blue eyes that were glued to the top of his head. Her eyes met his when he spoke. A soft smile spread across her face and she blushed. "I love that I can still make you blush," he said noticing.

"When you adore me with compliments, I have no choice," she said. Gil ran his fingers through her hair and she closed her eyes. He lightly touched her cheeks and her lips before his fingers were replaced with his lips. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

"Catherine I couldn't stop thinking about you all night." Catherine propped herself up on her elbow.

"Why? You saw me before you left. Did something happen at work?" she asked starting to worry. He put his hand on her cheek.

"I can't miss you?"

"You're just scaring me," she said.

"I just missed you. The night was slow and some of the guys were talking about their wives and girlfriends. I just started thinking about you and how lucky I am. I don't want to lose you."

Catherine smiled, "You're nothing going to lose me because I'm not going anywhere, baby." She pressed her lips against his. Their tongues dueled with each other and their kisses because languid and passionate. She gently bit his bottom lip. Catherine moaned when she felt his hands on the bare skin on her back. He caressed her lower back.

"I wish I could make love to you," Gil said between breaths. Catherine pulled away slowly.

"Damn the natural cycle of women," she said curling her kiss-swollen lips into a smile. She rested her forehead against his. There was a knock on the door and Nancy's muffled voice could be heard.

"I'm hungry."

"I can't wait to have kid's," she said rolling her eyes and climbing out of bed.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine sat up on the counter and Gil moved in between her legs. She dipped her finger into a container of whipped cream and smeared it on his chin and nose. She laughed before licking his chin, up to his nose.

"When was the last time you shaved?" She touched his cheek feeling the prickles from his facial hair.

"I think I'm going to grow it out a little bit," he said.

"Mmmm, sexy," she purred. Gil dipped his finger into the whipped cream and held it against her lips. She cleaned his finger off making him shiver.

"Okay, first- please save the whip cream for my latte," she said snatching it from their reach. "And second- this is supposed to be my get away from PDA."

"That was old people. We're young and non wrinkly. We're cute," Catherine said.

"It was cute for five minutes, now it's just sick."

"You wish you had a boyfriend as cute as mine," Catherine said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not easy to find," he replied.

"Can we eat now?" Nancy asked.

"Yes. I'm starving." Catherine jumped off her counter and grabbed plates to set the table.

"Nanc, my appointment is at one so I can take you home or you can just stay here. Gil's going to be asleep."

"What is this doctor's visit for anyways?" Gil asked before stuffing his mouth with his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Just a check up," she said.

"Um, you can drop me off at home. Come pick me up later?"

"Sure. If Gil doesn't mind." Gil nodded.

"You have some rent money?"

"Hold your breath and I'll give it to you."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"I'll be back later," Catherine said stopping in the driveway of Nancy's home.

"You better be. I'll see if Dad's mojo wore off." Catherine laughed and said, "Ok."

She drove off, not wanting to be late to her appointment. When she arrived, she checked in ten minutes early. She sat in the fancy waiting room. A little girl about three years old came over and touched her leg.

"Hi. My name Stefnie." Catherine smiled at her.

"Stephanie, come over here. You can't go around touching people," A woman called out the little girl.

"No, no. She's fine," Catherine said. "Hi Stephanie. My name is Catherine."

"Catwine. Pwetty name."

"Thank you. How old are you?"

"Twee!" She said holding up one finger. "Opps. Dat one." She giggled.

"She's so cute," Catherine said.

"Oh, they're cute sometimes, but they're a handful," the older woman said, "Do you have any kids?"

"Oh, no." she said. "I'm actually here to prevent that. My boyfriend and I aren't ready for kids. I wish you could, like, rent them for a day."

"Come here," the woman said to her daughter, "You can rent this one any day."

A nurse walked out and called a name, "Wesley."

"Oh, that's me."

"It was nice to meet you Stephanie."

"You got dat wite!" she yelled. Catherine couldn't help but laugh and awe.

"Say bye to Catherine."

"Bye! See you wata!" Catherine waved at her.

Catherine tapped on the big fish tank that was beside her. Fifteen minutes later her name was called. She followed the nurse and sat on the table. She cringed at the diagrams that were on the wall. Gynecologist offices always crept her out.

"Hi Catherine," a tall dirty blonde doctor walked in.

"Hi Dr. Berns," she said. She crossed her legs.

"How are you?" He sat across from her in a chair and pulled a pen out of his breast pocket.

"I'm good," she took a deep breath.

"Good. What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I wanted to know a little something about birth control," she said.

"Well, it's a widely used contraceptive used to prevent pregnancy. It is not use to prevent STD's or HIV." Catherine couldn't help but notice how much he sounded like one of those tacky commercials. "Were you interested in birth control?"

"Actually, I am."

"Are you currently sexually active?"

"Yes and I am in a committed relationship," she replied with pride.

"Like I said before birth control dose not prevent or protect you against STD's or HIV. I assume you are using condoms?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get caught in a moment where we forget or it's not effective. Like I said were in a committed relationship and I know both of us are healthy."

"You should get a check up to be sure. Many people are infected with STD's without even realizing it," he said.

"I know."

"Ok," he said moving on, "When was the last time you were on your menstrual cycle?"

"It's on now, but it should be off by the end of the week."

"Alright. I'm going to give you a prescription. I don't want you to start until you're all clear. That way your body will be at the beginning. The pills will not be effective right away. Your body will need time to adjust to the changes. The side effects will be…"

"Ok," she said half listening. She studied to doctor. He looked like an older doctor in a cheesy soap opera reciting bad lines.

"If you have any questions or concerns, give us a call."

"Alright." She watched him scribble on the clipboard.

"Take this to the Rx and they'll give you what you need. The first three refills are free."

"Thank you."

Catherine did as she was told and waited in the short line. When she got her pills she carefully placed them in her purse and went to pick up her sister again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Everyone thinks Catherine is pregnant, but sadly, she's not... yet. I'm not sure if she will be in the future. We'll just see how it goes. ;) I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. Inputs and suggestions are welcome. **


	78. Chapter 77

**Young Summer Love **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating. I had a nasty virus on my computer and lost everything. Plus, I have no Internet yet and I've been working. I did go see X-Files the day after it came out. I had to work that Friday. It was ah-mazing, btw.**

* * *

"How about this one?" Gil asked sliding a picture of a small house on Catherine's lap.

"Ehh. The yard isn't big enough. What about… this one?" she asked.

"Yeah. We can put a swing set, a dog house and a huge play set thingy in there. Where is it?"

"In," she said searching for a location, "New Mexico." She giggled.

"Maybe we should just build our own house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll even let you design it." Catherine threw him a thank you smile. "What do you want it to look like?"

"Hmm." She rest her head on his should and sighed. "I want a big white house with blue shutters and pale yellow windowsills. It's going to have a huge porch so we can watch the sunset or the sunrise. We're going to have a huge yard for the kids and Valentine to run around in and get dirty," she smiled as she shared her dream aloud, "In the back yard I want a pool and you can have one of those Wal-Mart commercial grills. Inside we'll have millions of rooms for the kids. The interior will be beautiful and we'll have gazillion family pictures. How does it sound so far?" she asked.

"Like heaven."

"You'll be the greatest entomologist and corner in the world. You can even build a shed or something for your bugs," she said, "It will not be connected to the house and none of the kids are allowed in."

"I can deal with that." They sat in content silence before Gil spoke softly. "Do you know how amazing all of this sounds?" Catherine glanced up at him. "I can't wait to get married and for our future."

"Me neither."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She smiled placed a soft kiss on his lips and lay her head back on his chest. She heard him yawn and his chest rose and stopped for a second as he inhaled deeply before slowly falling. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Go to sleep."

Catherine softly padded into the living room where Nancy was watching cartoons and eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheeieros. "Morning Sleepy Head," she said.

"Morning. What are you watching?" she asked gesturing to Spongebob who was running around with a wand of bubbles on the television.

"Watching some 'toons," she replied. "It was this or _The Wiggles_." Catherine sat next to her sister, sinking into the comfortable couch.

"Want some?" Nancy shoved the half eaten bowl in her older sisters face.

"Gross. No," she cringed. They sat in silence and Catherine fingered the butterfly pendant around her neck, "Hey, do you want to go to the mall today?"

"Sure. Are you going to buy me something?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't you get an allowance?" Catherine replied.

"Yes, but it's never enough because I spend it all," Nancy complained.

"Well don't spend it all at once. Save it."

"Look, are you going to buy me something, or not?"

"We'll see," she replied.

"Ooo, can I drive?" Nancy bounced being cautious of the bowl of milk.

"Uh, no," Catherine said with a frown.

"Why not? I need some experience."

"You're not going to get experience on my car. Borrow Tony or Walt's."

"I won't crash it," Nancy said pouring her milk down the sink. "Hopefully." She giggled.

After watching some cartoons and getting something to eat, Catherine and Nancy left to the mall. They walked around and went into their favorite stores buying at least one thing. Hours later Catherine's stomach growled.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Please don't pass out in the middle of the mall. These bags are heavy enough," Nancy said. "What are you getting?"

"Taco Bell," Catherine said seeing the neon Taco Bell sign in the food court.

"I'll get the food," Nancy offered when Catherine's stomach growled again. She came back ten minutes later with a try full of tacos and two sodas. When Catherine was half way through her first one, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey. Where are you?" She identified the curious voice as Gil's.

"At the mall eating Taco Bell with Nancy," she replied, "You were so cute while you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Thank you."

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"No. I just woke up and you were gone," he replied.

"Awe. Miss me, do you?"

"Of course I do.

Nancy rolled her eyes as the two flirted.

"You could always get rid of Nancy and come back… alone," he said. Catherine looked at her sister and blushed a little, remembering Nancy couldn't hear his end of the conversation. She cleared her throat and replied.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I can't. Sorry."

"We might have to excuse the fact she's here then. Especially if you keep coming out of the bathroom with just a towel on." Catherine giggled.

"I have a tray of Taco's calling my name. We can talk about this later."

"There won't be much talking."

"Bye Gil."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. Catherine closed her cell phone and finished her taco.

"Cath, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Do you really love Gil? I mean like love, love not fake, stupid teenage love?"

"Yeah, I love, love him."

"How can you tell?" she asked, "You were in love with Ryan."

"I was, what, sixteen then. I'm eighteen now."

"Still doesn't answer my question…"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "The way he makes me feel when he walks in the room, looks at me, touches me or just talk to me. It's not like when you're young and you always dream about the future. You think about the present time and wish you could stay that way forever."

"Wow, Oprah, that was beautiful."

"It's the truth. Gil lets me be the real me. Why'd you ask anyways? Got a boyfriend or something."

"Oh, no. I was just wondering. You and Gil say 'I love you' every ten seconds. It doesn't get old?"

"Not when you mean it."

GCGCGCGCGCG

Early the next morning Gil and Catherine walked together with their fingers laced and Valentine walking in front of them. Catherine's flip flops smacked against the hot pavement. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"It's hot and it's still early," she said. Her aviator sunglasses blocked the bright Vegas sun from her eyes.

"It's supposed to be a hot weekend," Gil replied with his sunglasses also on.

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Oh, let's go to the lake. We can spend a nice romantic weekend alone. My dad has a cabin with an amazing view."

"Will he let us borrow it?"

"I'm his little princess, of course he will."

"What are we going to do with Val?" he asked.

"She has an aunt and an uncle who love her very much," she replied with a grin.

"Okay then. Let's leave tomorrow morning when I get home," he said. Catherine squeezed his hand showing her excitement for the trip.

"Let's get some ice cream," Catherine said as they approached a small ice cream shop. Gil agreed so; they got some ice cream and then headed back home.

Catherine threw her keys onto the kitchen counter. Gil released Valentine from her leash and turned up the AC.

"Finish this," Gil said shoving his unfinished ice cream cone in Catherine's face.

"No. It's yours," she said pushing it away.

"Come on, please." He grabbed her arm and pushed it back in her face. He poked out his bottom lip.

"No," she said. Gil moved took a step towards her and she stepped back. He kept moving until the back of her legs hit the couch, then he pushed her back over the arm of the couch. She squealed and laughed.

The cone fell from his hand and landed on the carpet. They both looked at it. "Ooo, you made a mess," Catherine said.

"It was your fault."

"How? I ate my ice cream."

"If you would have just finished it for me."

"Ew, no. Your tongue was licking all over it," she said.

"You never complained about my tongues actions before." He raised an eyebrow.

"True, but that still doesn't exclude the fact that you made a mess and now you have to clean it up."

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Um, no," she said trying to get up. Gil used his body weight to pin her down. He kissed her cheek, and then gave her tiny kisses on her neck.

"Please," he pleased. She sighed.

"As good as that feels," she replied, "No." Valentine came over and sniffed close to the cone before licking it. "Ow," she hissed in pain. Gil lifted his head to admire his work: a hickey.

"Did you bite me?"

"No, but do you want me to? Kinky, but I like it," he said with a devilish smile.

"Gil, did you give me a hickey?" she asked.

"Can I still kiss you if I say yes?"

"It better be one hell of a kiss," she said. Gil replied with a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair. Catherine's cell phone vibrated between their bodies.

"Excited?" Gil asked with a smile.

"That's my cell phone dumb ass," she said against his lips. He moved from over her and she answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Muggs," Sam greeted her.

"Hi Dad." Gil rose from the couch quickly. It felt like Sam had caught him even though he had only called. "What's up?"

"If you're not busy, I wanted to have lunch."

"Oh, no I'm not busy at all," she said, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Rampart, this afternoon."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"See you soon, Muggs."

Catherine closed her phone, "Were you scared?" she asked Gil, "He called, it's not like he walked through the door."

"So. It still feels like he knows I was kissing you. He wanted to jump through the phone and choke me. He's Sam Braun, he probably can," Gil replied taking a few sips of water.

"He's already proved that he likes you," Catherine said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"He doesn't like me touching all over his _little princess_," he mocked her.

"I like you touching all over his little princess," she said seductively.

"Really?" he asked, "And where does the princess like me to touch?"

"Lot's of places," she replied.

"Anywhere specific?" he asked moving close to her. He slowly moved his lips close to hers.

"I'm not in the mood," she said with a little pout as she glanced at his lips.

"You're such a tease."

"I plan to please... later. I'm saving it all for our mini vacation to the lake." She played with a button on his shirt.

"I see."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You better get some rest for your shift tonight. I'll have lunch with my dad and see if Jacqui will watch Valentine for us."

"Love me?"

"Yes I do," she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	79. Chapter 78

**Young Summer Love **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR TEHDELAY!! Please don't throw anything. I STILL don't have Internet at home… it's really annoying because something wrong always happens. School started about three weeks ago for me at my new school, and it got boring the second day. Sorry for grammar of spelling errors. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Catherine took her usual seat across from her father, at their reserved table in the Rampart. Sam had arrived early and waited patiently like he always did.

"Hi," she said with flushed cheeks from the heat, arriving right on time.

"Hi Muggs. How are you?"

"I'm great." She sighed, enjoying the cool AC against her skin. "How are you?"

"Good for an old man," he said as the waitress poured them water into their glasses. A few pieces off ice fell from the pitcher and into their cups. "We'll be having the usual." Sam ordered for them.

"Yes, Mr. Braun." The brunette waitress replied before spinning on her heel to put in the orders.

"How's your day going?" Catherine asked placing her sunglasses on the table.

"Well. The casinos are doing well. I just wanted to have lunch with my oldest daughter. We haven't talked since Sunday," he said.

"I know. Sunday night went… well... surprisingly. Did you have a talk with Mom or something beforehand?" she asked making Sam laugh.

"No, I did no such thing. Maybe she came to her senses?" he shrugged, "Maybe she finally realized how grown up you are."

"Hopefully." Catherine took a small sip of her water. They continued to chat about the casinos, the condo and anything they could think of. Their food arrived and was carefully placed in front of them.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Sam asked.

Catherine straightened up in her seat and smiled, "Dadddd," she said in the, Daddy-I-Want-Something tone. "This weekend, Gil and I are planning to go to the lake."

"And…" he said wiping his mouth with his red cotton napkin.

"I was wondering if we could use the cabin… please."

"Well…." Sam Braun rarely said no to her.

"Please, please Dad," she said using her puppy dog eyes.

"No need for the puppy eyes, of course you can Muggs. Stop by my office later and pick up the key."

"Thank you," she beamed her radiant smile towards him. Her heart pounded with excitement as she thought about the weekend with Gil.

"You know, I think the last time I remember you asking me for something so seriously was when you first got your license. You wanted a new car so bad, but you were a terrible driver."

"I was not," she giggled.

"I believe the only reason you passed your driving test was because your last name was Braun and I happened to be your father."

"Well I can't help that the whole town was and still is scared of you," she said. "I still get a lot of things with the last name Braun."

"Good. I want you to be taken care of, Catherine." He said with pride.

"Both you and Gil are doing wonderful jobs. I have to say I am one very satisfied woman." She smiled.

Someone came and cleared the table and delivered dessert menus. They decided to order and enjoyed their sweet treats before saying goodbye. On her way home, Catherine called Jacqui, but got the answering machine and left a message.

When she got home, she took Valentine out for a walk and indulged herself in a fashion magazine later. She fell asleep on the couch with Valentine laying beside her one the floor.

Gil walked in the living room and heard her soft sigh. He glanced at the love of his life as she slept peacefully. He shooed the dog away and kneeled beside her and kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"That's a nice wake up call," she replied sleepily. Gil lifted the issue of _Seventeen Magazine_ off her stomach and read the page she was on. "_'How to Be a Better Kisser.' _Babe, you are good kisser."

"I know, it say's 'better' Gil." She stretched and lifted her arms above her head, making her shift lift and expose her flat stomach.

"I bet these don't even work," he replied tossing it onto the table.

"They probably do."

"How do you know?"

"I've been secretly testing them out on my other robot boyfriend," she replied.

"Haha, very sarcastic."

"Shut-up and come here," she said putting her hand on the back of his head and pulling him closer. She kissed him using one of her new techniques. She gently nibbled on his bottom lip and gave him a few sweet kisses to end it.

"That was nice," he said against her lips, a little out of breath.

"I know," she smiled, "There's my proof that it works."

"What other tricks do they have in there?" he asked reaching for it. Catherine quickly moved it out of his reach. Her straightened hair fell over her right eye and he could only see one of her blue pearls staring at him.

"Nope. You need to learn your own, Mister," she replied. She tucked it safely under her arm farthest away from him. Gil couldn't help but think about how sexy she looked with her hair covering her face. She looked seductive and mysterious like a sexy female spy wearing a long trench coat, high heels and a black dress underneath.

"What?" she asked.

His eyes changed into a dark stormy blue and she started to recognize the look. "What are you so turned on about?" she asked still sitting with part of her face covered. Instead of backing off, she decided to tease him and bit her bottom lip.

"You," he growled, "His attack on her lips were interrupted by her index finger which she held against his thin ones.

"I told you, save it for this weekend."

"Do you have a special treat for me, this weekend?" he asked.

"Maybe," she tilted her head and her hair fell, revealing more of her hidden eye. "It just all depends, babe. Besides, we have to go pack."

Gil groaned and his head fell into her lap. He mouthed sorry to his own lap where a tightening in his pants had begun. Besides, he really didn't like packing. If it were up to him, he'd throw a couple of shirts, pants, boxers and socks into a bag and be on his merry way.

"Come on Bug Boy," she said pulling his arm. He followed close behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her right shoulder.

Gil had finished his packing before Catherine and went to get a snack. When he returned to the shared bedroom, Catherine was stuffing a full bag.

"Are we going to Lake Meade for a weekend or Paris for a year?" he asked. She looked at him as if he asked her something totally dumb. "Why do you have all these clothes?" he asked pulling the bag out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled as he pulled a yellow sundress out of the bag. Stuffed under it were three pairs of shoes and a couple of shirts.

"Three day's, babe, and you'll already be dressed on Friday."

"You know I have packing issues," she stomped her bare foot into the carpet.

"We can solve this because all you're going to need is a bathing suit," he said.

"Just a bathing suit?" she asked.

"You see," he started, "I plan to have you naked 99 of the time. On second thought, you may want to take just one extra outfit incase we loose you're suit in the lake."

Her mouth hung open as she listened to what he was saying. She picked up a pillow that had fallen on the floor and threw it at him, but he ducked. "What makes you think I'm going to let you ravish me _all_ weekend?"

Of course she would let him ravish her all weekend. She wanted him to take her on the spot, but she couldn't, due to nature. By tomorrow morning, she would be good to go.

He kissed her hungrily, "I have a feeling you will." She kissed him back eagerly, ignoring his itchy new grown facial hair. The languid kiss ended with a smack, "Besides, I'm going to go crazy if I don't have you soon. You keep teasing me and it's driving me insane." She could feel his breath on her skin. His hand slowly ran up and down her arms.

She smirked and blushed under his gaze; "I read somewhere that building the tension will make the release so… pleasing. And Gil, I do plan to pay for my teasing."

"It can also be painful and cruel, sweetheart."

"Oh, it's nothing a thousand sweet kisses can't heal," she said placing a sweet and gentle kiss on his lips. "And the whole beard thing, is coming out nicely." The phone rang and echoed through the condo.

"Really?"

"Yup," she said going to answer it. She greeted the caller with the traditional hello.

"Hey Cath. I got your message, what's up."

Catherine moved her bag over and sat on the bed, "What are your plans for the weekend."

"Nothing," she replied suspiciously, "Why? What do you need?"

"I need Valentine's loving and caring auntie to watch her for me this weekend."

"Where are you and Bug Boy going?"

"We are going on a mini vacation to Lake Meade," she said, "And I would really, really love you to my grave if you watched her."

"Well… Of course I will, hun."

"Thank you, thank you." Catherine gave Gil thumbs up. He looked at the dog and smirked. "I'll drop her off in the morning."

"Coolness. I'll see you then."

"Bye and thanks again."

"Bye," she giggled before hanging up.

"We got a sitter!" she exclaimed. "Do you think Jacqui will baby-sit our gazillions of kids for us?"

"She won't be able to say no to our precious babies," he replied placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now finish packing." He gave her leg a pat that translated into, 'Get moving.'

Catherine finished packing, only having a bathing suit, a pair of underwear, a bra, a dress and a pair of flip flops. She placed her hygiene products in her oversized purse.

When Gil had gone to take the dog for a walk, she made sure he was gone. She went to the closed at pulled out a bag from the back of the closet. Inside the bag was a small pink striped Victoria's Secret bag. She reached inside of it a held out the article of clothing in front of her. She smiled and stuffed it beneath her clothes.

Hearing the front door open, she quickly put the bag back. "That was a fast walk," she said as Gil entered the room.

"I know. Valentine took care of business quickly today." He checked the time on his watch. "I got to get going. My shift's about to start."

"Oh, okay." She hugged him and inhaled his Axe Body Wash scent. "I'm going to get the keys to the cabin today and my bags will be in my car, ready to go."

"I like your plan and grab mine too."

"You had a bag," she acted surprised, "I thought you were going to go nude on me this weekend."

"I will be nude on you," he joked, making her laugh.

"Whatever. I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched as he walked out of the bedroom and she heard the door close. She laughed as excitement about the weekend hit her.

GCGCGCGCGCG

Catherine stepped into her Dad's huge office. She sat in her favorite chair- the big leather loveseat by the window. The evening light shined through the office windows. As she sat there it gave her skin a faux tan and her hair was tinted.

"Muggs," he said walking in and seeing her.

"Hey," she greeted him without moving.

"Came to pick up the key, I assume."

"Guilty," she replied. Sam moved behind his desk and opened one of the many drawers that no one on the other side could see. He pulled out the golden key and walked it to her. She stood up and held out her hand.

Once again, Sam was reminded of the time she got her first car. "Here you are." He smiled.

"Thank you, again." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are very welcome. I want you two to have a good time down there." She turned the key over multiple times, not really looking for anything.

"You know, most dad's wouldn't be cool with their daughters going on weekend vacations with their boyfriends alone."

"Catherine," he replied softly, "I think I'm straining to realize how grown up you are. You're a smart young woman and I trust you to make the right choices." The right corner of her mouth curled up into a soft half smile.

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Muggs."

"You know what? Why don't I come by later to check out the casino with you? I promised you I would and I don't have any plans for tonight."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll send a limo for you."

"Okay," she said not arguing. "I'll be ready at 8:30."

"I'll see you later."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine watched dusk settled in Vegas through the tinted windows of Sam's limo.

"You okay back there Miss?" the driver asked through the small window that separated the back of the vehicle.

"Yes Bernie, I'm alright. I just forgot how lonely a limo could be," she replied.

"Missing someone," he said. His dark brown eyes appeared in the rear view mirror as he glanced back.

"Kind of," she said playing with the butterfly around her neck. She decided to wear something casual and light to match the necklace. Even in a simple H&M strapless, white dress and flats, she looked like she called a stylist to dress her.

She smiled and thought of Gil and wished that he could be there. "Bernie, could you turn the radio on?" she asked. He nodded and tuned to her favorite station. A light beat hip-hop song played through the speakers softly.

Minutes later, she felt the car stop and saw that she was in front of the Rampart. "We're here," Bernie announced. He quickly got out and opened the door for her. She smiled as she entered, remembering the days when she was so excited about being allowed to go to the casinos. She felt so grown up.

She held her small hand purse by her side and headed for her father's office. She made it past Sam's assistant and some security with a smile and her familiar face. Before opening the door, she knocked lightly.

"Come in," Sam said. "Muggs," he exclaimed when he saw her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You look great."

"In this? Thank you. How's the night going?"

"Very well. It's still early though."

"I haven't eaten yet. Do you want to grab some dinner?" she asked playing with a silver letter opener on his desk.

"I have to make a few quick calls and I'll meet you downstairs. Go ahead and order for me."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit. Good luck with your calls." She added a smile.

"Thank you." Her stomach grumbled and she quickly made a beeline for the restaurant. She ordered their drinks and their meals.

The father and daughter enjoyed their meal with light chat. Sam was summoned off by business before he could finish his dinner, leaving Catherine alone.

"No Dad, go," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Alright. Order some dessert and make sure everything's running smoothly for me." She nodded and her lips curled up into a smile. She did as he said and ordered her self a piece of double chocolate cake.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard a male voice say as she shoved a forkful of cake in her mouth.

"Yes," she replied, but the man sat anyways. She lifted her eyebrow.

"Well whom ever this seat is for, they're out of luck," he said flashing his straight white teeth. "You should never leave a beautiful lady at a table alone."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Dr. David West." He leaned onto the table and laced his fingers together in front of him. His shiny Rolex peeked from under the sleeve of his gray pin stripped suit.

_Ew_, she thought. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I wish." He waved over a waitress and ordered himself a Gen on the rocks. "I never got your name."

"I have to go to the little girls room." She quickly got up before he could day anything. Walking in the direction of the restroom, she glanced him and turned for the bar.

She sighed in relief when she sat in an open seat. "Wow, there's a face I haven't seen in a while."

"Hi Mikey."

"What can I get you?"

"A club soda is fine." The experienced bartender made her drink and slid it in front of her.

"What's gotten you so busy that you can't come see your favorite bartender?" he asked.

Catherine laughed, "Nothing, really. How about you?"

"Working my magic here," he said sliding another drink down the bar, "So do I have any new competition? Boyfriends?"

"Some old dude started flirting with me. But I do have a significant other."

"You don't need me to, uh," he said holding up his fist.

"No," Catherine laughed taking a sip of her soda. "I'm fine. All of my bodyguards taught me how to give a good right hook."

"Well you know where I'm at, Ali," he said tending to another customer. Catherine looked around and her eyes fell on the empty seat next to her. This was where she first meet Gil and she remembered everything. How nervous she was, how amazed and excited she was.

She must have imagined the holding hands and whispering sweet words laced with love over a million times in that one night. She smiled and drank her soda.

"A dazzling smile, with no one to share it with." The somewhat familiar voice reminded her of the annoying man with the amazingly straight teeth. She glanced over, not really surprised that he was sitting next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"A thank you would have worked better, but I'll take it." He laughed.

"Dr. West, was it?" she asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested."

"I just want to be friends," he said putting his big hand over hers. She pulled her hand back like his was on fire.

"Don't touch me and stay the hell away from me," she replied getting up. On the other side of the bar Mike noticed the confrontation and he made his way over.

"Everything okay over here, Cath?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mike."

"Yeah, man. Mind your own business." The brunette doctor moved through the crows of people and grabbed Catherine's arm. "Hey Cath, I'm sorry. That's your name Cath, right?"

"Let go of me," she said trying to pull her wrist out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter. He pulled her body against his.

"How about we go somewhere quiet?" He ran his rough hands over her soft cheek. She could smell the whiskey heavily on his breath as if he brushed his teeth with it.

"How about me don't." She lifted her knee and hit him between the legs. He howled in pain and stumbled back.

"You bitch!"

With her fist balled up tightly, she drew her arm back and made contact with his face. She ignored the pain that shoot through her arm.

"Jerk," she replied.

"Miss Braun," one of her father's body guards asked, "Everything okay? I got a call from Mike."

"Yeah," she said holding her hand. "I'm ready to go, but I'm going to say bye to my dad first."

"Braun?!" David said still in pain.

"Yeah, you're luck day. You get to meet him." The large bodyguard grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

GCGCGCGCGCGCG

Catherine knocked on the large oak door and twisted the brass doorknob. Sam sat watching monitors that recorded everything that went on in his casino.

"Dad," she said. Sam turned and smiled at her.

"Hi Muggs. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just leaving."

"Already?" she asked. He noticed her holding her hand, "What happened?"

"I had to put a few punching lessons to use," she replied.

"Where is the guy?"

"On his way up, but I took care of him."

"Well, not it's my turn," he said angrily. He moved in front of her and grabbed her bruised hand. "Let me get some ice for you before you leave, okay?"

"Okay."

A waitress from the kitchen quickly came up with a bag of ice. Catherine took it and said by the Sam. As she left, Big Joe, the bodyguard, to Sam's office, was escorting Dr. David West. He already had a growing purple bruise on his eye.

"What happened, Joe?"

"His clumsy ass ran into a few walls," he said with a smirk. "I'll see you later Catherine."

"Bye."

Catherine's ride back home was short. When she got home, she got in the shower and put some more ice on her hand. She fell asleep, but the smell of the man's breath still lingered in her nose.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Lame? I hope this story isn't getting boring. If it is I'll end it and start another fic that forever long. Please review. I know I have a lot of making up to do. :D**


	80. Chapter 79

**Young Summer Love **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: Get's pretty heated in the end, but that's Catherine and Gil.  
**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Salut! Sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to ditch an English paper to write this, but I decided to get it done with! I'll be working on the next chapter ASAP!**

**PS: Please review.**

* * *

Catherine's eyes fluttered open. Gil lay opposite her with his eyes closed and his soft snore filed the room. She wanted to kiss him, but he was too adorable to disrupt. She carefully got out of the bed and went into the bathroom.

When she was done, she decided to take Valentine for a walk. When she got back, she started on breakfast without Gil. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning," Catherine said sweetly.

"Morning. Made breakfast, I see."

"Yes," she replied, "I left the pancakes to you. How was work?"

"Great," he said stealing one of the grapes she was separating onto their plates. "What happened to your hand," he asked noticing the light bruise.

"I played fist tag with some guy who was a little too touchy feely."

"Where were you?" Gil asked suddenly worried.

"I went to the casino with my dad…"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I handled it Gil. I'm okay."

"What if you couldn't have handled it? What if something happened to you."

"Gil," she said cupping his face with both hands, "Nothing happened. I'm fine." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Next time call me if something happens."

"I will. I'm sorry."

"No. You're fine. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her and pulled her close. Catherine felt his grip tighten and his kisses becoming more demanding. She gently pulled her lips away from his, wanting to save it all for their weekend.

"Lets finish breakfast and get going, ok?"

"Ok. Put some ice on your hand too," he said.

"Yes, sir."

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"They're going to Lake Meade. I want you to follow them, but keep your distance."

"I thought that was my job- tell you where they're going."

"Sam just opened the cabin."

"Can I ask you something Mrs. Braun?"

"I don't pay you to ask me questions, do I?"

"No. It's a free feature. What the hell do you do with all of these pictures? You got something planed?"

"I keep them and, yes, I am working on something to get rid of Mr. Grissom."

"Hmm, sounds interesting."

"Is that all I can do for you today?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll give you an update later."

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"Thank you, again." Catherine said hugging her best friend.

"It's no problem," Jacqui replied.

"You can always pay us back when Mommy and Daddy want to have some alone time, without the kids," Jim said.

"As long as we can give it back. Another little Jacqui…" he shook his head. Jacqui hit his arm.

"It'll be a blessing to this world. Now you two kids have fun and be safe."

They said their goodbyes and soon Catherine and Gil were down the road. Catherine decided to drive and by the time they had gotten there Gil was snoring in the front seat. His eyes opened when he felt the car stop.

"We're here!"

Gil got out of the car. Catherine had parked in a small driveway next to the cabin. There weren't any other light wooden buildings around, or cars. Just trees.

"The back has a beautiful view of the lake." Catherine got their small bags and carried them inside.

Inside there was a small sitting area with a couch, a chair, a coffee table and a fireplace. A small multi-patterned area rug was in front of the fireplace. The kitchen was small and reminded him of the shack he and Catherine stayed in while they visited his mother in California. Of course this one was a bit bigger. On the wall was a door, which was closed.

"We can sleep in here," Catherine said opening the door. "We don't have to though. The couch pulls out." Gil followed her.

"No, it's fine." He said seeing the full sized bed. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a four-drawer dresser and a small desk. There was also a view of the lake from the window. "It's perfect."

Catherine tossed the bags on the floor and went over to the window. "It's so beautiful out." It was a little past noon and the sun shined high in the sky, making the water sparkle like gems.

"Thanks not the only beautiful thing out," Gil said wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her behind her ear, then her neck. As she slowly tilted her head he kissed along her jawbone until their lips touched. She kissed him with her head at an angle.

She turned in his arms an their chests connected. She slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "We have to see the rest."

"The rest?" he groaned.

"Yes. It's beautiful. You'll love it."

Catherine led her to the back, through a hidden door. To the left of the door was a hot tub and to the right were two lawn chairs. There was a small roof over the deck protecting the hot tub and the chairs if it rained.

Beyond the deck was the lake. It looked even bigger since they were so close. A thin, but faded path went down the hill and disappeared into the sand.

"Wow. I don't know why I stopped coming here."

"You came by yourself?"

"Yeah, most of the time. This is only one of the cabins my dad owns. This one is my favorite. It's _the_ cabin."

"Any… boys come with you?"

Catherine flashed him a devilish smile, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would." He said grabbing her waist and pulling them close to her.

"No," she answered. "You're the only guy who has seen one of my secret hideaways."

"Good." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's swim," she said. The sun was blazing, heating their sunscreen lathered skin. Gil agreed and was soon running ahead of Catherine down the path. Catherine laughed as he made a big splash from jumping in.

"How's the water?" she called out when he surfaced.

"Great," he replied. "Come on. Get in." Catherine tightened the strings of her black heart patterned bikini top. She took a few steps and laughed before running to jump in. When she surfaced, Gil was already behind her and grabbed her waist making her squeal.

Less than and hour later, Catherine was on Gil's back with her chin resting on his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands dangled around his neck. She let go and let herself float on her back. Gil turned around to watch her. His eyes wandered across the lake and up into the sky seeing the trees reaching out to the quite sky.

Catherine quietly sighed, loving the peace. They both sat, content with each other's company and lost in their own thoughts.

"You aren't cold?" Gil asked.

"Nope," she replied. She watched as Gil's, almost purple, bottom lip quivered. The lake water was rather cool, but it was soothing, versus the hot sun. She smoothly saw over to him with her head above the water.

Her wet hair was slicked back, and stuck to her wet skin. Without a word, she captured his bottom lip between hers. Her arms automatically wound around his neck as their lips melted.

"Warm yet?"

"A little."

"We'll fix that." He was confused by what she meant until he felt her fingers that with band of his swimming trunks. She gently pulled on them and kissed him again. The water between them splashed against their bodies.

Within minutes, his trunks were off and floating beside them. "Thoes won't sink will they?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and covered his lips with his. When his lips began to travel down her neck, Catherine pushed off his body and stood a few inches away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing… I have to pee."

"Go over there and pee," he said pointing to a part of the lake that was shadowed by a tree.

"Ew, No," she replied, "I'll be right back. I promise." She quickly swam and got out of the water. She ran back up the hill in her bathing suit. When she closed the back door behind her, she began laughing. Once she calmed down, she held up Gil's swimming trunks she had discreetly scoped out of the water.

Gil was in the middle of the lake, naked and with no clothes. She laughed again. She watched from the window as he patiently waited for her return. After a while he started to look worried. She could feel her bathing suit and her hair begin to dry. She decided to go and rescue him after slipping on a pair of shorts.

Her flip-flops smacked the dirt path she was strolling along. She had Gil's swimming trunks hanging from her finger by the drawstrings.

"Looking for these?" she said.

Gil clapped, applauding her. "Nice. Now give me my clothes."

"Hm, why would I do that?"

"Catherine."

"Gil."

"This isn't funny, Mrs. Bruan."

"I didn't laugh, Mr. Grissom." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Can I have my trunks please?" Gil wanted to laugh, but he put on his poker face. She got him good.

"Come and get them," she teased. "There's nobody around and I've see a fair share of what you've got hiding under there."

"It's cold," he said.

"All the better reason for you to get out and get your swimming trunks."

"Ok," he replied, "I'm going to count to three, Catherine."

"I'll count with you. One…" she teased.

"Fine." He began to count until he reached three. Catherine's eyes widened when she watched him swim and climb out of the water. She turned and ran for the cabin. Behind her was a naked man. He caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist. He turned her around and gently pushed her against a wall.

"That was not funny," he said.

"Just a little," she replied. Their bodies were close and their chests moved up and down as they caught their breath. Gil cracked a smile.

"Okay, a tiny bit. What if somebody saw me running through the woods naked?"

"They'd think you're the weirdest and sexiest guy ever," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and closing in on his lips. "And I'm so very lucky." She pressed her lips against his and he instantly deepened the kiss. His hands quickly moved and removed her shorts.

She moaned on his lips and ran her hands over his naked chest. She whimpered when his hand dipped into her bikini bottoms. His other hand worked it's way up her back and pulled the string to the piece of clothing between their chests. It hung loosely from her neck. His lips moved to her neck and he pulled the strings that held the top around her neck and flung it across the room.

"Bed," he mumbled.

"No," Catherine replied, "Here." She pulled one side of her bottoms and the strings fell against her legs. Gil glanced at her and saw a look he had never seen before from her. Her eyes had turned dark and her skin was flushed. His eyes traveled down her body. Her bare breast rose up and down as she breathed. One side of her bikini bottoms hung from her body.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked biting. She took a quick second to glance at his body. Gil pulled the string and let the piece of clothing fall to the floor. He used his body to pin her against the wall. When his hands rested on her hips, he lifted her off of the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The urgency for release was apparent in both of them. The lovemaking was intense and quick. They sat against the wall trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Catherine said breathlessly.

"You can say that again."

"Wow." Catherine glanced at Gil. "Let's do it again."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Boring? Too short? Too long? Just review. **


	81. Chapter 80

**Young Summer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13, teenagers being teenagers.**

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I wrote most of this while I was bored, in school. No school today! Please reviewwww. **

* * *

Catherine laid on top of Gil, listening to his heartbeat. Her hands lightly touched his chest and drew imaginary circles.

"Let's go for a walk," she said sitting up and pulling the throw blanket tightly around her body.

"Why?" he groaned.

"Because, it's too beautiful outside to be sitting here," She replied getting up and taking the entire blanket with her.

Gil remained on the couch naked. Catherine disappeared into the bedroom and put on a pair of shorts, flip-flops and one of Gil's old t-shirt that was a size to big for her. She threw a Gil's clothes over the couch and it landed on his chest.

"Get dressed," she ordered as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

"It's hot out," he said making up an excuse.

"Gilbert Grissom, get your ass up!"

"Can I get some boxers please?"

"You didn't bring any remember," she teased.

"Oh yeah," he said pulling her on top of him, "That's because I wasn't really planning on being dressed this weekend."

She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed in on her lips. She let him kiss her and almost gave in. A groan escaped the back of Gil's throat as she pulled away. "I stole a pair from your drawer."

She got free of his grip and moments later a pair of silk blue boxers landed on his face. "Hurry."

"Yes ma'am."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine twirled a daisy by the stem between her fingers. They walked slowly with a gap between them. Gil slipped his hands into the pockets of his shorts. He listened to the birds that filled the atmosphere.

"See, this is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled under his arm, "It's beautiful."

She almost fell, and then giggled. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she held the daisy up to his nose. "That's the smell of nature, baby."

Gil saw a small patch of grass. He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. She watched as he lay on his back and put his hands between the grass and his head.

"You going to stand there all day?" he asked. She smiled and followed his lead. Above them, there were no trees, giving them a perfect view of the sky.

"I haven't done this since I was little."

"It was one of my hobbies."

"I used to sneak out of the house -especially if my mother had _friends_ over. I'd go out and lay on the grass and just look at the sky and pick out shapes from the clouds," she chuckled. "My dad would sneak out too when he noticed I was gone. And of course my mother sent someone out to get us." She sighed remembering the little getaway's she had with her father.

Gil rolled over and propped himself on his elbow and draped his other arm over her waist. "Why'd you stop?"

She shrugged, "I got older and busier. The stars became more interesting."

"Which one do you like best?"

"Right now? Daytime," she laughed. He laughed with her. "It just depends on what's going on."

Gil grabbed the daisy she was still holding and put it on her ear, making sure it could be seen. He pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear and her finger ran down the side of her face, then along her jaw line. She closed her eyes when his fingertips lightly traced her lips.

A light smile spread across her lips. She opened her eyes and saw a heart shaped cloud. She didn't know if it was what she really saw or her mind playing tricks on her. Either way, she knew what it stood for.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Nothing. Kiss me," she demanded. He took her order and replaced his fingertips with his lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. It was like a kiss out of a movie.

"How's that?" Gil asked after he gently separated.

"Amazing." She ran her fingers through his short curly hair. It was silent, only the birds could be heard.

Gil watched as a beetle crawled on Catherine's arm. It was there for a while before she noticed. She raised her hand to swipe it away, but Gil caught it before she could.

"Don't." he said, "It's just a beetle. It's harmless."

"Say's who?" she asked.

"Me- the entomologist."

"Well get it off and put it on your arm."

"Catherine, calm down."

"You know I don't like bugs," she said. "You have five seconds before I flick it somewhere."

"Fine, fine." Gil carefully put his hand in front of the bug to crawl on. He sat up and stared at the bug that was cupped in his hand. Catherine wiped her arms and shivered.

"How do you hold them? They're small and disgusting with their little bug legs."

"Don't you think they find us, humans, disgusting too?"

"I don't care what a stupid beetle thinks! It's lucky you're here, or I'd squash its little ass."

"Don't be mean," Gil said putting the creature on the ground letting it disappear into the grass. Catherine sat up too, not seeing him release it.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Give it to you," Gil replied tossing his empty hand back. Catherine immediately freaked out. Gil got up and started to jog back to the cabin and looked over his shoulder to see Catherine sprinting behind him.

He laughed and picked up his speed. "Come on, slowpoke," he said.

"I can't run in flip flops!" she yelled. She took a few more steps and her flip-flop slid off her foot. She groaned and cursed Gil.

When she slipped it back on and turned around, Gil was nowhere in site. "Gil," she called out, but he didn't answer. She narrowed her eyes and examined the small narrow path between the trees.

"Gil, if you don't come our right now… you will never see me naked again," she said. She heard a rustle behind her and was disappointed to see a little squirrel, protectively holding an acorn as it scurried away from her.

A scream echoed through the woods when she turned around. Gil stood in front of her with a wide grin on his face. She hit in on the chest. "That's not funny," she said breathlessly.

"I didn't laugh."

"You've got that dumb smile on your face."

"Oh it's dumb, huh?" he said scooping her up. He slipped on hand behind her knee and the other supported her back.

"Yeah," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's really stupid."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. He kissed her. Her hand gently rested on his prickly cheek.

"When are you going to shave?" she asked rubbing her face.

He shrugged, "You don't like it?"

"I do. It just kind of feels like a brillo pad sometimes."

"Really?" he asked before her rubbed his cheek against hers. Her giggles echoed through the trees.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Your hands easy  
weight, teasing the bees  
hived in my hair, your smile at the  
slope of my cheek. On the  
occasion, you press  
above me, glowing, spouting  
readiness, mystery rapes  
my reason

When you have withdrawn  
your self and the magic, when  
only the smell of your  
love lingers between  
my breasts, then, only  
then, can I greedily consume  
your presence."

"Do you like that one?" Gil asked. Catherine pointed her feet in Gil's lap. She nodded.

"Who was it by?"

"Maya Angelou. It's called _Remembrance_," he replied.

Catherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Above her feet Gil held his book of poems- a gift from Catherine. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard her name. Gil watched her.

"Hm?"

"Do you know that I love you?" he said, "With all of my heart; everything that I have… This isn't some stupid summer romance to me, it's real." He didn't know why, but he had to say it as he watched her.

A small, sweet smile spread across her lips, "I love you too." She sat up and carefully took the book from his hands and set it behind her.

She ran her hands through hair and let her hands fall around his face. His eyes watched hers as she examined his face. She took in every detail about his face. The setting sun cast a beautiful glow on his skin. His blue eyes sparkled. His thin lips were surrounded by tiny dark, growing hairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a barely audible tone.

"Making sure you're real," she said with a light smirk.

"One hundred percent," he replied before kissing her. Their kiss was slow and passionate. His fingers lightly caressed the skin on her neck. Her hands held on to the sides of his shirt, holding on securely.

"Let's go inside," she whispered against his lips. Gil gave her soft, kiss-swollen lips one last peck before he took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

Once the door was closed, they slowly shed their clothes; savoring every kiss, caress, touch and glance. They slipped beneath the sheets and lay close together for a while. Catherine held Gil's hand against her heart. He could feel the rapid beating as she breathed. He kissed the palm of her hand, then her wrist.

He grabbed her hips and she moved over him, straddling his waist. She leaned over and kissed him. She felt his erection between her legs and rolled her hips. He groaned and they both smiled. Their moans filled the room as they became one.

They made love until no more light shined through the open window.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"I'm hungry," Catherine mumbled into Gil's bare chest.

"So am I. What are we eating for diner?" he asked.

"Let's go outside, build a fire and make s'mores," she said.

"S'mores? For dinner?"

"Yes," she said propping herself up on her elbow. "With extra, extra chocolate… Maybe we can use the leftovers for later." She wagged her eyebrows.

Gil laughed, "If I weren't extremely exhausted, I'd wrestle you."

"Oh! Lucky me," she said sarcastically.

"Where are you going?" Gil asked as she stood up and held a blanket around her body.

"To see if we have s'mores ingredients."

"We're seriously not eating s'mores for _dinner_ are we?"

"Yes, we are. And what I say counts because I am the woman," she replied.

"I'm just here for perks, I guess."

"And to make me look good, silly. I have to show you off." She batted her eyelashes playfully.

"Lucy me," he said as she disappeared from his view.

* * *

**A/N: Who's been watching CSI? The writers are doing pretty well over at CBS and I miss Warrick already. I'll update soon. **


	82. Chapter 81

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: Mature. Chapter gets racy. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Tomorrow is Election Day! … I'm excited if you couldn't tell (Even though I'm not old enough to vote yet.) Anyways, sorry for the delayed update. Teachers think that we don't have lives and we love homework. I also found out how to edit chapters I've already posted so I'm going through and doing that. No major changes are going to be made.

* * *

**

Catherine woke up with Gil's arms tightly wrapped around her as he snored in her ear. She sighed, enjoying how comfortable it was. Her body absorbed heat from his, and she snuggled closer.

The morning sun lightened up the room. She glanced at her cell phone on the nightstand, checking the time. Carefully, she got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Wearing only one of Gil's over sized button up flannel shirts, she turned on the coffee maker and patiently waited. She poured the black liquid into a mug and added the necessary ingredients to perfect it.

She took a sip and stood in the doorway of the opened back door. She glanced around the lake. On the swinging chair, Gil's book caught her eye. Leaving the door open, she sat down and opened the book.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"How's it going?"

"Mrs. Braun, it's only been a day. Oh I get it- you miss me."

"I have an… assignment."

"Let me hear it."

"When Gil gets back to Vegas, I want him take care of."

"You want him whacked?"

"No," she replied, "Scare him a bit. Brand him with the Braun name."

"You mean, happen to be in a dark alley with a couple of my buddies when he is?"

"Exactly. How does five thousand sound?"

"Good, but I'd rather spend a nice quiet evening …" he teased before he heard a click, followed by a dial tone. He laughed and picked up his hamburger and took a bite.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing,my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"

Catherine quietly recited a poem out of the book, then took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"That ones a good one," Gil said leaning in the threshold.

"It's beautiful. I give good gifts, don't I?"

"Perfect." He kissed the top of her head and took a seat next to her. He stretched his arm around her, resting it on the back of the chair. Grabbing her mug of hot coffee, he took a sip. His face turned up when the taste hit his tongue.

"What's wrong with my coffee?" Catherine asked.

"Too sweet," he replied.

"Well give it back," she said taking it from him. Catherine rested her head on Gil's shoulder and tucked her feet under her. She starred at the spot where they had built a fire to make s'mores. "Read another one."

"Like the sound of my voice?" he teased flipping the pages.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine played with the star pendant around her neck. Tearing her eyes away from the ceiling, she glanced at Gil. He snored softly, lying on his side and his arm across her body. They were both wrapped in the thin sheets.

She turned, facing him. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she watched him. His snoring was interrupted when he sighed softly. She reached out and touched his cheek gently with the tip of her finger. The hair on his face had grown softer as it filled his face.

She let her finger travel and trace his lips. She felt him form his lips moved and take her finger into his mouth before he bit down on it.

"Ouch," she said softly.

Her ran his tongue over the tip of her finger, soothing it.

"Better," she murmured.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Not trying to eat you."

He chuckled, "What can I say; you taste delicious."

"Thank you," she replied. He grabbed her waist and gently pulled her body against his. The thin layer of the sheets separated their naked bodies.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked. He knew that she hadn't fallen asleep after they made love.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked.

"You were sitting at the bar in the Rampart, near the poker room. Your hair was down; your eyes were sparkling. The black dress you were wearing left a lot to the imagination," he said, "You had cute little freckles on your shoulders you thought no one could see. You were drinking a cosmo and you couldn't wipe that gorgeous smile off your face.

"Wow," she replied pleased, "Very detailed."

"You never forget the day your life changes," he chucked. "Even if you don't realize it. Besides, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

She felt a blush prickle her cheeks until they burned completely. "Does it still surprise you how much you infatuate me?" Gil asked.

She ignored his question and snuggled close to his warm body. She kissed the hidden dimple in his chin, "I'm so glad we met. Otherwise, I'd be… I don't know where I'd be."

"I'm sure you'd be doing good."

"I don't like good. I like how I'm feeling now."

"And, how's that?"

"Like I'm on top of the world."

"Ah, the usual happy ending." He kissed her soft lips.

As Gil planted sweet kisses on her lips and face. Her hands found their way through the sheets. A small groan echoed in Gil's throat when he felt her fingertips touch his naked skin- sending jolts of electricity through his body. She ran her hands up his chest, letting her fingertips gracefully touch his skin.

She smiled and let her hands make a trail back down his chest. She bit her bottom lip as she felt every curve of his body. She could hear his breathing increase as she drew circles around his belly button before letting her fingers follow his happy trial. He moaned when he felt her warm palm grasp him.

"Let's get in the shower," he whispered in her ear.

"What if I don't want to?" she giggled feeling his beard tickle her cheek.

"Woman, don't make this hard."

"Yes sir," she replied. "Last one there does all the scrubbing."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

**GCGCGCGCG**

"You know, for someone who doesn't like bugs, you're outside a lot," Gil said after finding her sitting on the swinging chair with a cup of iced tea.

"I don't let your little friends ruin the outdoors for me."

Gil sat next to her and peeked into her cup. "So what have you been out here thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replied with a sigh. "Just… relaxing."

"I'm glad you suggested we come here."

"Me too. I like the complete isolation from everyone and having you all to myself." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Just wait until we're old and can't stand each other," he chucked. Catherine laughed.

"Who said I can stand you now?" she joked.

"Don't make me throw you in the lake, midget."

"Midget?!"

"You and your little feet."

Catherine held up her feet and wiggled her red painted toes. "Whatever, Bigfoot."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Why aren't you eating the red ones?"

"I don't like the red ones."

"Catherine, you know they all taste the same. The dye just changes the color."

"So are you going to eat them or not?" Gil pursed his lips then popped a peanut M&M in his mouth.

"You know, this isn't healthy," he said motioning his head towards the scattered snacks on the table. Catherine glanced at him with a piece of blue candy between her lips. Gil reached over, grabbed it and plucked it into his mouth.

She pouted, "We could always go to one of the lake's restaurants… Oh wait, we didn't bring any clothes."

Gil grabbed his can of Dr. Pepper of the table and took a sip. "It's still not healthy. We have no protein. And as much as you've been trying to kill me, we need some."

"Hey, I heard no objections in your moans and groans." He murmured something she couldn't hear, "Go outside and hunt a squirrel."

"Did you know that Squirrel meat is considered a favored meat in certain regions of the United States, but they're high in cholesterol? It's wild game."

"That's nasty. What if I were a vegetarian?

"You'd be a vegetarian," he replied standing up. "And you'd have a problem with me cooking a squirrel."

"I was kidding!" she replied quickly jumping up.

"So was I." A smile spread across his face. "I just wanted to see the reaction on your lovely face." His arm easily went around her slim waist and pulled her close. His lips gave her no room for objection. He kissed her, letting the tip of his tongue trace her lips. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss.

"Looks like you don't need any protein to me," Catherine said breathlessly against his lips.

"It's the sugar," he replied before kissing her again.

"You find any excuse to kiss me, don't you?" Gil only smirked. Catherine sat on the couch and grabbed his hand to pull him down with her.

They continued to kiss until they both needed air. Gil's lips moved to the corner or her mouth, to her chin then to her neck. He made a trail of wet opened mouth kisses before he sucked on the small patch of skin above her collarbone.

"Hey…" she whispered, gasping for air. Gil mumbled against her skin.

"Why don't you clean up this mess and meet me in the room in about five minutes," she said.

"I'm not really in the mood for cleaning right now, sweetie."

"What if I say," she said seductively, "It'll be worth your while." She brushed her kiss-swollen lips against his ear, sending a chill down his spine.

"Hurry up," he groaned.

Catherine quickly disappeared into the bedroom and quickly searched her suitcase for the small one she hid. A smile spread across her face when she spotted the bag and held up the item.

In the living room, Gil stared at the scattered food on the table, then retrieved the trashcan and shoved everything in. Once the mess was clean he stared at the door that was still closed. Sighing, he plopped on the couch.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"One second," she called out.

"Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me."

"Well get in here before you die," he heard her reply. Taking the cue, he got up and twisted the doorknob. The room was dark; several candles were placed around the bed. The curtains were drawn closed to block out the moon. After his eyes scanned the room, what he really wanted to see was lying in the middle of the bed.

Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped when he saw what she was wearing. A sheer black babydoll teddy hugged her curves. On each of her legs were thigh-high tights with lace trimming at the top. The low dip between her breasts gave him a perfect view. Her silver necklace sparkled. His body responded immediately.

She sat up on the bed, standing on her knees. Her hair fell on her shoulders. He could barley see the thin black lines that made out her panties.

"Cath…" he stuttered. "You- you look amazing."

"Thank you," she replied. She silently thanked God he couldn't see her blush. "I wish you'd come over here."

Gil scanned her body, licking his lips involuntarily. He felt his feet moving until he stood beside the bed. Catherine was still on her knees. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt. She lifted it above his head, only breaking the eye contact for a few seconds. Her hands explored his chest, and then ran along his shoulders.

Gil sighed. Her touches always sent electric currents through his body. He grabbed her small hands and kissed her palms. His lips moved to wrist and slowly up her arms before they rested upon her lips. She parted her lips, giving him access, which he gratefully accepted.

His hands cupped the sides of her face gently. Catherine sighed at the sensation of his tongue moving against hers. She felt the familiar rush of arousal run through her body. She pulled his body closer and kissed him harder. He smiled against her lips felling her urgency for him.

"Needy, are we?" he asked.

"You do that to me," she whispered kissing his chest. "Get undressed," she demanded.

Without an objection, Gil stepped back and got out of his shorts, leaving on his boxers.

"All of it."

Catherine smiled seductively as her eyes scanned his body and ran across his arousal.

"Like what you see?"

"Like always."

"Lie down," he said. Catherine followed his commands and moved to the middle of the bed. Gil moved over her body, settling himself between her legs. He kissed her face, everywhere but her lips. He moved down her body, kissing her neck and exposed chest. He cupped her breast; the thin layer of lace separated the skin-to-skin contact. She could feel his breath against her skin as he moved down her body. She immediately cursed herself choosing the lace as she arched towards him trying to get him closer. She hissed when she felt his teeth gently sink into the skin on her waist.

Gil ran his hands down her legs, then back up, this time moving up the teddy. His fingers hooked on the thin strings of her panties and slid them down her legs. She smiled and gazed at him through her half open eyes when he flung them across the room.

His lips kissed her legs, then the insides of her thighs. She moaned and ran her fingers through his curly hair. He could hear her breath quicken as he moved closer to her center. He kissed every inch of skin, using his tongue and lips to bring her to the edge how no one ever had before. He grinned at the sight: her body was tense and her hands tightly gripped the sheets, her eyes were tightly closed but he imagined the dark lust in her eyes, she pressed her kiss swollen lips together waiting for the ride of pleasure. The lace teddy was hitched up slightly, but still hugged her body.

"Gil…" she whimpered. He moved over her body and kissed her before their bodies became one and the pleasure inside of her was released. He simply watched her. Admiring her and the fact he got to share this moment with her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear after she came down from her high.

"I love you too," she replied breathlessly.

* * *

**A/N: I was listening to _Radio by Girlicious_ when I wrote the end of this. It deffinatlye sets some kind of mood. I'm interested to hear what you guys want to see happen in this fic. Please review & I'll update soon. **


	83. Chapter 82

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: No school this week so I wrote for you guys. More to come. =]

* * *

**

Gil forced his heavy eyelids open. The room was still dark with only a little of the morning sunlight peeking through the closed curtains. He glanced at the red head that was laying next to him on her stomach- her naked back exposed.

He wanted to reach out and touch her soft skin, but he didn't want to move his body. A smirk crept upon his face as the images of the previous hours crossed his mind. They'd stayed up long after the scattered vanilla scented candles burned out.

He glanced at her again, this time letting his eyes linger longer on the soft skin on her back. He licked his lips and felt a familiar twitch under the blanket. Groaning, he lifted the blanket enough to see below his waist.

"That woman," he mumbled. Reluctantly, he got up started a cold shower. When he re-entered the room, Catherine was still sprawled on the bed. He left the room and came back with a bag of bar-b-que chips and a bottle of water. He carefully settled himself on the bed and opened the bag. He picked up his book off the nightstand, opened it and read.

Catherine stirred from her sleep minutes later. She slowly sat up and swung her legs around to the floor. She wrapped one of the sheets that had fallen to the floor around her body and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she returned, she slipped back into bed and cuddled against the pillow. "How long have you been up?" she sighed with her eyes closed

"Not long," he replied.

"You smell like you showered."

"I did. Want some breakfast?" he asked.

Catherine opened her eyes and surveyed her options.

"I'll take some water. After last night, I might be a little dehydrated." Gil sat his book down and handed her the cold bottle.

"I did most of the work," he teased.

"Baby, I defiantly did my share," she said with a raised eyebrow. She took a long sip of his water.

"Hey, hey," he said grabbing it, "Leave me some?"

"You offered," she replied wiping her lips with the back of her hand. She lay back against the pillow and stared at him.

He glanced down at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how amazing last night was," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"It was pretty great, huh?"

"You know for someone who was so inexperienced before, you're pretty good at what you do."

"I guess my naturally talented and skilled," he replied, "I could say the same for you."

"Did you think there was nothing by non sense in those magazines?" She reached in his bag and stole a chip.

Outside, they could hear rain hitting the windows. Catherine got out of bed- this time leaving the sheet- and looked outside, watching the water droplets fall from the sky.

Gil let his eyes travel from the ends of her red hair, down her back, over her naked backside and down to her feet. He licked his lips. She arched her back and sighed. He knew she loved when it rained. She was so engrossed with the peaceful scene in front of her; she didn't hear him sneak up behind her.

She jumped slightly when she felt his arms slip around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. She leaned into his embrace and held her hands over his.

"I love the rain."

"I know," he replied. "And I love you." He could see her wide grin from an angle.

"I know," she replied.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine emerged from the bathroom- a cloud of steam following- rubbing her hair with a towel.

"You know, if you keep stealing my boxers, I won't have anymore."

"Oh, Oreos." She said spotting the pack on the bed. "Where'd you find these?" she said stiffing a whole one in her mouth.

"In the cabinet," he replied, "I love how your father left millions of snacks, but no real food."

She shrugged, "I guess it spoils the whole camping theme."

"Double-Stuff Oreo's and a restaurant less than five miles away doesn't spoil it?"

"Gil, shutup." He watched her pull an Oreo and lick the extra stuffing.

"Want half?" she asked noticing him staring. He turned his face when he looked at the clean chocolate cookie.

"No thank you."

"You didn't have any problem sticking your tongue other places," she said with a wink.

"No more for you." Gil sat the bag on the nightstand, out of her reach. She snatched a cookie out of his hand and licked it, thinking it was enough to keep him away from it. He surprised her and grabbed her wrist. She pulled the cookie towards her mouth, laughing.

A defeated whimper escaped her mouth when he bit off more than half of the cookie, almost taking her finger with it. He was now lying with half of his body dominating hers.

"I hate you," she said watching him chew it. She instantly grew jealous.

"It was _my_ cookie," he said

"Whatever happened to caring is sharing?"

"There's still some left, I'll leave it to you." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. She stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "What do you want to do today?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "It's one of those days where you just stay in bed."

"I agree."

There was a long, comfortable silence before Catherine spoke, "I still hate you."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

With the soothing sounds of the rain outside and Gil's heartbeat put Catherine too sleep a while later. Gil carefully moved from under her and watched as she replaced him with one of the pillows.

He fixed himself a glass of water and stood in the open doorway in the back. The back porch was wet around the edges where the water dripped. It was raining harder than it was earlier. He could barley see ten feet out. He let the fresh air blow against his skin. He took a deep breath, letting the air cleanse him.

He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. She buried her head into his back and sighed.

"You know the scent you smell when it rains? It comes from petrichor. It's an oil produced by plants. Later it's absorbed by rocks and soil, and later released into the air when it rains."

"No, I didn't," she mumbled. He took a sip of his water and ran his fingertips over the soft skin on her hand. "_You_ smell good too."

He smirked. They stood there for a while. Gil thought Catherine even though Catherine had fallen asleep against his back. He could hear her breath even out and her chest softly move against his body.

"Catherine," he said afraid to make her.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"I love you." He could see the smile quickly spread at her favorite words from his lips.

"Can we stay?"

"I don't think Jim, Jacqui or Valentine would be too happy about that."

"That's why I like it here. I love them, but here we don't have to worry about them."

"Well, the lake will always be here and of course we'll come back whenever you want." Gil swung his arm around Catherine's shoulders and moved her to his side. "We'll bring the kids here when they have breaks from school and on free weekends."

Catherine smiled as she imagined the kids running around while she sat in Gil's arms on the same rocking seat. "Don't forget Valentine," she replied. Gil rolled his eyes.

There was a comfortable pause as they both thought about the weekend bar-b-ques, Jim and Jacqui vacationing with them; kids from both couples running around, sugar high. Gil kissed the top of her head.

"We have a bright future ahead, my dear." Catherine smiled and gave his stomach a light pat.

"You know, you haven't told me any interesting cases from work lately," she said floating to the couch before she softly plopped down.

Gil pursed his lips, "I haven't have I?" He turned in her direction, leaning in the door frame. "Let me see…"

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine lay next to Gil propped on her elbow watching Gil as he talked. They had been talking for hours about nothing particular. She laughed at something he said.

"You think that's funny?" he asked.

"You got beat up by a girl."

"I was ten, she was a really big twelve year old." Catherine giggled again.

"You know, I am very hurt that you laughed. I got abused by a bully and you think it's funny," he said pouting.

"Aw. Did you cry?"

"You know what…" He quickly moved and pined her under him. She squealed in surprise.

"What are you going to do? Get revenge?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I should tell you, that I won't cry like you did. So… I don't see what the point would be."

"You won't cry like I did, but I can make you cry." Catherine watched the sparkle in his blue eyes.

"How?" She felt his hand travel down the side of her body until he reached her waist.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."

"Are you allowed to show me?" she asked before he brushed his lips against hers.

"I can." He deepened the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let her hands slip under the back of his shirt. Her nails lightly grazed his back. A groan rumbled from the back of his throat in response. She smiled against his lips. Her hands traveled over his butt, pushing him closer to her body.

"Where's our patience?"

"Gone and out the window," she mumbled sliding her hands back up to remove his shirt. Her hands explored his chest, back and shoulders as their tongues dueled. Both of them quickly stilled.

"What was that?" Catherine asked in a whisper.

"I think someone knocked on the door," Gil replied in the same hushed tone.

"Aren't you going to go look?"

"Not… like this," Gil said looking down between their bodies.

"Well I'm not going." Gil glanced at their bodies again; the top three buttons on Catherine's, well his, shirt was unbuttoned and he could see the top of her breast moving with every breath she took. What if it was a man out there?

"You're right." He got up and quickly grabbed a shift of the floor.

"This is just like some horror flick. We're isolated, someone knocks on the door unexpectedly and we die," Catherine mumbled pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Catherine would you shutup."

Gil opened the door. Two girls stood before him in their bathing suits and shorts.

"Hi," he spoke.

"Hi," one of them said letting her eyes scan his body. "We saw your car out and we wanted to invite you to a party. It's a little far out, but I'm pretty sure it'll be worth the drive."

"You have any friends?" the other asked.

"We-well," he stuttered.

"Yes, he does actually!" Catherine said stepping beside him. "So, um, sorry he can't make it. Bye." With that, Catherine slammed the door in their faces.

"Uhg," one of the girls scoffed, "What a bitch."

"Well that was inspirational."

"So was your stuttering."

"I didn't stutter."

"W-w-we-well," Catherine said imitating him. Catherine tilted her head. "They were flirting with you and thank God you don't know how to flirt back."

"I do to know how to flirt."

"If in your world stuttering constitutes as showing affection; sure," she said with a shrug.

"I flirt with you all the time." Catherine didn't respond. He took a step closer, "Do you really think I'd flirt with two girls in front of you?"

"Yeah, to tease me."

"Okay, you got me," he laughed, "But I actually like you." He gave her a soft kiss.

"That still doesn't give you the right to flirt with girls in front of me… well, if you know how."

"Yes ma'am. Now can we finish what we started back there?"

"Certainly," she said with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I plan to eat… a lot. **


	84. Chapter 83

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Guys, I hate school! You have no idea. It seems like I never have time to write anymore. Anywho, enjoy. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Grillows is the bomb.

* * *

**

Gil groaned. Catherine moved over him, placing tiny kisses on his face.

"Tired already?" she asked.

"You my dear, have no idea how much work I actually do to please you."

"I guess I need a couple of turns in charge then." She smirked. She flipped her hair to one side letting it tickle Gil's face. "You know what would make this weekend perfect?"

"What?"

"A midnight skinny dip." He watched as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No, no, no. The last time you decided to go skinny dipping, you left me in the water with no clothes on… alone."

"Well this time," she kissed him, "you won't be alone. I promise." He glared at her with pursed lips. "Come on. Weren't you the one who wanted to be naked this whole trip?"

"Yes and this, is fine." He said running his hands up the sides of her body.

"You're going to be naked in here all by yourself because I'm going skinny dipping." She rolled off of him, taking the dark blue blanket that was wrapped around their bodies.

He heard her sigh from by the door, "I hope none of the guys from that party wonder all this way…" Gil stared at the threads on the couch before quickly getting up, slipping on his shorts, and following Catherine's trail.

She was already in the water. He knew she was bending her knees so the water covered her all the way to her neck. He slipped off his shorts and sat them on top of the sheet.

"Oh, look who's joining me." She smiled and watched him remove his shorts and slowly walk into the water. "When was the last time you were this spontaneous?" Catherine asked tilting her head back in the water.

"Honestly? When I told you my name."

"How about something extremely spontaneous?"

"I continued talking to you and asked out on a date." Catherine laughed.

"Okay. Ever in your life?"

"Telling you how much I love you." He swam closer to her.

"See, I don't think you were being spontaneous," she replied wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I think you were following your heart." As she wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt weightless in the water.

The moon sparkled on the water, through the trees. The glow form the water gave them enough light to see each others face.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I was just following my heart. It was kismet." He pulled her closer. The water splashed almost silently against their bodies. "I don't think I've done anything really spontaneous. I'm a really boring guy. Didn't I warn you?"

"You're naked in a public lake in the middle of the night. That definitely doesn't scream boring to me," she smirked.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me," he said with a playful pout. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She could feel his hands run smoothly up her naked back and shivered in the water.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little," she said moving closer to him.

"When we're both sick with pneumonia, just remember this was your idea." She brushed her thumb over his beard before kissing him.

"Okay," she whispered on his lips before they came into contact. His body began to react as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against his. He could feel her back arch in the water. Catherine tugged lightly on his bottom lip before separating their lips, then their bodies.

"Hey, where you going?" Gil said in a hushed tone. Catherine walked backwards in the water. Her knees were bent so she was submerged underwater up to her neck. She bit her bottom lip and gave him a smirk before turning and swimming to the sand.

He followed behind her and watched as she spread out the sheet and lay on one side. His eyes traveled down her wet body.

"I've always wanted to do it on the beach."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"That was… amazing," Catherine said catching her breath.

"You can say that again."

"That was amazing." She turned on her side and laid her head on his chest. His chest was still wet with sweat and lake water. "I'm glad no one walked by or anything," she chuckled.

"They would have been in for a show." Without realizing, Catherine drew lazy circles on her shoulder. Catherine chuckled again. They were both silent, looking up at the stars. The wind blew lightly and he felt her shiver in the soaked sheet.

"Let's go inside."

"Yes. Can we put on a fire and sleep in the living room?"

"Anything you want," he kissed her forehead. Catherine threw Gil's shorts on his shoulder. They walked side by side wrapped in the wet sheet. Gil yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yes. We are not having anymore sex this weekend." Catherine laughed. "We should be an experiment."

"Why?"

"People can not live off of snacks and sex or other activities for three straight days." Catherine sent her laughter echoing through the trees again.

"I'll be sure to inform my dad to pack proteins next time."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine shivered as she watched Gil laid a fresh, dry blanket on the floor. She had already taken a shower while Gil went out to fetch some wood for the fire. In a t-shirt and a pair of panties she slipped between the warm blankets.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll be back," he said kissing her forehead.

"Aren't you going to start the fire?" she asked.

"The wood got a little wet from the rain. It has to dry a bit." She nodded and watched his feet pad towards the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Gil emerged from the bedroom dressed in a pair of boxer shorts. His curly hair was still wet and rustled- the way Catherine loved it.

"Look what I found," she said waving a bottle of champagne above her head. She sat on their palette with a blanket wrapped tightly around her body.

"Rum," he said inspecting the bottle.

"I found it in the back of the cabinet." Gil checked the wood before throwing a few pieces in the fireplace and starting the fire. He ran his fingers through his damp curls and sat next to her.

"You smell good," she said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Okay, open this." She handed him the bottle. Holding a cup in one hand and the bottle in the other, she poured some of the dark liquid into a small glass. "One for you and… one for me. Cheers."

"To?"

"A wonderful weekend."

He nodded in agreement "Cheers."

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked before they each took a sip. The liquid burned their throats and warmed them up at the same time. Gil laughed at Catherine's face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she coughed. "I never drank it straight."

The fire was beginning to warm the room. Between that, the alcohol, the blankets and Gil's body heat she felt toasty. She ran her fingers through her frizzy hair and sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for the rest of our lives?"

"My mother would kill me."

"She can come to visit," she said smiling.

"How will I work to get money?" She shrugged. "And we only have about two outfits."

"Fine, fine. We have to go back Vegas," she pouted. Gil felt desire stir within him as she puffed out her plump bottom lip. The fire cast a glow on her red hair and skin. She closed her eyes and he sat his drink on the floor. "My mom would probably hunt us down and kidnap…"

Gil placed his lips over hers before she could finish her sentence. She opened her eyes and watched as he grabbed her drink and sat it next to his. He turned back and kissed her again. She sighed against his lips, letting her eyes slip close without arguing or questioning his actions.

She ran her fingers through her hair as he moved his body closer. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt against her thigh. A moan poured into his mouth as he slip his hand up slowly and touched her thorough her panties. She lifted her hips slightly, trying to add pressure to his light, teasing touches.

He slid his tongue into her mouth. They kissed until they both needed air. His hands quickly went to work on the buttons on her shirt.

"What happened to no sex for the weekend?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it. Especially when you pouted. Plus, it's your turn to be in charge," he replied with a wink.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Then let me be in charge." She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it offer her shoulders. He sat up far enough to take off his shirt and toss it next to hers. She ran her hands up his chest and leaned over to kiss him.

He lifter her, moving her hips down. She kissed his neck and rolled her hips, teasing him. He pushed back. She took the hint and got up slid her navy panties off while he got rid of his shorts and boxers. She moved over him and pulled the blanket around her waist.

One of her hands found his and their fingers laced together. She used her right hand to hold her self up. Gil pulled her hair behind her ear, leaned up and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine sat wither feet propped on the dashboard as Gil drove smoothly down the road. She sighed.

"Bored?" Gil asked from the drivers' side.

"How did you know? Are you sure you don't just want to turn around?"

"No," he replied. "We are going home to eat some real food."

She poked her lips out into a slight pout. "Lasagna?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said glancing around the empty road, "Just as long as I don't get distracted by all of the activity outside." Catherine chuckled. "We're almost there anyways."

"I can't believe it's over," she moaned. "Doesn't it feel like we just got there yesterday? And you know how you do something you don't want to it lasts forever?"

"Like the last class of the school day?"

"Exactly."

"Well I promise you we'll come back." Catherine leaned over and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

"I love you. You better not break that promise either." She turned his head for better access to his lips.

"I'm driving."

"Gil, the road is straight."

"Do you want me to kill us?" She ignored him, giving him tiny kisses along his jaw.

"You can pull over," she said wagging her eyebrows.

He raised his eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Party pooper," she mumbled settling back in her seat.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. Anyone nervous about **_**CSI**_** tonight? I'm recording it so I can watch it after school tomorrow. I wonder how many people are actually going to watch it? I honestly don't know if I am. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. I'll update it ASAP. **


	85. Chapter 84

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I just had to get through school before break started. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Happy Hanukkah… whatever you celebrate. Mine was great and here's your update.

* * *

**

Catherine laughed at her 'baby' as she ran around their living room and back to her.

"She's gotten so big," Catherine cooed from the doorway.

"Cath, It's only been three days."

"Shut up," she said dropping her bag beside the couch and sitting down. She patted her lap and called Valentine. "Mommy missed you," she said petting the dog behind her ears. "Daddy too. And next time we promise to take you with us. You're going to love it."

"We don't have any food in here," Gil said staring into the fridge.

"You know what that means," she said standing behind him.

"Grocery shopping," he groaned.

"It's okay. I'll go by myself and let you get some rest." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're an angel."

"I know."

**CGCGCGCGCGG**

Catherine came back an hour later with a few bags of groceries. The apartment was quiet, except for Gil snoring coming from the back. She smiled and let her purse drop to the floor, and quietly walked back. Gil lay, sprawled on his stomach with Valentine lying beside him.

She leaned in the doorframe and watched them sleep. She got an idea and tip toed to the nightstand on her side. She frowned as she searched through the messy drawer until she found her camera. She turned it on and jumped, forgetting the sounds it made. Gil's snoring paused for a second, then resumed. Catherine stepped away from the bed and took a picture. She moved around the bed and took a few more. Gil stirred in his sleep again. She smiled, turned off the camera and left the door cracked open.

After unpacking the groceries, Catherine sat on the couch and watched TV. After watching reruns of her favorite shows, nothing was on. Valentine made her way into the living room and stood in front of Catherine.

"Hello. You have a nice nap with Gil?" she asked petting her. "Come on," she said patting the couch beside her. Valentine hesitated knowing she wasn't allowed on the couch. "Gil's asleep. Come on," she said patting the couch again. The puppy wagged her tail and jumped on the couch. "Good girl. Now what do you want to watch? I'm not watching _Dog Whisperer_ again so you can forget it."

Gil slept for another hour. He emerged from their room with dark wet curls on top of his head and the fresh scent of AXE. Valentine had climbed off the couch and went to fetch some food from her bowl.

"Hi," Gil said kissing the top of Catherine's head from behind the couch.

Catherine tilted her head back and replied, "Hi. How was your nap?"

"Great. The only thing I need now is some food."

"I already put the groceries up."

"Did you check on my spider?"

Catherine chuckled. "I feed it too."

"I'm guessing you're being sarcastic."

"Yes," she replied. He gave her a chaste kiss and disappeared into the laundry room. He emerged carrying the light case it was it.

"Gil, you better not put that in the kitchen," she said in a warning tone as she flipped through the channels.

"I'm not." He sat the clear container right in front of her.

She pulled her feet onto the couch and tucked them under her. Gil sat next to her. Catherine's eyes watched the clear case.

"Gil why did you take it out of the laundry room."

"He needs to see some light and get some fresh air. Catherine, he won't crawl through the case."

Just after he said that, Valentine ran around the table and knocked the clear plastic box over. The top flew off, sending the small patch of fake grass and a rock along with the spider on the floor. Catherine's eyes widened as the eight-legged creature stood still on the floor.

Everyone paused. The only sound that came from the condo was the television. Valentine tilted her head at the strange creature. Alfonso quickly moved two feet. Valentine began to bark.

"No, Val! Don't eat it!" Catherine yelled from the couch.

"Catherine, please get your dog." Gil stood up and stood in front of the spider, trying to block it from going anywhere else. Valentine stood barking and Catherine sat on the couch.

"It's _our_ dog. Get your spider before she eats it."

"I'm trying," he mumbled carefully picking up the case. "The dog is scaring him. He's going to run if I get close."

"Val, get over here. Don't eat that disgusting spider."

"It might help if you got off the couch."

"I'm not getting up with that," she said pointing, "on the floor."

"Do you want Val to eat him or not?" Catherine thought for a moment; she didn't want Valentine to eat a spider, but if she did there wouldn't be one anymore.

"You know what? She can. I don't even care anymore."

"Catherine Braun," Gil said in a warning tone.

"Fine. If it crawls near or on me…" Catherine carefully rose from the couch and grabbed the big black puppy by her red collar. "Come on girl." After a few tugs, she gently pulled the dog to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Catherine lay on the bed with Valentine beside her. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Gil. About ten minutes later he opened the door. Catherine and the dog directed their attention to him.

"Did you catch it?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"So, you didn't catch it." She sighed. "Why the hell did I let you bring that thing in here?"

"Because you love me." She glared at him and raised her right eyebrow. Her mouth pulled into a small tight pout.

"Well I'm not staying on the bed all day or until you catch it and neither is Val, so until you do catch your spider, we're going to Jacqui and Jim's.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"No. What if I step on it or it crawls on my foot and bites me. What if it bites Val? I saw _Eight-Legged Freaks_."

"That movie is unrealistic. I don't think Alfonso will grow overnight and web us."

"Overnight? Gil you better find that thing before you leave!"

"So are you just going to stay in here until I do?"

"Yes," she replied petting Valentine. "Both of us."

"Sweetheart, I will try my hardest to find Alfonso."

"Good because there's no room for me you and Val."

**CGCGCGCGCGG**

Catherine's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around her room; the apartment was quiet. She blinked a few times and her eyes snapped open suddenly remembering there was a spider running freely around their home. Valentine lifted her head and watched her.

"Don't look at me like that," she said rubbing her eyes. The Newfoundland looked at the floor, Catherine, and then the floor again. "Don't you dare." The dog whimpered and jumped off the bed. "Val, get back on this bed! There is a spider running around here and I might bite you," she said reaching for her.

Val, breathing heavily, watched Catherine and headed for the door. Catherine called her name and whistled, but she ignored her. Before reaching the cracked opened door, she looked back at Catherine and whimpered again.

"Fine. I'll sit here by myself then. You dumb-asses are going to run around while there's a twenty-pound, eight-legged bug loose, she mumbled. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She mumbled something else inaudible to the rest of the room.

Unable to rest, she reached for her cell phone on her bedside nightstand. When she felt something tickle her hand, her eyes snapped open and her body stilled as she came face to face with the wanted eight-legged creature.

She tried to yell Gil's name, but it only came out as a whisper. 'Get a grip Catherine. It's just a bug. A big, nasty, hair bug with eight legs and freaky eyes.'

"Gil!" she finally exclaimed.

Upon hearing his name being yelled from the bedroom, Gil hit his head on the coffee table. "Damn it," he murmured crawling from under the table. Valentine simply looked at him from her spot next to him. "Shut up." She whimpered.

"Gil."

"Wh-" he stopped when he was Catherine staring wide-eyed at Alfonso, who was on her hand. "Catherine, be very still."

"You have about five seconds to get this ting off."

"Shh," he said holding his finger up to his lips before closing the door behind him.

"Gil Grissom," she warned. Gil made his way over to the nightstand and extended him hand, resting it beside Catherine's and gently pushing his pet onto his hand.

"There you go little buddy. You had poor Catherine terrified."

"I wasn't terrified," she shivered, wiping her hand across Gil's pillow, "I just don't like bugs. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Tarantulas are gently and quiet."

"Out of all the things you could have been interested in, you choose bugs. Why not… birds or trees?"

"Because bugs do their jobs- no matter what. Sometimes when I get a body in and there are bugs present I can tell the time or death and even where."

"Okay! Time to put Alex back in his box," she said waving her hands away from her.

"Alfonso. His name is Alfonso."

"I will try to remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Trust me when I say, it makes me write more. **


	86. Chapter 85

_**Young Summer Love**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Forgive me for not updating. I could have updated during my short Christmas break, but I had to wipe out my hard drive again and I lost some precious work. Please, please keep those reviews coming even though I'm a pain when it comes to updating. I still love you guys.

* * *

**

"What is that?"

"A picture." Catherine said setting a newly framed picture on her nightstand. Gil stretched across the bed and grabbed the frame. "Hey. I don't come touching stuff on your side."

"When did you take this?" he asked ignoring her.

"Yesterday after I picked up some groceries. You and Val were so cute, I just had to."

"You think I'm cute when I sleep?"

"Adorable, especially when you snore really softly. Almost like a baby. I'm sure I've told you before you were cute when you slept," she said kissing the top of his head.

"You're stupid dog is running the picture."

"Sweetie, that's _our_ stupid dog. And she is not stupid." Catherine held his chin with one hand and kissed his lips with a chaste kiss.

"But you just called her stupid too," he laughed leaning closer to her before kissing her.

"I was changing some of your words." She grinned as Gil rolled on his back and pulled her down with him.

"We can keep the 'our' if we can keep the 'stupid'."

"Don't pretend; I know you love Val too."

"Mm, no, I love you too much." He pulled a strand of hair behind her ear before their lips touched. A familiar spark of electricity quickly ran through their bodies. Catherine playfully deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his, tasting the citrus flavored toothpaste. "I'm going to get you back for that picture too."

"Shut up," she said covering his lips.

"That," he rolling over and pining her under him, "is not nice." Catherine squealed and giggled in response.

A knock on the door made them both pause. "Can't we just ignore it?" Gil asked.

"No," she said wiggling from under him. Valentine stood beside the door barking. Catherine shushed her and opened the door. Nancy stood on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"Is that how you greet all your guest?" she asked slipping past her sister.

"Not the ones worth interrupting sex," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you want something?"

"Can't one sister visit another?" Nancy asked plopping on the couch. Valentine ran over to her wagging her tail before resting her head in Nancy's lap. "This isn't the same dog is it?"

"Yeah. She grew."

"Hey, Cath who is it?" Gil asked emerging from the hallway.

"My sister decided to pay us a visit." Catherine stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Hi. Aren't these your sleeping hours?" Nancy asked.

"I was prepared to use them for other activities, but…" Catherine gave him a warning glance from the rim of her glass.

"I heard you guys went away for the weekend. How was it?"

"It was great," Catherine sighed. "Wish it was longer."

"Oh my god, Walt has a new girlfriend and mom is in love with her."

"Wow. Will I like her?"

"Did you hear the part where I said mom liked her?"

"Yeah, so." She shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. She might be nice."

"Whatever. You guys have any food? I'm starving." Catherine shot Gil an apologetic look.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You owe me later."

"I didn't will my sister to come over."

"You had to answer the door."

"It's polite."

"Next time, don't be so kind."

"Oh, I don't plan to," she said with a sultry voice before covering his lips with hers. Gil groaned into her mouth in response.

"Catherine… I have to go to work."

"I know," she said between kisses, "I know. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." Catherine gave his bottom a pat as he walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Catherine sighed, staring at her dog.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Hey Grissom. It's a slow night, why don't you head on home. I'm pretty sure you got a nice young lady waiting up for you, huh?"

Gil smirked in response at the older corner. "Thanks. Have a good night."

After hanging up his lab coat, Gil fished his keys out of the pockets of his light jacket. On his way home, he stopped by a twenty-four hour diner.

"Can I get two of the Breakfast platters to go, please," he ordered. The dark haired waitress nodded and wondered off with a pot of coffee. He glanced around the quiet diner. It was still dark outside. He assumed truckers; grave shift workers and travelers occupied the small building.

Twenty minutes later he was presented with his food, then paid.

"Hey man," he heard from behind him as he left. "You got a light?"

Gil turned to match a voice with the face, but it was too dark. "No, don't smoke. Sorry."

He continued to his car, but his steps slowed as two men approached him from a distance.

"So what you got in the bag?" He turned to the one that had asked him for a light.

"Food."

"Oh yeah? I'm kind of hungry. You guys?" he asked his friends, but there was no response. "They're not big talkers. You mind sharing your breakfast with us?"

"I only bought for two." Gil tried to keep his eyes on all three. He silently cursed for leaving his phone in the car. He glanced back at the diner. He was out of the light area now.

"Two? You look like a pretty slim guy. Aw, you picked something for your girlfriend. How sweet. I used to have a girl. Didn't I man," he gestured to one of the guys, "Man she was hot and smart too. Unfortunately I caught her banging my brother. Sluts I tell you man; got to watch out for 'em. But I bet you got your self a nice girl."

"I've to get back to work guys," Gil lied. He turned, but only ran into the other two men.

"Look Gil, I don't want to do this, but I don't have much of a choice. Boss' orders."

"What?" Gil turned, "How do you know my name?" He recognized his voice.

"That's not important," be said before pulling back his arm before his fist made contact with Gil's face. Gil stumbled back, bumped into the silent men, and dropped the bag of food. Unconsciously, he swung back, hitting the man square in the jaw. Gil narrowed his eyes trying to see his face through the darkness.

"Hold him down," he heard him say in a low whisper. The two men did as ordered and grabbed his shoulders. Gil struggled.

"What do you want? Who sent you here."

"Shut up," the unknown assaulter said as he sent a blow to his stomach. Gil groaned and coughed. "I told you I don't have a choice." His face, stomach took more abuse as he struggled. Gil could feel his head start to spin. The men let him go and pushed him, watching him stumbled and fall to the ground.

Gil gasped for air against the pavement. It was like a scene out of a movie.

"Where you going?" He heard someone say. His head pounded. He could taste the blood in his mouth. One of the men delivered a kick to his stomach. The kicks and punches seemed endless. Soon he didn't know if he felt pain or not. He did all he could do- lie there and take the blows.

"Hey!" he heard a distant voice yell. "What the hell are you doing? Stop!" The blows stopped.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Gil heard a pause. "Why don't ya'll get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

"You just got lucky kid. Welcome to Braun's neighborhood." He soon heard the six feet scurry away.

"Hey man, you alright? Shit. We need to get you to the hospital."

The pain began to come to Gil. He groaned, not sure what to cradle on his body- his stomach, his side or his head. He moaned in pain when he felt his hero's' hands tug his body up.

"Come on man."

"No… no... hospital."

"I can't let you bleed to death all over the parking lot. Come on. You got anybody to call?"

"Don't… call Cath-Catherine."

"Unfortunately I don't have her number and you don't have a cell. I'll let you breathe for a minute and I'll get my car." Gil groaned in response. He lay on the ground breathing heavily. All he could think about was Catherine. He couldn't call her now. She was asleep.

The car pulled up beside him. The man hurried out and opened the back door and slowly helped Gil into the back. He picked up his undisturbed bag of food and placed it in the car.

"What's your name man?"

"Gil," he gasped as they hit a bump.

"Sorry," he winced as Gil groaned, "I'm Eddie. You from around here?"

"Sort of. School."

"You owe somebody some money or something?"

"No."

"Well you're lucky. I don't think they were in a gang."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't have jumped you in front of a diner… and they would have finished you off," he said glancing at him through the rear view mirror.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Where did you find him?"

"Outside a diner. He was getting jumped."

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Gil… Gil Grissom." A doctor flashed light in both of his eyes.

"How many fingers and I holding up?"

"Three."

"Can you tell me what hurts?"

"I don't know… my head, my side… everywhere," he replied. The dark spots in his eyes, from the flashlights, began to wear off. The hospital was bright. The gray haired doctor stood over the hospital bed. He blinked his eyes waiting for them to adjust.

"Well Gil you're going to have some pretty nice bruises. We're going to clean you up. You'll probably need some stitches. You have anybody to call to help you with your paperwork?"

"Yeah. I'll call her later. I don't want her to see me like this if it's as bad as you say."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes. A nurse will bring you something for the pain."

* * *

**A/N: How was it. I actually got a suggestion from Grissombest. I changed it up a bit, but hopefully it'll still be great. If you didn't notice, Eddie (yes Eddie Willows) saved Gil. Can you spell drama? Well I guess just did, hehe.**


	87. Chapter 86

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillow's when they were young.**

**A/N: Wow. It's been a busy two weeks. I had to finish an English project and I had finals this week. I typed most of this before, but I added some stuff. Please review. I'll update soon because I have no life at the moment.

* * *

**

Catherine groaned as the phone rang beside the bed. Beside her, Valentine was also stirred from her sleep with a whimper. She was tempted let it ring and go back to sleep, but instead she reached for it.

"What?" she asked sleepily, not caring who was on the other line.

"Cath…"

"Gil," she squinted to see the bright red numbers on the clock. "It's three in the morning. Aren't you at work."

"No."

She sighed, "Where are you?"

"Catherine I don't need you to worry because I'm fine." She sat up, instantly waking up.

"Well that doesn't really help. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"The hospital? What happened? Are you okay?" she asked attacking him with her questions.

"Catherine, I'm okay. I just need you to come down here and help me with some paperwork."

"I'm on my way," she said and hung up before he could reply. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, one of his old button ups and a pair of flip-flops. Before she knew it, she was in front of the hospital power walking to the entrance. "Hi, is there a Gil Grissom here?"

"Do you know where he was admitted?"

"No, he just called…"

"I'll look it up for you." She watched impatiently as the desk nurse tapped furiously on her keyboard, her thin blond eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. "Yes, a Gil Grissom came to the emergency room earlier. It's down that hallway, then to the right."

"Thank you." As Catherine walked, her messy ponytail swung behind her. Her flip-flops smacked the glossy white floors, the sounds echoing through the quiet hallway. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Gil Grissom. He called me and…"

"He's right down that hallway; third door on your left." She immediately turned, slightly annoyed. It was like an obstacle course to get to one person. When she reached the door, she turned and stopped abruptly upon seeing Gil lying on the bed. She could see dark bruises on his swollen face.

"Oh my god," she gasped. Gil's eyes went from the windows, to his girlfriend standing at the doorway.

"Catherine," he said. She moved next to him. He leaned against the headboard of the emergency room bed sporting two black eyes, a swollen nose, and a busted lip. In the short hair of his beard around his mouth, she could see dry blood. "I'm fine."

Tears formed in her eyes. A million emotions ran through her face. She was angry, scared, sad, annoyed and worried.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked. She was afraid to touch him in the wrong place and cause pain.

"Well, I didn't read the fine print on the diner menu."

"This isn't funny," Catherine said in a barley audible tone.

He sighed, "I know, but it's not as serious as it looks. I got us some breakfast…"

"Not serious? Gil you called me at three in the morning saying you were in the hospital and you needed help with _paperwork_. Would you have even called me if you didn't need me?" She could feel the heat rise in her face, and he could see it.

"I didn't want to wake you…"

"I don't care. You should have called sooner or…"

"I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her onto the bed. She buried her head in his neck and wept.

"I was just so scared because I didn't know what happened to you. And you just sounded so calm."

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said stroking her back. He gently rocked her until all of her tears soaked his neck and blood stained shirt.

"Does it hurt?" she asked with her arms loosely hanging onto him. She moved back so she could see his face.

"A little. The doctor gave me some painkillers. "You're fine."

"Gil, what happened?"

He sighed, "I got off work early and I was going to surprise you with breakfast, so I stopped by this twenty four hour diner. I left and there were these three guys. I don't remember much after he punched me." He intentionally left details out, hoping she would buy it with little questions.

"But why?" she sniffed.

He shrugged gently, "I don't know."

"So when did they decide that they were done?" she asked, angry once again.

"This guy came out and stopped them. He bought me here."

"You look like… hell."

"Thank you," he said with a slight smirk so that wouldn't hurt too badly.

"Whoa. Sorry." They both turned to see a tall blond man in the doorway match the deep voice. "I'll come back."

"No, Eddie- it's okay. Catherine, this is Eddie Willows. Eddie, this is Catherine-"

"Just Catherine," she interrupted standing up.

"Hi Just Catherine," Eddie joked holding out his hand.

"Thank you for… saving him."

"It was nothing. It's funny what the flash of a gun can do." Catherine gave him a puzzled look. He turned and looked at the door to make sure no one was coming before he pulled out a gun.

Catherine's eyes widened as he waved it in her face. "Beretta M92FS; my baby." He tucked it back into his jeans. "Well, I just wanted to stick around and make sure Gil had someone to take him home. I hope up feel better man."

"Wait." Catherine said as he turned, "Do you want to get some lunch or dinner… or something on us. I can't just let you walk out of here."

"Oh, no. There's no need for that," he said.

"No, I insist."

"She's not going to let you walk out of here," Gil added.

"Fine," he threw up his hands. "Treat me to lunch tomorrow. I'm going to be in the studio all day."

"Studio?"

"I'm a music manager. Well, I'm interning." He gave them the name of a restaurant before quietly leaving. Catherine turned back to Gil.

"I can't believe he carries around a gun. I thought people only did it in the movies. Do you have one?"

"No, but after tonight I should get one, huh?"

She shrugged and rubbed her puffy eyes, "You'd probably leave it in the car like you're phone."

He chuckled. "Lets get this paper work finished so we can go home. You look tired."

"You could use some rest too." Their eyes locked and they tuned out the world for a moment.

"Catherine, I'm sorry and I love you. I promise I'll never do anything like this again."

"Good, because I'd probably kick your ass too." She carefully placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Gil relaxed on the bed watching the reason why he was the luckiest guy in the world float across the room. She picked up the waiting clipboard and silently began filling it out.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"So I do I look that bad?" Gil asked tossing his shirt into the corner of the room.

"Yes," Catherine said picking it up and putting it in the full dirty clothes hamper. "But I still love you." She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love the way you pick up after me."

"Don't get used to it. Come on lets clean you up. You're not getting blood on my sheets."

Catherine helped him clean up, wiping away all the blood on his wounds and dried in his beard. She carefully ran her fingers over the bruises on his back and chest.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Catherine pulled her hand back.

"Sorry."

"You didn't do this."

"I know. I just can't imagine what happened and what you went through."

"I don't want you too."

"Good," she said before she yawned.

"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

"Good idea."

Gil hopped off the counter and led them to their bed. Catherine snuggled as close as possible without hurting him. She rested her hand on his chest, his heart beating in her palm. He bought her fingers to his lips. For the first time or many, he realized how grateful he was to have her by his side. "I love you, Catherine." He whispered.

Her response was her soft sigh as she slept. He chuckled and slipped his eyes closed, ignoring the slight pain.

* * *

**Authors Note: Aw, poor Gil. Well I'll let you guys know now; I'm not a doctor. So, sorry in advance if I screw up anything medically. Grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Please review. **


	88. Chapter 87

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Thank everyone for the review and the favorite adds! It definitely made exam week better. I love you guys! (PS: No matter what, I'll always believe in Grillows)

* * *

**

A few hours later, Gil woke up with empty arms. Usually Catherine had rolled over and slept with her back facing him, but her side of the bed was empty. He heard a rustle in the kitchen and assumed it was her before going to brush his teeth.

"Good morning," Catherine said walking in with a tray of food as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning. You cooked? I don't smell anything."

"They make microwavable everything. Sit," she commanded. Gil sat on the bed and let her set the tray in his lap. "I know it's not close to whatever you make, but it's food."

"Don't worry. I love it. It's the thought that counts." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. How's your face?"

"Does it look any better?'

"Um… not really. You'll look like the almost normal Gil in a few days. Don't worry pretty boy." He chuckled and took a bite of his food.

"So when do you want to go down to the police station," she asked.

"For what?"

"Um, them doing this to you."

"I'm not reporting this," he replied.

"Why not? Who ever did this deserves to go to jail or suffer with some consequences."

"Catherine, the possibility of the LVPD coming remotely close to figuring out who did this is slim to none. They're just three random guys running around Vegas."

"What if they attack you again?"

"I highly doubt that. It was probably a way of welcoming me into town," he shrugged.

"You didn't just move here… Gil, did they say something?"

"No, no," he lied. "Even if I do go to the police, what can they do? I know that the police and the crime lab have bigger priorities than some kid getting beat up in a parking lot." Catherine cupped Gil's cheek carefully.

"Gil this isn't fair. And… and I guess I'm just scared knowing that they could do it again and really, really hurt you."

"They won't. I promise."

"Do you know who did it then?"

"No," he said focusing his attention back to his breakfast. Catherine sighed and sat back on the headboard.

"It's your choice. I think you should report it, but you don't have to."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything before I go walk Val?"

"Is there any meat in there?"

"For what?" she asked.

"My face."

"Gil, you are not putting a slab of raw meat on your face," she said sternly as she slid off the bed and stepped into her flip-flops.

"Why not? It helps with the swelling."

"They invented ice makers, zip lock bags and ice packs, Val will probably eat your face, you were supposed to put it on right after you got hit, and it's disgusting."

Catherine started at him, not one hundred percent sure if he was pouting. "I'll be back… and you better not have meat on your face when I get back."

GCGCGCGCG

"How did it go?"

"You see my hand? That's an extra five hundred bucks." Lily, disgusted, glanced at the cast on his hand.

"Did he recognize you?"

"Don't you think they'd be over here talking to you?"

"Did you say Braun sent you?"

"Yeah," he said taking a seat in front of her desk.

"He won't say anything. Catherine worships Sam and I'm sure Gil knows that. Knowing that Sam sent someone after Gil would crush her."

"You sound a little jealous."

Lily sat amused, staring at the young man. "What would give you that idea?"

"Because Daddy's Little Girl doesn't like Mommy very much. You can't stand their relationship can you?"

"Sam and I just think… differently. He doesn't understand what's good for her."

"And this kid, Grissom, isn't any good for her?"

"Obviously not if I'm trying this hard to get rid of him. And I don't believe I pay you for this."

"What? You being human?" Lily raised her eyebrow. "Alright, alright. What's my mission now Boss Lady?"

"Just keep an eye on them," she replied, "I'll have the money in your account by noon tomorrow."

"Thanks Mrs. Braun.

GCGCGCGCG

After setting the timer on the dryer, Catherine frowned at the spider that stared at her.

"I'm going to get rid of you. Who in the world, besides Gil, keeps tarantulas as pets?" Valentine stood in the doorway, staring at her and whimpered. "Oh, shut up."

She held the small basket against her hip and made her way to their room. "Gil, I was thinking about ordering Chinese tonight for dinner." She sat the basket on the bed and scanned through the menu pamphlet for China Gourmet.

She looked up when he merged from the bathroom wearing a pair of slacks and a button up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To work," he replied.

"No you are not."

"Why not?"

"Did you cover up the mirrors? Look at you."

"I'm sure all the dead bodies won't mind. I probably look better than half of them."

"Gil, you aren't going to work. Now take off your clothes and get in the bed."

"I'll do it if you do it," he said playfully.

"I think you're implying that we should have sex, which we will not. You are restricted to bed rest."

"Says who?"

"Me," she said with a duh.

"So you're a doctor now."

"Gil, don't play with me."

"But you like when I play with you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She couldn't stop the blush that crept into her cheeks.

"If you ever want to _play_ with me again, then get in the bed," she said before giving him her evil eye while trying not to laugh.

"Fine, you win." She watched as he stripped to his t-shirt and boxers and climbed onto the bed. "You still ordering Chinese?"

"Yes and so you won't die of bordrem, you can call and order for us."

"The usual?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm." Catherine folded their clothes at the foot of the bed while Gil ordered their dinner.

"So, since I'm restricted to the bed, can you get my car tomorrow?"

Catherine sighed, "Sure. I'll ask Jacqui if she can go with me."

"Please don't let her drive my car. She's not a very good driver."

"She's not that bad. She just likes to go a drive faster than everyone else."

"Don't let her drive it," he said flatly.

"Yes sir." Gil watched quietly as Catherine put away their clothes. "You know what's in three and a half weeks?" she asked closing a drawer.

"Not exactly."

"Your 20th birthday!" she said excitedly as she bounced on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

He shrugged, "Hang out with you, I guess."

She frowned. "What? It's your birthday. You don't want to do anything special?"

"Being with you is fine."

"You don't want me to throw you a party?"

"No. No parties," he replied.

"So you just want to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, just go out to eat, come back home let me make love to you all night long."

"I really like that last part," she replied as she crawled up the bed. She placed a tiny kiss on his lips, barley touching them. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I have some more of that?"

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"You won't." Gil moved in and quickly deepened the kiss. Catherine sighed and moved over his body so that she was straddling his waist. "Ow," he said pushing her back.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I told you…" she trailed off when she saw a small smile spread across his face. She hit his chest and watched him wince.

"Ow. That one really hurt."

"Good because that wasn't funny."

Valentine barked when the doorbell rang. Catherine answered the door and retrieved their food, bringing Gil his red and white pint size boxes with Chinese characters written all over them.

"Do you ever wonder what these boxes say?" Gil asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Why not? I mean, it could tell a story or be lyrics to a song."

"Or it can be default Chinese food box writings," she shrugged handing him a fork.

"I love your imagination, dear."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know how it was. Please review it! **


	89. Chapter 88

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Wow. Sorry for the wait. I've been extra busy and I'm don't really watch CSI anymore. Yes, I'm still traumatized that Grissom left. This chapter has been on my computer since my birthday (Feb. 21****st****) waiting to updated. I've been writing chapters in Geometry and Chemistry so I'll update those soon too. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**

"Thanks," Catherine said as Jacqui stopped the car.

"No problem," she replied.

"You want to grab something to eat?"

"No. I think I'm coming down with some thing. Food doesn't want to stay down."

Catherine scrunched up her face, "Alrighty then. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Catherine left the air-conditioned car and stepped out into the hot and humid Vegas air. She watched Jacqui speed out of the parking lot and glanced around through her Chanel aviators. She made sure Gil's Mercedes was there, then headed into the diner.

The aroma of breakfast, smoke and beer lingered in the diner. She pulled her sunglasses from her eyes and put them on top of her red hair. There was hushed conversation among the small amount of people. She sat in an empty stool at the counter and studied the menu.

"Can I help you?"

Catherine turned and saw Eddie Willows standing behind her. A smile spread across her face when she realized it was her boyfriend's hero.

"Hi," she replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's that dare devil of yours?"

"He's healing."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he loosened his tie and undid the top buttons.

"No, not at all. Sorry for ditching you for lunch," she apologized remembering her offer.

"Forget about it."

"Hey, Ed. What can I get ya today?" a lady behind the counter asked. Her hair was pulled back with gray strands decorating her forehead.

"You can get me the usual. And whip up something special for my friend here."

"Friend?"

"Oh, no. That's not necessary."

"If you're a friend of Ed's, you're a friend of mine. It's on the house." She winked.

"Thank you," Catherine thanked her, "Wow, you're popular around here."

"This is my second home. I can't cook and I'm not lucky like Gil with a sweet girl at home."

Catherine chuckled, "Cooking is not my forte. Gil takes care of all of that."

"I might have to borrow him for a while. Just send him my way when you plan to kick him out."

"Will do," she chucked. "You were… working?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "I had a presentation this morning. I stayed up all last night working on it."

"Hm, I remember those nights, staying up and finishing projects last minute."

"You in school now?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Planning to?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"My mother's not a big fan of me going to school right after high school."

"Wow a mom that's not excited about her daughter going to college? That's a first. Is it the money?"

"Oh, no. Money is definitely not a problem. She's stuck in the eighteenth century. It's a little embarrassing."

"You're not her… what's there to be embarrassed about?" She shrugged with a shy and thoughtful smile.

"Enough about me," she said, "How long have you lived in Vegas?"

"Since I was seventeen years old. I had this crazy dream that I was going to join the Air Force until I realized how lazy I am. Besides I love the music industry. I'm just waiting for my big break."

"I think everyone has that problem- chasing crazy dreams."

"What was your crazy dream?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I always dreamed of being a ballerina. Then, I realized that I wasn't very good," she giggled.

"It happens to the best of us."

The waitress returned with two plates of steak and eggs. She sat two ice-cold beers in front of them also.

"Steak and eggs?"

"The best breakfast on the face of this earth, darling. Ask Gil, he'll agree with me."

"This isn't a man thing is it?"

Eddie shrugged his broad shoulders, "Probably."

"So what made you help Gil?" Catherine pushed her messy plate away.

Eddie took a swing of his beer, sighed, and then shrugged. "I've been in that position too many times. Took too many bets. Vegas isn't as friendly as those pictures make it."

"I doubt if Gil got into money trouble," she said shaking her head.

"He lives in Vegas and he doesn't gamble?"

"He plays poker, but I don't think he'd let himself get into that much trouble or… I'd be such a big deal."

"Where does he play?"

"The Rampart. I think that's the only place."

Eddie whistled. "Sam Braun. That's a man who doesn't play around with his money."

"You think Sam Braun did this?" she asked trying to not look surprised.

"Wouldn't doubt it. Braun has hit me up a few times. The only problem would be location."

"Meaning?"

"He usually likes discreet places. He even has his own room to, uh, give messages."

Catherine frowned. _'This can't by my dad,_' she thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." She gave her head a slight shake and smiled. "I just keep thinking that something really bad could have happened to Gil and I don't know what I would have done. So… thank you. Really."

"Gil is a very lucky guy," he replied holding up his beer. Catherine took the cue and lifted hers to clink against his. They both emptied the brown bottles.

"Another?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I actually have to get going, but I had fun."

"You or Gil ever need fun- stop by- I'm always here."

"We will. Bye Eddie." Catherine climbed down from the stool and walked out of the diner. The keys jingled from her fingers as she walked to Gil's beloved Mercedes.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Nice of you to come home," Gil said sitting on the couch. His feet were propped on the coffee tale with a newspaper across his lap. Valentine ran to Catherine wagging her tail.

"I know and to make up it to you, I bout you a little present." She sat beside him and handed him a small bag. He raised his eyebrows through his bruised face. "Open it."

Gil folded the newspaper and slowly opened the bag before pulling out a bug shaped key chain.

"Apis Mellifera," he said holding it in up. Catherine looked at him curiously.

"Honey bee," he replied. "There's some off features, but…"

"Babe, it's a keychain I found in a gas station," she replied.

"And I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

She smiled. "You're bruises are healing nicely."

"They get ugly before they get pretty."

"I know. I ran into Eddie at the diner. Apparently, he goes there all the time."

"Until I had a reason to rush home, I used to dine in." Catherine tossed her sunglasses on the coffee table and laid her head on Gil's shoulder. She drew imaginary patterns on the sweatpants.

"I asked him why he helped you and he said he was in that position once, but it was because of money. Gambiling, you know?"

"I don't owe anyone money," he said.

"I know. You're a responsible gambler."

"If there is such a thing," he said with a chuckle. "Why are you so worried."

She signed, "He mentioned my dad. He doesn't know I'm a Braun."

Gil took a deep breath. "You're father knows me. I don't think he'd do that… Unless he knew that we slept together." Catherine sat up to look at his face.

"I'm a grow woman. If I choose to sleep with you, or anyone else, he can't say a word."

"Anyone else?"

"Sweetheart, you know you're the only one for me." She ran her fingers through his curls and kissed his temple.

"Promise?"

"Forever and ever," she replied placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is my baby okay?"

"I'm fine," she said shrugging.

"I meant my car…" Catherine rolled her eyes and tossed the keys in his lap.

"Where are you going?" he asked humorously. "I was joking," he yelled before he heard the bedroom door slam. He chuckled and followed her trail.

He closed the door softly and tiptoed to the bathroom. Catherine was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, washing her hands. She tried to fight the smirk on her face when she saw his refection beside her.

"You're not that made are you?"

"No of course not," she replied. "You just referred to your car as you're baby."

He moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders. He moved her hair to expose her neck. He kissed her neck. Catherine tilted her head, giving him more access.

"As good as that feels," she sighed, "You are still on complete bed rest."

"Aw, can't you make an acceptation?" Catherine turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth. She smiled against his lips, loving the way she always got lost in his kisses. His hands crept under her shirt and caressed her back.

Catherine pulled away reluctantly; "Rest," she whispered against his lips.

"I'm fine. I've had enough rest," he said moving in on her lips. She dogged his kisses.

"I need you to be two hundred percent better."

"Need? As in a good need?" he asked pressing his body against hers.

She giggled, "That too, but," she gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Every year my mom and dad host a fundraiser pool party, barbeque thing at the house."

"And…"

"I want you to come with me." She bit her bottom lip, knowing it would draw his eye and concentration. "Please," she whispered. "It's not for a while though. It'll be fun. I'll be in my bathing suit…"

"Yeah… Wait, what?" He snapped out of his hypnosis.

"Party, me, bathing suit. Aren't you listening?"

"You keep doing that… thing."

"What thing?" she asked innocently escaping his trap against the counter. "Back to our main subject. You are coming to the fundraiser with me." She said now demanding.

"At the Braun Mansion, right?"

"Yes."

"And you will be in a bathing suit?"

"Mhm. Which means…" Gil stared at her reflection clueless. "Shopping!" He groaned and walked out of the bathroom. Catherine chuckled and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't forget about you guys I promise! Please review. I love you guys.**


	90. Chapter 89

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Rating: PG-13. Some chapters get mature. **

**Summary: Young, innocent, summer love. Grillows when they were young.**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy. I can't wait for softball season to be over and I really can't wait for summer. My spring break was not really that fun and didn't seem too much like a break at all. I'll keep writing in class for you guys. Hope you guys had a Happy Easter! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Didn't get a chance to revise it.

* * *

**

Gil groaned as he felt Catherine slip from his grip. He pulled the blankets over his naked torso. He heard the bathroom door close before the shower was turned off. He dozed off and woke up to see Catherine pulling a shirt over her head. He carefully rubbed his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Jacqui wants chocolate," she replied simply with a sigh. She ran her fingers through her damp, frizzy hair.

"And that requires you to not be in this bed with me?" Catherine smiled at his compliment.

"What times is it?"

"Twelve," she said sitting on the bed next to him. "Your face looks a lot better."

"My nose is still swollen," he said carefully touching it.

She quietly watched him. Yellow and purple bruises surrounded his blue eyes. His nose was still slightly swollen with a small cut between his eyes. The cut on his lip was healing quickly. His beard had grown longer and out of control because he haven't shaved in a while. The curly hair atop his head still sat innocent and safe. His hair covered a bruise on his forehead.

"Hey," he said touching her hand softly, "I'm okay."

She flipped her hair out of her face and looked up at Gil. Her eyes were like crystals; shining with tears.

"I know," she said blinking the tears away. "But look at you."

"Wow, you really know how to make me feel special," she laughed.

"I just don't like seeing you like this. I wish I could help you. I know you hate being stuck in this bed and not at work."

He shrugged, "I kind of like doing nothing and being with you all day."

"You have to go soon, or I'll get spoiled and not let you leave when you have to."

"Hold me hostage?" He asked as he leaned forward and captured her lips passionately. Her eyes slipped closed before her hands went to his face. She felt his want and need and gave him more access. She arched her back feeling his hands on her stomach.

"Take it off," she panted, feeling her own desire burn her body.

He did as told and lifted her shirt above her head. He tossed it not knowing, or caring, where it landed. His lips kissed the top of her pushed up breast. She ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his neck and moaned.

She gently pushed him back. He slid down the bed and held her hips above his body while she straddled him. Her fingers unbuttoned the single button on his boxers and dipped her hand into the slit.

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter as she grasped him. He couldn't take the teasing, so he flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. Quickly rid of her shorts and panties, he kissed her as he entered her. A muffled groan escaped their throats and into each other's mouths.

He pushed into her gently. Her soft pants encouraged him to move faster. His lips latched to the soft skin on her neck and sucked gently. Catherine gripped his shoulders and his back. When she cried out for the final time, Gil followed close behind her.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips once they caught their breaths. A smile spread across Catherine's flushed face.

"I definitely missed that."

"So did I. I'm glad I'm not on my prescription of complete bed rest anymore," he laughed.

"Me too." She kissed him. "But you're still on house arrest." He carefully moved from over her and fixed his boxers.

"Fine with me," he kissed her cheek, then her neck. She felt his hand began to roam her body again and tugged on her bra straps.

"I have to go," she said pushing his hands away.

"Why?" he mumbled on her skin.

"Jacqui still needs her chocolate," she replied with a chuckle.

"But I need you," he said pressing his growing hardness against her leg. She smiled.

"I know. A cold shower can cure that for you. I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise?" he asked. She watched his sparkling blue eyes and said yes.

"Of course." He watched as she got out of the bed and put her clothes back on. She blew him a kiss before she closed the bedroom door.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"What the hell took you so long?" Jacqui asked snatching the Kit-Kat Bar out of Catherine's hand.

"I got tied up," she said plopping on the couch beside her.

"Would it involve getting that hickey on your neck?" she asked touching the fresh bruise.

"Ow." Catherine got up and went to the mirror on the wall and looked at her neck.

"Damn," she muttered. "He always gets a good one."

"When is Gil going back to work?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. His face is still pretty bruised up."

"Did the doctors tell him when he's off bed rest?" she asked.

"No, that's the pathetic part. I've restricted him to the condo and bed all day because I'm afraid. I am so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic. That's how it's supposed to be. If you weren't scared I'd be worried."

"I'm more worried than he is," Catherine said. Jacqui watched the younger girl. She zipped her lips and kept from blabbing words that Gil needed to say.

"It'll be fine, hun. Now put in a movie." Catherine sighed; slightly surprised her best friend didn't give her a huge lecture about men.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Hi," he heard Catherine's sweet voice come through his phone.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"With Jacqui watching a movie." She heard the heavy door to the condo slam shut. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm taking Valentine for a walk." He heard her sigh. He felt the lie burn his mouth and his throat. He hated lying to her. The past week he had lied to her so many times, be he didn't regret it. What he told her could hurt her.

"Well, be careful," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," she replied.

Gil fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car before he could climb inside. He smiled when the radio softly whispered Catherine's favorite radio station. He could see her tapping her manicured fingers on the black steering wheel.

Gil pulled up to the parking lot of the Rampart. He quickly made his was to the building and up to the office of Mr. Braun.

"I need to see Sam," he told the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked flipping her long blond hair out of her eye.

"Yes," he lied. As she went to check Sam Braun's appointment book in front of her, he quickly scurried off and opened the tall doors of Sam's office.

"Hey!" she yelled standing up abruptly.

Sam looked up from the papers on his desk with a phone was pressed against his ear.

"Steve, let me call you back." Sam nodded before hanging up.

"Sorry, Mr. Braun," the receptionist said from the door.

"It's alright Karen," he replied. She closed the door behind her and Gil took a seat in front of his intimidating desk. The tips of his ears burned with anger. The heat spread to the back of his neck as if someone poured water over his head. His anger was the only thing that kept him from curling up in the leather chair like a coward. His anger allowed him to stare the older man in the eye.

Sam watched him. Was Catherine okay? He noticed the bruises on Gil's face. So many explanations ran through his mind.

"Is everything okay" he asked. "Is Catherine okay?"

Gil chuckled. "You know, when you "brand" people and mention your name, it's not that much of a mystery."

The older man frowned, "Branding?"

Gil pointed to his black eye. He hadn't shaved for days. His chin and cheeks were dark with uneven and wild hair, almost hiding his lips.

"You think I did that?" he asked with no emotions.

"They said your name," he said.

"Does Muggs know anything about this?"

"No," said Gil.

Sam sat back in his chair. "You said they mentioned my name?"

"Yes." Gil watched him. It was the same face Catherine had when she was thinking hard- Sam was quiet for a long moment.

"Gil," he began, "I don't know who did this but it wasn't me. Me doing this would hurt Muggs. That's not what I want to do."

"So, people go around claming to be working for you?"

The older man sat. Gil could see the imaginary light bulb shine above his head full of silver hair.

"You love Catherine, don't you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Yes I love her."

Sam leaned closer. "There's only one person who would dare use my name and only one person who has the power."

"Mrs. Braun?" he asked. Sam didn't nod or speak. Gil read his body language like an entomology textbook.

"My wife is a very strong and determined woman. She likes things her way. She likes to know what's happening and what's going to happen. She hates surprises and you are surprise to her. You weren't in her plans for Catherine's future. For a long time I was hoping she'd realize how much Catherine had grown up and could make her own decisions." Sam cleared his throat. "But I guess she didn't."

"But, at dinner. She was…"

"Accepting?" Sam chuckled. "She's a good actress."

Gil shifted in the seat. "I don't understand. Why would she do this?"

Sam shrugged, "Who knows, but she isn't aware that I do business here." He pointed at his dark desk. "I'll speak with her…"

"No, don't. Then Catherine will know I've been lying to her about suspecting you and she'll just think you had something to do with it."

Sam could see the worry in Gil's eye. "She's afraid isn't she?"

"Yeah. I was afraid too."

"Well, Vegas isn't all the glitz and glamor," Sam replied. "You want a drink?"

He checked the clock on the wall, "No. I have to go. I'm still on house arrest… Catherine's orders."

Sam chuckled. "That's a Braun woman for you." He walked Gil to the door. "Gil, I'm sorry for all of this. Just make sure Catherine is okay and I'll clean up the rest."

Gil gave him a nod before leaving the office and walking past Karen who gave him a smile.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"I better get going."

"For what?" Jacqui groaned.

"Gil…"

"Is a grown man," she finished her sentence. " I am here all by myself."

"Jim will be back soon."

"I hate you so much right now." Catherine slipped on her flip-flops. "No, I hate Gil for being the center of your universe."

"I still love you Jack," she called behind her before she closed the door.

"Gil, I'm home," Catherine called through the condo. Valentine scurried to Catherine's feet and received a pat from Catherine. "Where is Daddy?" She quietly went back to the bedroom in case he was asleep.

The bed was empty and left the same as when she saw it last. The shower wasn't running either. Catherine frowned and moved to the window. Gil's car was missing from the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

Valentine sat in front of her with her head titled she waited for him to answer. She jumped when Valentine barked at the vibrating phone on the nightstand.

Catherine groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why does he even have a phone?"

**GCGCGCGCG**

Gil silently cursed when he pulled into the parking lot and saw Catherine's car. He quickly made it up to the apartment as if another minute would change the fact that he was gone.

"Why are you sneaking in?" he turned to see Catherine standing next to the open refrigerator.

"I wasn't," he replied. "When did you get here?"

"Obviously when you weren't," she said closing the door.

"Look Cath…"

"Save it Gil. It doesn't matter where you were or what you were doing because you lied to me. You can't even say what you walked Val because she pissed on the floor."

"I'm sorry."

"I guess you're not going to tell me where you were either. It goes along with this whole mysterious act you've been doing for the past week," she said.

"There is no mysterious act Catherine. You ask me if I'm okay and I say yes. Because you're still scared I'm doing everything wrong."

"Well sorry I'm so fucking concerned. Sorry I asked you to stay here."

"You never asked," he quickly replied surprising her. "You told me to stay here and in bed and I did."

She could feel her eyes grow bigger and fill with tears. The tips of her ears were red. She could feel the heat rise in her face.

"Well I'm not asking you to stay either," she said.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know you're still reading it! It's much appreciated. Love you guys. **


	91. Chapter 90

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Bojour mes amies! Sorry for the wait (again). School is almost over! Yay! I seriously cannot wait until summer is over. I got bit of a writer's block writing this. I promise to update sooner. I have some other fics in the works too. Please review!!

* * *

**

Gil stood in front of the Bellagio Fountains. The water shot above the heads of all the spectators. Even in broad daylight Vegas could glorify its own beauty.

The sun reflected off his sunglasses as he looked around. He could feel his emotions compact into a giant knot in his stomach. The invisible walls around him began to build themselves higher and higher; just as they used to be.

He walked slowly with his lips pursed as he was deep in thought. How was he supposed to feel; angry because his girlfriend kicked him out of their home or remorseful because he had lied and hurt her?

He shoved his hands in his pockets before his eye caught the flashy sign of the word _poker_. He glanced around looking for the direction of the Rampart casino and hotel.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Jim opened the door to hi s apartment to see Gil holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey Gil, what's up?" he said swinging the door open for him.

"I had a few good hands," he said closing the door behind him. He pulled out a six pack of beer.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?"

Gil sat on the couch as Jim rummaged through the kitchen.

"Where's Jacqui?"Gil asked noticing how quiet the apartment was.

"With Catherine," he replied returning with a can opener, a bag of chips and some dip.

"Oh. So you guys know about the argument?"

"Yup. You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really," Gil said.

"Good; me neither," Jim said turning on the TV and popping a chip into his mouth.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Jacqui stood on the other side of Catherine's condo door with a plastic bag. Through the bag Catherine could see two of her favorite words and an ampersand- Ben & Jerry's.

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Banana Split and Mint Chocolate Chip," Jacqui announced.

Catherine's already red and teary eyes seemed to overflow. She bit her bottom quivering lip, but it couldn't stop her face from frowning before the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," Jacqui said moving into the threshold and wrapping her arms around her best friend. She hushed her and rubbed her strawberry blonde hair. Once she was caught her breath, Jacqui fetched them some spoons and Catherine some tissue.

Without saying a word, Catherine dipped her spoon into the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream and shoved it into her mouth. Jacqui sighed eating the Banana Split flavored Ben & Jerry's ice cream and thought back to her experiences with big fights with Jim.

"Jim and I got into this argument and we didn't see each other for two weeks. I don't even know why we argued," she chuckled.

"Why'd you guys get back together?"

"Because I cried everyday and I missed him. We'd only been dating for a few weeks too."

Catherine blew her nose and sniffled. Valentine wined beside her on the couch. "I don't want to have to cry for two weeks to know that I want to be with him. I want to know that now."

"Sometimes it's just better to feel the pain so that later you know what you've been through."

Catherine laughed. "Thanks, Gil." She spooned some more ice cream into her mouth.

"What I didn't really have was a wonderful, beautiful best friend like me," Jacqui said.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"What do you think they're doing over there?" Gil asked.

"Verbally attacking the existence of the make species," Jim replied before taking a swing of his tinted beer bottle.

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?"

Jim shrugged, "I've never attended a meeting. Why are you so worked up?"

"I don't know Jim; maybe because my relationship is on the line. I should be over there talking to her." Gil rose from the couch. He felt the dizziness in his head, but tried to shake it off.

"You aren't going anywhere," Jim said.

"Says who?"

"First off, you're buzzed and second she needs space." Jim helped Gil sit back down by giving him a little nudge. "I've been through this many more times than you. I've seen you and Catherine. You're not over. She needs to do what women do…sort through their feelings or whatever."

"You aren't very good at pep talks."

"Thanks. You want another beer?"

"No. Maybe I shouldn't drink anymore," he grumbled.

"I'll get you another one." Jim said grabbing some of the empty bottles that occupied the coffee table.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Do you think Gil and I moved too fast?"

"Not all relationships go at the same pace. Do you think so?"

"Sometimes I just wonder if we're moving too fast," she finally admitted aloud. "I look at Gil sometimes and I just realize, all over again, how perfect he is. But a part of me wonders if all this is real." She felt the tears sting her eyes. She never admitted her observations and thoughts aloud.

"You love him and life's too short to live with regrets or wondering if you would have worked out ten years from now." Jacqui's began to water as she watched her best friend sob. She wrapped her arms around her. "It hurts, but you have to trust your heart. Besides if you and Gil broke up, Jim and I won't have competition for cutest couple."

Catherine laughed through her tears. She took the tissue that Jacqui offered her and wiped her eyes. She glanced outside of the huge kitchen window and saw the setting sun. It sent an orange glow through the condo. Catherine closed her eyes and even though she hated him at the moment, she wished that Gil was beside her and holding her and telling her everything was going to be okay. She closed her eyes and her breath evened as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil woke up in the middle of the night to the television light glowing in the apartment. Gil had managed to lie across the couch while still gripping a half a bottle of beer. He yawned and looked around for his best friend who was nowhere in sight.

He stretched with a sigh. He wished he could turn over on the couch and wrap his arms around Catherine's warm body, but instead his fingers gripped the brown beer bottle. He sat the bottle on the coffee table, turned off the TV and closed his eyes, missing Catherine Braun.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You know Mrs. Braun, I have to give it to you. I think your plan might be working."

"Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"They spent the night apart," the man replied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. They're children; children have sleepovers, right?"

"Yes, but they usually like to have sleepovers together. If you know what I mean?" he said with a chuckle. Lily rolled her eyes, again, in disgust.

"Where is Catherine staying?"

"The condo."

"Hmm, maybe I should visit her."

"What'll be your excuse? She'll know something's up if you mention the crack in her relationship."

"Can't I visit my daughter?"

"You? No," he laughed, "Catherine's a smart girl. She'd know that something is up."

Lily eyed the young man. Did she really need an excuse to visit her daughter? She hadn't seen her in weeks. But it wasn't like they had long conversations on life when she lived in the Braun Mansion.

"I need to deliver invitations."

"To what?" he asked interested.

"An invitation only event."

"Aw, sweetie, I don't get an invite?"

"I can't risk someone seeing you and recognizing you."

He nodded. "I understand, I understand. What kind of party is it?" he asked playing with a crystal globe that sat on one of the shelves.

"It's a charity pool party. We have one every year."

"So you want me to…"

"Take the day off. Treat yourself to a new car." Lily glanced at her silver Rolex. Outside of the restaurant the sky was dark. The lights Las Vegas glowed in the distance.

"Leaving? I was starting to have a good time." He stood up as Lily did and threw a couple of bills on the table.

"I'll contact you later," she replied.

"Look Lily," he said softly grabbing her arm. She glared at him, "Mrs. Braun… if you need me at all, I'm here."

She chuckled, "All I need you for is keeping me informed about my daughter Mr. Green. Anything else you have to offer," she said glancing down between them, "isn't enough for me." She smoothly slipped from his grip and disappeared into the darkness outside of the small abandoned diner.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine woke up in her bed with Valentine by her side. She quickly jumped out of the bed when she felt a churn in her stomach. She kneeled next to the toilet and let the contents of her empty stomach. Realizing something was wrong, Valentine barked.

"Shh," Catherine tried to shush her between gasp.

Jacqui knocked on the bedroom door and stuck her head in. Hearing Catherine and Valentine in the bathroom, she quickly moved.

"Catherine," she said moving beside her. She moved her hair and rubbed her back. When Catherine's' stomach settled, she chuckled.

"What?"

"The last time you held my hair while I threw up was when I threw up after we got trashed."

"Except you didn't, sweetie. You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "I need to brush my teeth before I throw up again."

"I'll be right back." Catherine watched as she got up and rubbed the top of Valentine's head.

"I'm okay," she told the dog. She called Jacqui before she was out of hearing distance. "Don't call Gil. I'm fine."

Jacqui looked back at her and silently thanked God that she didn't make her promise.

* * *

**A/N: What's Jacqui going to do? I made some last minute changes. Enjoy. Please, please review! **


	92. Chapter 91

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Another update. Yay. I was having some technical difficulties. As usaul, I hope you guys enjoy it! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Catherine jumped when the door to the condo slammed shut. She turned around to see Gil looking around frantically. She sat he r glass of ice water on the counter, getting his attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked still shocked.

"Jacqui told me you were sick."

"And I told her not to call you." Jacqui had gone home after breakfast.

"I don't care," he said moving into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I ate too much ice cream I guess. So, drop it," she replied, "Now you can leave." As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk," he said as her arm slipped in his palm until his fingers held hers.

Catherine glanced at their hands and snatched it away. "No. Go away."

"We _need_ to talk."

"About what?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"First off; are you really okay?"

"I'm _fine_. I ate too much ice cream last night and it upset my stomach." He watched her carefully and decided not to push his concern for her health.

"Then, we need to talk about yesterday."

"Well, I'm not the one who has a lot of talking to do. I'm not the one who lied." Catherine leaned against kitchen counter with her arms folded.

Gil took the blow. He had no room to defend.

"Cath, I'm sorry I lied and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"_If _you hurt me?

"Fine, I'm sorry for hurting you too," he said.

"You don't understand Gil. I cried so hard last night and questioned our relationship over and over again. I don't know if the second guessing was even about you lying."

"Why are you second guessing?" he asked taking a tiny step towards her.

She glanced up and looked into his eyes, "I don't know. Is this real? Are we real?"

He wanted to catch the tears before they quickly moved down her face, but she wiped them away before he could.

"Catherine, I love you."

"You can't just throw around the love card!" she exclaimed as her anger rose again, "You can't lie and say you love me."

"I'm not lying about loving you," he said. She only glared, "I lied. I'm sorry. I love you. What else do you want me to say?" he said angry himself.

"I don't know!"

"I want you to say that you love me and your forgive me. Tell me to show you." He caressed her cheeks and their lips crashed together. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kisses were hard and the heat built between then quickly.

His hands slipped under her shirt and lifted it above her head. Her hair fell around her face when it was released from her shirt. It only made him want her more. Lifting her, he knocked over the glass of water. His lips tasted the skin on her chest and her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as he moved towards the bedroom.

As he laid her on the bed, she arched her body towards him. All of the anger and passion was disguised by their kisses and their touches. They held hands as they made love to each other, forgetting their verbal exchange that had taken place a few minutes ago.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil watched as Catherine breathed softly. Her skin was flushed. A small blister formed on her bottom lip where their lips had met in a passionate collision. Her hair was fanned out across the white pillows.

Gil was surprised when her eyes snapped open and exposed her crystal blue eyes. He didn't know what to expect, but he was relieved when a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "How long was I asleep?"

"An hour maybe."

"I don't know if I'm creeped out that you watched me for an hour or honored."

"You should be honored. I just don't watch anyone sleep. Especially no one as beautiful as you," he said.

Catherine propped herself on her elbow and leaned towards him to place her lips on his. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and then moved over her freckled shoulder. Her fingers made patterns on his chest. His tongue soothed the love wound on her lip.

Valentine barked in the living room following a knock on the door. Catherine groaned. Gil kissed her chin and her neck.

"I'll get it," he said moving off the bed, then slipping on his boxers.

"It's okay girl," Gil hushed Valentine before he opened the door. He paused as he saw Lily Braun standing in front of him. She looked at Valentine with a look of disgust as she sniffed around the older woman's feet.

"Val, sit." The dog ignored him and wagged her tail.

"Hello Gil," Lily said.

"Mrs. Braun," Gil replied.

"Gil who is…" Catherine said sporting one of Gil's oversized shirts when she stepped into the living. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by… for a visit."

Catherine sighed deciding to play nice, "Thank you, but you should have called first."

"So I need an appointment to see my daughter now?"

"Since she's a adult and lives on her own; yes," she replied. Before her mother could argue, she raised her hand, "I'm really not in the mood to argue with you."

Gil stood between the two women awkwardly. He was trying his best not to glare angrily at the women who had sent a gang after him.

"You'll have to give us a minute. We were taking nap," she lied.

Gil pulled Valentine gently by her collar to the bedroom. When he closed the door Catherine nearly exploded.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Gil said pulling on a shirt.

"She can't just barge in here whenever she feels like it. I'm an adult, I have a life." She pulled a stripped lounge dress over her head. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "And I did it again."

"Did what?"

"Hid. I told her we were taking a nap," she said remembering her and Gil's last big argument which was about standing up to Lily.

"Well it was half true and I don't think she'd want to know we were about to have sex... again," Gil said gently sitting beside her. "It'll be fine. It's just your mom."

"I know, but we talked about this. I have to continue to make it clear to her that I'm not a kid." Gil nodded. "Let's go. She's probably searching the place for dust."

"Should I leave Val in here?"

"Yeah. Lily Braun does not do dogs."

"Would you like anything to drink, Mrs. Braun?"

"No, thank you."

"Catherine?"

"A glass of ice water please," she asked. He discreetly eyed her. She needed ice water after bad dreams or when she was upset; to cool down her temperature.

Lily sat with her back straight. Gil handed Catherine her glass of water and took a seat beside her on the couch.

"How did you get that nasty bruise?"

Gil glared at her. He could feel the anger boil in the back of his throat. She waited for her answer with innocence and curiosity. The soft sigh from Catherine drew him away from his observations.

"I was attacked after work one night."

"How horrible. I always wondered if we should have stayed up north. It's so much safer than Las Vegas.

"We could be safe if people learned that violence isn't the answer. The truth always comes back to bite you in the ass," Gil said.

"Indeed it does," she said before directing her attention to Catherine, "Who decorated?"

"Dad… or whoever."

"Are you sure it's big enough for you, sweetheart? I can look for something bigger."

"It's perfect." Gil watched Catherine and grabbed her hand to lace their fingers together.

"We love it actually."

"We?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Catherine, Valentine and I," Gil replied, "And I love them."

A small smile spread across Catherine's face. Gil squeezed her hand lightly. Lily sat across from her. Even she could see the sparks light up the bright room. She chuckled, pulling them out of their moment.

"You two don't know what love is. You're children for God's sake."

"Mom," Catherine sighed. "Please don't do this."

"What? It's God's honest truth. You're only eighteen years old. You haven't been through anything. This is pure lust. Teenage lust."

Catherine stood up, "I want you to leave."

Lily stood up, their matching eyes meeting. "I don't believe you own or pay any bills for this residence. Therefore-"

"Therefore what? You'll stay here as long as you want? You'll come by whenever you want? For a second I thought you would be civilized and we'd have a nice conversation. Who am I kidding," she said as her eyes began to tear up, "Once a bitch, always a bitch."

Lily opened her mouth, but no words came out as Catherine turned on her heels and disappeared into the back of the condo. Gil watched her long legs take long strides and her shoulders already slouched over.

"This is all your fault," she said. Gil turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"My fault?"

"Before Catherine knew you, she respected me as an adult and as her mother."

"I didn't change her, Mrs. Braun. Growing up did. I think it's time for you to leave now."

"Who are you to dismiss me?"

"The only person to keep your secret," he replied. Lily glared at him in disbelief. Without saying a word, she turned to the door and left.

Gil filled Catherine's glass with more water before finding her lying across the bed they shared. She was lying on her back, the dark purple and white lounge dress raised to her upper thigh. Valentine lay beside her. Catherine's hand moved on top of her head, petting her. They both turned their heads to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes, running over her temples. She shrugged. "I bought you some water."

Gil lay close beside her, their bodies parallel. He pulled her body into his chest. Without another word, she began to sob into his chest. He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

The tall buildings along the sidewalks of Las Vegas reflected in Catherine's sunglasses. Valentine tugged the leash in Catherine's hand making her body jerk.

"You got her?" Gil asked walking beside her and holding her hand.

"Yeah," she chuckled, her sandals sliding across the asphalt.

"Are we fine Catherine?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Our argument and everything. Are we okay?"

"Not quiet yet," she said. Gil stopped.

"Why not?" Catherine stopped beside him, tugging on Valentine's leash slightly.

"I didn't exactly say what you wanted."

"Which was?"

"That I love you and I forgive you. And that I want you to show me," she replied with a smirk.

The corners of his mouth turned up into a boyish grin. "I hope you don't mean now."

"The loving and forgiving part: yes. The showing part: maybe later."

Gil closed the gap between them and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you too and I definitely plan on showing you later."

"Can't wait." This time, she closed the gap with a grin. Valentine yanked on the other end of the leash, tearing Catherine's body away from Gil's. She laughed as the dog dragged her down the sidewalk. Gil laughed running after them.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? The end was hard to write because I'm watching the NBA Finals and it's in overtime. It's very distracting. Please review. **


	93. Chapter 92

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't forget about or abandon you all. My new laptop Microsoft Word 2007 expired and I forgot. I played around with Microsoft Works and it can open my files. I've been busy with work too and schools starting (last year! Yippie!). Anyways, I'll update ASAP. Please read and review!

* * *

**

"What about this one?" Catherine asked stepping out of the fitting room of Victoria's Secret. Gil gulped as she posed in a tiny turquoise bikini. "Gil, I need you to speak, not just stare."

He cleared his throat, "Well you don't really give me a choice. It's good."

"So the third one and this one?" she asked.

"Yeah." Catherine smirked as he shifted on the chair in the waiting area.

"Come here," she said.

"For what?"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you," she said before crooking her finger and moving into the dressing room. Mirrors covered the walls black walls. The word 'strip' was spelled out in bold pink letters across the top of the mirror. Bright lights lined the wall above the mirrors.

Gil sighed got up. "What is it?" He closed the door and turned to face Catherine. Her hands fell to her sides with the strings of her bikini leaving it tied around her neck.

"Do you like this better on or off?" she asked.

"Cath…" he said in a warning tone before she covered his lips with hers. "This is illegal, you know."

"Then you better not make too much noise and get us caught." She pushed him near the bench against the fitting room wall.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Have I told you how much I love your spontaneity?" Gil said against Catherine's lips.

"Mmm. I love it too," she mumbled. "Come on. I have a hair appointment at two."

Catherine swung the door of the fitting room open. A sales associate dressed in a black pants suit raised her eye brow. Gil's cheeks quickly burned red.

"One customer per room," she said suspiciously.

"We're done," Catherine said. "And I'm taking this."

"Well… have a nice day."

"You too." She dragged Gil to the checkout, paid and left. Catherine burst out laughing when they left the store.

"What's so funny?"

"We just did it in a Victoria's Secret fitting room. I find it amusing," she replied.

Gil smirked. "It's something that I would only have the courage to do with you."

"I better be the only person you're ever planning to do that with."

Gil bought her hand to his lips. "Of course."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You never told me where you wanted to go out to eat for your birthday."

Gil looked up from his book. "You're really going with my plan for my birthday?"

"Yeah."

"No parties or extreme drinking?"

"Nope. Just a nice dinner with me and a lovely evening at home doing whatever you want to."

"Really?" Catherine nodded with her lips pressed together. "Well there's this really nice Italian restaurant that I think would be nice. We could even invite Jim and Jacqui."

"Sounds perfect," she sighed. "I'll ask them, then make reservations."

"I love you." Gil kissed her smooth cheek.

"I know." Catherine tilted his chin to look at his nose. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not really," he replied. "My whole face feels a lot better." Catherine frowned making Gil question: "What's wrong?"

"You feeling better means you going back to work." She poked out her bottom lip.

"I'm going to be working less hours when school starts back up," he said.

"Then you'll be at school all the time."

"It won't be as bad as you think," Gil said lacing his fingers with hers while he talked to her. "Maybe you could sign up from some class at UNLV for something to do."

"Classes for what?" she chuckled. She didn't have the slightest idea of what kind of classes she would sign up if she was given the whole list of available classes.

Gil shrugged. "Take an art class or a writing class."

Catherine smiled, "None of that will make me miss you less."

"I tried," Gil said with a chuckle.

"Shut-up and kiss me." Gil followed her commands and pressed his lips against hers.

They spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, then enjoyed a even stroll a few blocks around their apartment building with Valentine.

After dinner they showered and lay in the dark, tangled in each other's body in bed. They talked until Catherine yawned and fell asleep.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine woke up to the smell of bacon. Instead of the usual pleasure it bought to her, it made her frown. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She groaned and threw the blankets over her head. Within a few minutes, she fell asleep again.

"Cath, you up yet?" Gil asked sticking his head in the room. Catherine replied with a groan. He moved to her side and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I was up earlier, but I went back to sleep… the bacon." Catherine scrunched up her face.

"Are you okay now?"

"Starving actually," she giggled. "Did you leave me any breakfast?"

"Barley," he chuckled.

Catherine brushed her teeth and washed her face before feasting on breakfast. While she sat at the table eating, Gil was washing dishes.

"I have to go buy some books classes. You want to come?" he asked.

"I have to call Jacqui and make reservations for dinner, remember? I have to take Val to the groomer. She's shedding everywhere."

"I found her hair in my sock drawer. Don't ask me how it got there."

Catherine chuckled and pet Valentine who was sitting in front of her waiting for her to drop some food. She took a piece of bacon off her plate and snuck it to her. She put her finger over her lips.

"Here," Gil said putting steaming mug in front of Catherine, "I made you some tea."

"Mmm, thanks," she mumbled, chewing some food. She poured some sugar into the cup and stirred it with a spoon.

Gil watched her, adoring her natural morning glow. "What?" she asked when she noticed Gil was watching her.

"Nothing," he replied.

"I'm going to start charging you for staring at me." They both chuckled.

"I'm going to owe you a lot then," he replied sitting back in the chair with his cup of coffee.

"I think your phone is ringing," Catherine said hearing his ring tone from their bedroom.

Gil quickly disappeared. When he returned Catherine had finished her breakfast. She leaned on the table holding her cup of tea and looking out the large window in the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a week," Gil said entering the kitchen. "Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Work. They wanted to know when I could come back."

"So, you're all mine for another week, huh?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead. "So do with me as you wish," he winked.

"Then I can get you to do the laundry," she smiled.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil stumbled into the apartment with a stack of books in his arms. He heard Valentine bark and run to the door.

"Whoa," Catherine said following to noise also. "How many classes are you taking?"

"Some of them are extras," he replied.

"Why didn't you use the backpack on your back?" Gil's eyebrows creased in realization.

"I guess I forgot I had it on."

"Nice one, Einstein." Gil threw his books down on the couch. Catherine picked them up and began examining them. "_Human Anatomy_, _Criminal Justice_, _A Look at Forensic Pathology_. Ew," she said after flipping through one of the books.

"Ew? You're going to be helping me with my homework and studying."

Catherine chuckled, "I barely did my own homework last year. I'm not doing yours."

"You're helping me. I won't learn anything if you do everything. You probably wouldn't understand anything in these books anyways."

"Oh really?" Catherine snacked up one of the books. "What is the alcohol level at which a person is considered to be legally impaired?" She glanced at Gil, ".08 percent."

Gil smiled. "What about Japan?"

"If I lived in Japan, maybe I would care." Catherine tossed the book on the coffee table and sat next to Gil.

"It's .03 percent."

"If you already know the answers, why do you have these books?"

"In order for one to be the master of one subject, he must master everything." Catherine rolled her eyes. "It may come useful when I get a body from another country or something."

"Okay, let's not talk about dead bodies. I made our reservations and Jim and Jacqui are free to come with us."

"Thank you." Gil kissed her temple.

"No problem. Just carrying out my duties as the best girlfriend in the world."

"And you do a fabulous job Miss Braun."

"Why thank you Mr. Grissom."

"However can I pay my debt?" Catherine tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Walk the dog please," she whispered. A shriek echoed the apartment when he quickly pinned her on the couch. Catherine laughed breathless underneath him.

"I love you," he said.

"Good, because I think I love you too."

"Oh, so you need me to help refresh your memory?"

"That would be lovely," Catherine said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I thought it was longer than it turned out... Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm in a rush. Hope you liked it. I think it's' about time for me to warp this fic up… Please review.**


	94. Chapter 93

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Wow, it's been a longg time since I've updated and I'm sure I've lost some fans. This past year has been hectic (senior year!) and extremely busy. I wrote part of this chapter over my Christmas break- twice, because of pure laziness and writers block. I hope to update soon because ideas for this story haunt me in my dreams. Hopefully I still have some readers because I'd hate to just end say goodbye to this story without a proper ending. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

"Do I look okay?"

"Your swimming trunks bring out your eyes," Catherine replied tugging on his think white t-shirt.

Hinting her sarcasm, he sighed, "I mean- do I look… Braun Mansion pool party worthy?"

Catherine chucked, "If anything these old hags will be wishing they still had my body and the men will be perverts staring at all of the jail bait. You'll be fine."

"They can stare, just as long as they know you're all mine."

Catherine chuckled. "I don't mind a little reminder every now and then."

"Oh, what kind?" He asked before she pulled him against the wall near the entrance gates to the party.

"You tell me," she said pulling him closer to her. Gil leaned on the wall, trapping Catherine underneath him. He glanced down between them. She was draped in a dark blue tunic cover-up that stopped on her upper thigh with a plunging neckline that gave a peek of her bathing suit top. Her fingers dipped into the waist band of his boxers, tugging slightly.

"God, I hope the pool water is freezing," he mumbled before he kissed her chin softly, making her giggle.

"Wow, can you two get a room?" They both jumped at the sound of Nancy's voice.

"You always have perfect timing," Gil said jokingly.

"Hi to you too Nancy," Catherine said. The younger girl smiled and hugged her sister. She was wearing only her polka dot bathing suit, flip flops and her sunglasses. Her hair sat in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Mom has been looking for you."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I haven't even arrived yet and she's looking for me?"

"You know mother and her odd obsession with you, but I need Mr. Grissom here, " she said grabbing his arm.

"For what?" both Catherine and Gil asked in unison.

"An innocent, future-in-law conversation." Catherine narrowed here eyes suspiciously at her sister.

"Okay," she replied, "Please don't get him arrested or anything."

"I don't plan on it," she said with an innocent smile. They both watched Catherine disappear behind the big black gates and into the sounds of the party. "Okay, future big brother-in-law," she said playfully tapping his arm.

"What do you want? Money?"

"No. I have a rich daddy for that. I need a pack of cigarettes."

"I am not becoming an accomplice in you illegally obtaining tobacco."

"What are you? A cop? Come on. It's just a pack of cigarettes."

"Your sister would kill me," he replied.

"She doesn't have to find out that you bought them for me. Besides, would she rather me smoke a cigarette or some crack because crack is readily available."

Gil frowned, "That's my ultimatum? Buy you cigarettes, or you smoke crack."

"Yes," she replied flashing her white teeth.

"You don't have friends for this?"

"They have grass and I can't smoke it around my parents," she replied. Gil frowned, looking down at her.

"What? I'm a teenager. I'm allowed to experiment. Didn't you?" she asked him. Gil pouted his lips and shook his head. "Never?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Why not," she asked confused.

"I never found an interesting in destroying my health," he said with a shrug.

"Wow. Your life must have been pretty boring."

"No. I found interest in dissecting dead rodents, studying bugs, art and literature," he replied.

Nancy tipped her sunglasses down her nose, squinting at Gil over the rim, "Where the fuck did Catherine find you? An infomercial?"

"No. We met after a poker game… that I played."

"So, you do participate in human activities," she said pushing her glasses back up.

Gil smirked. As he opened his mouth to speak, but someone called Nancy's name from the gate, "Come on babe, were seeing who can hold their breath under water the longest."

"You know Mia's going to win. I'll be there in a second," she replied to the young man. "And I'll come by you and Catherine's place to collect my cigs future brother-in-law."

"Glad to help jumpstart your relationship with cancer."

"Anytime," she said with a sweet smile.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Catherine; just who I wanted to see."

"I heard," the young woman replied. She and her mother exchanged fake smiles. Lily eyed her daughters outfit and complemented her. "Thank you. I really like your sunglasses, Mom." _God, we should get Oscars for this_, she thought.

"Catherine, you remember the girls."

"Yes, I do. Are you ladies enjoying your afternoon?" she asked.

"Yes. The Braun's can never throw a party away," a gray haired woman said holding up a martini glass. "And you, Catherine, my dear have grown up into a beautiful young woman."

Catherine blushed and thanked the woman, who she wasn't sure if she should have remembered her or not. Realizing that all of her mother's friends were staring at her, made her blush deeper. She silently thanked God that the sun was out. She always ended up standing in front of her mother's friends as Lily raved about her.

"Catherine, dear, Mrs. James' son just came back from Italy for a visit. He's on vacation."

"Oh, yes," the infamous Mrs. James piped in, "Your mother was telling me that you would love to show him around Vegas some. He doesn't know the area well."

Catherine glared at her mother. Lily avoided eye contact and took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea and looking towards the pool behind her sunglasses.

"Um, I don't know. My schedule's getting really busy. I'll have to talk to Gil about it, but I'm sure the three of us can do something."

"Gil?" she asked confused. The other ladies leaned in, ready for hot gossip.

"Oh, I'm sure your friend won't mind," Lily said stressing the word "friend." She wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist. "I'm sure Catherine has some friends to go meet up with."

"Right," Mrs. James said shifting in the pool chair, making it squeak beneath her small frame. "I'll just have him give you a call when he comes into town."

"That sounds good," she lied. "I'll see you later." With a final glance at her mother, Catherine stormed away, her white flip flops smacking the hot surface beneath her.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine glanced around the scene of the party and sipped on her cosmo. She hadn't seen Gil in almost an hour. Between running into old friends and family friends, she hadn't had time to search for him. A smile spread across her face as she spotted him sitting against the wall of the pool, buried up to his neck in water. His curls sat on top of his head, untouched by water.

She slowly crept up behind him and carefully knelt behind him. "So are you taken or should I kidnap and ravish you now?"

"My girlfriend would be insanely jealous, but I'll stage a little resistance," he replied.

Catherine playfully slapped his bare shoulder before he turned to face her. "I was joking," he said rubbing his shoulder. It glistened with water from his hands under the sun.

"You better be because your girlfriend will become an insanely jealous murderer."

"Well no one is as beautiful as my girlfriend, so it really isn't a problem," he replied.

"Good answer," she said leaning into give him a kiss.

"Mmm. More please," he mumbled. Catherine rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss.

"And Gil don't you..." were all the words that came out of Catherine's mouth before Gil pulled her into the pool. She shrieked before she held her breath and hit the water. Her hat floated on the surface gently. All those who heard turned their heads in their direction.

When Catherine resurfaced, running her fingers through her hair so that it lay against her head smoothly. Her cover up hung on one of her shoulders, revealing her purple and gold trimmed bikini top. Her sunglasses had fell off and sank to the bottom of the pool.

"…pull me in the water," she said breathlessly. "You… are going to die."

"Aw, that's not a nice thing to say."

"And it wasn't nice to pull me in. You got my hat wet," said throwing it on the side of the pool, away from the water.

"It'll buy you a new one."

"And you got my cover up all wet."

"We'll throw it in the dryer," he said with a smirk.

"You are definitely going to die." He watched as she inched her way over to him. He stood still before her attack. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing his head under water. Another shriek escaped her lips, and attracted eyes, as he went under, pulling her with him.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"God, look at them," Lily overheard someone say. "I miss those days. Being carelessly in love and not caring who in the world knew." The woman chucked. Lily discretely watched her daughter, or of what she could see between the splashing and their wrestling.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Look at all these old ladies checking you out," Catherine said to Gil. She was still in the pool, between Gil's legs as she sat on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the water.

"They're probably wondering who I am," he replied.

"Maybe, but I'm going to go with checking you out," she chuckled.

"If they're looking at anyone, it's you dear," he said kissing her.

She sighed, "You are the best at compliments."

"I can properly compliment you later," he said whispering in her ear. She shivered and giggled, feeling his breath on her skin. She could feel the blush creep into her cheeks.

"I think you should seal that promise with another kiss." She grinned. Gil smiled back and took her suggestion, giving her another soft kiss, holding his lips against hers a little longer.

"Ow." Gil pulled away from her lifting his left leg out of the water. "Damn."

"What?"

"I got scratched. I guess it was from playing WWE in the pool with you."

"Aw, poor baby."

"Can you kiss it?" he asked playfully.

"Ew, I don't even want to look at it," she replied. "Come on, let's go get you a band-aid."

Gil followed Catherine after she slipped her cover up over her body and her hat back on. The cover up clung to her body as the water from her bathing suit began to soak the dark blue fabric.

"I haven't been here in forever," she said looking around the kitchen as they entered the patio door. "And surprise, surprise.,, it looks exactly the same. Remember when we spent the night here when everyone left?"

Gil smirked, "Yeah. It was fun. Just don't tell your dad that I stayed here without his permission."

Catherine laughed. "Come on. I think I still have some band-aids in my bathroom if my mom hasn't cleaned it out for a guest room yet."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil watched as Catherine stood bend over, rummaging through her old bathroom cabinets. Her short cover up was hitched, showing a peek of her bathing suit bottoms and a generous view of her tan toned legs.

"Gil… Gil, did you hear me?"

"What?" Gil asked looking clueless.

Catherine glanced over her shoulder. "Were you staring at my ass?" she asked.

"Uh, no. That would be incredibly rude."

She smirked and decided she needed to reach further back into the cabinet. She pushed her hips higher into the air, feeling the hem over her cover up inch up the back of her legs.

"If it's not my ass, then you've gone deaf?"

"Huh?" Gil asked snapping out of his gaze.

Catherine laughed and stood up with a box of band-aids. She jumped on top of the counter, letting her feet softly hit the wooden doors below the marble top. Gil's eyes traveled to the exposed skin on her tanned legs.

"Big one or little one?" she asked. She looked up and Gil surprised her with a gentle kiss on the lips. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "I just had to. You look… so incredible right now. I can't wait to go home," he said keeping his hand glued to his side that be wanted to rub against her upper thigh.

"Well, why wait?" she asked opening her legs and wrapping them around his body. Her arms round around his neck as she pulled him close and kissed him.

"We can't," he said pulling back.

"Why not?" she asked with a smile.

"It's the Braun Mansion," he replied as if it was a popular commandment.

"So? Haven't you always dreamed of doing daddy's little girl while he was downstairs reading a newspaper or eating dinner?" she purred in his ear.

"Yes, but that father wasn't Sam Braun." He gasped when he felt her hand dip into his swimming trunks. He sighed, with pleasure and defeat before he attacked her lips. His hands quickly roamed every inch of her body and tugged on the dark blue fabric.

He pushed the fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, taking the strings of her bikini with it. She moaned a as his hands cupped her bare breast and his lips traveled down her neck. She leaned back, resting her head against the mirror behind her, giving him more access to her skin. Her fingers tangled in the curls on his head.

She grinned and cutely chucked when he pulled towards the edge of the counter. His hands found the bottoms of her bathing suit and she assisted him in pulling them down her long legs before he dropped them on the floor beside his feet. He pulled her closer as Catherine pushed his trunks down, not caring if they fell to the floor as she thrust her hips forward, making him groan.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as pushed inside of her. A groan rumbled from each of their throats as they began to move together.

"God… I hope no one comes upstairs," Gil mumbled against the skin on her neck. A small cry escaped her lips as she tried to reply. Gil chucked, "I've got you speechless, baby."

"Mmm, shut the…" she said before gasping.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Nancy, have you seen your sister?" Lily asked her youngest child.

"Think she went in the house," she replied from the cocoon hammock.

Lily sighed and turned towards her home, and began walking towards her home. When she was inside she began to call out her name. Her head turned towards the ceiling when she heard a thump. "What on earth?" she muttered.

She began to climb the stairs. She heard the noise once again and began walking towards it. As she got closer, she heard heavy breathing.

"Baby, don't stop," she heard mixed with heavy breathing. Her eye brows drew close together as she approached what used to be Catherine's old bedroom. She looked around the room, not seeing anything, but hearing heavy breathing and moaning from the bathroom.

She took a step forward, careful not to make a sound. The door was open and there she saw her daughter sitting on the edge of the counter top with Gil between her open legs. Their bodies were pressed together tightly as they held on to each other. She could see her reflection in the mirror as she stood with her hand over her chest.

She gasped, making Catherine turn her head in her direction. Gil glanced up at the mirror and saw Lily Braun standing in Catherine's bedroom. He then turned his head and saw that she was there, and not a figment of his imagination. He reached for the bathroom door, glad that it was close, as he closed the door.

They both were speechless in the bathroom. They heard nothing outside the door, not knowing if Lily was still there or not.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god," Catherine said. "My mom saw us having sex."

"Oh my… she's going to tell Sam and he's going to kill me," Gil said pulling up his shorts.

Catherine shook her head and began to laugh.

"Catherine," Gil said frowning, "what the hell is so funny."

"My mom saw us having sex. Wow. I can only imagine what's going on through her head right now."

"Catherine Braun. Your father is going to KILL me. As in murder. Homicide. A 420!"

"Calm down," she said.

"Will you put your clothes on," he said pulling the straps to her bathing suit over her shoulders. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is going to murder you, Gil."

"I was fucking Sam Braun's daughter in his house! Someone is going to end my life."

Catherine smirked, "You're cute when you're scared for your life." She jumped off the counter and put on her bikini bottoms. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "You've got to admit that was pretty amazing and if we had got to finish…" She kissed the palm of his hand.

Gil smiled, "I was kind of, rocking your world."

Catherine chuckled, "You have no idea." She stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you and my father is not going to kill you. I promise."

"I love you too."

"Come on; let's go back to the party."

"Back to the party? No, we are going home."

"Gil, if we run away it'll seem like we were doing something bad."

"I was thinking more about finishing what we started because someone is waking up again."

Catherine smirked. "Can we stay for a little bit longer to taunt my mother?"

"You have exactly 10 minutes or I'm going home and finishing without you," he replied.

Catherine laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him back outside.

"What about my band-aid?"

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaa. How was it? Please review. I'll update ASPA and I promise it won't take forever. **


	95. Chapter 94

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: So, I've been snowed in since last Friday and I'm loosing my sanity! Please review!!

* * *

**

"Sam! They are having sex! This is a big deal." Her foot bobbed up and down against her knee.

"Lily, what do you propose we do about it?" Sam asked, "They are two adults and you can't stop them from expressing their feelings for each other."

Lily chuckled with disgust, "Expressing their feelings. He's using her. She probably gave up her body to him in the blink of an eye. We taught her better than that. He probably threatened to leave her…"

"Lily, stop, sweetheart. What Catherine and Gil do is none of our business."

"It is when they do it in my house!"

"Ok, maybe that part was a little irresponsible, but they're just having fun," Sam replied taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Well we are going to have a talk with those two." Lily picked up the phone that sat next to her on the table and dialed her daughter's number.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said sitting next to his wife as he chucked and took a swing of his lemonade.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Hello," Catherine said.

"Catherine, it's your mother."

"Hi mom," she said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Your father and I would like to talk to you and Gil today. Come by for lunch at 1:30," she said before hanging up.

"Sure, I'd love to," Catherine mumbled hanging up the phone. She tossed the phone on top of the pile of clean clothes in the basket she was about to carry to her room.

"We're having lunch with my parents today at 1:30," Catherine said to Gil who was lying on the couch in front of the TV.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. We were summoned by Lily," she said disappearing into the bedroom.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"That was really delicious, Mrs. Braun," Gil said with a smile and placing his napkin on the table.

"Thank you Gil," she replied.

"Okay," Catherine said sitting back in her seat, "Now that everyone is finished eating, what is this lunch really about?" she asked.

"I think we all know Catherine," Lily replied twisting the gold Rolex around her wrist.

"No Mother, tell me," Catherine said. She wanted to hear her mother say it.

Gil sat beside Catherine, looking down in his lap. He couldn't make eye contact with either of the elder Braun's.

"Catherine," Lily warned.

"Well then I guess Gil and I should get going," she said getting up.

"Catherine! Sit," Lily yelled. Sam sighed and took a sip his rum and cola. Catherine smirked and sat back in her seat. "We all know exactly what this is about. You and Gil are living in sin."

Catherine chuckled, "Sin? You don't even go to church."

"That is not the subject. It's the fact that you're running around like a… a whore!"

"A whore!? Let's not talk about whores Ms. Run-around-and-fuck-anything-with-two-bucks!"

"Enough!" Sam yelled. But the damage was already done. Lily stiffened in her seat and held back her tears. Catherine sat back in her chair. She felt Gil's hand under the table squeeze her leg.

"You-"

"Enough!" Sam said once again, cutting his wife off. "I advised you against this Lily. What Catherine does is none of your business. Nor mine."

Lily scoffed, "There you go taking her side again, Sam. I don't even know why I bother."

"Neither do I, Lily. Yet again and again you do something stupid. So what Catherine and Gil are having sexual relations with each other? What business is it of yours, mine or the rest of the world?"

"I thought our daughter's chastity was important to you. But I guess whatever Catherine does is perfect to you."

"Lily…"

"Mrs. Braun, I love Catherine and I am sorry if I have disrespected you in anyway-"

"I know what you're up to. You're trying to get her pregnant so you can get some money out of it; just using her," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

Catherine shook her head as she felt heat rise in her face and her eyes water up. "You are unbelievable. Why can't you just be happy for me, Mom?" She got up and walked out of the Braun Mansion.

Gil got up and followed her. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw Catherine sobbing in the passenger's seat of her car. He slowly walked towards the car and climbed into the driver's seat. The windows were rolled down and let the gentle, cool breeze blow through the window.

The cool air hit her tear streaked face as she sobbed. Gil grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry that happened," he said softly.

"It's not your fault she's like that," she said between sobs. "I can't come back here. I hate her. I really do."

"No you don't," he replied.

Catherine looked at him with puffy, red eyes, "Did you hear what she accused you of? Trying to impregnate me for money! She's crazy!"

"She's your mother Catherine, and she loves you."

"She has a psychotic way of showing it. Can we please just go home?"

"Sure," he said rubbing his thumb over her hand before starting the car and driving away from the Braun Mansion.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Now look what you've done, Lily!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"Lily, all Catherine has been doing for the past eighteen years, is please you. Can't you just be happy that she's happy?"

"I can't let my daughter get hurt, Sam. I don't want her to make the same mistakes that I did," she replied.

"What? Fall in love and get married?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, that's what it sounded like. Maybe we were a mistake Lily because I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Samuel Braun! We were not a mistake! I love you and you, of all people, know it. I have stood by your side through your infidelity and adultery and watched all of Las Vegas laugh at me and point me out to be a fool. I, like Catherine was so in love, but look what happened. You split my heart in two; Sam and I loved you enough to let myself fall in love with you again. I love Catherine and I can't see her hurt like me and if that's too damn hard for anyone to understand, then you all can go to hell."

Sam watched his wife rise from her seat and disappear from the dining room, before tossing the remainder of his drink down his throat.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Are you okay?" Catherine shivered as Gil ran the tips of his fingers over her smooth back.

"I am now," she replied with a delightful sigh. Their bodies were tangled in the sheets. Catherine's hair was sprawled behind her across her pillow. Gil lay on his side, propping himself up with his elbow beside her.

"Today was…"

Catherine placed her finger over his soft lips. "Let's not talk about it." He kissed her finger with a small kiss, making her smile.

"FYI, I like living in sin," he said. Catherine laughed beside him on the bed.

"Me too." She smiled and propped herself on her elbow. Her hair cascaded around her face. "Let's go somewhere. Take a vacation somewhere. Anywhere."

"Cath… I'm about to start work… and school," he replied.

"Come on, Gil. We can leave today."

"Honey, I'd love to, but I don't have the time," he replied.

"Gil, please. I just need to get out of here for a little while. Just you and me away from the city and away from my parents."

Gil watched her. He hated the desperacy in her voice and the pain written on her face as she practically begged him to take her away from the hurt.

"Okay," he said. "We can go anywhere you want."

"Can we go to California? Pleaseeee."

Gil pursed his lips and smirked, "I said anywhere, didn't I?"

"Yes!" she squealed and threw herself on top of him, showering his face with kisses. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her and caught her lips for a kiss, "I love you too."

"When are we leaving?" she asked.

He smiled, loving the sparkle in her eyes. "Tonight," he said surprising them both.

"Tonight? Tonight!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "God, I love you." She kissed him, her hair falling around his face. He pushed it behind her ears as she depended the kiss, letting her tongue caress his. The palms of his hands ran over her back as he held her in a tight embrace.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"California? Again?" Jackie asked.

"It's just a little vacation," Catherine said into the cordless phone.

"Of course I'll watch Val, sweetie."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Catherine squealed childishly.

"Are you okay, Catherine?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just excited about this trip. I just… I need to be away from Las Vegas for little bit." Catherine threw some denim shorts into her bag.

"Did something happen with you and Gil?"

"No, no. It's my mom, like always," she said. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh, ok. "

"But we'll talk as soon as I get back." Catherine closed her drawers and closed the small suitcase that lay on her bed. This was probably the least she had ever packed for a planned trip.

"Yeah, I kind of needed to talk to you about something too," she said.

"Do you need me to come over now?"

"No, Sweetie. It can wait."

"Okay. I love you Jacqui."

"Love you too, Cath."

"I called Jacq and we have babysitter for Val." Catherine sat on the couch and gave the puppy a kiss on the head. "I promise that next time we will take you to see California."

"That's all you're taking?" Gil asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's… small."

"I know," she replied, hooking the leash to Valentine's collar, "I just took a few simple outfits. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Very," he said kissing her on the head. "Alright. We have to go. I told my mother that we'd be there before 1:00am."

"Okay. Are you ready to go to Aunt Jacquie's and Uncle Jim's?" Catherine asked petting Valentine.

"We have everything? Let's go," Gil said grabbing their bags and following Catherine out of the door."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"You sure you don't want me to drive?" Catherine asked stretching in the passenger's seat.

"I'm fine. We're almost there." Catherine glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. The green lights glowed in the night flooded car. Catherine stretched out her arm, resting it on the back of Gil's seat.

"Thank you," she said. He glanced at her, not needing an explanation.

"You're welcome."

"I wish there was a, 'We can stay as long as you'd like,' behind that," she said with a tiny pout, "But I know, I know. I'm just glad that we left."

"Me too, I don't like seeing you like that."

"Well now you don't because we're in California," she said with a smile.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in to Leslie Grissom's driveway. They got out with their bags and greeted Gil's mother before they entered the house.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again, Catherine," the older woman said hugging Catherine.

"Likewise, Leslie and thank you for letting us stay on such short notice."

"It's no problem. Are you staying in the beach house Gil?"

"Yeah," he replied glancing at Catherine, "We'll give the beach house some guest before it gets too cool."

"Let me get you some clean sheets then."

"No, Mom. You can go back to bed. You look really tired. I'll get it."

She yawned, "You're right. Good night Catherine. Gil."

"Good night," Catherine said before Gil. "See you at breakfast."

Gil sighed as his mother climbed the stairs and they stood in the quiet, dark living room alone. The lamp near the door was the only light, besides the moon that glowed through the windows.

"I'll get the sheets and you can head down to the beach house," he said.

"Okay," she replied with a yawn. Catherine traveled the familiar path to the back door and down to the beach house. The ocean roared behind the house in the darkness. A light on the house lit up the back yard enough for her to follow the path to the beach house that rested on the sand.

She opened the door. The small house hadn't changed much. The small bed was stripped of its sheets and the floor was now bare instead of the two large rugs that covered it. The same chair sat against the wall and the same radio sat serenely on the table. She made her way towards the open kitchen. The old microwave still sat on the counter. She glanced into the bathroom to see the rugs hanging over the shower wall.

She felt her body jump when she heard Gil stumble through the door. He muttered under his breath and tossed the sheets on the twin sized bed.

"Fresh blankets," he said tossing his bag on top of Catherine's. "And I also found some candles and a bottle of wine."

A small smile spread across Catherine's face. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could relax, drink some of this and maybe wake up regretting the fact that we can't remember why we're completely naked and lying on top of each other."

She chuckled, "Well I'm not an easy girl."

"You can always blame it on the alcohol."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into in. A small smile spread across her face as she watched the sun made his blue eyes sparkles.

"Well, I hope your mom doesn't ground you for sneaking the good liquor," she said with a smirk.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Why are you so upset?"

Lily leaned back in her chair and tapped her pen against the table in front of her.

"You knew they were doing it before. The pics…"

"Yes, don't remind me," she replied, "It's just gone too far now. It's time to end this for good. Gil Grissom must be eliminated."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, what's Lily going to do?? How was it? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	96. Chapter 95

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in about a lifetime, but I've been extremely busy with life and college. I've been going through and re reading this fic so that I can start writing again and leave you guys with a proper ending. Now that I have some downtime I decided to start writing again. I know I probably lost a lot of faithful readers and I apologize. I really miss Grillows! Please review to let me know you're still reading and interested in this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Catherine groaned when she heard the door of the shack close. She felt Gil's body sit on the bed beside her and touch her shoulder.

"Good morning sweetheart," Gil said pulling the sheet off of her body. She shrieked when the cool air hit her body. She was only dressed in a bra and a pair of panties.

"Gil!" He chucked in reply. "That's not funny. What if I was naked?"

"Then I'd consider that a gift." She rolled over on her stomach and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well what if you found me naked in bed?"

"I'd puke," she said. Her eyes widened when she saw him throw the sheet over his body and went for her. His body quickly covered hers, his hands attacked her stomach.

"You'd what?" he asked as she threw her head back and giggle, "You'd what now?"

"I'd… kiss you!" She said between her giggles.

"Good," he said capturing her lips.

"Torture is not fair," she said on his lips.

"Life isn't fair, my dear."

"Ah, shut up," he kissed her and ran his hand down the side of her body.

"Is your mom up?"

"I said shut up."

"Yes sir," she replied as his hands cupped her breast.

"Your boobs got bigger."

"Thank your noticing. I think it's my birth control or something, but I'm not complaining." She ran her hands up his back.

"Neither am I," he said kissing the skin that was exposed on her neck and her chest. She tilted her head back letting his lips touch her skin.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Good morning Mom," Gil said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"More like good afternoon. How was your sleep?"

"Great as usual," he replied.

"Catherine?"

"As good as sleep can be when you sleep next to a log," she joked as Gil playfully shoved her.

"So what made you two love birds come back?"

"We just needed to get away from the city for a couple of days," Catherine said. "I think this is my new favorite place."

"Yeah, school is about to start and we just need some peace, quite and some of your cooking."

"Well, I'm glad you came to make me a slave Gil." Catherine and Gil both chuckled.

"Where are Kara and Cameron?" Catherine asked.

"They're with my sister. They're supposed to come by for dinner in a couple of days," his mother replied. "We're having spaghetti with Italian sausage."

"Mmm, sounds better than Hot Pockets and takeout," Catherine said.

"What happened to Chef Gil?"

"He got a promotion and started working the night shift. I have to spend most nights alone," she said pouting at him.

"A promotion?" Leslie exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's no big deal mom."

"No big deal, Gil? That's a big deal. Isn't this what you've been working hard for?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then no buts. We'll celebrate!"

Gil glared at his girlfriend who returned a grin in his direction.

"Are you going to stick a candle in my pancake?" Gil asked sarcastically.

"No. We'll celebrate when Lisa, Kara and Cameron get here!"

"Doesn't that sound exciting, Gil!"

"Very," he replied.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"You know, there's something different about you."

"What?" Catherine asked as they walked hand in hand along the beach. The cold water splashed her feet. They both had rolled their jeans up as high as they could to and carried their shoes.

"I don't know. You're just… glowing."

"Glowing? Could it be the sunset?" she asked sarcastically.

"No. Even before we started walking you were glowing."

"Well, I guess I just love being here and most of all, I love you."

He smiled, "Well that's good to know."

"We should move here, like, when we retire. Our kids will be all grown up and they can visit us with their boyfriends and girlfriends… whatever. Then we'll tell them all about our trips here and of course your mother and her gallery."

"Well, you've got it all planned out, huh?"

Catherine shrugged, "No, they're just dreams and fantasies. Who knows, we might end up living in New York or Wisconsin," she laughed.

Gil stopped walking and pulled her body against his. "You know, I don't care where we are as long as I have you."

"Well good, because the only place you'll be without me is a coffin," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, is that a threat?"

"I don't know," she said cluelessly.

"You're lucky you're adorable or else I'd throw you in the water and run."

"Oh, thank you for sparing me with the possibility of hypothermia," she replied. He threw back his head and laughed.

"I love you," he said before plating a soft kiss on her lips.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine lay with Gil's arms resting comfortably under her neck. She had her back against his chest as he lay face up. She sighed softly, her body exhausted from their love making.

"Gil," she said quietly.

"Hmm," he mumbled half sleep making her smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he moved to spoon her. His arm was loosely thrown over her, but at the same time it still felt like he as securely holding onto her.

**GCGCGCGCG**

Gil's eyes opened to the sound of the bathroom door closing in the small shack. Without having to reach to search, he knew that Catherine was not in the bed. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

Meanwhile, Catherine kneeled over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. She didn't know why she was sick, but either way she continued to vomit. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She ran some water over her face and rinsed out her mouth.

"Morning," Gil said as she exited the bathroom in one of his t-shirts.

"Morning," she said weakly.

"You okay?" he said sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have eaten something bad last night," she replied sitting on the bed next to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she replied even though she still felt nauseous.

"Okay. Let's go up to the house and get you some tea then," he replied getting out of the bed.

"That sounds good."

They both got dressed and made their way to the house. Leslie had already sat out some waffles for them. They heard the shower running upstairs.

"Are you hungry?"

Catherine felt her stomach turn at the sight of the orange juice on the table. What the hell was wrong with her?

"No," she replied, "Just some tea."

"Okay," he said searching for a kettle in the cabinets. He filled it with water and sat it on the stove. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Gil," she said giving him a small smile. "My stomach is just upset is all."

"I make you sick already. I was hoping that'd take about 50 more years." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You will never make me sick."

"That is some terrific news," he replied before the kettle began to whistle. He carefully poured some into a mug and sat a tea bag inside. Without asking her, he began to scoop in some sugar and pour some cream.

"There you go, madam."

"Thank you," she said sipping it.

"Better?"

"A little."

"I had a trip to Hollywood planned for the day, but we'll stay in and watch movies instead."

"Oh, Gil I'm sorry," she said feeling her eyes begin to water.

"For what?" he asked placing his hand over hers.

"For ruining your wonderful plans."

"Catherine, honey, I'm not blaming you. It's okay to be sick. Don't cry!"

"I know, but we planned to come here and have a good time and I get sick and ruin everything!"

Gil sat and watched her with his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Is this some sort of PMS thing?" he asked.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. _Way to go asshole_, he thought. Catherine stood up and grabbed her mug.

"Don't follow me," she said feeling him stand up after her. He watched as she opened the sliding doors and walked down the path to the shack. His shoulders slumped and he sat back down.

"What the hell just happened," he asked himself.

"Talking to yourself?" Leslie asked sensing he was the only person in the room.

"Sorry. Good morning."

"Morning. Is Catherine still asleep?"

"No. Something weird just happened. She was sick and then I told her that we could stay and watch movies instead of going out like I had planned, and then she began to cry and she stormed out."

"Did you blame PMS?" Gil rolled his eyes, hating that his mother was always right and knew everything. "Whenever a woman is PMSing, don't blame the PMS because it'll only make her even more upset."

"Well I didn't mean to."

"Son, you'll do it more than once and every time she'll want to bite your head off. Just let her be. Did she eat?"

"No, her stomach was upset and I just made her some tea," he said.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"I am now," he said grabbing a plate.

"Everything will be just fine, Gil," she said sensing her son's worry. Being deaf, she sensed almost every emotion as well as using her motherly instincts. "And you owe me a bottle of wine."

* * *

**A/N: All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. What do you guys think will happen? Please review!**


	97. Chapter 96

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and letting me know you guys are still reading! It gives me even more motivation to write! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Gil carefully knocked on the door to the shack, looking around for his girlfriend. "Cath," he said softly.

"Oh, hi," she said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hi. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's fine," he said a bit confused. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"A little. You still want to watch some movies?"

"As long as you promise not to bite my head off," he joked making her smile.

"I promise," she said throwing her arms around his neck, "For today."

"Good. Oh, and you owe my mom a bottle of wine."

She lightly hit him across the chest, "It was your idea to steal it."

"I don't care. Come on, let's go up the house and make some hot chocolate and watch…"

"The Notebook!"

"No," he said plainly as he held her hand while they walked to the house.

"Come on, you always say no."

"Hm, because I never want to watch it."

"Titanic then," she suggested.

"How about another no," he replied, "Can we watch an action movie?"

"Iron Man 2!" She said with a smile thinking of Robert Downey Jr.

"That sounds much better."

Gil quickly made their hot chocolate while Catherine ordered the movie on pay-per-view. He smiled once they snuggled closely together. He loved the moments they had together that always seemed like a fantasy and made him all the more grateful.

"What?" she asked catching his grin?

"Nothing," he kissed her temple. "No drooling over Robert Downey Jr. either."

"No promises, but I'll try my best."

**GCGCGCGCG**

"So, what's the plan boss lady?"

"For now, I'm not sure. Gil Grissom's school and work is here. I could have his scholarships and grants revoked at the University, but his mother has some money."

"Wait, if his mother has money, then that means he has money. Isn't that what this is about, Mrs. Braun?"

"He doesn't live off of his mother's money. He lives off of his own in a environment and a way that Catherine doesn't need to be in," she replied.

"That actually sounds like the ideal man in the making. He's got his own money and a top notch education."

"That's it," Lily said sitting up as if the idea crept to her spine suddenly. "We find him a girl."

"He's got one remember?"

"No, he needs one of his, not my Catherine."

The man all dressed in black rolled his eyes and hopped out of the seat that sat in front of Lily Braun's desk. "Whatever… as long as I get paid."

"You do exactly what I tell you and you will," she replied.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Are you planning on attending school Catherine?" Leslie asked before taking a bite of her vegetables.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I missed the application deadline. I don't even know what I'd be going for anyways."

Leslie shrugged, "Maybe next semester then."

"I suggested she take some art classes or something, just for a hobby or see if she finds something she likes," Gil added.

"That's a good idea," Leslie said. "Would you like some more water, Gil?" The young man shook his head in reply.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. I could get a job for a little while. I know Gil's about to be super busy," she said pushing out her bottom lip in a pout.

"He's always busy. I can barely get a hold of my son sometimes. Since he's met you he's spent less time hovered over those dead bodies though."

"That's because Catherine is much more appealing than a deceased body or bloated corpse."

"Ew," both women exclaimed, "We're eating!"

"Sorry! I have to run to the bathroom." Both women acknowledge him and continued to talk as he got up.

"So, how are you really feeling about Gil starting school?" Leslie asked, catching Catherine off guard.

"Well, I know I'm going to miss him, but I don't want to get in the way of his school and his work. He's worked hard and is still working hard to what he wants."

"He always has. When he went to school her, some days I felt like I didn't even exists to him."

"Oh," Catherine said feeling her heart sink a little. She knew it would be hard, but she never figured how hard.

"But, I'm sure you're too beautiful for him to ignore," she said making the young girl smile. "I'm glad that you visited me once again Catherine."

"You're welcome. Thanks for letting me come back. I love it here."

"I can tell, sweetheart, you're glowing."

Catherine blushed and thanked the older woman. She opened her mouth to say something, but Gil re-entered into the kitchen.

"So, what's for dessert?" he asked.

"I have some left over chocolate cake from a birthday party; it's still delicious!" Leslie said standing and making her way to the fridge.

"I'll clean up," Catherine offered starting with her plate. Gil smiled and watched as his two favorite women moved around the kitchen.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Gil, stop," Catherine said sleepily shooing him away as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm not doing anything," he said moving his body to his original position: against her body.

"You're poking me in the back with your wood," she said still with her back to him and her eyes closed.

"Well, it likes you."

"I'm tired," she replied simply.

"Fine," he sighed. "We'll go take a cold shower."

"Good. I'm going back to sleep."

Gil smirked and rolled out of bead, heading to the shower. When he got out Catherine was still lying on the bed, wrapped in the sheet and asleep. He gave her a small kiss on the shoulder and headed to the house.

'_Went to the gallery. Leslie will be here this afternoon. Love, Mom.'_ Gil read the note attached to the fridge. He tossed it on the counter and opened the fridge searching for some breakfast. He opened the cabinets until he found the one with the hidden cereal. Taking his bowl of cereal, he plopped on the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Hello," he heard from the front door about two hours later. "Anybody home?"

"In here!" he yelled recognizing his aunt's voice.

"Gil!" she said hugging him, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm just fine. What are you doing here?"

"Catherine and I are visiting for school starts and things get hectic."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Since you are your strong muscles are here, go help Kara outside."

"Yes ma'am," he said heading out of the front door.

"Bug Boy," Kara said seeing him approach the car.

"Blondie," he replied.

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Visiting?"

"Yeah. Catherine too. I came to help with the bags."

"It's not much," she replied balancing Cameron on her hip after pulling him out of his car seat. "We're just staying for a night."

"Hi Cameron," Gil said grabbing the small child's hand.

"Say 'hi' Cam," Kara said encouraging him. "Say 'hi' kid. He can say hi now, but he just woke up."

"I understand man," Gil said rubbing his head full of hair before grabbing the bags.

"Where's Catherine?" Lisa asked when Gil returned from outside.

"She's still asleep. She was a little tired."

"Oh, you teenagers sleeping all day long," Lisa said making him chuckle. "Where's my sister?"

"She went to the gallery and left no breakfast."

"What?" Kara said. "I was praying for some chocolate chip pancakes."

"It's lunch time," the girl's mother said.

"So," she said with a smile.

"How about I make some sandwiches," Gil suggested.

"Cam said what about him?"

"We can conjure up him some fruit salad," Gil replied.

"No grapes," Lisa said.

"Yes ma'am."

The sliding doors of the kitchen opened and Catherine appeared in pair of skinny jeans and one of Gil's shirts. "Good morning," she said surprised by the visitors.

"Good afternoon," Lisa corrected her.

"Catherine!" Kara said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Kara, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's the little handsome one," she asked referring to Cameron.

"Under the table," Kara said leaning down to grab him. "Come say hi to Catherine."

"Hi," the little boy uttered.

"Hi," she said holding out her hands to hold him. She smiled when he reached out to her, accepting the offer.

"He wouldn't say anything to me," Gil said turning away from his task.

"That's because he likes pretty people," his girlfriend teased. "What are you making?"

"Sandwiches for the people who have an advanced digestive system and fruit for the boy."

"I think I want some fruit salad with Mr. Cameron," Catherine said kissing him on the cheek, "You are so cute."

"And he loves to cry," Kara said.

"Because he misses me," Catherine said sitting with the baby in her lap.

"When is Leslie coming back?"

"Hopefully by dinner time," Gil said placing her sandwich in front of her. "Her spaghetti is ten times better than mine."

"She's the original. Got the recipe from your great grandmother, my grandmother."

"I know, I know," he said. "I'll have to teach it to Catherine."

"Teach me how to boil water first," she said making everyone laugh.

* * *

**A/N: All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine! Pleaseee review! **


	98. Chapter 97

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: I spent most of the last two days reading my old fics and lovely reviews. I have to say that my writing has gotten better and I miss the old CSI days! I feel like I'm writing without a plot in this fic, but I'll get to some more dramatic action soon! I have another idea for a young Grillows fic as well, but I won't start that until this one is finished!

* * *

**

After dinner, Catherine and Kara had volunteered to clean up and prepare dessert.

"So, have things gotten better with your mom?" Catherine asked.

"Not really," she replied knowing that she was referring to the conversation they had, had before. "They're still going with their plan of splitting Cam and I up, but they said if my grades are good and yada-yada-yada, then _maybe_ he came come live with me again."

"Well that's better than nothing," Catherine shrugged.

"I guess."

"It gives you more time to be a teenager though. You get to go out and have a good time."

"Call me pathetic, but I'd rather spend most of my time with Cam. Some things change after you have a baby… well for some girls. After I got pregnant all of my friends ditched me and after I had Cam, they still barley came around. The one time I did go out with my friends I cried," she laughed.

Catherine smiled. She was a bit jealous that a girl much younger than her felt the things she only dreamt of feeling and Cameron had a mother who felt so strongly about him. It wasn't even close to what her own mother felt for her.

"Cameron is lucky to have a mother like you who cares so much. When I was in high school, girls would get pregnant and their moms would send them away to "boarding school" for a year. They're stuck up and they were ashamed of their daughters because they tainted the family name."

"Are you parents like that?"

"Not my dad," she said shaking her head, "He's, like, the greatest dad on the world. My mother on the other hand… I can't believe she gave birth to _me_."

"She can't be anything compared to my mom," Kara said.

"No, my mom is like the devil's secretary."

"I thought the same thing of my mom, but then she was the only one there with me with Cam even though she was sad and disappointed."

"My mom would probably throw me down a flight of stairs in a fit of anger or mail me to France under an alias name," she said laughing at the thought of telling her mother she was pregnant.

"Then you better make sure Gil puts a ring on your finger before he knocks you up."

Catherine chuckled, "I'm still working on the Gil part."

"What?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "Why don't you go get everybody for dessert," she said pulling the homemade ice cream out of the freezer. Kara watched her with a smirk and nodded before leaving the kitchen. As Kara left, her mother walked in.

"Oh, is the dessert ready?" Lisa asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"You know, you look different Catherine."

Catherine looked at the woman with knitted eyebrows. "I do?" she asked. She looked down at her body. The only thing that had changed were her breast which had grown some, but surely Gil's aunt wouldn't mention that she thought.

"Yes, it must be California. It looks good on you; you're glowing."

She smiled, "Thanks. Since we came everyone has been telling me that. We'll have to move here when Gil graduates."

"Good choice."

Everyone began to fill the kitchen with Kara leading. Catherine began to place a scoop of the ice cream in everyone's bowl.

"You okay?" Gil asked Catherine quietly as she placed the plastic container back into the freezer.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, closing the freezer.

Catherine watched as Gil sat and took a spoonful of his mother's ice cream and complimented her on it. She smiled and looked around the table at his family.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Tired?" Gil asked Catherine yawned beside him.

"No, I yawn for fun," she replied snuggling closerto his body. They lay in a comfortable silence before Catherine spoke. "I'm sorry my family isn't as welcoming and loving as yours."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" He felt her shrug. "As long and you're the welcoming and loving one, I'm perfectly fine. Families are different and I think your mom just needs time."

"Please don't mention her; I was having such a nice day," she said making him chuckle before he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"We're seriously moving to California too."

"You've already expressed your desire to move here."

"Yeah, but since we've been here you, your mom and your aunt have said I was glowing."

"I don't know about the other two, but I was only joking," he said receiving a playful hit on the ribs. "It could just be that you're madly in love with an amazing guy."

"I'd say that's about three percent of it."

"Ouch," he replied.

"Oh, shut up you big baby and go to sleep."

"Say, 'I am madly in love with an amazing guy, Gil Grissom' first."

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him with a soft smile. He glanced down at her. "I am _madly_ in love with an extremely amazing guy, Gil Grissom."

"And I am madly in love with that girl as well," he replied.

"Good night, Gil," she said rolling her eyes.

"Good night."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine and Grissom rose early the next morning to head back to Las Vegas. They ate breakfast and said their goodbyes to everyone. Catherine had, not surprisingly, slept the whole way home. Before going back to their apartment, they picked up Valentine who was happy to see her parents.

"What are we doing today?" Catherine asked.

"I unfortunately have to take a trip to the morgue and then to school."

"What?" Catherine asked with slumped shoulders and obvious disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"I just thought we'd have a little more time before you got all busy on me," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's just today and some other random days, besides I think Valentine _and_ Jacqui missed you."

"You can't just throw me off to animals and people," she said with a pout.

"Darn it," he said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Valentine ran between them and jumped up on Catherine trying to lick her face. "See, told you she missed you."

"Or," Catherine said, "she has to pee. Down."

"I'll be back before you know it," he said kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Hello," Catherine said into her cell phone as Valentine lead her with the leash.

"Hi," Jacqui replied from the other line.

"Gil abandoned me for the day," she sighed.

"Jim abandoned me too. Let's order some Chinese and watch Sex in the City."

Catherine smiled, "Are you PMSing?"

"Why? Because I have the desire to watch Sex in the City?"

"Yes."

"Why? Would you rather watch a movie with Robert Downey Jr.?"

"Anytime," Catherine replied.

"Fine," she heard Jacqui sigh through the phone. "We'll watch both. What are you doing?"

"Walking Valentine. I'll be back at my apartment in about ten minutes," she sid.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"See ya," Catherine replied hitting the end button on her cell phone. She slipped in into the pocket of her dress.

"Catherine?" she heard behind her. She turned around not recognizing the voice. "It's me, Eddie," she said.

"Oh, hi!" she replied. The _guy that saved my boyfriends life_. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"No, it's okay," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "Just walking my dog." Valentine tugged the leash making her body jerk.

"He's strong."

"She, she's a girl and yes," she chuckled.

"Sorry about that," he smiled, "How's Gil? He doing better?"

"Yeah, we just came back from a trip and now he's off doing school stuff."

"Did you have plans later?"

"Yeah, I do," she said feeling Valentine jerk again. "Maybe we can meet up some other time. I really have to go."

"Yeah, that's cool. Tell Gil I said hi."

"No problem. See you later," she said before turning her attention to Valentine.

Eddie stood on the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and watched as she jogged lightly behind her dog in her sundress and converse. Gil Grissom was a lucky man.

"What did you feed my dog while I was gone?" Catherine asked kicking off her shoes.

Jacqui shrugged, "Leftovers?"

"You're an excellent babysitter."

"So I've been told," she said grabbing the phone off of the kitchen counter and jumping on the couch.

"Sweet and sour chicken?" she asked her best friend.

"And some cream cheese wontons."

"Ew," Jacqui replied before punching numbers into the phone. Catherine sat as Jacqui quickly ordered their food and hung up. "How was Cali… again?"

"It was fun. You sound jealous so I'll take you next time," she said.

"Who's going to watch your dog?"

"I didn't say I was brining Gil," she shrugged. "How's Jim?"

"Jim is Jim."

"Is it really hard when they go to school?"

Jacqui shrugged, "Not if you keep yourself busy. If you're not busy you just sit around thinking about how much you miss them and how they're going on without you. Jim was always tired from working and school, but we still had a pretty normal relationship. I wasn't all Bree Van de Kamp."

"I could never imagine you as a house anything. You're more like a Gabby." She said comparing her to the characters of _Desperate Housewives_. Jacqui shrugged and played with her long dark hair.

A knock on the door sent Valentine on a barking rage. Catherine jumped up and answered the door finding a delivery man with their Chinese food. She paid him, giving him generous tips before closing the door.

After two movies, Catherine began to pick up the mess of Chinese food containers and ice cream from the living room coffee table.

"Cath," Jacqui said as she watched her, "I think I'm pregnant."

Catherine stopped and looked at her best friend. Her confession was random and surprising. "What?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"You've been here all day and you're just telling me?"

"I didn't know how to say it," she replied.

"I'm not your mother," Catherine said plopping on the couch beside. This was the first time she had ever seen Jacqui really worried. The young woman usually held a cool, calm and collective composure. "Does Jim know?"

"No," she said shaking her head slightly. "I only said _think_."

"That means you haven't taken a test," Catherine wondered out loud. She felt a ping of jealousy. Jacqui didn't want kids, but she did and now her best friend was on the verge of experiencing something she couldn't wait to. "How long do you think you've been pregnant?"

"For about two weeks now. I'm late."

"Two weeks and you didn't tell me," Catherine said smacking her lightly on the arm.

"Hey, I could be carrying precious cargo here!" Both of them giggled.

"Let's go get a test then."

"Now?" Jacqui asked looking nervous.

"Yeah, why not? The sooner we find out the better."

"Catherine, what if I'm pregnant?"

Catherine sighed. "Jim loves you a lot and I'm sure he'd never leave you or the baby. Plus you have Gil and I. You babysit for us and we'll babysit for you anytime. And I expect, one hundred percent, to be named the godmother."

Jacqui gave her a soft smile, "Thanks. Alright, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like my writing sucks in this chapter, but oh well. Someone's pregnant! Let's see how this all goes! All the action will begin soon for this! Please review! **


	99. Chapter 98

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: New chapter! It's kind of short, but I hope you still enjoy! I've been playing around with my new Nikon D3000 that I bought myself! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Please review!

* * *

**

"Okay, how do you do this?"

"I never took one before," Catherine said grabbing the pregnancy test box. She read over the quick directions. "Pee in the stick for five seconds and sit it on a flat surface for two minutes... Or you can pee in a cup."

"Will you take one with me?"

"Why?"

"I'll be less scared. Please?" She asked putting on her best puppy dog eyes that always worked on Jim.

"If we both know it's going to say no, how does that make you less afraid."

"Come on _best friend_."

"Fine," she mumbled, "How are we both supposed to do this?"

"I'll use the guest bathroom and you use the master and well meet in the living room."

"Okay. Let's hope that Gil doesn't come home or he'll have a heart attack," Catherine agreed before she disappeared into her bedroom wondering if she even had to pee.

She went into her bathroom and quickly peed on the stick with what little she had in her bladder. She flushed the toilet and went into the hallway bumping into Jacqui.

They quietly sat on the couch and sat down their tests.

"Okay, two minutes," Catherine said before glancing at the digital clock on her cable box. Luckily the number changed and their two minutes began.

They sat quietly waiting. Two minutes seemed so long. Catherine was nervous and worried for her best friend. Jacqui had grown quiet, opposite of her normal self. She occupied herself by digging the dirt from under her nails instead of staring at the test.

Catherine looked at the clock again. Two minutes were up. Before either of them could reach for the sticks, Valentine ran in to the living room. Her tail wagged behind her, knocking the tests on the floor.

"Val!" Catherine yelled. "Shit."

"Where'd they go?" Jacqui asked shooting to the floor. She reached under the couch and grabbed them.

"What do they say?" Catherine asked once she calmed the dog down and held on to her collar.

"Ones positive and ones negative, but I don't know whose is who's."

"Well, the positive one isn't mine," Catherine said. They both fell silent as Valentine barked. "She has to go to the bathroom. Lets walk."

"So, I'm pregnant," Jacqui said waking next to the strawberry blonde.

"Are you going to tell Jim?"

"No, I thought I'd keep it a secret and hide the baby in an attic," she said sarcastically with a smile. "I think I want to go to the doctors first."

"That's understandable."

"How the hell could this happen?"

"This thing called sex." Catherine watched as Valentine sniffed around.

"I know, but I was on birth control and we used condoms. Fun condoms too."

Catherine shrugged, "It could still happen."

"I know. I just don't want this to ruin Jim's life. He has so much ahead of him and a baby could ruin all of that."

"Well your family has the money."

"Oh God, my mom's going to have me beheaded," she cried forgetting about her.

Catherine chuckled, "Your parents like Jim don't they?"

"Barley! They think he's just a "phase" and some prince is going to sweep me off my feet and put me a nice mansion. Now there's a baby involved. Catherine, when my mom kills me, make sure my obituary says that I was pretty, nice and I loved Jim to death."

"Jacqui! Your mom is not going to kill you," Catherine said stopping, "She'll be angry, but _your_ mother has a heart. After the anger, everything will be fine. Jim will be ecstatic and scared, you'll fall in love with your baby before its born and I'll be the best godmother ever."

"Thanks hun," she replied hugging her.

"No problem. You want to go watch our other movies?"

"No, I should go make a doctor's appointment and responsible stuff like that."

Catherine laughed, "Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright, see you later."

"Ciao."

Catherine made her way into her apartment. She had hoped that Gil was lying on the couch waiting for her, but he wasn't.

_'Missed you when I came home. Had to work early. See you in the morning. Love you, Gil'_ a note on the coffee table read.

She sighed and plopped on the couch. "Looks like it's just me and you," she said to Valentine who rested her head on the couch beside Catherine.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Let me know with a little review! **


	100. Chapter 99

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews! You guys are pretty good! LOL I love writing and getting all of your lovely reviews. Just one can make my day a million times better, trust me! The next chapter will be #100! I know this story is ridiculously and sometimes annoyingly long, but if anyone ever wanted to catch up, the story is always there. Plus it'll be a while from chapter one when you get to the end and wish the story didn't end or am I the only one who gets that way when I read fics? I never intended this fic to be so long, but it is! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! All grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.  


* * *

**

Catherine sat at the counter of the popular diner waiting for her food to go. The sun was setting and left a glow in the dinner that reminded her of a movie scene. She sighed rest her head on her hand that rested on the cool counter.

"I'm starting to think us running into each other means something."

She looked up from the leftover newspaper she assumed had been left by a cop and saw Eddie taking the stool next to her.

"Or you're just stalking me," she replied folding the newspaper neatly.

"You're not a bad stalkee. Is that what the person being stalked is called; a stalkee?" he asked

Catherine shrugged with a smile, "I'm not sure. Stalking isn't my hobby."

"Mine neither. You here alone?"

"Yes," she replied, "You?"

"Yeah, but you're way too pretty to be alone. Where's your boyfriend," he asked pulling out a cigarette. She had had dinner with him and ran into him a couple of times since then. She really didn't know if she considered him a fried or an acquaintance. He _had_ saved Gil. So, did that mean she was in his debt?

"Working."

"Oh, smoke?" He shoved the green and white pack of Newports towards her.

"No thanks. Smoking is bad for you."

"So is sex," he said taking her slightly by surprise.

"I thought it was good for you. It relieves stress and it's a form of exercise," she replied.

"You can also get AIDS, a STD or pregnant."

"What? When did you start going to med school?" she teased.

"No. I just hate when people tell me smoking is bad. What's the point? I'm still going to light up anyways- even if I know one day I may die as a result of lung cancer."

"Well good for you."

"Here you go sweetheart," an older waitress said placing a plastic bag with her food in front of her.

"Thank you," she said putting her fighters through the circled handles.

"Leaving?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, stay with me. Eating by yourself is no fun."

Catherine thought for a moment. There was no harm and Eddie wasn't bad company. He wouldn't harm her and she was going back to an empty apartment.

"Atta girl," he said as he watched her relax and pull the Styrofoam to-go box out of the plastic bag. "Beer?"

She watched the challenge in his eyes and nodded yes before be waived over the waitress.

"I'm underage you know," she whispered.

"Well don't tell anyone," he said putting his finger over his lips.

He wasn't bad looking. He carried a real cool guy persona Catherine had only seen in movies and _Happy Days_. His blonde hair was straight and his eyes were a cool blue. The waitress placed Eddie's plate in front of him.

"What did you get?" He asked peeking into her organized Styrofoam plate.

"Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast," she replied.

"Same," he smiled, "I got eggs over easy though."

"I like all my eggs fully cooked."

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Catherine chuckled. "So, are you starting school this semester?"

"Nope. How about you?"

"No."

"So, what are you going to do when summers over?"

Catherine shrugged and took a small bite of food. "What about you?"

"I'm going to be busy working and looking for America's next big superstar."

"Sounds like fun."

"I guess. Be nice to me because I could make you famous."

"I'll do that."

Catherine and her newest friend sat and talked until it grew dark outside. She had planned to get her food and go home to watch season six of _The X-Files_ on DVD until she fell asleep.

"I should really get going," she said standing up. "Thanks for the beer and second hand smoke."

"No problem," he replied. "I'll see you around since we keep bumping into each other."

Catherine smiled gently and headed for the door.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Did you get it?" Lily asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said slamming a file on her desk. "She's pretty hot too, but definitely not as hot as Catherine."

Lily glared at the man before focusing her attention back onto the file. "Perfect."

**GCGCGCGCG**

Catherine walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. A smile spread across her face when she saw Gil lying on the bed. She ran and jumped on top of him.

"Missed me?" He asked.

"Yes, all freaking day," she as she kissed his mouth.

"You have toothpaste on your face," he said smiling at her cuteness.

"So," she kissed him again. "You look tired."

"I am," he yawned. "But I missed you too."

"Good. You go get in the shower so you can get some sleep, okay?" she smiled gently.

"I wanted to spend time with you before work tonight," he said grabbing her hips.

"I'd rather you _not_ pass out on me. Now go. We can do something when you wake up."

"Oooookay," he said as she rolled off of him.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes I am," Catherine replied without looking up to Gil who had stepped into the kitchen

"And the smoke detector hasn't gone off?" Catherine turned around to see Gil shirtless in a pair of flannel Pajama bottoms.

"It should now," she said looking at his chest.

"Concentrate on cooking before there's an actual fire." He moved behind her, pressing his body against hers lightly. "What are you cooking?"

"Please back away from me before I burn this entire building down," she mumbled. He chuckled and moved to pour himself a glass of juice. "I'm making fried eggs."

"Trying something new?"

"Yes. You remember Eddie, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. _How could I forget?_

"Well, I went to the diner last night to get some dinner and I ran into him. He was eating fried eggs and I decided to try them. I always wondered what they tasted like."

"They're good with toast," he said grabbing the half a loaf off the top of the fridge. "My mom used to make them for me when I had a big test."

"Aw, that's cute," Catherine teased.

"Oh, shush up." He popped two slices of toast in the toaster and two plates.

"Who said I was making _you_ one?"

"I did," he said smacking her boy short clad bottom. She squealed and smiled as he sat another egg on the counter for her to make.

**GCGCGCGCG**

"Do we have to watch this?"

"Catherine, it's educational," Gil said as the TV showed a man who had fallen from a building only to live with his head spilt open.

"I'm going to throw up. Please change," she replied not able to look at the television. The thought of brains hanging out of a skull made her stomach turn.

"Maybe you'll be a doctor one day."

"I'm about to gag and throw up and I'm not even hovering over that body. Now change before I throw you out the window," she threatened grabbing his ankle under the blankets. He lay on the opposite side of the couch as her as they shared a blanket.

"Are you going to grab my ankles to death?" he asked. She glared at him and moved quickly before she was straddling his waist with her hands around his neck. "You have little midget hands," he laughed.

"I do not," she said slapping his chest.

"That hurt. Kiss it."

She made a face as if the proposal were disgusting. "I'm not touching you with these precious lips."

"Kiss it!" he said grabbing her hips.

"No!"

"I'll kiss you then." He grabbed her arms and yanked her body down so that his lips touched hers roughly.

"Bullies aren't attractive," she mumbled.

"You know you like it," he teased.

"And if I did, I wouldn't tell you because you're the meanie who won't change the channel."

"I'll change it if you go to the bedroom with me," he said.

She pretended to ponder on the decision before she looked at him seductively. "Who said we _had_ to go to the bedroom?"

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? I know I'm torturing you guys by not giving the info you really want, but it's fun! The next few chapters will be juicier once I finish planning all the lovely details! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! **


	101. Chapter 100

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the little wait. I got a tad bit stuck and the app on my phone was acting up. This chapter is a little longer, as promised and requested. I'm getting closer to the things you guys really, really want to know! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

**

Catherine thanked the waitress who sat a glass of peach flavored sweet tea in front of her. Gil had the night off so she took advantage and invited Jim and Jacqui out to dinner.

"I had to tell him, Cath," Jacqui said sipping her club soda. "He kept asking if I was okay because I was acting odd."

"What did he say?"

"At first he acted as expected, a little surprised and then he started smiling," she said with stars in her eyes.

"Well, that's good right?"

Jacqui sighed, "Yeah, but my parents aren't going to turn as easily. Then Jim is going to quit school and work more. Then I'll be fat and feel like crap."

"Don't let him," she said as Jacqui's eyes began to water.

"How am I supposed to stop a man, who has a baby on the way, from providing for his family, especially when my parents cut me off. I mean, the money they give me doesn't just go to Jim. He'll only let me pay half the rent and that was hard to get. At first he didn't want me to touch that money because he wanted to take care of me himself, but I wouldn't let him. When I use up all the saved money we have, well be poor and he'll have to give up school!"

"How much do you have?"

"Enough for doctors visits a crib maybe."

"Jacqui, that's a good start. Its way more than most girls have. And you'll have to tell Jim to set his pride aside for now so in a couple of years he'll have a really good job," she said. It was logic, just logic.

She always thought that if the one parent who had the time sacrificed their pride and time long enough to go to school and get a good job, they'd be okay some day. But what if it didn't work out that way, she thought. She had never done it.

Maybe she was lucky this was Jacqui and not her. Just like her best friend, she'd feel horrible if Gil gave up his career.

"Earth to Catherine!"

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her train of thought.

"I said Jim invited you and Gil out for a celebratory dinner tomorrow. I wanted to wait until the doctor's appointment and until we had the sonogram, but he's too excited to announce he's planted his seed and he and Gil were free."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good."

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she pushed away her barley eaten food, "I'm not that hungry. My stomach is a little upset. I made fried eggs yesterday."

Jacqui chuckled, "Remind me not to eat anything you cook... ever."

"Ha-ha," Catherine said with mocking laugh as she threw her napkin at her best friend.

"Oh nice, attack the pregnant girl."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Lily asked the girl standing in front of her. "Do what I said and the money is all yours."

"But..."

"Look, you need the money and I need you. In the end, if all goes well, we'll both be happy," she smiled.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine crept into her bedroom. The blinds were pulled close to create an artificial night. She pulled off her jeans and her T-shirt before crawling into the bed filled with Gil's body heat. She moved behind his body and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Taking a nap with me?"

"Yeah, unless you want to kick me out."

"Never," he said with a yawn.

"Gil," she said quickly before he could fall back to sleep, "I was thinking about Jim and Jacqui. I'm glad not to be them."

"Why?" He said sleepily.

"I want to have kids, I do, but I want to wait. They just made me realize that no matter how careful we are it could happen. Plus we're a better couple." He turned around and looked at her with his tired eyes.

"So what does that mean? You want to be celibate or something?" He asked.

"We can try. I just don't want you to have to choose between school and working for money and everything."

"Cath, I'd pick you and working to support my family in a heartbeat," he said fully awake.

"I know," she sighed, "I know you would. That's the problem. I don't think I would let you if I could."

"How," he smirked, "lock me in the school?"

"That's one way," she smiled back.

"Catherine, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she softly kissed his lips. "Go back to sleep."

"Only if you stay with me."

She snuggled closer to his body in response.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Gil washed his hands in the sink of the Las Vegas morgue. He had just finished examining a corpse and it was time for his least favorite part… to fill out the paperwork.

"Knock, knock." He turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Gil," she said with a smile.

He squinted trying to place the face that was surrounded by a head full of black curls. He knew those curls and that face.

"Portia?" He said.

"Oh God, I thought you wouldn't recognize me," she said stepping into the room. "Can I get a hug?"

"I would, but I just finished an autopsy. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in town and heard that you made your mark as one of the youngest corners in Las Vegas and I had to come see for myself. You look great." He felt himself blush.

"So do you," he said looking her up and down. She did look good. She wore a tight thigh high skirt, a pair of heels and a tank top.

"I know you're probably busy, um, did you want to grab dinner tonight? Well technically, tomorrow night?"

"I have plans. How long are you in town?"

"Just a couple of days. How about the day after? I've got a seminar to attend and I'll be free for the afternoon before I head off."

"That sounds great," he said. "There's this diner... I'll give you the address."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"To our baby," Jim said holding up his glass of coke. Everyone touched their glasses together and took their respective sips of their drinks.

"Congratulations again," Gil said.

"Thank you and you should let your girlfriend know that attacking pregnant women isn't okay," Jacqui said.

"Sex with child is twenty times worse than a napkin," she teased.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jim interrupted. "I have one more thing." Everyone turned to give him their attention. "Jacqui, since I've meet you my life has been a thousand times better. I honestly don't know what the hell I would do without you. I want to be with you forever and now that we're about to have a family," he reached the inner pocket of his jacket, "I want us to start it right. Jacqui, will you make my dreams come true and be my wife?"

Jacqui's eyes filled with tears as she slowly nodded her head. "Yea," she mumbled.

Catherine smiled at her closest friends with matching tears in her eyes. She was truly happy for her friends. She glanced at Gil who squeezed her hand lightly.

Jim and Jacqui were probably the only true friends he'd ever had. He always knew this day was to come. The circumstances were different, but it would always happen. Guys talked and he knew that Jacqui was given the key to Jim's heart in a glass box. Although she was a wild child and free spirit at heart, she took good care of it. It was what Jim loved best about her.

Jim slipped the small engagement ring on her finger. She beamed and placed a kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Catherine stood, waiting to hug her best friend. "Congrats," she whispered when she hugged her.

"Couldn't say I didn't see this coming," Jim said shaking Jim's hand and pulling him into a short embrace.

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

Catherine took out her stud diamond earrings and let down her hair.

"Did you see that coming?" She asked Gil who sat on the bed removing his shoes.

"No," he chuckled. "I didn't actually. Did you?"

"Kind of, I guess. I mean they're in love and now they have a baby on the way," she replied. She unzipped her dress on the side of her body and let it drop to the floor.

"Yeah, I've known them for a long time. They love each other," he said.

"Let me help you," she said moving to his side of the bed and between his legs. He took a deep breath taking in her body dresses in only a dark purple strapless bra and matching thong. Her hair fell over her shoulders like a soft cloud. He just wanted to touch it.

She lifted his shirt over his head before kneeling and working on his belt buckle.

"Bab, I thought we were going to try _not_ doing it."

"Who said we were?" She asked seductively glancing up at him. She felt a tidal wave of horniness come over her. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Um, actions are speaking pretty loud right now."

"I said _try_ and we could do other stuff," she said. "Besides, love is in the air."

**GCGCGCGCGCG**

"Hi," Gil said taking a seat in the booth of the diner. "Sorry I'm late." He sat across from Portia who smiled after taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm lucky I even found the place," she laughed. "It's so much hotter out in the desert."

"Yeah," he replied, "No sea water to cool you off."

"No. Do you miss California?"

"Yeah, but I've built an okay life here in Vegas."

"Meaning a nice girlfriend," she said leaning in and resting her elbows on the table.

Gil felt a slight blush creep through him. "Yes. I hope you haven't been spying on me. But, yeah, Catherine. She's amazing."

"She better be with that dopey look in your eye," she replied, "I haven't seen that look since high school and it wasn't even half as convincing as it is now."

The waitress approached the table asking Gil if he wanted a drink. He ordered a coke.

"I have a confession."

"Oh?"

"I have alterior motives to my visit, not that I don't love seeing you. I have a job proposal. Someone I know is looking for an intern for a paid and credited position. They said they were looking for someone smart and driven and I thought of you," she glanced up from cup. "You're the most intelligent man I know." She offered a soft sweet smile.

Gil was already leaning in with anticipation. Students were always trying to scrape up an internship, sometimes doing it for free and for no credits at all.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"It's in San Francisco. I know it's far, but they'll even pay for a semester of school and you'll have access to so many seminars."

"How do you know so much about it and get authority to suggest people?"

"I know some people, who know some people, who are only looking for the absolute best. It would look beautiful on your resume, not that it isn't already stunning."

"No, it sounds amazing. It's just... Cath..."

"I'm sure she'll understand if she loves you right? Plus you can pick how long you want to work; one semester, two semester, summer terms and combinations."

"Wow," he replied with a smile.

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it is. I just have to tell Catherine."

"Well go ahead and tell her so she can be proud of you, Gil. I know I would," she said reaching and placing her hand over his.

"Gil?"

Gil looked up to see Catherine standing over the table. He didn't even notice that Portia had been touching him until he yanked it away and stood up.

"Cath, what are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same," she said quietly.

"Hi, Catherine, I've heard a lot about you," Portia said standing and offering her hand. Catherine shook it.

"I can't say that I've heard anything about you," she said politely. She glanced at the woman. She wore a V-Neck shirt tucked into a floral skirt and a pair of heels.

"Let's sit," Gil said grabbing her hand and sitting in the booth.

The waitress came over and instantly asked Catherine what she wanted to drink. She replied asking for a strawberry banana smoothie and a slice of apple pie.

"So, Portia, how do you know Gil?"

"We grew up in California together. Actually we dated in like eight grade until about tenth, right Gil?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Really? He's never mentioned a word of it to me," Catherine said glancing at her boyfriend with a smirk.

"It was so long ago," Portia said shrugging her shoulders, "I actually went to see your mom and she remembered my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. That woman is amazing."

Catherine gave a small tight smile.

"It's not fair going to visit _my _mother behind my back," Gil said with a chuckle.

"What was Gil like when he was younger?"

"A complete nerd, well I was too. I just started hanging out with the 'inn' crowd, but I still kept my brain. I'm a biology major on a med school track."

"Gynecology still?" Gil asked.

Portia chuckled, "After some terrifying slides and a summer job at a daycare, I decided to become a pediatrician. I think I like kids more than vaginas," she joked.

"Are you in school Catherine?"

"No," she replied, "At least not yet. I might take some classes or something."

"Nice." Portia glanced down at the silver watch on her wrist. "I've got to get going. My plane leaves in an hour."

"Oh," Gil said pressing his body against Catherine's to silently tell her to stand up.

"It was really nice to meet you Catherine and I'm glad you made your decision Gil," she said giving him a handshake after Catherine's. "I'll email you my number and everything else."

"Alright. Bye Portia," he said.

"See you later, Gil."

"She's nice," Gil said smiling and glancing at Catherine.

Catherine knitted her eyebrows together and rolled her eyes before storming out of the diner.

* * *

**A/N: Yay or Nay? LOL Please review and let me know what you think!**


	102. Chapter 101

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS. **

**Rating: Safe. **

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: I didn't go anywhere… just school! I can't wait for this semester to be over already! Anyways, here's a rather short chapter, but I promise to update soon with a nice long one with some of those juicy details you are just dying to know. Please don't forget to review!

* * *

**

"Catherine!" Gil followed her flowing strawberry blond hair as she moved quickly along the sidewalk. "Cath, I won't know what I did wrong unless you tell me."

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?" She turned.

"If you want an apology, then sure."

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know what's dumber; dogs or the male species. You didn't think it was ever important to tell me about Portia?"

"What about her?"

"Maybe the fact that you were with her and that you were in love with her?"

"Maybe I didn't say it because it wasn't true nor important."

"You didn't love her?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" He asked.

"Why not?" She challenged.

"Were on public and you're clearly upset."

"Im not going to be any less upset later," she replied before turning back around and storming to her car that was lined up against the sidewalk. Gil fished his keys out of his pocket and turned in the opposite direction to his car.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Long time no see," Catherine said to her old masseuse.

"I was thinking I was going to have to quit and head over the next mansion."

"Oh, I'll give you my address," she said laying her head on the table.

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"Where have you been?"

"Out," Catherine replied sitting her burger wrapped in a paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"I called out of work so we could talk."

"Lucky me," she sighed.

"Cath, can you please not give me that right now? I'm trying to explain it to you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the couch before pulling her arm to plop down beside him.

"Fine."

"Okay, yes, Portia and I used to date, but it wasn't even that… significant."

"It doesn't matter Gil."

"Have you told me about each and every one of your boyfriends?"

"The important ones, yes."

"And you don't think your childhood girlfriend was important to tell me before she stopped by for a visit?"

"It's different Cath."

"How? Did you love her?"

"Yes, but not like I love you. Portia was more of a best friend. She was one of my only friends actually. We only kissed once… over a dead bird."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"No," he shook his head. "I swear I was a virgin when we met."

"So why did you date her for so long?"

"It made all the girls lined up at my locker jealous. It just happened. She suggested it and I had no reason to object. I guess I just wanted to see what it was like. It was easier because no one made up gay rumors. I did love her in a way and I always will, but you… you… you Catherine."

"Me what?"

"I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you never told me. Why was she even here?"

"She had some work in town," he lied avoiding upsetting her anymore.

"Is she leaving and never coming back?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I Just couldn't take some smarter and prettier girl taking you away from me."

"Ouch, you think I'm that shallow? Catherine you are the smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I only want you."

"So if Angelina Jolie walked into this apartment..."

"You'd have to pack your things," he joked, "and your evil dog too."

She playfully swing at him before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I don't think you know how much I love you."

"I love you too, but you still owe me."

"I'll do anything... except go shopping."

"I just want to cuddle up next to you all night."

"Ugh," he groaned.

"Take it back!" She pinched him.

"Fine, cuddle it is," he kissed her cheek.

"You missed."

"Missed what?"

"My lips, darling."

**GCGCGCGCGCGCG**

"What did he say?"

"He said yes," Portia sighed in the chair across from Lily Braun. "So do I get my money now?"

"I need one hundred percent confirmation before I give you all of it."

"I told him to call me for all the information. I'll mail him the paperwork and that'll be your confirmation. He's not going to pass up this opportunity."

Lily smirked, "You remind me of myself for some odd reason."

"Isn't that your daughter's job?"

"She reminds me of the young naive me; the stupid one. No matter what, she'll always be like her father though."

"She got her paws hooked into Gil. She's not that stupid," she replied.

"What is it about this young man?"

"Maybe if you stopped with the evil plots you would be able to see how much he loves Catherine. He never ever looked at me the way he does her."

"Well, if love cured everything AIDS and cancer wouldn't plague the world. Catherine doesn't know what she's throwing away based on her raging hormones."

"What about what she would be throwing away if she did it your way?"

"Do you want your money or not?"

Portia shook her head, "I'm just saying. I expect half of my deal be in my bank account by tonight?"

"Yes. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

**A/N: All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine! Don't forget to review!**


	103. Chapter 102

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS.**

**Rating: Safe.**

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I can't wait for school to be over! Here's a short little chapter. I'll work on the next one ASAP. Please review!**

* * *

Gil hit sent confirming his acceptance to work in San Francisco. He smiled. The next thing was telling Catherine. He didn't know how she'd take it. She'd smile and be happy for him bit she'd miss him the second he mentioned it.

He sighed. Maybe she could come with him, but it would only be a month and he probably be working nonstop.

"Hey you," Catherine said wrapping her arms around his neck. He got a whiff of her shampoo and her freshly blow dried hard. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look like you're concentrating. Everything okay?"

"Perfect actually," he said turning to kiss her temple. "I was thinking that on Friday, when I get paid, we should dress up and go out to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

Gil shrugged, "I have to have an agenda?"

"The movies would be fine with me."

"Okay you cheap date," Catherine chuckled, "we're going to go out for Italian."

Catherine smiled, "Sounds perfect." Her cell phone ring tone echoed through the apartment. She quickly ran off to get it after reviving a pat on her bum from Gil.

"Hello," she said lying across her bed.

"Hey Cath," she heard her best friend say.

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"You okay?" She asked sitting up and playing with a loose thread on the beds comforter.

"I should be ecstatic actually, but can you come over? I have to talk to you," Jacqui said.

"Of course, hun. I'll be over on a little bit."

Conflicting modification on April 13, 2011:

Gil hit sent confirming his acceptance to work in San Francisco. He smiled. The next thing was telling Catherine. He didn't know how she'd take it. She'd smile and be happy for him bit she'd miss him the second he mentioned it.

He sighed. Maybe she could come with him, but it would only be a month and he probably be working nonstop.

"Hey you," Catherine said wrapping her arms around his neck. He got a whiff of her shampoo and her freshly blow dried hard. "You okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look like you're concentrating. Everything okay?"

"Perfect actually," he said turning to kiss her temple. "I was thinking that on Friday, when I get paid, we should dress up and go out to dinner."

"What's the occasion?"

Gil shrugged, "I have to have an agenda?"

"The movies would be fine with me."

"Okay you cheap date," Catherine chuckled, "we're going to go out for Italian."

Catherine smiled, "Sounds perfect." Her cell phone ring tone echoed through the apartment. She quickly ran off to get it after reviving a pat on her bum from Gil.

"Hello," she said lying across her bed.

"Hey Cath," she heard her best friend say.

"What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"You okay?" She asked sitting up and playing with a loose thread on the beds comforter.

"I should be ecstatic actually, but can you come over? I have to talk to you," Jacqui said.

"Of course, hun. I'll be over on a little bit."

* * *

**A/N: Besides short, how was it? **


	104. Chapter 103

**Young Summer Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CBS.**

**Rating: Safe.**

**Summary: Grillows, when they were young.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been forever. I am determined to finish this story… and start the sequel because I still love Grillows! All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Catherine sat with wide eyes on her best friends couch waiting for the explanation of the pale look on her face.

"Are you going to wait until after I have my heart attack or what?"

"Cath, I'm not pregnant."

"What? But..."

"Jim was so happy. We're engaged because of this. What if he takes it all back? Everyone knows you can't go back from being engaged!"

"Wait," Catherine said interrupting her babbling friend, "We took the tests."

"I know. I told the doctor. He said they never come out as false-positives."  
"How many did he run? That's impossible."

"Three times. It is impossible which made me think..."

"Think what?" Catherine asked creasing her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"You mixed up the tests. Mine was negative... yours was positive."

"Oh, Sweetheart, please don't tell me you're ditching me for the hot girl brunette."

Lily Braun eyed her hired work.

"Come on... I'm an undercover spy for one of Vegas' great."

"I thought I warned you about waltzing in," she sighed.

"Its not like the husbands home. Plus I bought you some lunch," he said holding up a brown paper bag. Lily eyed the bag. She hadn't had take out anything since she and Sam had dated.

"Thoughtful, but I don't eat anything out of a paper bag." She closed the notebooks in front of her and slipped off her glasses.

"These are the best burgers in town. I spent a whole five bucks on you. That's steep for us poor folk," he joked.

Lily sighed. There was something about this man. Anyone else wouldn't have dared to waltz in her office unannounced with hamburgers off the street... not even Sam. "We better wash it down with something expensive... and strong."

Catherine lay in her bed and pressed it against her stomach. She didn't know what she was feeling for. A sign that said, 'Hey, just kidding! -God' before she panicked?

She knew the steps: take a test, then go to the doctor but for some reason she knew, she finally knew, that it was a definite positive. She could still feel the impact of the fact that had hit her. All of the symptoms were there but she had paid no mind. Gil hadn't noticed either.

How would she tell him. She had already sternly said she wouldn't want to have a baby... his baby now because she knew he'd throw everything away. Before it was a simple fear; now it was a reality.

Tomorrow at dinner, she thought before her eyes slipped close.

"So you've accepted the job I see?"

Gil yawned and closed his bedroom door. The sun beamed through the hallways and onto the cold hardwood floor. "Oops, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, it's fine. Of course I'd accept it," he replied.

"I thought that beautiful girlfriend would keep you in Vegas."

"Do you think she'd line San Francisco?"

"You'll be working and studying all of time and its just three months, Gil. I'm sure you two will be fine, plus absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Gil cracked a smile, "You always know how to light up a damper situation, but you're right. I need to focus on the job."

"Good. It'll take you far, Gil. I know it."

"Morning," Gil heard a soft mumble.

"Hey, I've got to go, but I'll talk to you later." He quickly hung up the phone, "Morning."

"Who was that? You do have to go to work do you?" She asked poking out her bottom lip.

"It was nothing," he said gently placing the phone on the counter and pulling her body against his. "I'm yours all day." He rubbed his nose against hers before planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Well in that case, make me some pancakes."

"Forgetting something?"

"Oh, naked."

"It's please you horny toad," he said attacking her mid-section and sending her into a fit of giggles.

"So are we still on for dinner tonight?" she asked once she caught her breath.

"Yes, we are," He said planting a kiss on her lips. "And I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Want more? Coming ASAP! **


End file.
